The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by FrickinRaft
Summary: A DEVGRU operator gets an interesting job offer after a scarred past, one that has haunted him as his time as a soldier. Now is the time for a new beginning, but with those lingering bad habits still fresh in the air, can he make the people who will be by his side trust him with their lives?
1. Operator Bio and Equipment

Operator Name: Michael Evans

Original Unit: DEVGRU (Seal Team Six)

Nationality: American

Height: 6'3

Rank: E-7

Age: 33

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

DOB: April 17, 1985

Location of Birth: Tucson, Arizona

Operator Speed and Armor: 2-2

Operator Callsign: Reaper

Operator Gadget: Aerial Drone that can be outfitted with either a noise making device, emp, explosive, or 9mm. Has a battery life of 2 hours, maximum flight distance: 1000 meters from drone terminal. Drone can be carried via Military MOLLE Mil-Tec field pack.

Operator Secondary Gadgets: Breaching Charges/Flashbangs

 _ **Operator Gear List:**_

Standard DEVGRU AOR-1 Uniform

Oakley SI Assault Pilot Tactical Gloves

Tan Ops-Core Fast Helmet

Tan Plate Carrier

Oakley SI Ballistic Halo Goggles

Mil-Tec field pack

Military Spec NVG's

 **Weapon List**

 _Hk-416_

 **Optics**

Holographic

ACOG

Reflex

Red Dot

 **Grips**

Vertical Grip

Angled Grip

 **Muzzles**

Compensator

Flash Hider

Suppressor

Muzzle Break

 **Rail Components**

Military Grade Laser w/ LED Flashlight

 _Mk-12 SPR_

 **Optics**

4x ACOG

Schmidt and Bender PM II 3–12×50

 **Muzzles**

Flash Hider

Suppressor

Muzzle Break

 **Grips**

Vertical Grip

 **Rail Components**

Military Grade Laser w/ LED Flashlight

Harris Bipod

 _SIG Sauer p226_

 **Optics**

N/A

 **Muzzles**

Muzzle Break

Suppressor

 **Rail attachments**

LED Flashlight

 _Glock 19_

 **Optics**

N/A

 **Muzzles**

Muzzle Break

Suppressor

 **Rail Attachments**

LED Flashlight

Operator Bio: Growing up in an impoverished area, Michael didn't have the best of relationships throughout the start of his life. His parents fought on a regular basis, his mother threatened to leave the house, and his father was a long time alcoholic. Even though his life at home was rough, he found a way around that, school. Michael was able to maintain a relatively high GPA, and participate in sports, but that was his academics. His attitude towards students and teachers, was not received well during his first years of middle and high school, often clashing with students and teachers over how he was acting, or whether he was trying to accomplish one task, even though being given another. Michael was a star athlete, always ahead of everyone regardless of what the goal was, if it was running, he'd be at the front, if it was pushups, he'd be doing the most. Graduating from high school at the age of 17, Michael soon found himself in a dilemma, he didn't want to go to college because he couldn't afford it, and he didn't feel like working at some minimum wage job to pay what was necessary, so he chose what he felt like what was right for him, the military. Because of his athletic background, Michael joined the Navy SEALs, seeing it as an opportunity for success, but one that could be cut short if his temper was cut short. 3 months into SEAL training, Michael received some news, both of his parents had been killed in a car crash after drinking at a bar. Instead of quitting, he continued, completing BUDS, and earning his Trident. Unfortunately, none of his family could see him complete his goal, because he had lost his only family.

Mental Behavior and Physical Abilities: After losing his parents, Michael has always stayed off to the side, not really being one to overly socialize. During his time in the SEALs, his teammates would often describe seeing Michael enter a state of doubt, like he didn't know why he was there, or what his overall goal was. Even though it was for brief moments, it left an impact on him, but after snapping out of it, he was good to go to work, and he is damn good when he is working. Being in the SEALs, Michael was in the best shape of his life physically. Carrying around his combat gear in the heat of Iraq and Afghanistan was not that bad for him. Michael does experience PTSD in which he can lose track of what he is doing and space out, in which he begins to re imagine the battle in which 6 Marines he was supporting got caught in an attack, resulting in the death of 4 of them, while the other 2 were in critical condition. Michael survived the ambush with 6 GSW's to the arms and legs, a broken arm, and a broken foot. To this day, he wishes that he had been killed instead of those 4, the youngest being fresh out of boot camp at the age of 19, while the oldest had been 26. Michael earned the nickname Reaper because of the way he acted after the events of the mission. During operations, he would kill enemies without having any expressions on his face, he would blow someones head right off and not even make a facial expression, and it didn't faze him one bit. During his interview with Director Six, Michael had gone on record of saying, "When I have my episodes of PTSD, I still remember the faces of those 4, I still remember the jokes we shared before that attack, I still remember how I felt when I heard the first go down, hell I still remember when I had to drag the last one out. They are the reason why I'm here, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to someone else."

 _ **Relevant Training/Combat Experience:**_

Afghanistan (3 tours)

Iraq (2 tours)

Basic Underwater Demolition Seal

Parachute Jump School

Marksman Badge

SEAL Troop (TRP) Training

UAV Operator

Advanced First Aid Training

SAS Interrogation Resistance

Operation Kingslayer


	2. Chapter 1: Operation Drawback

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT ON RAINBOW SIX SIEGE, I ONLY OWN THE OC**_

 _Yes, this is my first fanfic. So criticism is welcome, just please refrain from saying that the story is shit because of this or that._

* * *

 **Kunar Province, Afghanistan**

 **November 3** **rd** **, 2005**

 **02:30 Hours**

"Ey Evans, you got watch, get your ass up.", Jackson called out

"Yeah yeah I got it.", Michael replied as he grabbed his HK, and plate carrier out from under his cot, still groggy from just being woken up 30 seconds ago. "Anything interesting yet?" He asked

"Unless you consider pure silence and nothing but black interesting then no I guess not." Jackson replied

 _Michael chuckled a little bit._ "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat man, I'm grabbing some shut-eye, make sure to wake Owens up early or that bastard won't even budge.", Jackson said with a slight smile on his face

"No problem man, I got it." Michael quickly replied

 _Watch was generally the most boring thing about being in the military because of how little there was to do. It was either hot as hell at night during the summer, or cold as shit during the winter time. Tonight, was just like any other night for Michael. He would sit in one spot for 2 hours, then when the time was up, go wake another guy from his sleep to go sit in the exact same spot that he did. Over time, he did not mind it, become a slight annoyance here and there, but Michael figured since he had survived Hell Week, standing out in the blazing hot or the raging cold didn't seem so bad._

"God I am going to miss this" Michael said lightly as he looked up at the clear night sky

 **09:30 Hours**

 _By this time, everyone in the Barracks had woken up. Michael had been assigned to a Marine Corps squad as support for their patrols due to increasing activity in their area. His knowledge as a SEAL helped the Marines greatly as they were able to conduct night raids, assault enemy compounds, or just perform recon to gain a better understanding of why the activity around here had increased. By what they had found, the enemy was laying the foundation to bring in a shipment of weapons. After weeks of planning to hit the compound that the shipment was going to be arriving at, it was time to move in. Operation Drawback was about to begin._

"Owens and Jackson, take the Northwest ridge of the compound and set up overwatch, there's a road that runs along the East to West axis, if any reinforcements come from that direction, you two are going to be the first ones to know." Michael said while giving the briefing

"Martinez and Jones, you two will take the Southwest corner of the compound, on my go, you two will toss smokes into the compound, based on recon that we conducted last week, there are two exits that lead out of that side of the compound, if you guys can, use some of your claymores and place them at those exits, my hope is that they get panicked and run out of the compound."

"Peterson and Davis, this is where you two come in. With me supporting you on the ground and once the smokes have been popped, us 3 will breach the compound, clearing every house and every corner. If you can, grab every single piece of paper in that compound, I do not care if it's a birthday card, you grab it. Anything that will make it harder for insurgents to operate here" Michael said sternly while pointing at the attack vector that he had decided would be sufficient for his team to enter. "November 1-1, an Air Force Pavehawk, will be our extract once this is over with. Any questions?"

 _All members of the team shook their heads, each one preparing for their specific role, each one adjusting their gear, making sure they were stocked on ammo, everything they would need if things went south._

 **13:10 Hours**

"Goliath 1-3, this is Goliath 1-1, radio check over." Michael called out to Owens and Jackson

"Goliath 1-1, this is Goliath 1-3, I read you 5 by 5." Owens replied through his radio

"You boys almost set?" Michael said back

"ETA 30 Seconds, we'll be set up in no time. Just don't start the party without us."

 _Michael smirked_ "Roger that Goliath 1-3, good hunting, out."

"Goliath 1-2, this is Goliath 1-1, radio check over."

"Goliath 1-1, this is Goliath 1-2, I read you loud and clear. We are in position on the Southwestern corner, waiting for the go, over." Jones said through his headset mounted radio

"Excellent work Goliath 1-2, we'll kick this off soon." Michael said while giving hand signals to Peterson and Davis to form a column off his six o'clock.

"Looking forward to it, over."

 _1 minute later and everyone was in position, Owens and Jackson had reached their vantage point of the compound and set up their marksman rifles, ready to provide accurate fire support. Jones and Martinez had placed to claymores and removed their white smoke grenades from their MBAV's and readied to throw them._

"Goliath 1-1, this is Goliath 1-3, come in, over." Owens called out. "Goliath 1-3, Goliath 1-1, send your traffic over." Michael replied as he readied his rifle

"I have eyes on two times machine gunners located next to the concrete barriers. Bearing 185 from your position, how copy, over." Owens said. "Thanks for the heads up, Goliath 1-2, you boys catch that?"

"Yes, sir we did. We'll be ready for them."

 _It was time to start the assault_

"Goliath 1-2, this is Goliath 1-1, pop smokes." Michael said through his radio

 _As soon as his call over the radio ended, Martinez and Jones took their smoke grenades, pulled the pins and threw them over the wall that had separated the compound from the outside world._

"Goliath 1-1, smokes have been popped over." Jones said. "All teams commence the assault." Michael replied

 _As soon as the call ended. Michael, Peterson and Davis raised their rifles, and proceeded to the entrance to the compound. Commotion could be heard from the inside of the compound, mostly men yelling. With that, the 3 entered the compound and immediately hooked right, each clearing their sectors as they moved cautiously through the compound checking every house. So far, no contact had been made, as the smokes that had been popped earlier had drawn most of the insurgents to that side of the compound, allowing the 3 to slip in undetected. There were 8 houses in the compound total. It was time to start clearing_.

"Peterson, breach." Michael called as he signaled Peterson to the left of the door

 _Peterson grabbed his breaching shotgun from his back of his vest, loading a shell and taking aim_

*BAM*

 _The hinge on the door blew right off as Peterson then proceeded to kick the door in, Michael and Davis rushed in, not allowing any person in there to comprehend what was going on._

"CONTACT!" Michael called as he saw a man of middle build and a long beard reaching for an Ak-47 that was perched up against the wall, located next to a suicide vest, and grenades.

*BANG BANG BANG*

 _Before the man could even grab the rifle, Davis sent 3 rounds down range, 2 into his chest and 1 into his head. The man crumpled to the ground, a pool of blood slowly growing around him. Unfortunately, due to the loud entrance, the rest of the insurgents in the compound knew that they were there, and soon turned their attention to Michael, Peterson, and Davis, who were still clearing the building._

"Goliath 1-1, this is Goliath 1-3, you've got contacts pushing your location, so far, no contacts have been spotted on the road, over" Owens called through.

"Goliath 1-3, start dropping them, remember, target prioritization. If they have anything belt-felt, or anything resembling an RPG, you drop him before he even raises it." Michael replied

"With pleasure, out." With that, Owens and Jackson took to their DMR's and began to drop anyone who presented a great danger to the 3 in the house.

"Goliath 1-1, all targets have been neutralized, don't worry, we left some for you, over." Owens called after about 4 minutes of firing from their vantage point. Up to that point, Michael had been watching from the second story window, as Peterson and Davis began SSE, grabbing any files they could.

"Goliath 1-2, this is Goliath 1-1, how you two doing down there, got pretty quiet, over."

"Goliath 1-1, this is Goliath 1-2, we have taken contact from inside the compound, several tried to run out, but were caught in the claymores, just like you said. As of right now, we are combat effective, these guys aren't crack shots by any stretch of the imagination." Jones replied.

"Affirm Goliath 1-2, keep up the pressure, out."

 _After 15 minutes, Michael, Peterson, and Davis had managed to clear 6 out of the 8 houses, racking up kills in between here and there, making sure that no rock was left unturned._ _The insurgents began to fall back into the last two buildings, fortifying their positions, getting ready for one final stand._ _Suddenly, a voice called out over the radio._

"GOLIATH 1-1, THIS IS GOLIATH 1-3, WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE FROM THE ROAD, LOOKS LIKE SOME KIND OF TECHNICAL, JACKSON IS HIT IN THE SHOULDER, IT'S NOT GOING GOOD HERE!" Owens screamed through the radio. While Owens and Jackson were providing accurate fire support, insurgents had used one of their remaining radios to call in reinforcements.

"Goliath 1-3, if you can, fall back to a position in which you have hard cover over." Michael replied.

"COPY, FALLING BACK TO HARD CO-." Owens radio had fallen silent in the middle of his sentence. His radio came back on after about 15 seconds of silence, but it was not Owens on the radio. It was Jackson. His speech was becoming slurred as he was starting to lose too much blood because of the GSW to his shoulder.

"Goliath….1-1, Owens is K….I..A. I'm bleeding out, Requesting Mede-." Jacksons radio call soon ended as a gunshot was heard through the radio. Jackson never got back on the radio.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK." Michael yelled to himself, his overwatch had just been wiped out and now he didn't know what kind of enemy force was heading towards his position.

"Goliath 1-2, Goliath 1-1, we're falling back, if you have more smokes, pop them, we need them out as soon as we can." Michael called out, only to receive no answer.

"Goliath 1-2, Goliath 1-1, come in, over." Michael repeated over the radio, he was starting to get nervous as he hadn't checked in with them since the start of the firefight, and he hadn't heard from them in a while.

"Goliath 1-2, Goliath 1-1, respond, over."

 _Michael turned to Peterson and Davis._

"Goliath 1-2 isn't responding, we're going to their last known, check your ammo, frags, anything, as of right now, there are confirmed contacts waiting for us outside, but we don't know how many, so check your corners, and only shoot what you can hit."

 _Both nodded in response, they knew they were going to get into the fight, and they were ready for it._

"November 1-1, Goliath 1-1, we need immediate extract, Goliath 1-3 is KIA, I haven't heard back from Goliath 1-2, but from where I am right now, there is a large amount of gunfire in their area, over."

"Goliath 1-1, November 1-1, we're coming to get you, ETA is going to be 5 mikes, once you find a safe LZ, pop red smoke."

 _Michael had fought the temptation to tell the helo pilot to hurry the fuck up, seeing as how their situation was deteriorating by the minute and waiting for 5 minutes could prove to be fatal, but he figured yelling wasn't going to change his situation, because it wasn't._

"Peterson, Davis, on me." Michael stated with a slight worry in his voice.

 _The 3 left the building that they had been holed up in, only to realize that the enemy reinforcements had pushed into the compound, securing what had previously been taken by the 3 operators. A large firefight ensured, all 3 operators took cover behind whatever they could find, barrels, walls, anything that would stop a bullet. Michael gave the signal to return fire, he rolled his rifle into his right shoulder, and began to engage any target that fell into his Holographic scope. Peterson and Davis began to engage their own targets, opening up with their standard issue M16A4's fitted with Acogs. Peterson let out a cry of pain as he was hit in the leg by a 7.62 MM fired from an AK, pulling himself back into cover, Peterson began to patch himself, up, only to be hit in the same leg again. Michael knew the situation wasn't good, and that they would all be dead, if they didn't do something quick. Michael signaled Davis to toss the last 3 frag grenades that he had._

"Davis, you throw your nades, I'll throw my smokes, on 3. 1,2,3!" Michael yelled over his radio.

 _Davis threw nades at the perfect arc, landing in between the insurgents, blowing them off to the side. The smoke that Michael threw had begun to blot out the enemy's sight lines on them, buying them a little spare time. Seeing as this was their only chance, Michael slung his HK over his shoulder, and picked up Peterson in a fireman's carry. Davis, and Michael who was carrying Peterson with whatever strength he had left, bolted for the exit, making it out just in time just as the insurgent that had been caught in the smoke regained their composure and continued their kill mission. Breaking away from the compound, and still not hearing from Goliath 1-2, Michael led Peterson and Davis to a nearby compound._

"November 1-1, Goliath 1-1, if you don't get here in the next minute or so, we are all going to fucking die!" Michael yelled into his radio, at this point, 2 of his squad was confirmed KIA, 2 were MIA, and he had 1 wounded, he wasn't going to put up with any BS.

"Goliath 1-1, November 1-1, pop smoke, I can't land if I can't see you."

 _Michael pulled out his last smoke grenade and threw it in the middle of the compound, 45 seconds later, the sound of the Pave Hawk was audible. Not only did it draw the attention of the 3 operators, but also the insurgents, who began to fire at them. The next 15 seconds nearly cost the team their lives. As they sprinted to their extract, less than 100 feet away, they ran into the sights of all the insurgents who had been pursuing them. As they tried to run, Davis was hit in the chest by a PKM, the area under his vest soon became a dark red, Michael was hit 2 times in the right arm, twice in the left leg, once to his left arm, and once to his right leg. As he was hit in the arms, his grip on Peterson loosened. Peterson had lost so much blood up to that point that he was unconscious, so at that point he had become dead weight. As Michael fell, Peterson landed on Michael's right arm, breaking it. Michael's adrenaline levels were at a point to where he didn't realize that his arm was broken, so he didn't feel the pain. Standing back up amidst the hail of gunfire, he was able to pick Peterson back up and get him secured in the Heli, he turned to the door gunner._

"LAY DOWN COVER FIRE, I'M GRABBING HIM AND WE'RE LEAVING!" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs

 _As he turned to grab Davis off the ground, the door gunner of the Pave Hawk unleashed his Gau-19, laying waste to anything and everything he saw that wasn't friendly. Michael grabbed Davis, noticing the growing red stain under his vest, he knew that if Davis and Peterson weren't in a med tent soon, both wouldn't make it. As soon as all 3 were on the Heli, the pilot took off, using max power to leave the area as fast as he could. Michael was able to get the last 2 of his team out of the hot zone, but at what cost. It wasn't until he got back to base that he realized how much damage how been done to his body. During the firefight, he had been shot six times, and endured a broken arm and foot, but he didn't feel any of it, all he cared about was getting the rest of his squad out alive_.

 **13:45 Hours**

 _The ride to the US held Bagram airfield was the longest flight Michael had experienced, for him it felt like an eternity, knowing that half of his squad was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. The faces of his dead team members started to flow through his head, the people he had talked to just several hours earlier, would now be sent home in a coffin with an American flag draped over it. He began to imagine, the mothers, the fathers, the brothers, the sisters of his men. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he didn't cry. For the rest of the ride to Bagram, he sat in the back of the Pave hawk, with his head down, and his hands interlaced in front of them._

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **Bagram Air Force Base, Afghanistan**

 **November 17** **th** **, 2005**

 **10:15 Hours**

 _Due to his injuries, Michael had been placed in the med tent for a considerable amount of time. During his time there, he sat silent, the memories of his squad still flowing strong through his brain. About halfway during his time in the medical unit, he had learned that all 4 of his deceased squad members were found. Owens and Jackson up on the ridge, and Martinez and Jones near the south western corner of the compound, right where he had told them to go. He had been given copies of the dog tags of his fallen brothers. For his remaining time on this earth, he kept one promise to himself. Not again._

 **Unknown, Unknown**

 **December 4** **th** **, 2005**

 **23:48 Hours**

 _The group of insurgents had just fallen asleep in their makeshift beds. They had been moving so much after constantly running into American patrols that they had to rethink their movement plan. The Americans were tightening the grip on the town, and they knew it. They decided that in the morning that they would pack up and leave in the middle of darkness, to gain as much distance from the town as they could, without being detected. Unfortunately for them, they never would see the light of day again._

"Evans pick the lock."

"On it"

 _Michael took out his kit, slowly picking the lock as to not disturb the people on the other side of the door. Within 10 seconds, the door was enter able._

"Looky here.", Michael said to himself as he noticed a group of 6 insurgents.

"Take care of them, will you?" The SEAL team said with a slight bit of anger in his voice as he was not in the mood to dance with insurgents tonight.

"Already on it." Michael replied

 _With an expressionless face, Michael pulled out his knife, and began executing the insurgents in their sleep. One jab to the head, done and done._ _The rest of his team watched as he silently killed each one. He repeated 4 words in his head while he committed his acts, "this is for them."_

"I didn't know the Grim Reaper was on call at this time of night." A SEAL said after Michael rejoined his squad outside. His knife still teeming with the thick crimson liquid.

 _Michael chuckled at the lame attempt of humor, but then again, he liked the nickname._

"He works the graveyard shift." Michael replied with a slight grin on his face

 _For the rest of the mission, Michael never said a word. He never frowned, he never smiled, according to his teammates, when he was at work, he looked like the thing that you would never want to face, regardless of how powerful you were. And that was something that resonated with Michael, he knew what he was capable of when given the chance, and it scared him a little bit to think of what he would become._


	3. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

_It was 13 years since the mission that had resulted in the deaths of 4 of Michael's squad._ _The hardest thing that Michael had done according to him, was giving a folded American Flag, to the mother of Martinez. Martinez was fresh out of boot camp, eager to fight, a born patriot. He was 19 when he was killed in action. Since the mission, Michael got transferred into DEVGRU, and began to operate with his new team. Today his life will change._

* * *

 **Shindand Air Base: Herat Province, Afghanistan**

 **April 29, 2018**

 **11:30 Hours**

 _Michael was sitting in the barracks, listening to music on his phone while reading Into The Wild, when his commanding officer walked in. Michael immediately went to the position of attention, saluting with a perfect knife hand._

"At ease Evans.", the CO cleared his throat. "Command wants you to report back stateside. I guess they got a job opportunity for you."

"They say what kind of job opportunity Sir?"

"Nope, plus I don't think they'd tell me anyway because of the circumstances, you being a Tier-1 operator and all."

"I guess so. So when is my flight?"

"You'll be wheels up at 06:30 tomorrow, pack everything."

"Yes sir." Michael replied as he gave one last salute to the CO as he left.

"What the hell kind of job opportunity is this?" Michael said to himself as he began to pack.

 **Marine Corps Base Quantico, Virginia**

 **April 30, 2018**

 **11:30 Hours**

 _Six sat patiently as she waited for her 'client' to arrive. This was always the thing with new recruits, having to wait some time for them to meet her but she knew that they had a stressful job to partake in. She began reading over Michael's file to familiarize herself with the man who she was about to meet. Granted, she already expected what was to be in the files, considering that she had recruited 40 operators before this for Rainbow._

 _After reading his file, Six noticed a Black Tahoe pull up outside, a man stepping out with 1 bag in his left hand and 1 hung over his right shoulder_. "Finally." _Six said with a slight chuckle_

"This place has not changed, like at all." Michael said after stepping out and breathing in the fresh Virginia air.

 _The driver of the Black Tahoe rolled down his window_. "Go inside, take the stairs to floor 2 hallway B, and it'll be room 230."

"Got it, thanks." Michael replied as the driver pulled away. "Well, no turning back now I suppose."

 _Michael made his way to the 2nd floor, considering that his bags contained his weapons in them, he had to leave them near the front desk. As told he found room 230_

*knock knock knock* _A faint_ , "Come in."

"Good morning ma'am." Michael said as he closed the door behind him

"You don't have to call me ma'am, from here on just refer to me as Six."

"Alright. Six, may I ask what I have been called here for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity that I think you fit the qualifications for."

 _Michael at this point had a confused expression on his face._

"What kind of opportunity?" He asked curiously

"Have you ever heard of the unit formerly named Rainbow Six?"

"Not that I know of, even if I did, I wouldn't necessarily direct my attention towards that because I was previously picked for DEVGRU."

 _Six kept a straight posture. She knew that this would be the same old ride again, nearly every recruit that she met had never heard of Rainbow Six. She was about to ask him another question until Michael spoke up._

"May I ask, what countries actually comprise Rainbow? Is it a NATO led unit, US specific or?"

"No, we've got operators from all across the globe. Two recently joined who are part of a CBRN unit. If you're to join, you'll be the third SEAL to join the ranks."

 _Michael still had some questions that he wanted to ask, but he figured that he'd rather find out for himself. The third SEAL he thought to himself, that didn't sound like a bad thing, but considering that he had never heard of the unit before, he was still skeptical of how it would turn out._

"Before I infer anything. I've read in your file that you've experienced mild instances of PTSD. Is this accurate?" Six asked

"Yes I have. They are all episodes from Operation Drawback." _Six knew what he was talking about_. "During these instances of my PTSD, I still remember the faces of those 4, I still remember the jokes we shared before that attack, I still remember how I felt when I heard the first go down, hell I still remember when I had to drag the last one out. They are the reason why I'm here, and I'll be damned if I let it happen to someone else."

 _Six was arguably taken back by the answer. The last thing she was expecting was what he just told her._ _It wasn't long before she decided to speak up._

"So, do you still want to partake in this?"

"Where do I sign?" Michael said as he leaned forward into his chair

"Oh you don't need to sign." Six said while she got up from her seat. "We've already had your transfer papers ready since you took off from Afghanistan, all you had to say was yes."

"Well at least it saves me some extra paperwork." Michael replied when stood up from his chair. "So when do I leave?"

"Flight is already on the tarmac, from here you'll report to Hereford Base. Good luck." Six said as she shook hands with Michael, she too would catch her own flight to Hereford to introduce Michael to the other operators, but she had to lag behind to finish some work.

 _Michael grabbed his bags that he had left near the front desk and reported to the tarmac where as expected, there was a plane waiting for it's only passenger, him. Michael was already shocked at the fact that he was being sent to the United Kingdom, but the feeling soon dissipated. He was kind of used to this thing that this point, being shipped off somewhere else, someplace completely new. But he was still doubtful in what he would experience._

* * *

 **Hereford Base**

 **April 31th, 2018**

 **07:30 Hours**

 _Such was a morning for the rainbow team, everyone was starting to wake up and head down to the mess hall for breakfast. Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar had already been up for nearly 4 hours because of his insomnia, so he was already sitting at a table waiting for everyone else. Sébastien "Buck" Côté was Rainbow's resident cook, so he was the first person up so he could get a head start on breakfast, today consisted of french toast, eggs, sausage, along with other various other items of fruit and drinks._

"Morning Ryad." Sebastien said as he walked down the stairs into the mess hall. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, insomnia is something you don't ignore my friend.", Jackal replied as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

 _Footsteps echoed into the mess hall as Mike "Thatcher" Baker entered, yawning on his way down the stairs._

"Morning lads, where is everyone else?" he said as he rubbed his eyes

"Mostly everyone is asleep, I think Marius is out on his morning run. I don't know how that bastard gets up so early every day." Sebastien said as he fired up the stove

"Any word on the FNG Mike? I heard he was supposed to arrive sometime today." Ryad said as he drank the last bit of his coffee.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, who is supposed to greet him anyway?" Sebastien asked with a blank expression, he never liked introducing new people to Rainbow

"I don't know, I might get Craig and Meghan to show him around, the new guy is from the SEALs after all.", Mike replied as he sat down at a table

"Oh boy, another American for Dominic to annoy." Sebastien said as he started to cook the mornings food

Mike let out a small laugh. "Hopefully it'll turn out like last time."

"What do you mean 'like last time'? Ryad said with some confusion on his face

"Last time Dominic annoyed someone new he was presented with a fist to the face." Mike replied

"Damn, I wish I was there when that happened, that guy really doesn't know when to quit annoying people.", Ryad said with a small smile

"It's just one more thing people have to adjust too here. I'm pretty sure the FNG won't have any trouble with him." Sebastien said as he started round 2 of the food

 **09:00 Hours**

 _Pretty much everyone was up at this time, the mess hall teemed with operators, enjoying their breakfast. As usual, most operators sat with their own little groups. Some sat with their 'boyfriends' or 'girlfriends' while enjoying their morning meal. Six approved of relationships within the team, seeing it as an opportunity to build comradery, as long as it didn't affect trainings or actual combat. Most operators already knew of the relationship between Jordan "Thermite" Trace and Eliza "Ash" Cohen. Those two had been together since the second year the team was created, hiding it at first, but eventually not caring about it after a while. Elias "Blitz" Kötz was in a relationship with Monika "IQ" Weiss, and Julien "Rook" Nizan was in a relationship with Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pinchon. Most other operators kept to themselves while the others had their 'fun' time, but Ryad has heard enough throughout his sleepless nights to call it anything but fun._

Mike made his way to join the other SEALs who had been sitting with the other Americans, a plate of food in hand.

"Morning lads, and lasses." Mike said as he placed his plate on the table, taking a seat next to Jordan.

"Morning Mike." Jordan replied as he patted him on the back. "What brings you over on this side of the pond? You're normally hanging out with Seamus and them."

"Just wanted to talk to Craig and Meghan for a moment. That's all." Mike replied as he began to eat his food

 _Craig and Meghan both turned their heads as they heard their names._

"Someone said my name." Craig replied after wiping his beard with a napkin

"Just me mate, I just need to talk to you and Meghan after breakfast, it's about the new guy."

"I'm guessing we're supposed to show him around, run down of the basics?" Meghan replied

"Pretty much, you won't need to show him to a new dorm though, he'll be staying with you guys."

"Another SEAL?" Craig asked as he was now intrigued

"Yep, he's supposed to arrive in around an hour and a half so you guys have time to get whatever situated", Mike replied as he finished the last of his eggs

"You have his file by any chance?" Meghan asked as she was about to get up to leave and put her plate in the sink

"I can give it to you, just swing by my dorm in about 15 minutes." Mike replied

"Alrighty, thanks Mike." Meghan answered

 **10:30 Hours**

 _Craig and Meghan had been reading over Michael's file before he arrived. They didn't really see anything that surprised them, except for the fact that he passed the SAS Interrogation Resistance course, and also the fact that he had partaken in Operation Kingslayer, something that neither Craig or Meghan had even heard of._

"3 tours in Afghanistan, 2 in Iraq, guy has seen his fair share." Craig said while he massaged his beard

"He does have quite the history, kinda interested to see what he brings to the table operator wise." Meghan while skimming over the notes

 _As Meghan closed the manilla folder, a black van pulled up in front of the barracks. A man with a large build stepped out with 2 bags in his hands. This was the new recruit. They both approached him as the van left._

"Good morning, you must be Michael Evans." Meghan said as she extended her arm for a hand shake

"Indeed I am." Michael replied as he set down one of his bags, returning the hand shake to Meghan and Craig.

"I'm Craig Jenson, codename Blackbeard. This here is Meghan Castellano, codenamed Valkyrie. We're the other two SEAL's who are part of Rainbow."

 _Michael was impressed by the introductions. Typically he was just told to set his gear somewhere and that was it._

"You'll be bunking with us during your time here. Follow us and we'll get you all settled, we'll stop by the Armory first. Everyone is required to leave their primaries in the armory but they are allowed to keep sidearms in their personal possession." Meghan said

"I'm following you." Michael said as he picked up his bag.

"The building is comprised of three floors, first floor is the mess hall, recreation room, armory and briefing room. Second floor comprises all of the CTU rooms, you'll see everyone later on today when you give your formal introduction. Third floor is comprised of Six's office, and also the gym.", Craig said while walking through the front door.

 _Craig, Michael and Meghan soon made it to the Armory. Michael opened one of his bags to reveal his disassembled HK-416 and Mk-12 SPR. It took Michael little time to reassemble them and place them into their respectable lockers. He took note of how different weapons he saw, ranging from British, to American, to Russian, etc._

"Your gadget goes in this locker right here." Craig said as he pointed to a large locker that was situated in the middle of the room

 _Michael pulled out his UAV from one of his bags, including the various attachments that he could outfit it with. Soon after, Michael had all of his weapons and gadget situated._

"Now if you would just follow me, we'll show you to your, or more specifically, our room." Craig said as he signaled Michael to follow him, Meghan following close behind. "Here's your key to the room and also the shooting range." Craig said after throwing him a pair of keys, Michael caught the keys without even looking towards Craig's direction.

 _Craig and Meghan soon left the room, letting Michael get everything set up in the room. He put all of his clothes in a dresser and closet was situation across from his bed, most of his clothes were his AOR-1 uniforms, but he had also packed some civilian clothes, granted he would need to buy more but that wasn't on his mind at the moment. Michael still to this day had the set of dog tags that had been given to him as a memory, along with a picture of him and his Marine Corps squad. He set the picture on the nightstand next to his bed and placed the dog tags under his pillow. He was about to rest on his bunk until there was a knock on his door._

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Craig, your presentation is in 15 minutes, when you're ready just head to the briefing."

"Be there in a minute."

"Take your time man, no need to rush."

 _Michael began to dress in his AOR-1 Uniform, considering that he was introducing himself, he thought that it would be best to wear the attire that they would most commonly see him wearing in combat. Michael always preferred the AOR-1 uniform over any other one simply because it was useful in any environment, and since Michael was given the choice to keep all of his old gear, he instinctively went to what he could trust. Michael soon gathered his things and prepared to leave the room. As he left, he ran into Rainbow's most notorious interrogator, Taina "Caveira" Pereira._

"Ah so you're the new guy." Taina said as she passed him in the hall, wearing a blue t-shirt along with some gray sweatpants and running shoes.

"Yeah I guess I am." Michael said as he closed the door.

"I imagine you're headed down to the briefing room?" Taina asked as she leaned up against the stairway railing.

"Yeah, I gotta do my 'show and tell' so to speak. I'm really not expecting to impress anyone, I'll be surprised if anyone even asks me a question." Michael replied as he too leaned up against the opposite railing.

"I felt the same way on my first day. But after a while, you kinda learn to let that feeling go, everyone here is family."

"Wish I could feel the same, I lost my parents before I graduated from BUDs, so needless the say, it's just been me this entire time."

 _Taina's demeanor visibly changed, immediately feeling regret. She didn't intend on triggering something within Michael._

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean.."

"It's fine, you didn't know. I don't really think about it all that much. Anyone who knows me tends to find out that it won't bother me much."

"Still, my condolences."

"Thank you."

"I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Taina Pereira, codename Caveira."

"Michael Evans. Codename Reaper."

"You pick that name yourself?", Taina said with a smirk on her face

"Only one that suited me while I was in combat.", Michael replied

 _Taina began to think this guy was full of himself. Who picks a cliche name like that?_

"Anyways, I gotta go. I imagine I'll see you at the briefing."

"You sure will." Taina said as she went up to her room to grab a change of clothes

 _Michael turned and looked a Taina as she walked away. Michael could tell that she was hiding something, but he didn't want to ask. The last thing he wanted was to be on bad terms with quite possibly the most dangerous operator in Rainbow. He entered the briefing room to see nearly every other operator, almost immediately all eyes turned to him. Michael continued to the front of the room, he could feel eyes following his every move but he didn't care. He joined Six who had stood up after Michael entered the room._

 _Six approached the podium_. "As all of you know, we have a new operator here today. He is the latest in the line of new recruits. He will go over his name, background, and his gadget." _Six signaled Michael to come forward._

"Good morning. For those who haven't met me yet my name is Michael Evans, codename Reaper. Up until today I served with the Navy SEALs for nearly 15 years, I transferred into DEVGRU at around year 3, and I've been working with them ever since. My gadget is a man portable UAV, capable of mounting 4 different payloads, a noise making device for stealth operations, along with an EMP, explosive, or 9mm handgun if the situation decides to go loud."

 _Almost immediately Emma raised her hand. She had seen that drone before and she knew where it was from due to her time in Bolivia._

"Excuse me, but where did you get that drone of yours? I know of only one other unit who uses a drone similar to that and they aren't necessarily well known."

"Wow a question." Michael thought to himself. "About a month before I got accepted here, I was tasked to a unit called Ghosts, and helped them dismantle the security forces of the Santa Blanca Cartel. After working with them for a couple of days, they allowed me to 'requisition' one of their drones for our use over in Afghanistan. Ever since then it's been a valuable asset."

 _Emma wasn't particularly satisfied with the answer but it would have to do._

"Any other questions?" No one else raised their hand. "Well then I guess I'm done here."

 _Everyone soon got up and left after the briefing was over. Michael pretty much expected that, he too didn't like to sit through meaningless briefings, but it was just part of the job. By now it was 11:30, some had decided to head to lunch early so that they could beat Julian and Alexsandr Senaviev, most commonly known as Tachanka, those two were well known for going for multiple rounds of food and still asking for more. Michael decided that it was a little early for lunch, so he decided that he was going to head to the range._

 **11:45 Hours**

 _After acquiring his HK from the Armory, Michael entered the shooting range, slipping his key into the door. Stretched across a 50 foot wall were firing posts, boxes of 9mm, 5.56, and 7.62 accompanied each station, soundproof padding lined the walls. Since no one else was at the range at the time, Michael had the entire thing to himself, which he enjoyed. Michael decided that he was going to focus mainly on follow through shooting, which involved him maintaining a steady stance while sending follow-up shots down range. The challenge of this was the anticipation, thinking a target could pop up early could cause him to fire a round that he didn't need._

 ***15 Minutes Later***

 _Brass casings surrounded Michael as he unloaded his last mag and pulled back the charging handle, a spare 5.56 round dispersed from the chamber, landing on the ground next to him. He was fairly satisfied with his results, most of the shots landing where he wanted them too, some were off center but we're still within areas that were dangerous to the human body. Michael proceeded to take out his ear plugs, only to look over and see Meghan leaning against the door frame, wearing a pair of workout shorts, a green tank top revealing her tattooed arms , and some sandals._

"Hey Meghan." Michael said as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed his ejected magazines

"Hey, was wondering where you went. Been looking all over for you." Meghan replied

"Well in that case what can I do you for?"

"Just wanted to let you know that your PFT is tomorrow. And judging by how messed up that target is over there, I think I can tell Mike to lay off with the firing drills until a later date."

"That bad huh?" Michael replied

"I guess so." Meghan said back with a bright smile. "Mind if I walk you out?"

"By all means, lead the way."

 _Michael and Meghan made their way back to the Armory so that Michael could return his rifle._

"So where you from?" Michael asked as he set the rifle back into the locker

"Oceanside. You?"

"Tucson, Arizona."

"How is it up there?"

"Besides the constant heat it isn't bad. At least in California you have the beach."

 _Meghan chuckled_. "Ha, yeah I guess. I haven't been there in a while, for obvious reasons, but England isn't bad either."

"This place take some time to getting used to?"

"Of course. Granted it was an easier transition than most because of Craig. Him and I knew each other from our time in the SEALs, and when we were both recruited for Rainbow, it just made living somewhere else easier. He's the brother I wish I had."

"That close huh?"

"Oh yeah. I can't even count the number of guys he's beaten up after trying to hit on me."

"That's what SEALs are best for, kicking the asses of bad guys and drunk assholes.", Michael said with a smile on his face. "Anyway, I'm off to lunch. I'm guessing the food here is a lot better than what I'm used too?"

"Oh yeah, you'll love the food here. Believe it or not, they use actual ingredients."

"Now we're talking."

 _They both left the armory lockers with smiles on their faces. Michael didn't know what it was about this place that was different from his other deployments. Everyone felt so lax compared to what he experienced in the Middle East._

"I'll be sitting with over there.", Meghan said as she pointed to a table that had the other American operators sitting at. "Come and sit with us."

"Will do."

 _Michael proceeded to the foodline where he grabbed a tray and started to analyze the food that was being served_. "Meghan wasn't kidding." _Michael thought to himself. Pretty soon his plate was covered with all kinds of food. The smell of it alone was making his stomach growl. Michael soon made his way over to the table Meghan was at._

"Morning ladies and gentlemen, or should I say afternoon?" Michael said as he greeted everyone at the table

"Ey Michael, how you doing man?" Jordan called out to him

"Not bad, still adjusting."

"Yeah it takes some getting used too." Jordan said while munching on his slice of pizza

"If I may introduce myself, I'm Jordan Trace, but you can call me Thermite in the field. This wonderful woman to my right is Eliza Cohen, otherwise known as Ash." Thermite said while holding her close, Eliza blushed in embarrassment. "The two gentlemen sitting across from you are Miles Campbell, codename Castle, and then Jack Estrada, codename Pulse. I'm pretty sure you've met Meghan here and then Craig."

"Indeed I have. Nice to meet you all."

"I heard Meghan found you down at the shooting range all by yourself." Ash said as she took a bite from her food

"Yeah she did."

"She say anything interesting to you." Ash said as she winked towards Michael

"Not the kind of interesting you're thinking about." Michael said with a smile

Everyone at the table laughed, Ash blushed at the response. Meghan also blushed but she was able to hide her face just in time.

"I must admit, I was not expecting this many faces from so many different places."

"It does take some getting used too. It's a challenge sometimes especially with some new recruits." Jack said

"Got anything planned for tonight?" Jordan asked

"As of right now no. I might hit the gym to prep for tomorrow's PFT but I don't know." Michael replied

"Oh you got the PFT tomorrow? Yeah you might not want to do anything wild tonight." Miles uttered

"Why's that?"

"Mike typically runs the PFT for new recruits, and he's always a hardass about it."

"Oh, great. Just the thing I need."

"It's not that bad." Jordan replied

 _Michael had just about finished his plate after the last comment from Jordan. He enjoyed small talk like this, but he knew that this was just them being nice to him for his first day. He fully expected people who seemed nice to be complete and utter assholes._

"Well if you'll excuse me. I'm going to head out." Michael remarked as he stood from his seat

"Where you going?" Jordan asked

"I don't know. Might just head back up to the dorm for a little while. Get some sleep seeing as I've been awake for a while now."

"Alright, if you're out for longer than expected, dinner is served at 18:00."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks."

 _Michael soon put his plate in the sink, and headed up to his room. He soon made it to his room, unlocking the door with his key. Opening the door, Michael found Craig sleeping in one of the bunks. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping giant, Michael slowly approached his bed, laying down and letting out a heavy sigh. He proceeded to remove his tan combat boots and placed them carefully next to his bed. He soon laid his head of his head on his pillow, and shortly there after fell asleep._

 **Meghan's P.O.V**

 **12:45**

 _After lunch most of the operators went about their separate ways. I stook around in the rec room for a while. Seamus, Jack, Jordan, and Maxim were playing a game of pool. Eliza and Monika were sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat at one of the tables browsing through my phone. Emma soon joined me._

"Hey Meghan." Twitch said as too pulled out her phone

"Oh, hey Emma." I replied

"You seen the new guy at all?" Emma asked

"He said he was going up to the room to get some rest."

"Oh okay, I wanted to ask him something, but I guess it'll have to wait."

"I can get him right now if you want."

"You sure? If he's sleeping I'm sure…." Emma started to say

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Well alright."

 _I got up from my seat, heading up the stairs towards our room. Since Michael was obviously sleeping, I didn't want to wake him so I carefully unlocked the door and pushed it open. I giggled at the sight I was presented. 2 battle hardened Navy SEALs, sleeping away like babies. After standing in the doorway for a couple of seconds, I decided to take a picture. I was about to send it to all the other girls until Michael caught my attention. He began to tremble in his sleep._

 **Michael's P.O.V**

"Here I am again. I just can't let this shit go can I?" _I said to myself in my dream, no. No this can't be a dream, this is a nightmare._

"You failed thats why." A voice called out to me

"Owens. Long time no see brother." I replied back

"Cut the shit Evans, you fucking let me die."

"What do you mean I let you die? There was nothing I could do!"

"Really? There wasn't? Ask yourself. What are you really?"

"What happened to you man?"

"I died. That's what happened you inconsiderate fuck. You remember how old Martinez was? Do you? Huh? DO YOU?!"

 _I woke from my nightmare in a cold sweat. My breathing had noticeably increased. My PTSD was starting to show its ugly head again. At least no one is around._

"Michael, you okay?" I heard Meghan call out.

"God damn it." I said to myself

 **Meghan's P.O.V**

 _Michael awoke as if he had been hit by a freight train. Everything about him, the way he looked, the way he was reacting, signified that he was not in good shape. I didn't want to disturb him while he was thrashing about because I didn't know if he would start to defend himself. I wanted to help him, badly, but whatever was happening to him I couldn't control. He finally regained composure so I saw this as a moment to speak._

"Michael, you okay?" I replied

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine."

 _The way he stuttered made me know that he was lying._

"You didn't look fine."

"Ah it's nothing. I'm fine, seriously."

"Michael. I know you're lying to me. The way you were thrashing about in bed tells me something is bothering you. Now what is it?"

 _My voice had begun to sound demanding. I wanted to know so badly what was happening to him, but he wouldn't open to tell me. Stuff like that always infuriated me. Michael didn't say a word to me. All he did was get up to leave, walking right past me without saying a word out into the hallway. I turned around and followed him out, silently closing the door as to not disturb Craig._

"Why won't you tell me?" I demanded

"What is it to you?!" Michael said as he instantly snarled back at my question

"I just want to know what's going on! I see a teammate shaking in bed and you expect me to ignore it?!"

 _At this point we were both becoming angry with each other. He didn't want to speak about what had just happened. We both stood in silence for several seconds._

"Look, what I experience is none of your concern." Michael retorted

 _At this point I snapped. Michael started to turn his back as head down the stairs until I spoke._

"None of my concern?!" I scoffed "And how am I supposed to know that you won't freak out like you did just now while in combat? Huh?! HOW?!" I yelled

 _Michael stopped walking down the stairs when he heard my statement. He soon turned around and walked up to me, face to face._

"Worry about your own damn self for fucks sake. You don't see me getting into other people personal shit now do you? So for the final fucking time. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone."

 _He soon turned back and headed down the stairs, not even exchanging a look at me when he did it. Those words aggravated me to my core. How could he possibly just blow off help without even wanting to talk about a situation that was bothering him. I was about to yell out something to him until Craig opened the door._

"What the hell is going on out here?" Craig asked, his voice still raspy

I regained my composure seeing as I wasn't mad at Craig. I tried to play it off.

"Oh it's nothing." I said

"Really? From inside it didn't sound like nothing."

"You heard it all?"

"How could I not?" Craig responded, rubbing eyes. "Look, whatever just happened and whoever it was with, you need to get it sorted. Because I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood of hearing fights right outside the door."

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend for it to turn out that way."

"It's okay. Look, some people aren't willing to open up to people they don't know yet. Just let whatever just happened run its course and see how things turn out." Craig replied as he put a hand on my shoulder

"I don't know how I can't. You know how I am with things like this."

"Do what your gut tells you is right." Craig said as he soon headed back into the room

 _I stood there for several minutes. Thoughts racing in my mind about what had happened. Did I just ruin everything for Michael's first day simply because I was a little pushy? Did I just trigger something that I'll soon regret? All of these things clouded my mind. Wherever Michael was, I wanted to apologize, but I felt he wouldn't want to be the same way._


	4. Chapter 3: Easier Said Than Done

_Michael headed down to the first floor teeming with rage. He had never had someone be so forceful when it came to his PTSD. The fact that immediately after she tried to pry a response out of him, she then doubted his combat ability. He figured it was best to clear his mind, making his way to the rec room to see what was available. He still had his phone on him so he would at least have some type of entertainment. Emma greeted him as he took a seat across from her._

"Oh, Hi Michael." She said to him as he pulled out his phone

"Hey. Emma right?" He replied

"Yes, it is."

"Well, at least I got one name down."

 _Emma let out a slight giggle._ "Oh hey uh, I wanted to ask you something but you were asleep."

 _Michael frowned as he was reminded of the events that took place. He let out a hard sigh._

"Something wrong?" Emma asked

"Ah it's nothing, just had something to deal with."

 _Emma could tell he was upset about something, but she wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to ask._

"You sure? I know it's cliche to say this but everyone here is family, no one gets left behind."

 _Michael scoffed_ "I've heard that before."

"Seriously, if there is ever anything to talk about. Everyone is here for you, even when you don't think they are."

 _Michael set his phone on the table and looked straight into Emma's eyes._

"Here's the thing Emma. I know you have good intentions, but unfortunately most of the time the people who want to help leave. They walk away, they don't listen to what I have to say. After a while, I just gave up asking for help, because I saw no point in getting help if those who said they would help me just end up leaving me in the long run."

 _She took in every word that Michael said. While she was a little angry at Michael for not getting help when he needed it the most, but she could kind of see why Michael eventually gave up._

"Do you still think you can be helped?"

"At this point I don't know. My entire life up until this point has been me doing just enough to get along."

"I mean, you got into Rainbow, that's one hell of an achievement right there."

"Yeah but at the same time, if so many people can reach the same milestone as me. What makes me so special apart from what I look like and where I came from?"

"Well, you're you. There's one. And secondly, it doesn't matter what you look like and where you're from. All that matters is who you are as a person, you might consider yourself as someone who you will always hate for the rest of your life. But myself? I see you as someone who has great potential."

 _Michael stayed silent, he took every word Emma said to heart. She genuinely cared for him, but that wasn't something that he wasn't ready to accept._

"Look, you might not listen to what I just said and continue being the man you are." _She gently took his hand and held it tightly._ "But I want you to know that for as long as any of us are alive, we will do anything to help you through anything."

 _With that, Emma let go of Michael's hand, grabbed her phone and left the rec room._ _Michael could barely comprehend what just happened. Up until this point, Michael has been a soldier, who does anything to get the mission done, but not once has he ever considered what effect that persona has on other individuals._

 **17:45 Hours**

 _Michael, after having his little therapy session with Emma, was walking back to the barracks after taking a stroll around the base, familiarizing himself with the features of Hereford. It was pretty much what you would expect from a military base, the flight line roaring of aircraft taking off and landing. The constant morale calls of platoons who were training. It definitely reminded him of Afghanistan, minus the heat of course. He also found this as a time to collect his thoughts, he gave what Emma said a long ponder. Since it was almost time for dinner, he figured he'd go back, grab a quick shower, and change out of his AOR-1 fatigues, which he had been wearing the entire day._ _He passed Mike on his way in._

"Evening Michael."

"Evening."

"Where're you headed off too?"

"Gonna go get cleaned up and change out of these damn fatigues. No matter how comfy they actually are, being in them for most of the day without actually doing stuff in them makes it a bit boring to wear.

 _The comment earned a hearty chuckle from Mike. Being the oldest operator of Rainbow, he could sympathize with little things like that._

"I'm sure you know about the PFT tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do."

"Alright, just making sure. Be sure to meet me outside at around 6:45. Since you were in DEVGRU, this shouldn't be a problem for you."

"They don't call us frogman for nothing." _Both men chuckled_

"Anyways, dinner is in 15 minutes. I'd recommend getting there early just so you can beat everyone else, then again, other people will have the same idea."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

 _Both extended a goodbye gesture before continuing to where they were headed. Michael continued his way to his room. He unlocked the door to find Meghan sitting at her desk working on one of her Black Eye cameras, Craig was listening to music with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Michael wasn't particularly happy to see Meghan but he figured getting angry again wasn't going to help anyone._

"Michael." Meghan said as he entered the room

"Meghan." Michael replied as he went to his dresser to grab a change of clothes

 _Both made eye contact with each other until Michael had finished grabbing his clothes and headed to the bathroom that was located in the other area of the room._

 ***10 Minutes Later***

 _Michael emerged from the bathroom in a black t-shirt with a pair of shorts and some tennis shoes on. Meghan glanced over and her eyes widened. She noticed all of the scars over his arms and legs, including some burn marks that were scattered all over his body. Not even Jordan's hands compared to what some of the areas on Michael's body looked like._

"Jesus." She muttered under her breath

"You act surprised."

"I-I didn't know you…."

"It's nothing really, they're painful reminders but it doesn't stop me from doing my job."

 _Michael put his fatigues in a pile near his bed seeing as he was too lazy to take them to the laundry. He fell back onto the bed letting out a heavy sigh. Meghan at this point had stopped working on her camera, she was still in shock after viewing Michael's grisly scars. She eventually spoke._

"I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't know you would react like that and I guess I overstepped. And for that I'm sorry." Meghan said in a soft voice

 _Michael laid in silence for a few seconds before he had something to say._

"It's fine. Hey." _Meghan turned to look him in the eye._ "Don't beat yourself up over it. We all make mistakes, some just carry more of a heavy impact than others. What I said earlier was uncalled for too. You were trying to help and I blew you off."

 _Michael stood from his bed, and kneeled beside Meghan, resting a hand on her shoulder._

"Now look. I know that my past isn't the best, and quite frankly there are some things that I would like to forget. But unfortunately I can't. I hope that doesn't make you see me any different."

 _Meghan felt a wave of comfort wash over. Up until this point she thought Michael was still furious with her, but it turns out that her thoughts were wrong._

"I'm headed down to the mess hall for dinner. If you want to join me, by all means go ahead."

 _Michael exited the room and left Meghan to her thoughts. She now was confused, why was he being so nice, this wasn't the Michael she knew from earlier today._

 **Meghan's P.O.V**

 _After thinking it over for a bit, I decided that this may be for the best. Before I left I nudged Craig awake,_ "I'll be down at the mess hall if you need me." _I said. Craig gave me a quick nod before closing his eyes again. The mess hall as usual was full of operators, however I couldn't find Michael._ "He said he'd be down here." _I remarked_

"Looking for me?" I heard a voice call out from my right, it was Michael

"Not eating yet?"

"Figured I'd wait for company to arrive." He replied "Well, ladies first."

 _I blushed a little as he gestured for me to go first. After getting my plate of food, I waited for him to grab a drink before heading over to a table that was empty. We chatted for a while about various topics, eventually it was 19:30 and most of the operators had left, gone to the rec room, or were going back for more food. Shortly after, Gustave, Rainbow's primary medic, approached our table._

"Good evening."

 _We both exchanged our greetings._

"I'm just here to greet the new recruit seeing as I've been stuck in the infirmary all day."

 _Michael extended his arm for a handshake._ "Name's Michael."

 _Gustave accepted the handshake_. "Gustave. Had an interesting time so far?"

"Oh yeah. Still adjusting but the new personalities are something I can get used too."

"Well I'm glad it's been quite the experience for you. Anyway's I've got to head back to the infirmary, Dominic twisted his ankle during a run, _again._ "

 _The statement earned laughs from all of us. Doc proceeded to make his way back to 'The Office' as he called it. It was nice to see Michael back to his jolly mood again, but I could still see that he was hiding something behind this persona._

"Well, since it seems we're done here. Mind if I walk you back?" Michael said while taking the last drink of his glass

"Of course." I replied

 _Michael placed his plate and glass in the sink on the way out, I had already gotten a head start so he had to jog a little to catch up to me._

"Leaving so soon?" He asked as he pulled up beside

"I figured you'd catch up."

 _We continued up to our room._ _I unlocked the door, Craig was still sleeping but he had some snacks on hand so I didn't worry about him being hungry. Michael face planted in his bed, groaning into his pillow. I giggled, which was then followed by another groan from Michael._ _I laid down on my bed and turned off my phone. I peeked over to see Michael already asleep. After changing into my pajamas, I slid under one of my blankets and smiled as I fell asleep, I was with people who cared for me, and I cared for them._

 **Michael's P.O.V**

 **May 1st, 2018**

 **06:30 Hours**

 _Surprisingly I was the only one up at this time, Meghan was still sound asleep, along with Craig who had his headphones on his chest_. _I was still wearing my black t-shirt and shorts from last night but I figured since I had PT in about 15 minutes that I'd still wear them seeing as it was probably the best choice. I got up, quietly making my way to the bathroom so I could run some cold water over my face. Needless to say I was not expecting the water to be as cold as it was. It properly woke me up. After that, I made my way downstairs, my footsteps echoing quietly through the halls. I eventually met up with Mike, who was sitting at a bench outside._

"Morning lad."

"Morning."

"Alright, seeing as I want to get this over with quickly, I'll just give you a run down of the PFT. First thing is a timed 3-mile run. Males need to finish in under 19 minutes and 10 seconds. After that will be pull-ups, req for males is 20 dead hang. Lastly once you're finished with that, you'll have a timed push-up test, males need to do 75 in the 2 minutes given."

 _Mike and I headed over to the track, running was something that was always easy for me, so doing this under the required time would be a piece of cake. I lined up at the start, and at the signal of go, started my run._

"17:46." _Mike called as I crossed the finish line, as usual I wasn't out of breath._

"Not bad, not bad at all. Now for the pull ups."

"38. You almost caught Seamus who has 40, but as of right now you're second. Lastly the push-ups, I pretty much already know what to expect but it's required by Six for me to PT new recruits."

* **2 minutes of push-ups later***

"87. Like I said, I knew what to expect."

 _I simply smiled at the response._

'Alright, well that's all I needed you from you this morning Michael. Seeing as it's still early you pretty much have full reign of what you want to do."

"Alright, thanks Mike."

"No problem."

 _I made my way back to the room, since it was still early. Both Craig and Meghan were still asleep. I was about to plop back on my bed until the PA system for the barracks came on._ "Operators Thermite, IQ, Reaper, Blitz, and Glaz, report to the briefing room immediately." _As quietly as I could, I slowly opened the door as to not disturb the other occupants of their beauty sleep. I made my way to the briefing room in a rushed manner. Opening the door I spotted Six at the podium with the screen on behind her along with 5 chairs in front of her._

"Ah good morning Reaper. Please have a seat."

 _I did as I was instructed and took one of the seats. It wasn't long before the other operators entered the room and took their seats._

"Seeing as everyone is here I'll get started. _The screen switched to an image of a suburban house._

"Early this morning, a group of individuals who are heavily armed took a family of 3 hostage and demanded a ransom of 30 million. Intel suggests that they do possess hardware such as nitrocells and it has not been confirmed yet but there are reports of suicide bombers within the house." _The screen flipped to another image of entrance points._ "Depending on how you want to assault this, depends on how you will dropped off. As of right now, there are 5 main infil points, one is by the SWAT MRAP down to the south, one is down by the street to the south and another is to the construction site the north. The next two will require a special vehicle. You can infil to the east via zodiac. Or you can infil on the roof via Little-bird. Glaz you'll be posted out on the perimeter. Pick whatever you want, wheels up in 30 minutes. Dismissed."

 _Seeing as I wasn't prepared to fight in a T-shirt and shorts, I made my way back up the room, grabbing my second pair of AOR-1 fatigues from the drawer. We had all agreed to meet in the Armory in 10 minutes so it gave me some time to go slow seeing as all I had put on was a combat uniform and boots._

 _The armory was silent as the team prepped their gear. Michael opted for his 416 and Glock 19. Seeing as it was an urban setting, he didn't feel comfortable bringing a marksman rifle to a door to door environment. He attached a holographic sight, angled grip, suppressor, along with the usual laser and flashlight. Michael ensured that he had enough ammo for a prolonged fight, sticking P-Mags in every slot in his plate carrier. Soon after he had his 416 slung across his chest and his Glock in his leg holster, he starting to apply his other gear. His Ops Core helmet fit perfectly over his ballistic glasses and skull themed balaclava. He looked over to see the rest of his team preparing their equipment, Glaz was adjusting his scope, IQ was fiddling with her RED Spectre, Thermite was checking his Brimstone charges, and Blitz was inspecting the battery for his G-52 Tactical Shield._

"So, how do you guys and gal want to approach this?" Jordan asked, being the team leader, it was best that he get everyone's opinion before he went with a plan

"I feel like going in ze helicopter would attract too much attention." Monika said as she grabbed her AUG.

"I agree. Wouldn't want to be superstars now would ve?" Elias remarked

 _Michael at this point in time was grabbing his drone from the gadget locker, and placing the UAV into his backpack, which he would deploy when they got to the AO._

"What do you think Reaper?" Jordan said while scratching the back of his neck

"Well it depends."

"Depends on what?" IQ asked

"Do we know where the choke points are, do we know where the nitro cells are, and most importantly, do we know where the hostages are? Depending on the entrance we make, and from where, we could perhaps compromise the operation long before we enter the house."

"Da, comrade does bring up a point."

 _Jordan sighed._ "Alright, so what's your thinking."

"Well, first off is to do recon. But not necessarily look for the hostages right off the bat. Look for points where the enemy is strongest and also look for points where nitro cells are located. If there are some located underneath a destructible hallway, then proceeding down that hallway is a no go."

 _The team were interrupted by an audible sound of a Blackhawk outside._

"Is it too late to go to the bathroom?" Elias said with a cheery voice. IQ playfully punched him in the arm.

 _On their way to the Heli-pad they were greeted by several operators. Michael most notably took note of how Blitz and IQ were holding hands on their way out. Thermite was stopped by Ash who gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She whispered something to him before she let go._ _Michael was actually surprised that people in this line of work could actually have a relationship, he was never really into having a girlfriend seeing as the threat of death on the job was high. That was dangerous not only for him but also for his counterpart. The thought of having someone who loved him be in grief because he died was something he wasn't willing to place onto another person. As he proceeded near the exit, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder._ _He turned to see Meghan who was still in her pajamas._

"Where're you guys headed off too?" She asked

"Simple hostage rescue, nothing too big." Michael responded

"If it's who I think it is, this is a big thing." Meghan replied back

 _Michael noticed that Meghan's demeanor had changed, the White Masks were rarely an easy job to deal with, and she knew that. The last thing she wanted was to see a person she cared about get wasted because they were too cocky facing them._

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt on your first mission."

"Hey look at this way. All we are doing is going somewhere to fuck with some people. This shouldn't be any different from my time in the sandbox."

"But these people aren't Taliban or Al-Qaeda, most of these guys are ex-military. They won't hesitate like others."

"Then that just means I'll be there longer."

 _Michael could tell that his words weren't changing Meghan's state of mind. He leaned in and pulled her into an embrace, which she returned._

"Don't worry about me, I'll make it back. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 _With that, Michael let go of Meghan and gave her a quick smile through his balaclava before he caught back up to his team. She stayed until the Blackhawk left, while the thought of Michael getting hurt was still fresh in her mind, something in the back of her mind was telling her that everything would be okay._

 **Unknown, United Kingdom**

 **7:52 Hours**

 _It didn't take long for the Blackhawk to arrive at the LZ, a little police checkpoint about half a mile away from the house. Michael opened the right cargo door, allowing the rest of his team to file out. Thermite soon met up with a police captain, exchanging a few words out of hearing distance, he soon rejoined his team._

"Plan has changed, we will need to do this quick. Those inside the house have now been getting tired of not seeing their money for a while, so now they're saying that if they don't get their money in the next 20 minutes. They'll execute the hostages."

"Well zhey're subtle." Elias said as he cocked back the slide on his sidearm

"Glaz, I still want you to be up on overwatch. Intel suggests that the hostages could be in the basement. But we don't know if they've been moving them periodically."

"Too bad Lion isn't here." Monika stated

"We'll be inserted by MRAP to the south west. It's the quickest to the house and also provides ample cover in case we take contact. Sound good." _Everyone nodded_ "Alright, mount up."

 _The drive to the house was filled with silence. Blitz calmed IQ who was slightly nervous because she was worried for the person who gave she cared most for. Michael sat with his hands interlaced in front of him, staring blankly into the seat in front of him. It wasn't until he felt the MRAP roll to a stop that he knocked out of his stupor, they were here._

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you know the game plan. From here on out, only use codenames." Thermite said as everyone exited the back.

 _Glaz went off to his foxhole , while the rest of the team stayed on the ground, getting cover between them and the front door._

"Deploying UAV." Reaper called out

 _The drone spun to life as Michael controlled it via a wireless tablet. Because of the drones size, Michael was able to maneuver in underneath the crude barricades that the White Masks had set up. Thermite, Blitz and IQ watched intently over his shoulder._

"Hostages located, second floor construction. I count four hostiles stationed in the room. One bomber roaming the hallway. Nitro Cells are located in the kitchen. Glaz, if you position in the construction site to the north of the house, you should be able to get shots into the room. Hostages are located near the far north-west corner, they'll be in the crouched position." Reaper said over the radio

"Alright. Blitz, Reaper take the front door. IQ you're on me, we'll be rappelling outside the north window, you place a breach on the window, I'll flash, and then Glaz will take out anyone who pushes us." Thermite replied

 _As the team moved into position, Reaper made one more run with his drone near the front door to ensure that when they breached, there wouldn't be any nasty surprises on the other side of the door. For now it was clear._

"Blitz, plant your breach on the door." _Blitz did so and positioned himself to the right of the doorway, Reaper was on the left._

"This is Thermite, everyone good to go?"

"Thermite, Glaz. I've got eyes on the window, waiting for breach."

"Affirm Glaz. Blitz, Reaper. Status?"

"We are go for breach." Reaper replied through his radio as he positioned his 416 into his shoulder. He left his backpack with his drone tablet near the front door, as to not lose it to a stray bullet.

"All teams. Execute."

* **Boom***

 _Blitz and IQ detonated their breach charges in sync. Thermite subsequently, tossed two of his three flash bangs into the room, stunning any White Mask that was near the flash. Glaz, with his thermal scope, was able to pick off two of the White Masks before they could recognize what was happening. Thermite, who was rappelling from outside, peered into the window, neutralizing the last two White Masks in the room. As they cleared the room, Blitz and Reaper stormed through the front door, they were greeted with a volume of gunfire. Blitz stood firm as the hail of gunfire pelted his shield, Reaper hooked to the right as to not be hit by the bullets that seemed to never cease._

"Reaper, get ready for ze flash."

"Roger that."

 _On the signal of Blitz, Reaper pulled the pin on one of his flash bangs. At the same time, Blitz held down the button on his Tac Shield, blinding anyone who was within the range of his shield. Reaper threw his flash bang over the head of Blitz as to stun anyone who wasn't affected by Blitz's shield._

"Engage." Replied Blitz as he lowered his shield, using it as a platform to steady his P12.

 _Reaper positioned himself behind Blitz, firing his suppressed 416 over the shoulder of Blitz. Two White Masks found themselves within the cross hairs of Reaper. Without any hesitation, he put 2 bullets into each of their skulls. They were dead before they even hit the floor. Blitz had eyes on the door that led to the living room, he could hear yelling coming from behind the barricade that made it's way to the kitchen. They pushed into the living room, clearing their corners before proceeding into the next room._

"Thermite, Blitz. How you secured ze hostages yet?"

"Negative, they are freaking the hell out, they think I'm trying to hurt them."

"Affirm, try to hurry it up ja?" Blitz replied "Reaper, I'm hearing yelling from the kitchen area. Let's go clear it out."

"Copy, falling in behind."

 _With a squeeze of the shoulder, Blitz and Reaper made their way to the kitchen, destroying any nitro cell that was in plain view. They paused for a second because of the heavy breathing that they could hear coming up the stairway._

"Bomber. Get set to engage." Blitz called out.

 _Reaper took an offensive stance, he pulled a flashbang and threw it at the stairway as he could hear the breathing getting progressively louder. The bomber finally presented himself from the stairway, Reaper and Blitz fired several shots into his chest, but to no visible effect. The bomber then glanced in their direction and started to charge them. Both operators turned to retreat back into the living room, crouching behind whatever piece of cover they could find. Reaper positioned himself behind a overturned couch while Blitz went behind a flipped pool table. The blue light from the bombers vest slowly illuminated the doorway as he began to sprint towards the room. Within an instant the light flashed from blue to red, followed by a tremendously powerful explosion which rocked the entire structure. The shockwave coupled with the shrapnel sent Reaper flying into the barricade behind him with enough force to send him through the barricade and land outside. Blitz was knocked to the corner of the room, his shield absorbing most of the impact._

"Blitz, Thermite. You two good down there?"

"Thermite, Blitz. *cough* I'm fine, Reaper's status is unknown. Last I saw was him getting sent through ze vindow."

"Damn it. Reaper, you copy?"

 _Reaper was still regaining consciousness. The force of the shockwave along with the impact of the broken barricade and window, had left a shard of glass embedded into his back. While the bleeding wasn't severe, it would soon become a problem seeing as there was also splinters of wood which shredded through his balaclava and his shirt, those too were drawing blood. He opened his eyes to see Blitz, shaking him in order to get some sort of response._

"Thermite, Blitz. I found Reaper. He's pretty banged up, multiple lacerations to his back and arms. He's responsive though."

"Affirm Blitz, alerting med units."

"W-What the hell happened?" Reaper asked as he tried to sit up, the pain being too much to make slow movements

"Save your energy friend, you got sent through a vindow by that bomber."

 _They were soon interrupted as they heard a yell from inside the living room._

"They gotta be around here somewhere! Find those fucks!"

 _Blitz and Reaper both knew what it was. The White Masks were coming to finish the job. Since Blitz had left his P12 on the floor next to him inside, he couldn't retreat back to grab it. Instead, Reaper removed his Glock 19 from his leg holster and began to fire at the window that he came flying out of. Eventually both Michael ran out of ammo, seeing as it was their only chance, the White Masks vaulted towards Reaper and Blitz. Blitz was tackled to the ground, while a White Mask drew his combat knife and lunged onto Reaper, the knife barely touching his Adam's apple. A struggle ensued between the four combatants, Blitz was able to reach for his combat knife, but the White Mask that was on top of him had switched positions, stabbing Blitz in the side. Reaper grabbed the White Mask on him by the hair and began to pull back, blood slowly began to drip from the scalp of the Mask as his hair was being forcefully removed. The White Mask then swung his arm hard right, knife in hand. Reaper was unable to block the movement, allowing the knife to make its way into the side of his shoulder. Reaper let out a howl of raw agony. The pain shot up and down his arm, he clenched his teeth as to ignore the pain, all of a sudden the head of the White Mask on top of him exploded, the blood splattering all over Reaper and the ground next to him. He turned to see Thermite and IQ sprinting over to assist their teammates. A shot from Glaz's rifle roared through the sky and into the side of the White Mask who was still struggling with Blitz._

"Elias!" IQ screamed at the top of her lungs "Glaz, shoot again! Now!"

 _Another round of Glaz's rifle landed into the head of the assailant, killing him instantly. Blitz let out a large sigh of relief, which was followed by a intense groan of pain. Reaper was still suffering from the wounds of being sent through the window, and along with a large knife wound._

"HQ, Thermite. We're gonna need a medevac for two downed operators."

"Roger that Thermite, dispatching QRF to your location, ETA: 3 Minutes."

 _Reaper started to fade in and out of consciousness, as the blood loss was becoming too much for his body to compensate for._

"Come on Reaper, stay with me. IQ, there's a medpack in my pack, grab it quick or else he's gonna bleed out."

 _IQ without hesitation grabbed the medpack from Thermite's pack, spilling the contents in the grass beside Reaper. IQ grabbed the bandage gauze and began to apply it to his knife wound, while Thermite starting tending to the wounds in his back._

"Hey, Reaper. Stay with me buddy come on. Help is on the way. Stay with me." Thermite said

"IQ, take over for a sec." _IQ moved over to Thermite's side and took over._

"HQ, Thermite. Where the hell is that medevac, I've got an operator bleeding out here!"

"Thermite, HQ. They should be there any second now."

"Well tell them go fast-"

 _Thermite was then alerted to the noise of police sirens. Letting out a high sigh of relief, he collapsed on the ground. This operation was a success in getting the hostages out alive, but having two wounded operators was not a success in Thermite's book. Medics soon arrived, and got Reaper and Blitz loaded into a medevac heli where they would be flown to Hereford for treatment._

"Glaz, notify Doc that he's gonna have visitors in a bit."

"Roger Comrade."

 **Hereford Base**

 **09:30 Hours**

 **Meghan's P.O.V**

 _After Michael and them left, I decided that I would hit the gym for a little while before continuing the rest of my day. The gym was typically where everyone went when there was nothing else to do. Seamus was doing bench-press, Eliza and Lera were on the treadmills. Craig was doing bicep curls with the dumbbells, meanwhile I was practicing my CQB skills with a punching bag. The sound of a helicopter outside caught my attention,_ "They're finally back. Wonder what took them so long." _I thought to myself._ _I left the gym and proceeded my way downstairs, it wasn't until I got to the bottom floor that my heart dropped. I could see Doc and his assistants running out towards the front door with 2 stretchers. I put my hand over my mouth when I saw Michael being hauled out alongside Elias. Once they were both loaded onto the stretchers, doc had them rushed to the infirmary. It wasn't until Eliza tapped me on the shoulder that I realized that I was crying._

"What happened?" She asked

"I-I just watched Doc haul Michael and Elias into the infirmary. It-it doesn't look good." I replied as I wiped away a tear from my face

 _Eliza's eyes widened as she too froze._ "Are you sure it was just them two?!" She frantically said

"I-I'm not sure. I only saw Doc come in with them two." I said while trying to resist the urge to break down in the middle of the hall

 _The doors to the barracks opened as Thermite, IQ and Glaz entered. Eliza almost instantly broke away from me and sprinted towards Jordan. He stopped as Eliza ran straight into him, holding him in the tightest embrace, tears began to flow down her face. IQ didn't even say anything to anyone as she headed straight to her room, I could tell that she was crying when she passed me. Glaz plopped on the rec room rouch absolutely exhausted. Thermite's uniform was covered in blood._

"What the hell happened?" Eliza cried out "Where're you hit?!"

"I'm fine Eliza, this blood isn't mine."

"Then whos is it?!" She yelled

 _All Jordan did was point to the infirmary. I couldn't take anymore of it, I ran all the way back to my room, slamming the door shut. I curled up into a ball and began to sob into a pillow. Different thoughts clouded my mind and in that moment, I saw Michael as more than a friend. He meant more to me than anything._


	5. Chapter 4: Not Again

**Authors Note:** Looking back on my operator bio and such I noticed that I forgot to include some things. When I post this chapter, the operator bio will include some minoot details that I didn't add at first. As always I do not own the Rainbow Six Siege content, that is property of Ubisoft. I only own the OC. Once this is released I'll try to get another chapter released as soon as I can. Enjoy!

 **Hereford Base**

 **May 1st, 2018**

 **21:45 Hours**

 _It's been nearly twelve hours since Reaper and Blitz had been sent to the infirmary, Doc had been swamped with requests to visit the wounded operators. Soon enough, he had just stopped answering the door because it was causing such a distraction. Blitz was awake but Reaper was still unconscious, his vitals were stable but Doc was still concerned about him going into a coma. Doc walked into the room to see Blitz staring at Reaper with curious eyes._

"Is he ever going to vake up?"

"I'm not sure."

"How long he has been out?"

"Since you guys got back this morning."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed." _Doc grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen out of the medical cabinet._ "Well, I have some good news and bad news."

"I'd rather start with the bad news."

"Since that knife went pretty far, I recommend you avoid strenuous physical activity. It didn't cut any important arteries or reach your vital organs so you're lucky on that bit. The pain is going to hinder you somewhat,so I'm going to give you a bottle of Ibuprofen. Take 1 tablet every 24 hours."

"And the good news?"

"You won't have me in your ear about laying low for a while." _Both men laughed, Doc was characteristically guilty about being involved in people's lives when it came to their physical health, especially after an injury._

"Thanks Gustave."

"Vous êtes bienvenu."

"You know I don't speak french Doc."

"I know." _Doc let out a laugh, Blitz smirked._ "Anyway, I don't mean to take up much of your time. You are free to leave."

"Danke."

"Oh come on now." _Gustave knew what it meant but he went along with it._

 _Elias soon gathered his belongings and left the infirmary. He was greeted by fellow operators when he exited, all of them were excited to see that he made it out okay. Doc went back to doing paperwork, it was getting late so he reckoned he may as well finish it before Six questioned him on why it was overdue._

 **23:10 Hours**

 _Michael had finally regained consciousness. His head hurt like hell and his muscles were stiff as a rock. He remembered the events before he ended up in the infirmary, so he knew that meant he didn't have major brain damage, if any at all. Doc entered the room and was grateful to see him awake._

"Ah Michael! You're up. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been better. Still…argh...hurts like a bitch though."

"I see, are you feeling dizzy or nauseous at all?"

"Not at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been out for nearly fourteen hours, I was starting to think you were in a coma."

"Fourteen hours? Jesus. How's Blitz?"

"He's recovering, I released him around two hours ago."

"That's good, anything I miss? Of course ya know, eating."

"Others wanted to check up on you, but since I was still working on controlling the blood loss and also removing shards of wood and glass from your body, I had to turn them away."

"Damn, hope they don't think I'm dead."

"Well at least you can surprise them. Oh, speaking of which, I'd go visit Meghan once you get the chance. Madam was really torn up when she saw you get hauled in here. Craig found her in the fetal position crying her eyes out on her bed."

 _Michael was taken back, Meghan cared immensely for him and he felt an extra sense of guilt because he somewhat broke his promise._

"Well, I don't know what to say."

"Just when you see her, just let her know you're still here."

"Speaking of which….when do I get out of here?"

"If you feel like you can continue, I'll release you right now, but under the condition of if you feel any abnormalities that you need to come straight back."

"I can go with that." _Michael moved the blanket aside and stood on his feet. He almost lost his balance due to still being stiff, but he was able to recover quickly._

"Everything...feels normal, aside from the pain in my side and back."

 _Doc eyes shot open._

"Oh! That reminds me." _Doc reached for another bottle of Ibuprofen from the cabinet._ "I already gave one of these to Blitz. Your dosage will be higher than his, for obvious reasons. Take one of these every twelve hours. Your bottle will most likely run out in several days, so in the case that it happens, just come back down to get a refill."

"Thanks Doc, anything else I need to know?"

"No demanding physical activity for about two weeks. Your body hasn't fully healed, hence the pain. Attempting physical activity might damage your body further. Other than that..." _Doc pondered for a moment_ "... no I think that is all."

"I can still go down to the range?"

"If you want to go down to the range, I'd recommend taking it in stages, don't spend too much time, and when you're there, don't go full-auto only on your weapon."

"I'm not that rambunctious." _Both men smiled._

"Well, that's all I have for you. Remember, take it slow. If I have too, I'll drag you down here myself, and don't think I won't."

 _Michael laughed._ "I'll make sure of it Doc. Have a good night."

"You too, there is a change of clothes for you on the table and also the key for your room, you can change in here if you'd like."

"Sure thing, thank you."

 _Michael grabbed the gray hoodie and black basketball shorts that were left on the table and proceeded to the bathroom. So many things were racing through his mind, the most clear and present one being what is he going to say to Meghan. He promised her that he'd make it home, not make it home just to end up in the infirmary on arrival. He pondered for a bit while changing into his clothes, he decided that he'd get some fresh air outside before going back._

 _Michael admired the night sky. Just the seemingly endless view coupled with the sound of a light wind and crickets made him feel relaxed. Everything he experienced this morning seemed to fade from his mind. It was about twenty minutes until Jack found his way outside, noticing Michael standing outside._

"I see Doc finally let you go."

"It was more or less a choice of my own."

"Doc let you have a choice of leaving? Wow. Normally he makes people stay there until they have fully healed."

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"From what I heard, you got banged up pretty bad."

"I like to see it as a series of unfortunate events."

 _They stood in silence for several minutes, just admiring the beauty of the British night sky until Jack chose to speak._

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you and Meghan have something going on? She was really distraught when she found out about your injury."

 _Michael gave the question some thinking before he decided to answer._

"She just doesn't like seeing her teammates getting hurt, that's all."

"It looks like it's more than that. While you were with Doc, she repeatedly tried to come visit you. Doc wouldn't let her, and she was heartbroken because of it."

"I knew she cared about me but I didn't realize it was that much."

"She probably sees something in you that she doesn't in others. Meghan is not one to choose those who are just in it for the 'fun'."

"I can't really blame her. Some people are just like that."

"My advice for you, is just to have a genuine conversation with her. Don't have anyone else around, just her and you."

"You'd really think she'd go for something like that?"

"After what everyone heard from her room and from what Craig told everyone, she'd definitely go for something like that."

"I wonder what her first reaction is going to be. Most of the ops still think I'm stuck with Doc."

"You could surprise her."

"Surprisingly someone after you nearly died isn't probably the best way to go."

 _Jack scratched the back of his neck._ "Yeah, I'll give you that. Anyways I gotta go, just try comfort her in anyway you can."

"Will do." _Michael said as Jack went back inside. He stayed outside for a little longer, he wasn't tired because he had been in bed for fourteen hours, so needless to say he got his day's sleep. Michael decided that he'd go for stroll, stretching his legs would probably feel good, the pain was still there in his side and back, but it didn't hinder him from basic movements._

 _Michael continued aimlessly around the base. He wasn't looking for anything in particular so he was taking his time. He was nearly back to the barracks when his stomach let out a growl._

"So THAT is what I was forgetting to do."

 _Michael soon got back to barracks and headed for the mess hall. Typically after dinner was served, the fridge and surrounding counters would be stocked with various fruits, snacks, etc. Michael grabbed a beer. The sound of the beer can shot through the air as everything around was quiet. He took periodic sips from the Corona, until his attention was redirected to the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairway. It was Craig, dressed in a gray sweater and sweatpants._

"Hey Craig."

 _Craig let out a sigh._ "Evening."

"What's got you up?"

"Ah nothing."

"Want a beer?"

 _Craig rubbed his beard before speaking._ "Ah what the hell why not." _Michael opened the fridge and tossed Craig another Corona._

"I'm pretty sure you've heard about Meghan right?"

"Yeah, Gustave and Jack told me about it. She asleep?"

"She's still up, can't go to sleep."

"Damn."

"If you want to talk to her now would be the time. She hasn't left that room all day, only time she did was when she went to see if she could visit you."

"Yeah Doc told me about that too."

 _Michael finished his beer and stuck the bottle in the sink. Craig finished his a little bit after._

"Well might as well head back." Craig said while cracking his knuckles "What are you gonna do when she sees you?"

"Jesus I don't know, honestly at this point it's better just to let her vent if she needs to."

 _Both men casually walked back to their room. Craig unlocked the door with his key. He stepped in first, Michael trailing behind a bit. Meghan was sitting up on the edge of her bed with her head down._

"Hey Crai-" _Meghan gasped when she saw Michael. She shot up from her bed and hugged Michael as tight as she possibly could. He winced a little from the pain in his side. Tears began to flow from Meghan's eyes. Michael returned the embrace, resting his head on top of hers as she sobbed into his shoulder._ _Craig gave Michael a quick nod before heading off to his bed. Michael stood with Meghan crying into his shoulder for several minutes, he couldn't imagine the amount of pain she was experiencing. She looked him in the eye, her sobbing had ceased, but tears were still flowing. Michael did his best to wipe them away but they just kept coming._

"I-I saw you *sniff* get hauled into the infirmary. I-." Meghan started to sob again "I thought you were gone."

 _Michael led her to his bed, sitting next to her as she still cried into his chest. He began to rub her back slowly. Michael let her cry for as long as she needed, as long as he was there with her, that's all that mattered._

"Don't leave….please. Not again." She said while looking him in the eye. "I-I-I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

"It's okay, I'm here. You don't need to worry about that." _Michael used his hand to turn Meghan's head towards his._ "As long as I'm alive and kicking, I'll be there for you." _Michael planted a soft kiss onto Meghan's forehead._

"Thank you….for everything." _Meghan was still crying but she was starting to gain composure again._

"Don't mention it, I've already broken one promise, I won't break another. Not again."

 _After Meghan had stopped crying and started to wipe her tears from her face, Michael stood up to go wash some cold water on his face. He felt Meghan tug on his arm, her eyes still watery from all the crying._

"Yes Meghan?"

"Come join me when you get back."

"Of course."

 _Michael spent little to no time washing his face, he wanted to be there for Meghan. The way she was right now was just too much for him to handle, he didn't want to see her like that again. He exited the bathroom to see Meghan cuddling under his bed sheets._ _She smiled as Michael walked over and laid next to her._

"You know I tried to visit you today?"

"I heard. Thank you for that."

 _Michael leaned on his side to face Meghan, she did the same. Michael was completely lost in her green eyes. He took his hand and began to brush some of her blonde hair behind her ear, Meghan tried to hide her blush, but to no avail. Michael went back his last position of flat on his back, Meghan snuggled closer to him and positioned her head on his chest. His steady heart beat calmed her, and it wasn't long until she fell asleep. Michael readjusted the blankets so that it covered them both. Michael reached over to his desk and grabbed his phone, he gandered over to see Craig on his phone as well. Craig noticed him and cleared his throat._

"You know, she's not gonna let go for a while."

"Yeah I pretty much figured."

"My advice, just let whatever happens happen. Meghan is a strong individual, but right now you need to be there for her." _Michael looked back down at Meghan. He started to caress Meghan's hair._

"Has she done this before?"

"She did it a little when I got injured a couple months back, forgot to clear a corner and ended up taking a bullet to the thigh. She wouldn't leave me alone on the way back to base, constantly asking if I was okay. But never to an extent in the case of your situation."

"Think it's because I'm fairly new?"

"You want my honest opinion?" _Michael gave a nod._ "I think it's because she likes you. That fight that you and her had the other day? I heard it all. I played it off like I didn't know who she was arguing with."

"She say anything after I stormed out of there?"

"I asked her what it was about, she simply replied 'personal stuff.'"

"Damn, I feel like shit for saying the stuff I said to her."

"Stuff happens, but I mean, you gotta give people a second chance. You doing this is letting her know that you're giving her a second chance."

"Think she'll ask why I had a change of heart?"

"She probably will, give her the truth. Don't try to weave your way around it. Speaking of which, why did you? When I was listening to you and her argue, you truly didn't want anything to do with her."

"I realized that she didn't know the entire story, while I was angry that she was prying me on opening up, I don't think I was ready to just spill the beans so to speak."

 _Michael reached under his pillow slowly, not wanting to wake Meghan. He grabbed the pairs of dog tags that were from his previous squad. Craig eye'd them with curious intent._

"How old?"

"Youngest was 19 years old, oldest was 26."

"Shit man I'm sorry."

"It's fine. After that I really didn't care about what happened to me in other missions. What's her name um…god I already forgot. Taina, knew it was there somewhere. Yeah, she asked where I got my codename from."

"First off, you actually got Taina to talk to you, that's impressive. She's like Chul times 10."

"Who?"

"A South Korean operator that we recruited a while back, barely ever talks. People thought he was a mute for a while. Him and I chat every now and then. Anyway sorry for interrupting."

"Yeah um, Taina. She asked where I got my codename from and I told her the truth but I could tell she didn't believe me."

"Were you really that kind of person while operating?"

"Oh yeah, now that I look back on it, I wouldn't be surprised if I terrified some of my own teammates. I would never sit with anyone during chow, I never talked to anyone outside of an operation, even if I did, it was a quick yes or no, or a nod. I just didn't feel like getting attached to anyone because of what I was doing as a job."

"You never talked to any family?"

"Lost both of my parents while I was in BUDS. To be fair, I did contemplate giving up but I felt like doing that would compromise everything I stood for. I'll admit that my past is not one of sunshine and flowers but instead one of constant regret."

"If you could push it all behind you if you were with someone…..would you?

"I don't know, I'm not sure I could handle something like that again. Losing one person is bad, but losing four especially when you know you couldn't have done anything. It makes you wonder."

"If that someone was her." _Craig motioned to Meghan._ "Would you do it then?"

 _Michael reflected on what Craig had said. He truly wondered what his answer was going to be because right now he didn't know. So he went with what his gut told him to say._

"Of course I would, if I mean this much to her."

"Then do that, if she feels safe around you, which she does. Then let her experience that." _Craig glanced over at the clock, the time was 1:32_. "It's getting late, I don't know about you but I need some sleep."

"I could agree, even though I was in the 'hospital' for fourteen hours I'm still fatigued."

"Get some sleep, I'm pretty sure Meghan wouldn't mind." _Michael smiled at the remark, he rested his left hand on Meghan's hip. He fell asleep next to someone who cared for him, and he was perfectly okay with that._

 **9:45 Hours**

 _Michael, after a good night's sleep, stirred awake after feeling something under his neck. At first he didn't know what it was until his eyes focussed. Meghan had positioned her head under his neck, her arms wrapping around him like he was a big teddy bear. She had a smile on her face as she slept, Michael blushed madly. He attempted to wiggle his way out of Meghan's grip but she wasn't having any of it, she tightened her hold, causing Michael to grit his teeth in pain. It was at this moment that he knew he wasn't going to get out of this unless Meghan let him. He eventually was able to move Meghan out from under his neck and got loose of her grip. He got out of bed and scooped Meghan up bridal style, the blanket still covering her. Michael slowly lowered her down onto her bed and left her to rest. Before leaving he left a note by her phone._ "Going to get breakfast. I'll be down there for a while if you want to join me."

 **10:00 Hours**

 **Meghan's P.O.V.**

 _I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating, at first I didn't know where I was, Michael was gone but I was on my bed with his blanket draped over me. I blushed in embarrassment at the thought of what happened last night but I was also extremely grateful. I picked up my phone to see who the caller was, it was my mom._

"Hello?" I asked with a raspy voice

"Hi Meghan."

"Hi mom."

"How are you doing?"

"Oh you know, same ol same ol."

"Haha, I'm pretty sure you'd tell dad the same thing."

 _I smiled. I had been at Hereford for some time now and I rarely ever got time to see my parents. But it was nice that they could call every now and then and check up on me._

"So, anything interesting happen yet?"

"Not really, I mean. Britain can get pretty boring sometimes and the base really doesn't offer much."

"Maybe you have to create your own fun. If you know what I mean."

"Mom, please." _She laughed on the other end, I knew what she was getting at._

"But in all seriousness, have you found someone that you particularly enjoy being around?"

 _I went silent for a moment. I thought about telling her about last night between Michael and I but I didn't know what she would think of it. So I just went with it._

"There is a new guy that joined up a couple days ago. He's also a SEAL so he bunks with Craig and I."

 _Seeing as Rainbow was a tip top secret, I obviously couldn't reveal where he worked now. I always told my parents that I was still with the SEALs and that every time I was in Hereford that it was a Joint-CTU thing._

"Okayy. What's his name?"

"Michael."

"He seem like a good guy?"

"He's a good guy, albeit everyone in this business have their own difficulties."

"You two chat at all?"

"A little." _My face began to turn red._ "We talked about some stuff during lunch a couple days ago and then we had a nice conversation last night."

"Ooohh, you know you gotta tell me what it was about." _I could tell she probably had a huge grin on her face._ _I was interrupted by a knock on the door._

"Hey mom I gotta go."

"Aw alright. You better tell me what you two lovebirds talked about."

"You really are my mother."

"Yes. Yes I am. Bye Meghan."

"Bye."

 _I sat up from my bed and answered the door. Mike was leaning up against the wall._

"Morning Mike."

"Morning Lass. Six wants to talk to you. I don't know what about, but she said that you are to report to her ASAP."

"Um okay. Is she up at her office?"

"I don't know. Here, let me call her."

 _Mike pulled out his phone and dialed Six. He started humming the British National Anthem as the phone continued to ring. Finally someone on the other end picked up._

"Six you there?" _There was a response._ "Yeah I've got Castellano here, she wants to know if you're up at your office right now so she can speak to you." _A pause._ "Alright I'll let her know. Bye."

"So, what'd she say?"

"She's up at her office right now. So if you want to go see her right now it'd probably be best."

"Okay. Thanks Mike."

"Likewise."

 _I waved goodbye as Mike turned and went downstairs, I'm guessing he was either going to go eat or chew the shit out of some recruits. I never could really tell the difference. I changed into some presentable clothes, put my hair in a ponytail and proceeded to Six's office. When I got there I could hear Six talking on the phone, very lightly I tapped the door 3 times. I heard Six tell someone on the other end before hanging up._ "Come in." _I entered, closing the door behind me._

"Good morning . Sorry to call you on such short notice but unfortunately I don't have anyone else to go to."

"It's alright Six. I wasn't doing anything in particular."

"Anyway's I'll cut right to the chase. The German Government have been receiving reports of suspicious activity in the mountains near Munich. The reports range from convoys of trucks disappearing into the woods and then leaving several days later, to sounds of automatic gunfire."

"If it's located in Germany how come the GSG9 don't handle it?"

"GSG9 is swamped as is trying to combat terrorist activity. The White Masks as you know like to hit in areas where there can and will be mass casualties."

"With all do respect ma'am, why not send any of the GSG9 operators down there?"

"Because none of them have the surveillance capabilities that you do. Sending a person like Blitz to perform recon wouldn't be as effective."

 _I sighed. I wasn't particularly happy with the mission specs, but I knew I wasn't going to get myself out of this._

"Okay um. Who am I going with and when?"

"You'll be going solo on this one, because it's only recon you won't need any other assistance."

 _I went to open my mouth but Six put her hand up signalling me to wait._

"You'll have a constant transponder signal that will be located on your person. If you feel at any time your position has been compromised, GSG9 will have a QRF team on standby the minute that radio call comes in."

 _Her response did let me relax a little, at least in the event of trouble I would be receiving help._

"Alright, when am I leaving?"

"Plane to Munich will be wheels up at 09:00 tomorrow. From there you'll catch a ride with GSG9 to an rendezvous point that's on the outskirts of the mountains." _Six let out a sigh._ "Okay, I think that is all. You're dismissed." _We both exchanged a handshake before Six handed me a manila folder which contained all the details for the mission. I'd be gone for nearly 3 weeks, which kinda disappointed me._

 _I left Six's office with the manila folder in hand and proceeded back to my room. My stomach growled on the way down so I figured I'd drop the folder off and head down to the mess hall. I unlocked the door and plopped the folder onto the desk. For some reason I didn't notice the little piece of paper left by my phone. The note was from Michael, I blushed a little as I remembered the events of last night, I trusted him so much in that moment and he accepted me. I put the note into my pocket and departed from my room, making my way down to the mess hall. I saw Michael chatting with the new CBRN operators, it kinda surprised me because everyone knew Lion as 'Rainbow's Smartass', and to be completely fair he was. Mike hated Olivier, and so did Doc, but that was for a completely different reason. One that never seems to go away._ _I grabbed my food and made my way over to the table Michael was it._

"Good morning Meghan." Lera said as she saw me making my way over

"Morning."

 _Olivier just gave me a nod as he continued to eat his food, that was a surprise to me. Typically when he did that he was in a good mood. Can't believe I'm saying that. I saw next to Michael who was busy stuffing his face with some scrambled eggs, he nearly choked when he saw me and tried to play it off. I laughed at his embarrassment._

"What?" He asked me

"Oh nothing." I smiled back

"Are you two a thing now?" Lera asked me with huge smirk on her face

 _I tried to hide my face as it was turning red. Michael looked at me and then back at Lera, simply shrugging._

"Well how are you doing?" Lera asked

"Not bad, apparently I'm going on a solo operation tomorrow. Guess some suspicious activity has been reported in Germany and GSG9 is a little busy, so Six is sending me to perform some recon."

"When do you leave?" Michael said while taking a sip of some orange juice

"Tomorrow."

"Well, stay safe."

"Of course I will."

 _Michael finished his breakfast and got up to leave. I stayed with Lera and Olivier to chat for a while. The rest of the day would just be me packing all of my stuff and getting my gear from the Armory. Before I left, I said goodbye to everyone. People wished me good luck, some silently nodded good luck._

 **Munich, Germany**

 **May 2nd, 2018**

 **13:05 Hours**

 _Meghan slept for most of the plane ride to Munich, she knew that she would need it for the coming weeks and then some. After landing, she hitched a ride with one of the GSG9 commanders._

"Guten Tag. I suppose you're Valkyrie?"

"Yes I am."

"Hop in and I'll give you the rundown." _Meghan threw her bags in the back of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat._ "I'm guessing you've read the mission packet?"

"Yes I have."

"Alright, then you'll already know everything I'm about to tell you. About a month ago, we got reports from locals that zhey had seen several unmarked trucks head into the woods and stay there for a prolonged period of time, and then ve got news of automatic gunfire being heard in the area. The area that you'll be placed is about 6 miles inland of any town. So you'll be on your own for ze most part. In the back, there is a radio that acts as a transponder, sending out a signal every 15 minutes. If you appear to be compromised, just radio us and ve'll dispatch a QRF to your last known location. Response time will be anywhere from 5-10 minutes."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Weather conditions are holding up for now. In the off chance that you get caught in a storm, there are some rock faces in the area that can act as shelter. In the back there is also some extra thermal blankets if you need them."

"Okay, thank you."

 _The rest of the car ride was silent as Meghan prepared herself for the three weeks of recon. She had brought nearly every Black Eye camera that she had available, the more eyes she had, the better. Her JPC was filled to the brim with extra magazines, while she was hoping that she didn't need them, it was was just being safe rather then sorry. When they reached the rendezvous point, Meghan slung her MPX over her shoulder, placed her Desert Eagle in her holster, and grabbed both of her duffle bags out of the back of the truck. She started her trek into the woods following a premade trail. A map that displayed the trails and also landmarks in the area helped her pinpoint an area of interest, an abandoned lumber factory that was about 4 miles inland. Several roads connected to the factory which made her think that if any activity was taking place, it'd be there._

 **Unknown, Germany**

 **May 10th, 2018**

 **15:23 Hours**

 _Eight days into her three week mission, Meghan had uncovered a gold mine of intelligence. The White Masks had been using the abandoned lumber factory as a new FOB. She had already identified several key players running the compound, security at the base was extremely high. Patrols were common around the base, but due to her Black Eye cameras, Meghan never had to get close. She had decided that every 3 days she would establish contact with GSG9 and give an update on what she found. Today she was going to monitor patrol patterns, specifically looking at the kind of hardware the patrols carried, did the patrol have a certain person who knew the routes, anything that could expose a weakness. She packed a small backpack with her canteen, MRE's and extra Black Eye cameras, and soon set off to her vantage point._

 **19:40 Hours**

 _Night time was the preferable environment for Meghan because of the attire that she chose to wear. Her Multicam fatigues blended in well with the environment and coupled with a setting sun, it would be nearly impossible to find her. Or so she thought. Meghan had set up her vantage point on a cliff that overlooked the entire compound, had she been a sniper, it would've been a picnic. Some overcast had started to roll in as Meghan reviewed the camera footage from the day before. However, she noticed something peculiar. The patrols that she had seen in the area for the past week, had not shown up. She fast forwarded the footage but she never could find the patrols. She packed her gear and headed back to her camp, but she felt something off when she approached her camp. The fire she had set when she left, was now out. But instead of the wood being completely gone, it had been smeared with water. Someone had been here. She went to reach for her radio until she heard footsteps behind her. Before she could react a rag was placed over her mouth, the rag felt wet, chloroform. She immediately began to panic, trying to get her attacker to loosen their grip. Unfortunately for her, with the combined strength of the attacker and the chloroform, she fell unconscious into the arms of her attacker, screaming until her body went limp._

"Tie her up and bring her back to base, boss is gonna want to have a word with this one when she wakes up."


	6. Chapter 5: It Pays To Be A Winner

**Authors Note** : I know that the thing between Michael and Meghan feels a little rushed between Chapters 2,3, and 4. That was not my intention and I should've noticed that while writing. Chapter 4 was intended to be more of a comforting chapter more so than me trying to cement the relationship between the two, but in the end, it seemed like, after two days in Rainbow, I had gotten Michael to be with one of the best looking girls. I'll work to tone down the romance in the upcoming chapters and focus on what Rainbow is about.

* * *

 **Unknown, Germany**

 **Unknown Date**

 **Unknown Time**

 _Meghan didn't know where she was. She had woken to find herself bound and gagged to a chair in a pitch black room. She could still feel herself wearing her uniform. The only thing she remembered was having a rag placed over her mouth and then her eyelids becoming extremely heavy. With no way to contact her friends, she was completely helpless to whoever had taken her. Her mind went into panic mode, she obviously knew why they were keeping her alive, but after they were done, what would come next? She began to make out what sounded like footsteps coming toward the door, but she wasn't sure because of the disoriented state she was in._ _The audible clicking of the door unlocking grabbed her attention, those footsteps were real. The door slowly opened revealing the silhouettes of three men coming from a brightly lit hallway. All wore the infamous white ski-masks, two of them were outfitted with Ak-74's, the last carried a five-gallon drum of water. They entered the room, flicking on the fluorescent lights which completely illuminated the room, Meghan recoiled as the sudden flash of light was too much to look at._

"Wakey-wakey."

 _Meghan took a couple of seconds to analyze the room. Her chair was the only thing in the room apart from several piles of rope and duct tape which laid beside her. The three men in the room dispersed, the two armed guards flanked Meghan and stood behind her, the other set down the container of water. The man kneeled in front of Meghan, she didn't want to look at him._

"I must compliment you on getting this far. That was quite the encampment you set up, a little unfortunate that it didn't help you in the slightest."

 _Meghan stayed silent._

"You're not very talkative are you?" _Meghan still did nothing._ "Oh I'm sorry, let me remove this, maybe that'll help." _The man removed Meghan's gag from her mouth._

"Where...where am I?" Meghan asked softly, only to be slapped across the face.

"Where am I? Really? That's the best question could come up with? And I thought Navy SEAL's were supposed to be the best of the best. Looks like they are just every other person we capture."

 _Meghan realized that this was only going to get worse from here on out. This man was toying with her, trying to get her to break early so that the rest of this ordeal would be easy for him._

"I guess it's showtime then. First off, how'd you find this place?" _Meghan didn't answer._ _The man sighed, only to slap Meghan again._ "I hope you know that you are mine now. And you WILL, answer my fucking questions. Now I'll ask again, how'd you find this place?" _Still no answer._ "Jesus fucking Christ, what is it with these people?" _The man said to himself, he motioned to the other two men._

"Cut her binds and lay her on her back. If she doesn't want to talk, we'll make her talk."

 _One of the men came to the right of Meghan, aiming his AK straight at her head. The other stood behind her and cut her hands and legs loose. He immediately pulled the chair backward, making Meghan fall out of it. She didn't move._

"Grab her."

 _Both men restrained both of Meghan's arms with the weight of their bodies. She wasn't going anywhere, the other reached into his pocket and pulled out a small towel and placed it over her face. Her mind realized what the water was for, Waterboarding. Before she could struggle the man poured water over the towel, giving Meghan the sensation of drowning. She attempted to scream, but she couldn't. Eventually, the water stopped and the man pulled the towel off of her face._

"So, you ready to talk?" _Meghan laid there as she began to quietly cry. The man noticed this._ "Don't cry, this'll all be over soon. Who knows, we may find another use for you that doesn't involve explosives if you decide to cooperate."

 _Meghan's eyes widened in horror._ "Oh come on, you weren't actually thinking we are going to let you go scot free, were you? You're an invaluable asset to us, not to mention, you can be used for more than just information. I'm pretty sure the guys wouldn't mind getting their hands on you."

 _Meghan's mind was all over the place._ "Is this really it? I've done all this in my life, accomplished so much, just to be raped and murdered in the end?" _She said to herself. This was her breaking point, she couldn't take it anymore._

"Just kill me….please." She said while crying

"Oho, not just yet. We still need that information inside your head. But seeing as you're not cooperating, we'll just continue this tomorrow. No point of driving into a dead end." _The man signaled to one of the two. The other white mask reached into his cargo pants and pulled out a rag along with a bottle of chloroform. He began to pour some onto the rag while still holding down Meghan with his leg._

"Wait...no.. ! Please! I be-." Meghan screamed as the rag was placed over her mouth and nose.

"Shhh, it'll all be over soon."

 _Her vision began to fade to black as she was succumbing to the chemicals. She kept calling for help in her mind, for her friends to come save her. But nobody came._

 **Hereford Base**

 **May 15th, 2018**

 **14:30 Hours**

 _Michael had spent his two weeks recovering by interacting with the others. He got to know almost every other operator pretty well for the most part. He mostly hung out with Craig most of the time, but he enjoyed the small conversations that he would have with other ops. Albeit his only interaction with the Russian operators was when Michael saw Shuhrat 'Fuze' get thrown down the stairs by a drunken Tachanka who was blasting the Russian anthem from his phone. Michael had to meet with Doc for his final checkup. He proceeded to the infirmary, being granted entry._

"Good afternoon Monsieur Evans."

"Hey Doc, I'm just here for my last checkup. Two weeks of not doing anything has been boring."

"Everyone tells me that. Well, let's get over with shall we?" _Michael nodded._ "Follow me." _Michael trailed behind Doc into the back of the infirmary, he perched himself on a bed. Gustave examined Michael's back and pectoral region, looking for any sign of trouble._ "Well, your body has healed a lot better than I expected it too. Granted you have some scars but you should be able to resume normal activities."

"Alright. Well, in that case, I'm going to head down to the range for a while. Need to get proficient again. Shooting beer pong isn't the same as a 416."

"Haha, enjoy yourself, Michael. Have a good day."

"You too."

 _Michael headed down to the Armory to grab his weapons. Since he hadn't shot in nearly two weeks, he imagined his aim would be extremely rusty. And seeing as he was cleared by Doc, that meant that he could be pulled for a mission anytime now. Michael retrieved his 416 from his locker, attaching a vertical grip, compensator, and red dot to it. He grabbed a stack of four magazines from the ammo locker and made his way to the Armory. He unlocked the door to the shooting range. Other operators were present but they were chatting amongst themselves, so he decided that he'd just get to work._

 **15:15 Hours**

 _After 45 minutes of constant shooting drills, Michael finally felt satisfied with his results. He pulled back the charging handle, as usual, ejecting any casing that was still in the chamber. Most of the other operators had left at this point, many had trainings to go to, or some were just done with what they wanted to do. Pretty soon he was the last one there. His hand was numb from the number of times he had pulled the trigger._ "Damn this feels good." _He thought to himself._ _Michael decided that almost an hour of shooting was more than enough. Since he hadn't done any PT in a while, he went up to his room to change. He popped in to see Craig, Jordan, and Miles playing a game of cards._

"Sup Mike," Craig said as Michael entered the room

"Sup"

"You're in a rush, where you headed off to?" Jordan asked while taking a sip from a Budweiser.

"Just headed to the gym for a little while. Finished up some firing drills."

"Alright, if I need you at least I know where you'll be," Craig replied

 _Michael changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a T-shirt that was outfitted with the SEAL Trident and also the words 'It Pays To Be A Winner' imprinted on the back, he also packed another pair of basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt to take with him when he was done. He soon made it to the gym where he started his workout. Because he had been somewhat 'handicapped' he started off easy with a 2-mile run. He figured that he would regain his cardiovascular abilities before he regained his muscular abilities. The 2 miles turned out to be easier than he thought, next was pull-ups and bicep curls with the dumbells. His strength somewhat diminished in the time he was out so he was only able to complete 27 pull-ups, and the highest weight he was able to get to on the bicep curls was 75 lbs. He continued this routine of cardiovascular exercises and then muscular exercises for nearly 3 hours. By the end, he was covered in sweat and he smelled horrible. Luckily for him, the gym came with locker room showers. After his shower, he changed into his spare clothes and headed back down to his room. Craig was reading a book at his desk with his feet propped up when Michael entered._

"When you said going to go the gym for a while I didn't expect it to be for that long, especially after shooting drills."

"I figured I needed the push. I wanted to start off easy but in the end, I was just like fuck it."

"Haha, yeah. I get like that too sometimes. It's like, the world is telling you to stop what you are doing and you're like fuck off, let me do my thing."

"Except when we say let me do my thing, it becomes whoever can drink the most without falling over."

"Hey, those drinking competitions were fun as hell. Don't act like you never did one without having fun."

"Well, most of the time I was completely shit-faced."

"You don't handle alcohol very well?"

"I don't handle it well in large amounts."

"To be fair, that's basically everyone."

"Really? Have you ever seen the Russians here? Guys could drink four bottles of pure vodka and drive a school bus in rush hour traffic."

"Okay yeah, I'll give you that one. Those guys are fucking insane when it comes to drinking."

"Speaking of which, want to head down to the mess hall and grab a beer?"

"Sure, I was just about to head down there anyway."

 _Craig slid on a pair of running shoes before grabbing the key to the room. Both made their way down to the mess hall, however, something was off. Everyone was silent and stared at the two as they entered. They both looked at each other in confusion._

"What the hell are they staring at us for?" Michael whispered as they made their way over to the fridge

"I don't know," Craig whispered back

 _Both operators obtained their drinks and began to sip it while everyone still looked at them. Michael cleared his throat, Craig looked at him waiting for a statement._

"Um, is something wrong?"

 _Everyone stayed silent. The SEALs became uneasy as Mike got up from his seat and made his way over, giving them both a glare that terrified the living hell out of them._

"Six wants to see you both." He said sternly. "NOW." He yelled

 _Both operators turned to look at each other before they got up and left the mess hall._ "What the hell was that about?" _Michael asked._ "I don't know, but it sounded like he was in his no bullshit type of mood," _Craig responded._ _Both doubled timed it to Six's office, the door was already open._ _Before entering the two stood in the doorway and knocked, Six sat at her desk, dressed professionally as usual. She gave them both a motion to enter._ "Close the door behind you." _Six said with a straight voice._

 _Michael and Craig looked at each other even more confused than ever._ "Six, what's going-?" _Craig asked._ _All she did was motion for him to stop. She pulled out a laptop from the side of her desk, faced it towards the two men and opened the screen. The screen displayed a video that hadn't been played yet._ "Go ahead, play it." _Six said. Michael pressed the play button on the laptop and stepped back, crossing his arms next to Craig. Both were shocked at what they saw._

 _The video displayed a room with one individual in the center of it, Meghan. It was a recording of her being held captive. The video then cut to a clip of three men proceeding to torture her, both men could feel their hands clenched into fists. The video ended with Meghan's blood-curdling screams before being knocked out._

"When was this?" Craig asked with a furious tone

"This was sent to us two days ago by an anonymous source." Six replied "Now I know what you two are thinking. And I'm telling you that it's not a good idea."

 _Both men could almost read each other's minds when viewing the video. They wanted to slaughter every single person that even came near her. They wanted to go get her. Both men turned to each other and nodded. Craig looked towards Six._

"Do the others know about this?"

"Yes, they do. Why do you think Thatcher sent you up here as soon as he saw you?"

 _Both men glanced at each other again._

"Have a plane ready to go in 30 minutes. Give us a route to Valkyrie's last known location." Craig said

"Are you sure you two want to go through with this? If you do, you'll only have each other to rely on."

"That's all we'll need," Michael replied

 _Before Six could even say dismissed, both were already out of the room heading down to get geared. Six got on the phone and prepped a priority flight to Germany. Both men walked in sync on their way to their room to get changed into their AOR-1 fatigues and combat boots. When they got to the Armory, they knew it was game time. Craig grabbed his SR-25 and equipped it with an ACOG, vertical grip, and suppressor. Michael retrieved his 416 and equipped it with a holo, vertical grip, and a suppressor. Both grabbed their respective sidearms, Craig with his D.50, Michael with his P226. They holstered them either on their side or on their legs. Michael packed his 416 with FMJ 223 rounds, when he hit someone, he wanted it to hurt like hell. Both operators equipped their helmets with Quad-Lens NVG mounts. They wanted every advantage, and so they took every opportunity. Next was getting the gadgets, Craig retrieved his rifle shields from a locker while Michael grabbed his drone, sticking into his backpack. Both of them grabbed breaching charges. After they had geared up, they exited the Armory and proceeded to the mess hall in full gear towards the exit. Michael had his 416 slung over his chest, Craig had his SR-25 slung off his shoulder. As they neared the door, operators lined the hallway, as if it was a cordon. All eyes were on Michael and Craig. Ash broke from the crowd and walked up to them both._

"Please bring her back." She said in a soft voice before hugging them both

 _Both of them broke from Ash's embrace and continued forward not saying a word. Ash looked at them as they passed her and continued towards the door. As they exited the building and headed towards the flight line, every other operator followed them out. The audible noise of a C-130's engines roared from the airstrip. The crew was expecting vehicles as cargo, instead, they were housing two extremely lethal operators. Everyone else stood silently as Michael and Craig disappeared into the back of the plane. The quiet sobs of Monika, Eliza, and Ela was heard as the plane took off, Meghan was their best friend, and seeing the video tore them to pieces. All three female ops left heading back to their rooms. Jordan went after Ash, who was now in tears._

"Eliza." _She didn't respond_ "Eliza!" _Jordan ran in front of her and put both of his hands onto her shoulders and looked her in the eye._ "Meghan is strong, she'll make it through this." _He pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned it slowly._

 **Flight En Route To Germany**

 **May 15th, 2018**

 **17:45**

 _Michael and Craig stayed silent the rest of the flight, there was nothing to talk about. They would decide on a plan when they got on the ground, but the overall objective was pretty clear. This was a hostage rescue mission. The plane landed around 20 minutes later, Michael and Craig grabbed their gear and exited the back of the plane, only to be greeted by the local GSG9 commander._

"Good evening gentlemen." _The commander extended a handshake._ _Both accepted but didn't respond._ "Alright, so first thing I need to know from you two. What do you need?"

"A ride there. That is it." Michael said through his balaclava, his voice made the commander feel uneasy.

"If that's all you need, then follow me."

 _Michael and Craig immediately turned and left the runway, heading to the transport vehicle._ _They put their gear in the back and hopped into the back seat. Michael sat with his hands interlaced in front of him, Craig crossed his arms, occasionally rubbing his beard._ _The car ride didn't take long to get to the place that Meghan started off at, the same trail. Both grabbed their gear and set off. Both operators put on their Ops-Core helmets and checked their NVG's. Reaper covered the last bit of his face with his ballistic goggles. They began to do one last buddy check, making sure everything was in place and good to go. They set out into the woods heading towards the compound. Their training kicked in immediately, every movement they made was meant to be silent._

 **Unknown Date**

 **Unknown Time**

 _Meghan awoke to find herself in the same pitch black room as before. This time she wasn't tied to a chair but rather found herself bound on the cold, wet concrete floor. A quiet sound of dripping water reminded her of previous events. She couldn't speak because of a piece of duct tape that secured itself over her mouth. She prayed to God as she began to weep._ "God, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but please….help me through this anyway you can." _The door began to unlock, she prepared herself for the worst. This time it was just the man who tortured her from before, he was wearing his ski-mask, along with a combat jacket, cargo pants, and combat boots. He held a knife in his hands. He walked over and ripped the duct tape from Meghan's face, she yelped as it was painfully pulled from her face. She finally gained some courage to speak._

"You going to slice my throat when you're done with me?" She asked when she looked at him

"I don't know. I might consider it if you want to cause me trouble today."

"Well….if you're going to do it.*sniff* At least make it quick."

"And that's where you're wrong. I'll make it long and painful. Now let's get started where we left off yesterday? How did you find this place?"

 _Meghan thought about telling the man in front of her, but she weighed her options. She doesn't answer, she becomes Rainbow's first operator casualty, she does answer, she gets to live. While she didn't like this option, she went with it._

"We got intel of suspicious activity in this area. Then came the reports of automatic gunfire."

"Who gave you the intel?"

"GSG9."

"Then how come they sent a SEAL?"

"GSG9 is already swamped because of...you. So *sniff* they needed someone else."

"Just to let you know, we recorded our first 'meeting'. Because here's the thing, I know you're not working with the SEALs. Otherwise, there would've been a fireteam. I know of only one other team that continually...interrupts our operations. So I'll be blunt about it to save you and me the trouble. Do you work for Rainbow Six?"

 _Her mind raced, how did he know about Rainbow. Granted they had fought against the White Masks on plenty of occasions beforehand, but never once had Rainbow been mentioned anywhere in public._

"Y-yes."

 _Meghan began to wonder what was going to happen next. She didn't know whether he would kill her right there and then, the White Masks were notorious for promising to not kill someone and then just do it after they got what they wanted._

"See? Not that hard. How come you couldn't do that earlier?"

 _The man took his right hand and started to caress Meghan's face. She whimpered as his hand sent shivers down her spine. His hand moved down from her face and moved down her muscle toned body. She tried wiggling away but he held her in place. He moved his mouth down to her ear._

"Keep squirming, and you die." He whispered

 _She closed her eyes not wanting to see what the man would do to her._ _Her whimpering grew louder and his hand went further down her body. He set down the knife and covered her mouth with his other free hand._

"I think we've got a keeper."

 _The man finally released his hand from her mouth and her body. He grabbed the roll of duct tape that was beside him and ripped off a piece, recovering Meghan's mouth._

"Wouldn't want you to make any noise now would we." The man said with a menacing smile

 _He soon stood to his feet, retrieving the knife and sliding it back into his pocket. He turned around, shutting off the lights and opened the door to the hallway, closing it as he left. Meghan was for the third time, left in the dark with no one to help her._

 **19:00 Hours**

 _Craig and Michael had covered some extremely good ground in the hour and fifteen minutes that they were on the ground, they were almost to Meghan's last campsite. Both stopped about 300 meters from the campsite, Michael took his drone out of his pack._

"Drone going airborne."

 _Michael navigated through the trees, because of the size of the drone and the clutter of trees. The only chance you'd see it is if IQ had her RED. Once he had eyes on the campsite, he radioed Craig._

"Eyes on four tangos, all armed. It looks like their rummaging through the camp."

"Let's go say hello."

 _Michael called back his drone and placed it in his pack. He moved to position himself to where he had sights on all four hostiles. Craig, since he didn't want to waste DMR ammo, moved around on the right, he found one of Meghan's Black Eye cameras lying on a tree. He carefully pulled it off and thought of an idea._

"I've got eyes on, waiting for your signal," Michael said as he peered through his holo, his crosshair lined up on the first target

"Affirmative, you'll know when."

 _Craig held Meghan's Black Eye cam in his left hand while his right hand was positioned on his combat knife. He approached the campsite before standing up and clearing his throat._

"You boys looking for these?"

 _Craig got the attention of all four at the campsite._

"Get the fuck on the ground now!" One yelled, "Right fucking now asshole!"

"Oh come on, wouldn't want to ruin the fun this early."

 _Craig gave a thumbs up, that was the signal._ _Before they realized what was happening, Michael popped off three shots, each of them landing into their respective targets skulls. The last White Mask panicked, mindlessly aiming at the bushes around him. Craig cut his panicked outburst short by throwing his combat knife straight into the man's jugular. He slowly choked on his own blood and Craig gave the all clear, Michael stood on his feet, making his way down to the campsite._

"What about him?" Michael asked as he pointed to the wounded Mask.

"Leave him to me."

 _Craig crouched next to the Mask, who was holding his knife wound with both his hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Craig grabbed the knife and yanked it out of the poor man's throat and began to repeatedly stab him in the heart. Once he was finished, Craig removed the knife, wiping the dark crimson liquid off onto the dead man's uniform._

"All done."

"Should've left some for me." _Craig slightly smiled._

"Hey, you got 3 of them." _Michael chuckled._ "Alright, search these guys. Unless they have a pre-planned route that they do every day, these guys are gonna have a map on them somewhere."

 _Michael and Craig spent several minutes going through the Masks bodies. Unfortunately, nothing had been found._

"Think Meghan had a map with her?" Michael asked as he flipped over a dead Mask.

"I don't think she would take it with her unless she absolutely needed it."

"So then it's probably still here."

"Maybe, unless these fucks have already taken it and were coming back for the scraps."

"Dammit."

"Just keep looking."

 _All of a sudden, a radio from a Masks body began to light up._ "Alpha do you read?" _Craig and Michael looked at each other, reading each other's minds, Michael went to pick up the radio and hoped for the best that this worked._

"This is Alpha, go ahead."

"Yeah, you knuckleheads were supposed to be back at base by 6:30 what the hell happened?"

 _Michael thought of something to say._

"Shit sorry, we got lost, so we're blind right now."

"Are you fucking kidding me? *sigh* Alright, you're facing the sun right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Turn 45 degrees to your left and continue for another two kilometers."

"Gotcha."

"And I swear you get lost again, I'll fucking have you guarding the prisoner 24/7."

"Roger that."

 _The radio went silent. Michael almost started laughing._ "So gullible." _He said._

"That guy on the other end said 'prisoner'. Think it's Meghan?" Craig pointed out

"Might be, we'll have to do recon with the drone."

"Then let's move."

 _Craig and Michael headed off in the direction that was given to them. The sun had begun to set behind a large mountain range, the valley faded into extreme darkness, Michael and Craig lowered their NVG mounts. The NVG's reflected a tiny bit of light off of their lenses, mixed with the skull balaclava, Craig could see where Michael got Reaper from. They soon found themselves at the White Mask compound, keeping a 250-meter distance. Michael nudged Craig._

"Hilltop, 700 meters. I'd imagine that overlooks the entire complex."

"Let's take it."

 _Tapping Craig on the shoulder, they both moved to secure the top of the rock face. The steep terrain slowed them down for a moment, but they were able to find a better route to the top. They soon got to the top, Michael unpacked his drone, and Craig set up his SR-25 overlooking the compound, attaching a rifle shield to the front of it._

"Drone going out."

"What you got?"

"Multiple patrols, watchtowers, trucks parked near the exits. I think this is the place."

"Got eyes on any entrances?"

"In a matter of fact, I do. There's a gate with two guards at it that leads to the back of the main building."

"Think you can take them?"

"Not a question of whether I can, but rather what to do after?"

 _Craig pointed at Michael's tablet._ "Well, there's an entrance to the back of the main building. Once you take those two out at the gate, I can walk you in from up here."

"Sounds like a plan." _Michael reloaded a fresh mag into his 416._ "Codenames from here on out if they are by some chance listening in on the radio."

"Copy that."

 _Reaper set the drone to sentry mode, which when it spotted a fresh new target, buzzed the tablet, giving the operator some kind of notification that there were new hostiles. Reaper rappelled his way down the rock face into a field of dead grass, his fatigues blended in masterfully with its surroundings. He snuck his way up to the entrance and trained his sights on one of the White Masks._

"Blackbeard, Reaper. Radio check over?"

"Reaper, Blackbeard. Read you loud and clear."

 _For a moment, the voices of his old squad popped into Reaper's mind, but he quickly suppressed those thoughts._

"Copy, I'm in position and ready to start the party."

"Roger that Reaper, we are go for mission."

 _As soon as the radio message ended, Reaper sent an FMJ round into the skull of the unsuspecting target, his eye was blown out as the wall behind him was painted red. His friend turned to see him fall over, only to receive 5.56 round to his forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground._

"Blackbeard, Reaper. Guards neutralized. Rolling in."

"Copy that Reaper. You'll have two guards standing next to a stack of barrels on the left when you enter through the gate."

"Affirm."

 _Reaper carefully made his way past the gate, he saw the two guards that Blackbeard had called out, Michael fired two rounds, he lowered his rifle to see two crumpled bodies._ "Like clockwork." _He said to himself._

"Reaper break break break. You've got a vehicle patrol headed to the back gate, you gotta move those bodies or else that patrol is going to see them."

 _Without any hesitation, Reaper grabbed the dead White Mask in the middle of the road and pulled him out of view. He lowered the gate to stop the patrol._

"Blackbeard, Reaper. Get on your rifle, I'm going to stop them at the gate, on my go, hit the engine block. I'll get the guys inside."

"Affirm." _Blackbeard manned his SR-25 and started to track the vehicle patrol as it headed towards the lowered gate. He had eyes on Reaper, who started to take cover behind a concrete barrier._ _The vehicle patrol stopped at the gate, one guy got out to open the gate._

"On my go."

 _Both men placed their fingers on their triggers._

"Go."

 _Within three seconds, Blackbeard sent two 7.62 MM rounds into the engine block of the vehicle, disabling it. The driver was alerted to this and tried to alert his friend. Unfortunately for him, Reaper popped up from behind the concrete slab and meticulously fired rounds into the masks chest, the driver tried to reach for a weapon, but Reaper after dropping the first hostile, instantly switched his crosshairs to the driver, sending two bullets into the windshield. The two passengers in the back seat didn't know where the fire was coming from, they ejected from the vehicle and retreated behind it._

"That's a mistake," Blackbeard smirked

 _Blackbeard adjusted for distance through his ACOG and fired. One bullet found its way into the back of the neck, killing him instantly. The other mask was rewarded with two bullets to the chest._

"Targets down."

"Roger."

 _Reaper made his way to the back door of the building that Blackbeard that pointed out earlier. He tried the handle to see if it was unlocked. To his surprise it was. He slowly opened it, aiming his rifle into the doorway as he slowly pushed it open. The door opened fully to reveal a long hallway, with multiple doors along it that split off into others. Suddenly an alarm went off._

"Reaper, Blackbeard. What's going on down there? The whole base is on alert."

"Blackbeard, Reaper. I think they've got the doors alarmed, it'll be loud from here on out. Start taking out targets at your own discretion, just let me know if I have some trouble headed my way."

"Will do, good hunting. Out."

 _Blackbeard took his rifle, he began to pick off any stragglers that strayed from the chaos out front. His main concern was the lookouts in the watchtowers, so he prioritized them the most. Meanwhile, Reaper had begun to clear the rooms in the long hallway, so far it was just living quarters. Reaper had managed to catch some masks coming out of their rooms and dropped them before they could see him in the hallway. He took out his P226 and shot out the lighting, he didn't want to waste rifle ammo on something as invaluable as a fluorescent light bulb. He made his way into what looked like the command center, several masks sat unarmed, furiously looking at any security cams to see where the alarm had gone off that. Reaper tapped on the glass as he made his way in, earning the attention of those in the room. Regrettably, for them, Reaper was the only one who had a gun. A smile grew under Reaper's balaclava as he used one round each for his targets._ _Then something flicked into his mind._

"Blackbeard, Reaper. I've reached to what looks like a command center. They've got cameras hooked up all over the place, I'm going to see if I can find Valkyrie."

"Copy that, make it quick. Won't be long until they find out where I'm nailing them from."

 _Reaper began to flick through every camera he could find. Most of them were placed in the most inconvenient of spots so he began to get a little angry. However, one caught his attention. One camera was placed outside of a doorway that seemed to be heavily reinforced,_ "Why would a lumber factory have reinforced doors," _he thought._

"Blackbeard, Reaper. I've got a point of interest, I'll need you down here."

"Copy." _A shot rang out from Blackbeard's DMR._ "Give me three mikes."

"Don't make me wait now."

 _Meghan had been awake for a while now after that man said what he did, she didn't dare fall asleep. She thought she was going to die here, but instead, she was now overtaken by thoughts of rape and torture. She was being kept alive because she was a 'trophy' to them. She thought about she never said goodbye to her parents. She thought about she would probably never see the light of day ever again. Meghan heard the door being unlocked, but she didn't acknowledge it. She would have to listen to it for the rest of her life, so ignoring it was the best thing she could do. Two white mask personnel stood in the doorway. One of them carried a bottle of water and an MRE._

"Sit up." One of them said.

 _Meghan did as she was told. Both men walked over to her and kneeled down, one ripped the tape off of her mouth._

"Drink this."

 _One white mask held a bottle of water up to Meghan's mouth, she drank all of it several seconds. Next came the bits and pieces of the MRE. While it was still an MRE, it was better than what she had expected. After she was finished, both of the White Masks resealed her mouth once more. But this time, they went a little farther. One pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut away at her clothes. She began to scream through her gag and recoil but they held her in place. She was reduced to her pants and bra. Both men laughed at the terrified woman's expense._

"Oh, I can't wait to experience this."

 _Suddenly, another white mask entered. It was the same man from before._

"I see you two are prepping her for later. Too bad I didn't get to do it mys-."

 _The man was cut off by the sound of an alarm. He pointed at the other two._

"Get out there and find out what is going on."

 _Both left the room, closing the door behind them. That only left Meghan, who was trembling with fear, and the white mask. The man pulled out an M1911 from his jacket and slid back the hammer. He grabbed Meghan from off the ground and faced her towards the door, he was standing behind her with his gun pointed at her head. Meghan cried profusely._

 **19:39 Hours**

 _Blackbeard rejoined Reaper in the command center. They each checked their ammo, making sure they still had enough. Blackbeard reloaded a fresh mag into his SR, while Reaper exchanged his 416 with another FMJ filled P-Mag._

"Point of interest is located in the basement. We'll use our breach charges on the door." Reaper said

"Copy that."

 _Both proceeded into the main lobby and down the stairs that led to the basement. Reaper went first seeing as his loadout was meant for CQB, instead of Blackbeard's bulky DMR. Reaper slowly peeked a corner and spotted two White Masks posted as sentries outside of the door._

"Two outside of the door. I'll take em."

"Copy."

 _Reaper peered around the corner and perfectly placed two shots into the White Masks. Their bodies made a loud thump as they crumpled on top of each other._

"Clear."

 _Reaper and Blackbeard made their way to the reinforced door, placing a breaching charge on it. Blackbeard positioned himself to the left, his D.50 drawn, while Reaper held the detonator in one hand, his 416 in the other._

"3,2,1 Execute."

 _The door in front of Meghan exploded, causing her to scream into her gag as loud as she could. She tried to break free from the man's grip but he overpowered her, pushing the gun harder and harder. Reaper and Blackbeard entered the room a split second after the breach charge went off. They each cleared their corners and instantly snapped onto the man holding Meghan at gunpoint._

"Lower your guns now. Unless you want your lady friend here to die."

"Give it up fuckstick. Your men are already dead." Blackbeard yelled

"Alright, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to her." _The man ripped off Meghan's gag. Tears were rushing out of her eyes._

"P-Please lower your guns." She cried

"Sorry Valk, I can't do that," Blackbeard replied

"You might want to listen to her, you could save a life right now."

 _What the man didn't know was that Blackbeard was distracting in order to let Reaper get the drop. Reaper got an angle on the man's head._ *Pfft* _Meghan screamed as the man's head behind her exploded in glorious fashion. She started to fall forward but was caught by Blackbeard before she landed head first onto the concrete._

"Let go of me! L-Let go!" She screamed

 _Blackbeard took off his helmet to reassure her that it was him._

"Meghan! Look at me! Look, it's just me." _Blackbeard pointed to Reaper._ "Cut her binds, and give her something to cover up with."

 _Reaper came up behind her, Meghan began to panic again, she didn't know it was Michael. He pulled his combat knife and cut the rope that bound Meghan's arms and legs. He took the jacket from the dead man's corpse and draped it over Meghan. She was still shaking violently. Meghan reluctantly took the coat but accepted in the end because she knew that Craig wouldn't let go without it. Craig holstered his Desert Eagle and helped Meghan to her feet, holding her the entire time._

"Reaper, get us out of here." _Reaper nodded and took point, leading Meghan and Blackbeard out of the basement._ _He motioned for them to hold at the bottom of the stairs, he went up to clear. Reaper encountered three white masks as he got to the top of the stairs. His reflexes were too quick for them, he dropped them before they could raise their weapons. As he was finished up, he poked his arm into view of Blackbeard and Meghan, giving them a thumbs up. Blackbeard helped Meghan with every step, she was still weak from being bound on the floor for more than a week. Once Blackbeard reached the top of the stairs, he laid her down on a couch and adjusted the coat so that it wouldn't fall off. After fidgeting with the coat, Blackbeard lifted Meghan into a fireman's carry, Reaper stood at the entry to the hallway, his 416 trained at the end doorway. Blackbeard tapped Reaper on the shoulder, a signal to continue forward. Seeing as they didn't have a plan for extract, Reaper decided that they would requisition some transport._

"Blackbeard, I'm going to go get an SUV from outside. Hold yourself up in one of these rooms, once I'm outside, I'll honk three times."

"Copy."

 _Michael made his way outside while Blackbeard and Meghan stored themselves in a storage closet. Blackbeard unholstered his D.50 and aimed it at the door, positioning himself in front of Meghan. Reaper made his way out onto the main staging area, black SUV's and semi-trucks lined the parking lot. He picked the closest car, smashing the glass with the butt of his rifle. He climbed into the passenger seat and began to hotwire the vehicle. He stopped as he heard voices that weren't Blackbeard's or Meghan's. Instead of reaching for his rifle, he grabbed his p226 out of his holster and began searching for threats, he didn't find any, so he went back to hotwiring the vehicle. Eventually, he got it started, he shifted the SUV into drive and put the pedal to the floor. As soon as he was outside the building, he honked three times. Blackbeard, who was still aiming at the closet door, heard Reaper outside. He picked up Meghan by a fireman's carry once more, and headed out to the SUV, Reaper unlocked the back door along with the passenger side._ _Blackbeard gently lifted Meghan into the front seat, securing her seatbelt and making sure she was still responsive. He went to the back seat and as soon as he was in, gave Reaper the all clear._

"Get us the fuck outta here," Blackbeard said as he unslung his SR and rolled down his window

"With pleasure."

 _They sped through the main gate at the front of the compound before any White Mask could accurately target and engage them. Once they were a decent amount of distance away, Reaper stopped the car and exited the vehicle. His drone was still in the air all this time, luckily for him, his tablet didn't catch a bullet. He reconnected via the terminal and carefully hovered it through the side window. He switched off the engine letting it plop onto the leather seat. The rest of the ride back to the GSG9 outpost was one of anxiety, fear, and excitement. While Reaper and Blackbeard had completed their mission, Meghan was still in immense shock. Both of them didn't know what she had gone through apart from what they had been seen in the video._

 **GSG9 Outpost**

 **22:10 Hours**

 _Reaper and Blackbeard sat in one of the makeshift tents while they waited for news about Meghan. Both operators had their helmets placed on a table nearby, Blackbeard twirled a 7.62 mm casing in his fingers while Reaper readjusted his ballistic goggles and balaclava. The door to the tent swung open as Six entered. Reaper and Blackbeard snapped to the position of attention and gave Six a salute._

"At ease gentlemen." Six said as she grabbed a seat

 _Reaper and Blackbeard took their seats again, still staying silent. There was an awkward silence as Six began to fiddle through a stack of papers. Six straightened herself and went to speak._

"I would like to personally thank you both for retrieving Valkryie. Sounds like you two faired just fine."

 _They both nodded before going back to what they were previously doing. Reaper decided to speak after he finished adjusting his gear._

"So what's next?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, we just infiltrated a White Mask camp, killed some people and left. What's next?"

 _Six chuckled a little bit._ "You want to go back out there."

"We never got to fully clear the camp, for all we know, there could still be lethal weaponry inside those trucks that we didn't bother to destroy."

"GSG9 said that they would handle it from here on out. You two have done more than enough today."

 _Craig stopped twiddling the casing and leaned forward in his chair._ "With all due respect Six, I think Reaper has a point."

 _Six began to get a little annoyed._ "I've already scheduled the flight back for you two by 04:00 tomorrow. And as of right now, that flight isn't going to wait for you."

"What about Valkyrie?"

"She'll be leaving the same time as you."

"How come she can't leave without us? In all honesty, she's the one who's done the most work. Why not let her go back to Hereford and have us stay here in case things get messy?"

"Because she specifically requested that she ride back with you two."

 _Blackbeard let out a heavy sigh._ "Well if she wants us to accompany her back then I guess that's what we'll have to do."

 _Reaper chimed in._ "What's the status on Valkyrie anyway, we've been here for at least an hour and a half and haven't heard anything."

"She's doing well, she is still in extreme emotional pain, not to mention her body is still somewhat weak."

 _Blackbeard had a pissed off look on his face._ "And we weren't notified why?"

"We didn't want you to worry about her more than you already were."

"Well, that plan kinda went to shit."

"Language Jenson."

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go catch a ride back to Hereford."

 _Six grabbed her things and left the tent. Blackbeard was still angry from what Six told him._

"Don't want us to worry more than we already are. Like what?"

 _Reaper interlaced his hands in front of him_. "I don't know man. We rescue an operator and the most we get is a thank you. As if that means anything to a Special Forces operator."

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting a 'thank you' at all."

"Neither was I."

 _Reaper and Blackbeard soon fell asleep in their gear as they waited for their flight to arrive. They had to be up at 03:00 so that they could be on time for the flight._

 **May 16th, 2018**

 **02:30 Hours**

 _Reaper and Blackbeard got up a little earlier than expected. They gathered gear and waited outside for the car to come pick them up. Both were excited to see Meghan but at the same time, they didn't know what she felt, so they decided that it was best to keep their mouths shut and only engage in a conversation if she started it._

"You ready?" Reaper asked

"For what?"

"Everything really."

 _Craig yawned._ "I don't know. I think the first thing I'll do when we get back to Britain is drink."

"Shit man, I could go for something like that right about now."

 _The transport car turned around the corner, catching the eyes of both ops._

"Well looks like our ride is here. A little early but we're here so."

 _Craig and Michael took off their plate carriers and placed them into the back of the SUV along with their weapons, gadgets, and other gear. They jumped into the back seat and stayed quiet until they reached the plane. They drove to the back of the plane, Michael and Craig immediately noticed that Meghan was sleeping near the front, wrapped tightly in a wool blanket. Both dismounted and grabbed their gear and walked into the back of the plane. Meghan opened her eyes lightly to see Craig and Michael sitting near the back. She stood up with her blanket still wrapped around her and sat between both men. Using both her arms, she pulled both men close to her, she gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep. Michael and Craig glanced at each other, they both nodded to each other before they too fell asleep._

 **04:45 Hours**

 _Michael was jolted awake as the plane touched down on the ground, they were back in Britain already. He checked his watch,_ "4:45," _it read. He cracked his neck as it was stiff from the terrible seats and the weird position he slept in. His entire body ached from the previous day's events but at the same time, it was something he could get over. The plane taxied and soon the ramp at the back opened, revealing a group of recruits. They proceeded into the back of the plane and greeted Michael._

"Morning Sir."

"Morning."

"We're just here to collect your gear and take it back to the Armory."

 _Michael rubbed his eyes._ "Sounds good, carry on."

 _The recruits soon gathered up Craig's and Michael's gear and proceeded back off to the main building. Michael stood with his hands in his pockets at the end of the ramp until he heard someone get up behind him. Craig had finally woken up to find Meghan sleeping on his shoulder, he let out a slight laugh._

"Mind helping me with this?" Craig said as he stretched

"Nah man that's all you."

"Oh come on, you can't just leave me hanging here."

"Ugh fine."

 _Michael carefully lifted Meghan into a bridal style carry, the blanket still wrapped around her body. She woke for a second to see what was going on, she was met with the sight of Michael slowly walking her out of the back of the plane, she leaned her head into Michael's arm as she fell asleep again. Craig walked on Michael's right. They both proceeded to the front door of the barracks, Meghan was sleeping soundly as they entered, the room was pitch black. Craig went to find the light switch, Michael stayed in the dimly lit door. Craig flicked on the light switch to reveal all of the other operators lined up against the walls as they had been when Michael and Craig left. Everyone smiled as they saw Meghan sleeping in Michael's arms, he chuckled before continuing up to their room, Craig followed close behind. Craig unlocked the door and Michael laid Meghan down in her bed, covering her with the extra blankets. Craig left for breakfast, giving Michael a fist bump on the way out, Michael stayed for a while until he got a knock on his door. He opened it to see Eliza, Monika, Lera, and Ela standing outside._ _Before he could speak he was dragged out into the hallway by Lera. The five of them stood in awkward silence until Ela embraced Michael as tightly as she could. Eliza, Monika, and Lera soon joined in._

"Thank you for bringing her home," Ela said as she started to cry

 _Michael simply nodded._

"Can we see her?" Eliza asked as she wiped tears from her face

"By all means, the door is unlocked. Although I'd stay quiet, she's still sleeping."

"Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it."

 _Michael turned and walked down the stairs as the girls entered the room to greet Meghan. He could tell everyone was happy that she was safe and sound. Unfortunately for Michael, the voices came back into his head. He stopped before he could get to the mess hall._

"So I see you're able to save her and not us."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because we're dead. No thanks to you of course."

"I've already told you that there was nothing I could do."

"And what'll happen when one of your teammates now dies on your watch, what are you gonna do then?"

"I made a promise not to let that happen."

"Yeah, we'll see hotshot."

 _Michael punched the wall to his left, pain shot right arm which angered him for a second. He wanted these voices to go away, but they wouldn't. They wouldn't leave him alone, they wouldn't let him live his life, they wouldn't let him forget._


	7. Chapter 6: Guardian Angel

**Authors Note:** I'm extremely sorry this chapter has not been out until now. For the past week, I never went to bed on the same day I woke up, so I've been extremely tired and just simply out of it. I will try to get back to a somewhat consistent schedule, but I can't promise anything. With that out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

 **Hereford Base**

 **June 8th, 2018**

 **09:30**

 _Get up, eat, train, sleep, go to more training, eat, and then sleep again. This was the routine for Michael now that he was part of Rainbow. Since he was on good terms with everyone in the base now, he went back to being his old self. Not really socializing all that much and keeping to himself most of the time. He had gone on multiple missions working as a liaison after Germany, while he got to do work, he'd much rather be pulling the trigger instead of sitting behind a radio coordinating. As of now, he was chilling on his bed in his gray hoodie and cargo pants, listening to rock music in his earphones. His phone vibrated from a text, it was from Jordan._

"Six gave us all the weekend off, so in celebration, we're headed off to the town for a while tonight. If you want to join us tonight, meet down by the garage at 7:00. - Jordan"

 _Michael thought about saying no but then he would be swamped with questions about why, he finally decided that he'd go but in his mind, he didn't really like drinking a lot around other people. He was just about to fall asleep until his phone vibrated again, this time it was from Six._

"Meet me at my office in 15 minutes. - Six"

 _Michael sighed as he stood from his bed, cracking his neck. He grabbed his keys and put on a pair of tan combat boots. He made his way up to Six's office and waited for a little bit seeing as he was early. He fixed his posture as he heard someone coming up the stairs, he saluted as he saw Six, dressed in a black suit and dress shoes._

"At ease Evans, you can skip the formalities."

"Just procedure ma'am."

 _Six unlocked her office door and walked in. Michael followed her in and closed the door, taking a seat in front of her desk._

"So, you might be wondering why I called you here." _Michael nodded._ "I don't know whether you found out yet but I gave everyone the weekend off."

"Yeah, Jordan told me about it."

"Well, I hope you didn't have plans tonight, because I need you to go somewhere."

"With all due respect define somewhere."

"Afghanistan."

 _Michael was hit with a wave of emotions, he'd be going back to the place to which the bad memories came from. Since he didn't want to draw attention to it, he hid those emotions._

"So what's the play?"

"You'll be part of a Joint-JSOC operation that will coordinate attacks on suspected White Mask bases in the middle east."

"Who'll be participating?"

"As of right now, it'll be you, DEVGRU, Delta Force, and Nightstalkers taking part. JSOC asked us for an operator so I chose you."

 _Michael leaned back in his chair, lifting his right leg and crossing it over his left._ "I'm guessing they needed some extra expertise?"

"Yes, they did. Even though these Tier 1 groups are specifically designed to handle these types of situations, they've been stretched thin." _Six opened a drawer to her desk and pulled out a folder which contained the mission details._ "Wheels up at 13:30. From there you'll hitch a ride to Kandahar airfield. You'll be there for several days as you conduct raids and gather intel. This is primarily a recon/intel op, but if you find something worth going after, then it becomes a search and destroy op."

"Sounds good." _Michael and Six stood and exchanged a handshake. He turned and left the room, shuffling through the folder as he went over the mission details. Everything was about what he expected, 80+ operators would be inserted by Nightstalkers, to which they would hit several locations simultaneously. He mentally prepared himself for the task ahead, while his PTSD was worsening, it wasn't getting to the point where it would jeopardize his combat ability._ _He went down to the mess hall, still carrying the folder in his left hand. Before he went to go get his food, he plopped it onto an empty table._ _After getting a basic breakfast, he went back to his table that he 'reserved' and noticed that Eliza, Tina, and Monika had moved to his table._ _He sat down and begun to thoroughly study the document, seeing as he might have missed some details when he was up at Six's office. The three ladies scooted over across from Michael and stared at him intently. He looked up and met their gazes._

"Yes?" He asked

"Oh nothing, we're just watching."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"So vhat you got there?" Monika asked as she took a bite of her food

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." She retorted

"Let's just say it doesn't concern you."

"You're going on another mission aren't you?" Tina chimed in

 _Michael sighed, they were going to pester him with questions if he didn't answer truthfully._

"Yes, I am. Six wants me on the plane today and in Afghanistan tomorrow."

 _Eliza and Monika choked on their food as they were startled at his reply._

"Afghanistan?!" Monika shouted

 _Michael facepalmed as people looked over to their table._

"Jeez, thanks for keeping it under wraps."

"Have you told anyone about it?" Eliza asked

"Well I wasn't going to, but I guess it's out there now," Michael said in an irritated voice

"Wait so what's the mission?" Tina asked

"Joint operation with Tier 1 groups against White Mask bases. As of right now, I'm the only one going."

"Didn't Six give everyone the weekend off though?"

"Not me."

"Michael, you need a break. You've been out nearly every week somewhere. You need to take time to rest."

 _While most of what Eliza said was true, him not settling down for some time wasn't a problem. He did enjoy interacting with the others, but he signed up to do a job, not to talk about gossip and prank other people._

"I don't know why you guys are fretting so much about me. I've been here a while and proven that I'm capable."

"It's not that we don't believe that you aren't capable, but rather you don't seem to care what happens to yourself."

"What's wrong with that?"

 _The question stumped Eliza. She didn't know how to respond to it, and Michael could tell that she didn't know how to respond, he just went back to eating his food._

"Vhat about Meghan?" Monika asked

"What about her?" Michael replied

"Vell, she never got to properly say thank you, for you know vhat. Not to mention she's constantly been talking about you."

"She doesn't need to thank me for it, she would've done the same thing if it was me in that situation."

"She needs closure, Michael. You constantly leaving on missions isn't giving her the chance." Eliza said

"If she needs to talk to me about something, she knows where to find me. Plus I haven't been out that much."

"You've been gone nearly 90% of the time since you got back from Germany."

"Look, I'm just following orders. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Six."

 _Michael got up from his seat, grabbed the folder and left the mess hall. He headed back to his room to drop off his stuff. Michael found Meghan lying on her bed talking to someone on the phone._

"I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye." _Meghan hung up her phone._ "Morning."

"Good Mornin."

"You going out tonight? I guess the Brits are gonna show us around London."

"Sadly I can't."

"Wait why?" _Michael showed Meghan the folder._ "Another mission? But you just got back like two days ago from the last one."

"I know. This one came directly from Six. Being inserted by the 160th, then it'll be a combined effort by American Tier One groups."

 _Meghan sat on the side of her bed. She didn't want Michael to leave because she hadn't settled her 'debt' with him. During the time that he was gone on missions after her rescue, he was the only thing she would think about. Germany had really left a mark on Meghan, one that wouldn't go away for a while. While her recovery was static here and there, she had started to get back on her feet. But something about Michael made her feel at ease even when she was at her worst. He took a seat next to her._

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just worried that's all. Like before I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've said this in the past and I'll say it again, you don't need to worry. Yes, something did happen beforehand and quite frankly I felt terrible for breaking that promise. But just because something can happen doesn't mean it will."

 _Meghan sighed._ "I guess. It's just, after what happened to me-." _Michael put a finger on her lips, looking her straight in the eyes._

"Don't," He said sternly. "Don't do that to yourself. It will only make you feel worse. Take it from someone who hears voices of dead squadmates in their head, it will only make it worse."

 _Michael cursed himself as he realized what he just said._

"Wait, you what?

"No going back now," _Michael said to himself._

 _He let out a sigh._ "Remember when you and I had that fight?" _Meghan nodded._ "That's what was bugging me."

 _Michael stood up and reached over to his bed, grabbing the dog tags from under his pillow. He ran a finger over the dog tags, fresh memories coming back into his mind._

"13 years ago. Lost four out of six. Youngest was 19, Martinez, man, he really had some vigor for someone his age. Owens, he just had that warrior mentality. Jones was the type of guy who you hit on the freeway and he'd say my bad. And there was Jackson the Joker, he always knew how to make comedy out of a shitty circumstance."

 _Michael stared at the dog tags, his hand clenched into a fist as he held them in front of his face. Meghan rested a hand on his shoulder._

"I'm sorry," _Meghan said as she gently began to rub Michael's back._

"You don't need to be. They've settled their debts, I've yet to settle mine."

 _Michael set his head down and rested his elbows on his knees, interlocking his hands in front of him, the dog tags still hanging._ _Meghan rested her head on his arm._

"Has it been worse as of lately?"

"After Germany, it kicked into overdrive. Hell, during the mission it occurred but luckily I didn't freak out over it. Then when we got back, I had an episode in the stairway after the others came to see you."

"So that's what that noise was."

"You guys heard it?"

"Yeah, we did."

 _Meghan wrapped her arms around Michael, he still sat there in the same position. A smile crept onto his face as her warm, delicate fingers touched his cold skin._

"You know, I've been thinking about something…" Meghan added

 _Michael looked at her with peculiar eyes._

"Okay, so what is it?"

 _She pondered for a moment._

"Ah, it's probably nothing. I'll talk to you about it when you get back."

"You sure? I still got a couple of hours."

"I'm positive."

 _They both exchanged smiles before Meghan let loose from Michael. He stuck the dog tags back under his pillow and began to change into his combat fatigues, Meghan tried not to stare too much. After he had his uniform and boots on, he washed some cold water over his face in the bathroom, all these operations were starting to get to him. He gathered his gloves and balaclava and went to the door, Meghan stood from her bed and tugged him on the arm._

"Make it back in one piece please."

 _Michael thought of something humorous to say._

"Yes, mom." He smiled

 _Meghan turned around to act as if she was about to sneeze but in reality, she was blushing extremely hard. Michael opened the door, grabbing the folder before he departed. He left the door open in case Meghan needed to do something right after. She leaned on the door frame watching him as he trekked down the stairs._ _Michael wanted to grab something to drink before he left so he headed for the mess hall. The fridge was out of Coronas so instead, he grabbed a bottle of Guinness. Mike and Seamus soon joined him._

"Ah finally. An American who drinks good beer." Seamus remarked as he noticed what Michael was drinking.

"Cut him some slack mate, the man deserves to drink in peace," Mike said as he handed Seamus a Guinness

 _All three men laughed. Michael finished taking a sip when he chose to speak._ "Not gonna betray my country and say that American beer sucks, BUT I will say that this is some good stuff."

"You'll get to experience more tonight," Mike stated

"Can't," Michael replied

"Let me guess, Madam Six is sending you off again."

"Yep. I figured I might as well enjoy something good before I go back to eating MRE's and drinking water."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Several days, depending on certain mission parameters. If there's a lot we need to do maybe a week and a half."

"Crikey, where is she sending you?"

"Afghanistan."

"Ugh, that shitehole."

"Yep, 'see the world they said'. In reality, see the same village ten times and get to experience snow occasionally."

 _Mike laughed._ "Ain't that the truth. Well, good luck lad." _Mike and Seamus stood from their chairs._ "Seamus and I are off to torture some of the recruits."

"You have fun with that, I'll continue enjoying some of this Guinness here."

"Hey, don't drink all of the bloody stuff. Us Brits need our daily intake."

"Gonna have to beat me to it."

"Swear to god mate."

"Haha, have a good time guys."

"Cheers."

 _Michael checked his watch._ "11:30", _it read. He still had 2 hours to kill so he decided to just chill in the rec room for a while before he had to check into the Armory to receive his gear. Mark, James, Jack, Maxim, and Timur were playing a game of poker. Eliza and Monika were sleeping next to each other on the couch, Emma was busy taking pictures of the two with a giant grin on her face. Michael took a seat on the other end of the couch, making sure he didn't the two ladies to his right. He pulled out his phone along with some headphones and began listening to music._

 **13:00**

 _Michael was in the Armory doing a last minute check on his gear and weapons, making sure nothing was ripped, and the guns were clean. Michael decided this time that he'd take his Mk12 SPR, it was chambered in 5.56 just like his 416 so it meant that he didn't need to have two ammo types. He attached an Acog, suppressor, laser/flashlight combo, and finally his Harris bipod. The setup offered him adaptability when it came to what he could do, medium to short range sniping and also having the ability to laze targets was just the start. He stuck with his P226 because it never let him down, not that he didn't like the Glock 19, but the P226 was arguably better. Because he had a marksman set-up, he didn't pack as many mags but instead made a combo of 2 tracer mags and 6 regular magazines. The rest of his gear was pretty standard, quad-lens NVG's, breaching charges, etc. After he had everything where he wanted to, he grabbed his drone and packed it up. He left the Armory, making his way to the exit. Because it was only 13:15, almost everyone was still having lunch. He could see Meghan stare at him on his way out, along with some other operators, but he disregarded it. He made his way to the flight line where a C-17 was waiting for him. He was curious as to why a cargo plane was being used for one person, the thing is, it wasn't. The C-17's back ramp opened to reveal the other 80 operators that were taking place in the operator. He found a seat next to two other SEALs as the ramp closed and the airframe began to shake._ _Time to get some needed sleep._

 **18:50 Hours**

 **Meghan's P.O.V**

 _Since Six was gracious enough to give everyone the weekend off, I knew that I would take full advantage of it. Three days of non-stop partying and fun? Why would I not take that opportunity? Well for one, it was a way of having fun with the people I fight beside, and secondly, it was a way to take my mind off Germany. Sadly, I don't get to experience it with Michael. Something about him just makes me, agh, I don't know how to describe it. He just makes me feel so, warm inside. Like he's my guardian angel, one that always watches over me regardless of the circumstances. I got a knock on my door._

"Just a second," I called out

 _I had finished getting dressed. Because it was just a night out I decided to go with something casual, a gray hoodie mixed with some jeans and tennis shoes. I went to answer the door. I was greeted by Ela and Eliza._

"You almost ready?" Eliza asked as she twirled her hair

"Yeah, just gotta grab my phone."

"Okay, we'll be down at the garage."

 _Eliza and Ela left as I went back for my phone, I stared at Michael's bed for a moment before I knocked myself out of my gaze and proceeded down to the garage. Everyone was gathered around a row of vehicles that we were taking. We didn't want to attract too much attention to ourselves, driving MRAP's in the middle of city streets tends to do that, so we took some civilian vehicles. Mike and Jordan soon gathered everyone around._

"Alright, seeing as everyone is here let's get this party started!" _Everyone started to cheer. We all took to a random vehicle, Mike was in the lead because he knew London the best. We soon arrived at a dance club. The males all headed off to the bar, while us girls headed to the dance floor. Like most dance clubs it was some hyped up electro music, but that didn't bother us._

 ***30 Minutes Later***

 _After a while, some of us girls got pretty tired of dancing for so long. Eventually, Eliza and Monika broke off to go greet their boyfriends who were chatting at the bar. Yumiko, Grace, and Siu were chatting at a table. Emma, Lera, Tina, Ela, Zofia, Taina, and Elena were still on the dance floor, I don't know how they have so much energy. Not to mention, I'm really amazed Ela is smiling next to her sister, those two rarely ever get along. And then Taina, I've never really seen her with her hair down, not gonna lie she is really beautiful. I, however, decided to catch some fresh air. Being in a nightclub for a while made me a little sweaty, so I decided to go to the second story balcony which overlooked the street below. I leaned on the rail admiring the view of the street below me, groups of teenagers roamed the streets, getting ready for their weekend. It brought a smile to my face, knowing that this is what I was protecting, images of Michael suddenly flashed through my head, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I stayed out for quite a while, Eliza joined me out on the balcony, offering me a glass of wine, which I accepted._

"How come you aren't inside?" She asked

"Just needed some fresh air."

"Something is on your mind, I can tell."

"M-Maybe." I stuttered

"Well? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about it. This is just between you and me."

 _I let out a sigh_. "It's about Michael."

"You wanted him to be here tonight."

"Yeah," I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice

 _Eliza put a hand on my shoulder._

"You tell him how you feel yet?"

"I just, agh, I don't know what he'll say. I know it sounds like a cliche girl problem, but it really is bugging me."

"Want my advice?"

"I guess."

"Just straight up tell him how you feel. That's how I did it with Jordan, I've had a crush on that man since I first laid eyes on him, but I only was able to overcome that once I told him face to face. Michael has been around for a month now, and he's gotten to know you pretty well."

"Yeah, but how do I do it in a way that isn't going to scare him off. Contrary to popular belief I've never had a boyfriend in my life."

"Neither have I, but look at where I am now with Jordan." _I still wasn't having it._ "Look, if you're nervous about doing this. I'll do it with you."

"You'd help me out that much?"

"Of course I would."

 _Eliza let me finish my wine. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the dance floor where all the other girls had been jamming out. Time to dance again._

 **Kandahar Airfield**

 **22:45** **Hours**

 _Michael got jolted awake as the C-17 landed on the runway. Some operators were still asleep, but most had been doing checks on their gear. The plane soon taxied to its destination, the cargo ramp lowered. All the operators on board soon disembarked. They made their way into a large briefing room, the room could easily hold three times the amount of people that were in there currently, so there was plenty of room. Michael and the squad leaders had been pulled aside and given the mission details. Since Michael was technically not working for either DEVGRU or Delta Force, he was allowed to be filled in on the extra tidbits of information. After the little mini-briefing, a Brigadier General took to the podium, all eyes were on him now._

"Good evening. As many of you know, you all will be part of _Operation Shock and Awe._ Your squad and team leaders will brief you on a later time, but as of right now, we'll just go over the basics." _The general motioned to the screen next to him. It flicked to a map of the area that they would be operating._ "Some of you may know of a group acknowledged as the White Masks, for those who don't. They are the group who carried out the attack on Barlett University three years ago. They have been known to use chemical weapons and other crude weapons so keep your eyes out for those. Thanks to the help of Rainbow Six, we have one of their operators here to join us." _Michael raised his hand, catching glances of people staring at him_. "You all will be inserted by Nightstalker UH-60 Blackhawks, callsign Eagle 1-1, 1-2, and 1-3, and MH-6 Littlebirds, callsign Zulu 1-1, 1-2 and 1-3. Because we expect the enemy to have some serious hardware, you will have support from Warpig 2, a platoon of M1A2 Abrams MBT's. For air support, two AH-64D's, callsign Guardian, and one AC-130, callsign Warhammer, will be on station for tasking. Initial deployment will be in one hour. Get what you need. Dismissed."

 _All operators soon grabbed their gear and assembled outside near the tarmac. The Nightstalker pilots could be seen preparing their aircraft, performing preflight checks, amongst other things. Since Michael already had his gear all ready to go, he pulled out his phone and decided to make one last phone call before he had to leave. He dialed the number._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Meghan."

"Michael! Wasn't expecting you to call. What's up?"

"Eh just getting ready to deploy, we leave in an hour so I figured I'd make a phone call. Also, where are you right now? It's loud as hell in the background."

"Oh I'm at a dance club with everyone else, they've got the music turned almost all the way up so that's why it's that loud."

"Having fun?"

"Of course. We've been dancing for like the past half hour so we wanted to take a break. The girls and I are hanging out at some tables doing the typical gossip talk about boys and stuff like that."

 _Michael laughed._ "Don't talk about me now you hear." _Meghan giggled on the other end._ "You ladies have a good night, ey tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do Michael. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

 _Michael hung up his phone and stuck in the front pocket of his backpack. He loaded a fresh mag into his Mk12 and slung it over his chest. The Nightstalker pilots had finished their preflight checks and begun to start their aircraft. The trademark chop of helicopter blades roared as the main rotors spun to life. All the operators began to gear up and board the helicopters. Michael took a seat on the side of an MH-6 Littlebird, the motto of the Nightstalkers was painted on the side, 'Night Stalkers Don't Quit'. To be fair it was true, these guys were like the special forces of helicopter pilots. Michael looked to his left to see the Apache's spinning up and the AC-130 beginning to taxi on the runway. The little bird lifted and began to form off of all the over transports, hovering only 200 feet off the surface. The pilot very smoothly leaned the stick forward as they headed off to their destination. Michael's radio came on._

"Alright, seeing as you all know the mission details. I'm going over the squad objectives. Alpha, your guys will take the first compound with Bravo. The Abrams are being split in between each objective since there is only four of them, they can only cover so much. New guy, I don't know your name, you'll be posted outside the first compound with Charlie."

"Copy that."

"Since we weren't given a callsign for you. What do you want?"

"Just Reaper 1-1. It's my codename for Rainbow, so I'll just use it here."

"Copy."

 _The ride to the object was silent apart from the constant chop of the rotors. Michael knew how this rodeo went, so he stayed off to the sidelines. After all, this was JSOC's mission, he was just there as support. BLUFOR reached their destinations a little earlier than expected, the Night Stalkers successfully inserted everyone before they could attract attention to themselves. They soon went into holding patterns within a one-mile radius. Warpig 2-3, one of the four Abrams tanks, sat in a defilade that was in a position to overlook the compound. Michael pulled out his drone from his pack, earning him some glances from the DEVGRU marksman next to him._

"Damn, so now I know why they picked you for Rainbow." _Michael didn't reply._

"Drone is airborne."

"All callsigns, Reaper 1-1. I've got eyes on the enemy compound. Will relay disposition when I get the chance."

"Roger that Reaper 1-1. Before we start the assault if you want to task Warhammer then go ahead."

"Affirmative."

 _Michael continued surveying the compound through his drone. He took note of bunker positions, while he couldn't see what was in them, he imagined that they possessed DSHKA's or some type of ATGM launchers, so he wanted to prioritize these the most._ _He counted what looked like to be a control center in the middle of the complex, on one side there was a dugout for some type of armored vehicle that was covered by a camo net. Michael didn't know if the White Masks were actually capable of refurbishing something like that, he lowered the altitude of the drone. He was able to identify what looked like an old Russian BMP but he wasn't too sure._

"Alpha 1-1, Reaper 1-1. Come in over."

"Reaper 1-1, Alpha 1-1, send your traffic over."

"Alpha 1-1, I've got eyes on some type of armored vehicle that in hulled down in some type of embankment, it looks like a BMP but I can't tell from where I am."

"Affirmative Reaper 1-1, I'll notify Warhammer and Warpig 2-3."

"Reaper 1-1, Alpha 1-1. Come in over."

"This is Reaper 1-1, go ahead."

"Warhammer wants you to give them a grid ref so that they can hit that dugout. Warpig is loading an HE round to blow a hole in the wall for Us and Bravo."

"Copy."

 _Michael switched to a different tac frequency on his radio._

"Warhammer, this is Reaper 1-1. Standby for fire mission."

"Reaper 1-1, Warhammer. Standing by for fire mission."

"Grid to suppress. Golf Foxtrot 216189. Grid to mark: 246174." _Michael waited._ "Unknown vehicle located under soft cover. Request splash. Over."

"Message to observer: Reaper, 2 rounds, 2 guns in effect. Target number: Alpha Victor 343"

 _Michael could hear the gun crew loading a shell. Next was the sound of it firing. Warhammer's Gunner spoke through the radio._

"Shot over."

"Shot out."

"Splash over."

"Splash out."

 _Within 10 seconds of the last radio call. A 105 MM cannon round from Warhammer hit its target with precision accuracy. Michael's suspicions were confirmed as the wreck of the BMP was sent into the air. He smiled as the ammo that was packed under the tent exploded in a colossal fireball._

"Warhammer, Reaper 1-1. Good effect on target. Over"

"Reaper 1-1. Warhammer. Good effect on target."

"Warpig 2-3, Reaper 1-1. Kick in the door. Over."

"Reaper 1-1. Warpig 2-3. Affirmative."

 _Warpig 2-3 fired its 120 MM Smoothbore cannon. Michael followed the HE round all the way to the wall, where it made contact and blew a section of the wall open and hit the building behind it._

"Alpha 1-1, Warpig 2-3. Door is open."

 _Michael and the DEVGRU marksman manned their SR-25s and Mk12s. Michael immediately made out a Dshka gunner who was in the position to gun down any person who tried to gain entrance through the hole in the wall. He found the range to the target and begun his final preparations._ "Inhale, count to four. Exhale, count to four." _He said through his head. On his second cycle of breaths, he pulled the trigger. His target collapsed to the ground as a 5.56 round entered the side of his head, killing him instantly. He shifted to another target that took to the turret, he repeated the process. Michael acquired eyes on the Delta Force fireteam that was approaching the hole that was made by Warpig 2-3, they were getting ready to breach._

"Reaper 1-1, this is Alpha 1-1. We're getting ready to breach here. We'll need your breach charges to get through the reinforced doors."

"Alpha 1-1, Reaper 1-1. On my way."

 _Michael's role had already switched from Marksman to a Breacher. But he expected this, which is why he prepared his loadout the way he did. He left his overwatch position and regrouped with the Delta team position on the wall._

"Bravo will take the right side of the compound, we'll be taking the left."

 _Everyone nodded_.

"Warpig 2-3, Alpha 1-1. Requesting suppressive fire."

"Alpha 1-1, Warpig 2-3. Round's on the way."

 _Michael and the Delta Team sheltered in place as 7.62 and 50 caliber rounds pelted the opening in the wall. The sounds of screaming could be heard from the other side as White Masks were ripped apart._

"Warpig 2-3. Ceasefire."

"Roger."

 _For a second, the air went silent as the shooting stopped. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing from operators._

"Breach."

 _Michael and the Delta Team hooked left as they entered the compound. They took cover behind a makeshift building as belt-fed munitions started to come from a bunker that was near the building in the center. Instead of exposing themselves, they called Warhammer._

"Warhammer. Alpha 1-1. Requesting immediate fire support, be advised this will be danger close. Over."

"Alpha 1-1. Warhammer, I cannot distinguish between being you and enemy forces. You'll need to mark your position with IR."

"Copy that Warhammer. We'll mark with IR."

 _The Delta team leader pulled out what looked like a regular smoke grenade from his vest. But in reality, it set out a blip of light that would be seen by those wearing Night Vision Goggles. In this case, anyone who didn't have an IR blip over them would have several 40 MM HE rounds headed their way._

"Alpha 1-1, Warhammer. Shot Over."

"Shot Out.

"Splash Over."

"Splash Out."

 _Michael was glad that there was a building between him and the enemy because, from the amount of 40 MM rounds that landed on target, they probably would've been hit by some of the shrapnel._

"We're clear. Move."

 _The team rounded the corner and made their way to the outer wall of the central building. Yelling could be heard from inside._ "Looks like they know we're here," _Michael said._ "What made you think of that?" _the team leader responded._

"Breacher up."

 _Michael hooked around and placed a breach charge on the door, he was about to hit the detonator until a voice came into his head._

"Psst. Don't mess up hotshot. Wouldn't want anything to happen now, would we?

 _Michael shook his head to prevent himself from losing focus. He set off the breach charge, the large metal door flew off its hinges. An unlucky White Mask was decapitated as a piece of the door was torn in half. The Delta team leader popped a flashbang and threw it inside, screaming could be heard as the occupants inside had their bodies exposed to a multitude of different effects. Michael followed the second Delta member inside, one Mask had just regained his vision, only to drop dead by a bullet by Michael just seconds later._

"Stairs left. Looks like they go up." Michael called out

"Copy that." _The team leader pointed to the other three operators._ "You three clear the first floor. Reaper, you're with me."

"Right behind you."

 _The team split up securing their designated floors. Michael and the Team Leader secured the first room that the stairs had led up too, no resistance had been met so far. Michael took a shard of glass and leaned it out into a short, narrow hallway. He could see the reflection of two masks, one had a rifle trained down the hallway towards the two operators, while the other was pointing at something in the room next to him._

"Two contacts, end of the hallway. One looking this way."

"Copy, I'll take em."

 _Michael threw the glass shard down the hallway. The Delta leader popped out nearly a second afterward. He fired two rounds from his M4, each finding their way into each of the White Masks. However, one was not a kill shot, the injured one stumbled to his feet, finding a bullet wound in his lower abdomen. He put a hand to his injury, trying to calm his breathing and also stop the bleeding. He looked up only to be met with the foot of the Delta team leader as his head was kicked into the wall. He yelped in pain._

"Agh FUCK! I give up, I give up!"

"I ain't having any of that shit."

 _The Delta leader drew his USP.45 and emptied an entire mag in the Mask's head, his brain matter splattered against the wall behind him. He holstered his pistol and began to check the bodies for any extra frag grenades._

"Gonna go clear the room, I'll be right back."

 _The Delta leader just nodded. Michael entered the room with his P226, clearing a room with a DMR was difficult, but clearing a small room was even harder. Michael nearly fell back out of the room as he was terrified at the sight he was met with. The room contained what looked like a metal box that was strapped with multiple cylinders of some unknown substance. The Delta leader looked up to see Michael nearly sprint backward into the wall behind him._

"What's wrong?"

 _Michael looked to the Delta leader and just said one word._

"Bomb."

 _The Delta leader couldn't believe what he said at first until he looked for himself. The bomb obviously looked sophisticated. Wiring sprouting from atop the canisters and into a denotator sequence. The cylinders themselves had biohazard symbols printed all over them._

"Command, Alpha 1-1. We've got a problem."

"Alpha 1-1, Command. What is the problem? Over."

"I've got a bomb here laced with some kind of substance, I don't know when it's going to go off, nor do I know what the contents are."

"Affirmative Alpha 1-1. Wait one."

 _The Delta leader cursed under his breath._ "Wait one. That's great advice."

"Alpha 1-1, we do not have any DECON units in the area. Secure the device and wait for further instructions."

"Affirmative command."

 _The radio buzzed to life once more._

"Alpha 1-1, Bravo 1-1. We've got some type of bomb here that are equipped with cylinders."

"Say again Bravo 1-1, you said you have another bomb?"

"Affirm Alpha 1-1."

"Does it have any markings on the cylinders?"

"Yes, it does, it...appears to be biohazard symbols all over it."

"Fuck. We've got the same thi-."

 _The Delta leader was cut off as his attention was turned to a hissing sound coming from the bomb. His eyes widened as a yellow cloud began to appear from the canisters quickly filling the room. Michael grabbed him by the backpack and yanked him out of the room, they both turned and ran down the hallway._

"Bravo 1-1, get out of that position right now!"

 _No response._

"Alpha 1-1, Bravo 1-2. We've lost contact with Bravo 1-1, are you able to reach them?"

"All callsigns on this net, bombs laced with a biohazardous chemical have been released. Fall back outside the compound, I'm call-."

 _Before the Delta leader could respond, he was hit in the stomach by a White Mask who had been hiding in a doorway the entire time. He fell to the ground and skidded on his face. Michael peered into the room before the White Mask could react and shot him three times in the chest. He ran over to the Delta leader who had a small pool of blood growing around his abdominal area._

"Eagle 1-1, Reaper 1-1. I've got a man down, GSW to stomach. I need immediate Medevac."

"Reaper 1-1, Eagle 1-1. Affirmative, give us 3 mikes. Get him outside and ready for transport."

 _Reaper began to apply his bandage gauze from his FAK to the team leaders stomach, while he didn't have the supplies to completely stop the bleeding, the most he could do was slow it. By this time the rest of the team had cleared the first floor, cleaning up any stragglers that weren't killed by the initial assault. They came up to assist Michael. He pointed to two of them._

"Get him out there. Eagle 1-1 is going to be here in three minutes." _He looked at the last operator._ "You and I are going to walk them out."

 _The two operators slung their rifles over the backs and picked up their barely conscious team leader. His breathing became jagged and his skin started to turn pale,_ "Jesus what kind of bullet he get hit with?" _One operator said_. "I don't know, just keep moving," _Michael replied. His sleeves and tactical gloves were covered in blood, he glanced over his shoulder to see some of the yellow residue coming out of the room that the bomb was located in._ _Michael and the rest of the team continued down the small corridor, trying to check rooms but also hurry for the Medevac. They eventually were able to clear every room and get the team leader outside of where the Blackhawk had just landed. Michael gave one last note to the medics onboard to let them know the extent of the team leaders injuries before turning back. He regrouped with the rest of Alpha 1-1._

"All Callsigns, this is Command. You are to fall back to your designated Rendezvous point. All Eagle and Zulu callsigns will be waiting for you. Warhammer and Warpig callsigns, provide covering fire if needed."

 _Michael along with the rest of Alpha 1-1 exited the compound. As usual, their ride was waiting for them right outside. This time, however, instead of a Littlebird, Michael hitched a ride on a Blackhawk. They were about to be wheels up until someone yelled something from outside._

"RPG!"

 _Michael was thrown out of the Blackhawk as the tail rotor section was destroyed. His ears rang and his eyes fluttered. He soon regained his vision enough to see a green tracer round pass over his head. His Mk12 had been throw several feet as well, so Michael had to crawl to get to it. Yelling could be heard over the radio._

"Ambush left side! Left Side!"

 _Michael rejoined with a Delta squad and the pilots of the downed Blackhawk, one only had an Mp5, while the other had a large piece of metal sticking out of his leg. Michael ran to his aid, applying a tourniquet so that the bleeding slow._

"Warhammer, Reaper 1-1. Requesting immediate fire support!"

"Reaper 1-1, Warhammer. We can only stay on station for two minutes max. Start making targets for us. Over."

 _Michael tried to see where the tracers were coming from, however, it seems like every time they flew over his head, it was more accurate. All of a sudden in the corner of his eye Michael spotted a backblast from an RPG. Before he could get to cover, it impacted, killing the injured pilot and severely wounding the other. Michael was launched back into the wreckage of the Blackhawk, the force of the impact almost knocking him unconscious but giving him a massive headache none the less. A 105 round from Warhammer hit near the downed Blackhawk, the sheer force of the explosion shook the wreckage, sending ripples through Michael's body. He slowly stood to his feet, focussing on the horizon so that he wouldn't get nauseous. He stumbled out of the wreckage, tripping over a piece of the tail rotor that was in the cold desert sand._

"Nearly got yourself killed. Good job. Too bad you actually didn't."

"Fuck off would you."

 _Michael punched a piece of metal in pure frustration, a small dent formed on the outside facing inwards. He finally was able to regain his focus and take in what was happening. The amount of tracer fire had increased, the only problem was, it wasn't friendly tracer fire. The gunfire became increasingly louder, the Delta team was pinned down and couldn't re-engage. Michael tried to take up a position near the front of the Blackhawk, rolling his rifle onto the back of the co-pilots seat, searching for targets._

"Don't miss."

"I said fuck off."

"Why? We were having such a good conversation?"

 _Michael tried to ignore the voices in his head but they were starting to get to him. Peering through his ACOG he laid eyes on three white masks that were flanking the Delta members. From the cockpit he started to engage, his ears rang as the shots went out, even though the front panels of the windows were either sheared off or gone, firing a DMR inside an enclosed metal space is not recommended if you want to keep your hearing. Michael was able to take all three out until an AK round landed just above his head. He recoiled back as the round impact one inch away from where his head would have been if he had leaned forward._

"Command, this is Reaper 1-1. Where is the extract?!"

"Reaper 1-1, Command. We cannot extract you, still too hot. The amount of RPG's is too risky to attempt."

"So have Warhammer deal with them!"

"Warhammer is off station. You'll just have to ride it out. Good luck. Out."

 _Michael threw his radio against the side of the cockpit, it shattered into pieces._

"FUCK." He yelled

 _He started to think about what do, his small burst of anger had now cost in all personal communication with Command and now there were an unknown amount of hostiles closing in on his position. He stood up as a defeaning sound came from out, the next thing he saw was a godsend. Warpig 2-3 had rolled up about 50 meters from the Blackhawk, the commander was on the 50 cal on top while the gunner shifted between targets. The sound of the 120 MM Smoothbore was something that could make any desperate situation seem hopeful. Michael quickly ran outside to where the Delta operators were, making sure to crouch in order to avoid the bullets. He grabbed a radio off of one of the operators and spoke._

"Warpig 2-3, Reaper 1-1. Respond over."

"Reaper 1-1, Warpig 2-3, you boys okay?"

"I got one pilot EKIA and one injured. We're still being pinned down by RPGs and belt fed weapons."

"Roger that." _The tank commander paused for a moment._ "Reaper 1-1, we are gunner up scanning on thermals. Give us a heading and we'll start looking."

"To my direct south is where most of the volume of fire is. Be advised, do not use your cannon as friendlies will be in the overpressure radius."

"Copy that Reaper 1-1. Guns only."

 _Michael looked to Warpig 2-3 as it turned it's turret to face towards the bearing that Michael had given them. He got the attention of the Delta members signaling them to hit the deck._

"Reaper 1-1, Warpig 2-3. Targets acquired. Engaging."

 _The sound of two M2 50. Cals tore through the night sky, their red tracer rounds acting like a laser. Michael couldn't help but smile. Next came another radio call._

"Reaper 1-1, Warhammer. We heard you boys needed some help. Ready for tasking."

"Warhammer, Reaper 1-1. Warpig 2-3 is engaging targets to our direct south. Just scan using thermals and shoot whatever they are."

"Affirmative Reaper 1-1. Gunner up, scanning for thermals." _A pause._ "Reaper 1-1 targets identified, bringing the rain."

"Command, Reaper 1-1. Warpig and Warhammer are engaging enemy positions, requesting hot extract over."

"Negative Reaper 1-1. You need to get your wounded away from the fight, landing too close to friendly fire could compromise the heli."

 _Michael said some things in his head that probably would've gotten him a court-martial but instead, he simply replied,_ "Copy Command, we'll do our best." _He crawled to the wounded pilot and dragged him behind a solid piece of cover. The pilot was pale seeing as the RPG had only opened up more wounds. The pilot handed him a red smoke, giving him one last glance before Michael caught on to what he was saying._

"Command, this is Reaper 1-1. I'm going to mark an LZ with red smoke about 80 meters from our position. If you don't come to pick us up, people are going to die."

 _Michael at first didn't get any response. He was about to rip the damn thing in half until the radio came on again._

"Copy that Reaper 1-1. Routing Eagle 1-3 to your position, you have two mikes to get there, if you're not there they're leaving you."

"We'll be there in one."

 _Michael went back over to the Delta members and ordered them to follow him. One dragged the dead pilot behind him before picking him up and carrying him over his shoulders. Michael went over the pilot who was at this point hallucinating from all of the blood loss and picked him up into a fireman's carry. He popped the red smoke halfway to the LZ and threw it as far as he could. The audible sound of the Blackhawk was a relief to everyone on the ground. It landed in front of them as the right side cargo doors were opened. Michael carefully lowered the injured pilot onto a prepositioned stretcher and let the medics take it from there, the dead pilot was also placed on a stretcher but had a blanket draped over his face. Everyone else mounted near the back, sitting up against various backpacks that were in the helicopter. Michael had forgotten to make one last radio call before he left, so now was the time._

"Warhammer, Reaper 1-1. Come in. Over."

"Reaper 1-1, Warhammer. Send your traffic, over."

"Warhammer put a 40 mike mike round into that Blackhawk, I don't have any explosives on hand and Warpig already fell back."

"Copy that Reaper 1-1." _Michael took off his helmet, leaving his radio in his ear._ "Shot over." _Michael held the button._

"Shot out."

"Splash over."

"Splash out."

 _Michael peered out the cargo door to see the Blackhawk be hit with the designated ordinance, he leaned against the back wall letting out a sigh of relief. He checked his watch, it was almost three in the morning. His uniform was burned, bloodied, and dusted, then again, it's just part of the job. He was almost asleep until something came creeping back into his head._

"You know you want to do it."

"Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere, you brought this on yourself. Now you suffer with us."

"If you want me to do it then you're gonna be waiting a long time."

"Are we though? How much more of this can you take before you snap? First, it's your parents, then it's us, and then that girl. She got very close."

 _Michael put both of his hands to his head._ "I said I'm not going to do it."

"Yes, you are. Don't act like you won't."

"Why would I listen to you? Fuck, why AM I even listening to you?"

"Because you can't get rid of us. We'll be here until the day you catch a bullet in your skull."

"Get the fuck out of my head now!"

"Sorry pal."

 _Michael thought about blowing his brains out in the cabin of the helicopter right then and there. He didn't want to live like this, not again. Constantly hiding from the thing that made you keep going in the first place. Some of the other members in the heli started to look towards him, giving him strange looks. Michael readjusted his posture, making it seem like he was okay, but in reality, he hurting badly. He had demons that he wanted to get rid of, he just didn't know how too._


	8. Chapter 7: More Than A Friend

**Authors Note:** So um yeah, this is my first shot at a romance type of thing, so don't be surprised if the dialogue is cringy. I wanted to create a chapter that was a little light-hearted before I try something ballsy in the next one, to be fair, I don't know how I'm going to feel while writing the next one, but, as a writer, I won't spoil anything. With that taken care of, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Contact left side! Left Side!"

 _Michael ran to a concrete barrier, ducking behind it. Bullets peppered the other side as the frame began to break._ _He grabbed a grenade from his plate carrier and pulled the pin._

"Frag out!"

 _As Michael went to throw the grenade, he took an AK round to the shoulder. He fell onto his back, dropping the grenade next to him, the fuse still burning. He quickly crawled around the barrier as the grenade went off, sending white-hot shrapnel in his direction. Some caught his leg and some went into his back, he tried to move but he couldn't. He looked to his right to see several dead squadmates, with their rifles still in their hands._ _The shooting began to quiet down, unfortunately for Michael, he wasn't on the winning side this time. Several White Masks peered into his view, executing anyone who they believed to be alive. Soon they at were at Michael, he was still crawling on the ground. He tried to reach for his pistol but was shot in the arm._

"Is that the best you got?" He asked as he coughed up blood

 _The White Mask didn't hesitate to put another bullet into the same arm. The adrenaline was holding the pain at bay, but soon enough that would give out. Michael turned to look the White Mask in the face, analyzing the person who was about to end his life. He started laughing as if this was a joke. The White Mask raised his AK and put a bullet right between Michael's eyes. Someone began speaking after everything went black._

"Took them long enough. Was wondering if they were gonna let you live."

* * *

"Yo Reaper. Reaper!" One of the Delta operators said as he shook Michael's shoulder

 _Michael jolted awake as he realized he had experienced a dream, nothing was true._

"Damn dude, you were thrashing about. Bad dream?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, well we're about 5 minutes out from the base. Word has it that we're going home early, we hit the jackpot last night."

"Wait what time is it?"

"About 5:30 in the morning."

"Thought it'd be a lot later."

 _The Delta member just nodded before shifting back into his seat. Michael felt a little uncomfortable having a PTSD episode right in front of other people, but at least they believed him when he said he was okay. The Blackhawk soon peered into view of the airfield. Medics and Ambulances lined the tarmac, which wasn't a good sign. Warhammer and Guardian had already made it back to the airfield. Michael's chopper soon landed and was immediately swamped with medical personnel. Two of them attempted to tend to Michael's wounds but he pushed them off of him._

"Don't help me, help them." He said

 _The medics reluctantly agreed to what he said and started tending to the wounded pilot, two infantrymen carried the dead pilot out of the helicopter. The other choppers made it back shortly thereafter, the other operators dismounted from their choppers and started making their way over to the debriefing room. Some were walking wounded, either shot in the arm or legs but still able to move around. Michael packed into the room, placing his weapons and helmet behind him as he stood near the back. The same Brigadier General from before took to the podium._

"Now I won't make this seem like a victory today because it wasn't. While we did get the intel that we were looking for, we have reports of at least 8 KIA. 1 Nightstalker, and 7 Delta team members. As of now _Operation Shock and Awe_ is labeled a success, but as with anything in this line of work, labeling something doesn't really mean much. All of you will undergo a physical checkup once you get back to your post, as for the Rainbow Six operator, you'll be heading back to Hereford. Your plane leaves in 15 minutes, make sure you're there."

 _Michael nodded and proceeded to grab his gear. His uniform was unrecognizable from all of the dust, blood and charred material. If there was a definition to match what it looked like, it would run along the lines of 'something that you wear in hell.' Michael placed his stuff on the ground outside as he watched a C-17 taxi to the runway. The plane had a Six plastered on the tail so he guessed that it was Rainbow's private transportation. He still had his plate carrier and backpack on so the only thing he had to carry was his helmet and rifle. Letting out an aggravated grunt, he picked his gear back up and proceeded to the plane. Michael stood patiently as the ramp lowered since he was the only one on the manifest, he had the entire plane to himself, which was a nice perk. Michael gave the pilot a quick thumbs up to the pilot letting him know that he was secured. Michael sat down on one of the seats, removing his plate carrier and balaclava. He went to go remove his boots but suddenly winced at a sharp pain in his lower left leg. He carefully rolled up his pant leg to reveal that he had been pricked by a piece of metal._ "Must've been from the Blackhawk." _He said to himself. The wound itself wasn't that bad, he could walk on it without feeling anything, but he knew that if Doc found out about it, he would be swamped with medication to stop it from getting infected. The intercom came on as Michael redid his pant leg._

"Flight ETA is about eight hours. I'd get some shut-eye if I were you."

 _Michael could only oblige. He rested his head on the padding behind him, knocking out as soon as he closed his eyes._

 **Hereford Base**

 **13:45 Hours**

 _Michael was already awake by the time the plane had landed at Hereford. Because this was Rainbow's plane, he had to wait for the plane to get to the hanger before he could exit. He hitched a ride back to the barracks with one of the recruits, neither of them said anything. Michael clipped his helmet onto his backpack and slung his Mk12 onto his right shoulder, he lugged his plate carrier on his left shoulder. He had to be creative to enter because of the door handles, and because he wasn't in the mood to set any of his gear down, he used his feet. Some of the other ops were still eating lunch or just chilling with their friends. He did notice Eliza and Monika staring at him when he walked past, he could tell their eyes were focused on the state of his uniform. He passed Olivier on the way to the Armory, they both shot each other a quick nod. Michael made quick work of dropping off his gear into their respective lockers, Eliza and Monika were waiting outside. He shuffled his way past them as they continually stared at him, he made his way up the stairs, occasionally glancing back to see if they were following him, which they were. Michael soon made it to the room where Meghan and Craig were laying on their beds listening to music from their phones. Eliza and Monika reluctantly followed him in and stood near the door. At this point, all eyes in the room were on Michael, he ignored it and made his way over to the shower with his uniform still on. He stepped inside and turned the water on full blast, placing his gloved hands onto the wall in front of him, he draped his head as the cold water sprinkled onto him. After a while, he noticed that the floor of the shower wasn't filled with water, but rather blood. He looked to his right to see the other four occupants of the room staring at him as he stood there. Michael twisted the handle to turn off the water, putting his hand back onto the wall as the water stopped._

"You know you don't have to just stand there and stare."

"Michael, what the hell happened?" Eliza blurted out

"Stuff."

"It looks like a lot more than just stuff." Monika countered

"Had a rough night, let's just put it that way."

"What's with the-?" Meghan asked but was cut off

"It's not mine if that's what you're asking."

 _Suddenly Michael's phone began to vibrate. He pushed his way past Eliza and Monika who were standing in the doorway. He picked up the phone and answered. Craig had gone back to what he was doing, but Meghan, Eliza, and Monika still continued to watch him._

"Evans speaking."

"It's Six. Meet me up at my office as soon as you can."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _With that, he hung up the phone._

"Who was that?" Eliza asked

"Just Six, she's probably calling me up for a debriefing or some shit."

 _Craig removed one of his earphones and glanced towards Michael._

"Typically that's what it is." He said

 _Michael began to grab a pair of civilian clothes from his drawer, he picked out a plain black t-shirt with some basketball shorts. He made his way into the bathroom and began to change, as he removed his boots, he winced at the piece of metal that was still stuck in his leg._

"Ah shit if they see that I'll never hear the end of it." He said to himself

 _He grabbed the piece of metal and slowly pulled it out, wincing as it was deeper than he expected. Michael turned on the faucet to the sink and began to rinse out his wound, it was bleeding, but nothing a simple gauze bandage wouldn't stop. He stuck the piece of metal in his pocket. Outside he could hear Eliza and Meghan talking, but he couldn't hear what it was about. The only thing he could make was Eliza saying,_ "Great, I'll meet you there." _Michael dried his hands on a towel and exited the bathroom. Monika and Eliza had already left the room, Meghan was putting on a blue hoodie, and Craig was looking for another song on his phone. Michael headed for the door, attempting his hide his wound as best as he could._

"Hey uh, you think you and I could talk when you come back?" She asked as Michael began to open the door

"Sure thing, as long as Six doesn't send me on another friggin' mission."

"I'm sure she won't."

"Fingers crossed," Michael said as he shot her a quick smile

 _Michael loped his way to Six's office. No need to keep the boss waiting for too long. He quickly combed his hair with his hands to look somewhat presentable, after all, he had gotten off the plane like 20 minutes ago. As usual, the door was closed so he had to wait._ _Michael didn't hear anything so he knocked._ "Enter."

"Morning ma'am."

"Good afternoon Evans. How was your flight?"

"Wasn't bad. Got some needed sleep."

"Good to hear. Now the reason why I called you here was that I wanted to know how the mission went. As of right now, I don't have all the details about what went on besides the fact that 8 were KIA and that the information that JSOC was looking for was located. I might be the Director of the most secret CTU in the world but that doesn't allow me to know everything."

"Well, where I do start? Besides the ending everything went smoothly, it was up until we encountered that bomb that things started to go haywire."

 _Six's demeanor changed immediately after hearing what Michael said. The White Masks had only ever implemented their bombs in the Barlett attack._

"These bombs were strapped with biohazard cylinders right?"

"Correct."

"Did they go off at all?"

"Yes, they did. Bravo 1-1 had secured a bomb site, but we lost contact with them after the bomb that a Delta member and myself had gone off. I pulled him out when the chemical started to release."

"Dammit." She muttered under her breath

"I'm guessing the White Masks aren't known for using bombs on a regular basis?"

"No, they aren't. The fact that they are now deploying these like it's nothing is worrying."

"There was one other thing that has been acting up lately…"

"Let me guess, your PTSD?" _She asked. Michael nodded back._ "Has it gotten to a point to where it's affecting you in combat?"

"It's been happening a lot more frequently now, especially after Germany, and now Afghanistan. But to answer your question, no, it hasn't affected me in combat as of yet."

"If it helps, I can put you in a rehab program that deals with PTSD. You won't be kicked off of operation with the team, you'll just have to undergo some treatment."

"I don't think I'll need that. I just need some sort of release, if that makes sense. Anything that'll take my mind off it."

 _Six sighed._ "Alright. I'll let you handle this on your own discretion, but if anything feels off. Report to me or Doc immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're dismissed."

 _They both exchanged a handshake before Michael turned and left. As he closed the door, Six was already on the phone with someone, he didn't know who, but he imagined it was because of what he told her. He made his way to his room presuming Meghan was still waiting but he didn't find her._ _Craig wasn't there as well, but Michael knew that he was probably at some kind of training or at the firing range._ "Well, time to see where she ran off to." _He thought to himself. He closed the door and headed down the stairs, he ran into Ela who was on her way up._

"Hey, have you seen Meghan anywhere?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"She said she wanted to talk to me about somethin', and now I don't know where she is."

"Hmm. I don't know then, Craig might know where she is, he's at the firing range."

"Alright. Thanks though."

 _Ela nodded before continuing up the stairs. Michael made his way to the rec room. Various operators were scattered around, doing their own things. Michael found Craig on the couch watching some football with Jordan and Eliza, she was asleep on Jordan's shoulder. Michael approached them from behind and stopped at the back of the couch._

"Afternoon fellas."

"Hey, Mike," Jordan said he glanced over his shoulder

"Any of you seen Meghan at all?"

"She's not up at the room?" Craig asked confusedly

"I didn't see her when I came back from Six's office."

"What'd Six call you up for?" Jordan asked

"Wanted to know what happened while I was gone."

"Ah, gotcha."

"If anything, just go back up to the room and wait for her. Wherever she is, she probably won't be gone for long." Craig said as he adjusted himself

"Well, in that case, I'm headed off."

"Oh, by the way, fridge got restocked with drinks. We might've gone crazy while you were gone."

"I think I might be converting to Guinness instead of the old-fashioned Coronas."

"Traitor." Craig and Jordan said in sync, Michael just laughed

 _Before leaving, Michael grabbed a Guinness from the fridge, as Craig said, the fridge was full of beer. He gave it a good sip before he turned to leave._

"If I catch you drinking anymore Guinness, I swear I'll drown you in Corona," Jordan yelled as Michael started to leave. Michael just shot him the finger, earning a laugh from Jordan.

 _Michael made his way up the stairs grabbing his key out of his pocket, but what met with the door being slightly ajar. Confused, he put the key back into his pocket and knocked on the door making sure that he wasn't going to walk in on something he was going to regret. He opened the door gradually after not getting a response. The room looked the same as before, except he heard something coming from the bathroom. At first, Michael couldn't tell what it was, it sounded an awful lot like crying but he didn't know for sure. He set his beer on his desk before walking over to the bathroom door. His suspicions were confirmed as he found Meghan in the corner of the bathroom, her head buried into her hands._ "Oh, shit." _He said to himself._ _She quickly looked up at Michael and began to panic._

"No! Get away! Please!" She cried as he put her hands up trying to defend herself.

 _Michael slowly tried to approach her, but every step he took made Meghan try to burrow farther and farther into the corner. She looked away as he continued to advance, the closer he got the more she cried._ _Michael reached to comfort her but she screamed as he touched her. Michael heard the door behind him open, he glanced over to see Craig standing in the doorway._

"Oh fuck," Craig said as he saw Meghan

 _Michael turned back to Meghan, who was crying intensely. Michael did what he thought was best at that moment, he took a seat across from her and put his hands where she could see them clearly. Letting her know that he wasn't a threat to her at all was the first priority. Craig did the same._ _Both men sat silently as Meghan continued to cry, they didn't want to worsen her condition any further. Eventually, Meghan had stopped crying but she was still curled in a ball. Michael slid over slowly, Meghan stared at him with a terrified expression, she hid her face in between her legs, whimpering as he got closer. Michael stopped right beside her and held out his arms in an embrace, she looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes red from all the crying she had done._

"Meghan, it's me, Michael. I'm not here to hurt you."

 _His smooth voice calmed her. She quickly sprang into the arms of Michael, sobs racked her chest as she tried to calm herself. Michael stayed completely still as Meghan let out everything. Craig got up and sat across from them. Meghan stayed in Michael's embrace for a lengthy amount of time, but that didn't bother Michael. He didn't care if it took a minute, an hour, a day, or even a month. Meghan eventually stopped sobbing but she was still in shock. Her phone began to ring from her desk, Michael looked at Craig._

"Go see who that is." He whispered

 _Craig got up slowly and went to grab Meghan's phone. Michael stayed in the exact same position, he slightly leaned back onto the wall so he could relax his back. Meghan still had her arms wrapped around him like an anaconda, her head buried into the center of his chest. Craig came back and sat in the same position, showing the phone to Michael._

"It's her mom."

"Ah shit."

"What should I say?"

"Put in on speaker."

 _Craig did so._

"Hello?" Michael asked

"Hi, um is Meghan there?"

"She's a little busy right now, can I take a message?"

 _Michael hadn't realized that this point that Meghan had removed her head from Michael's chest. She began wiping away tears with her hoodie and gestured for Craig to hand her the phone, which he did._

"Nevermind, I guess she has some time to talk."

 _Meghan composed herself as best she could before she spoke, she didn't want to worry her mother._

"Hello?" She asked softly

"Meghan? What's wrong? You don't sound as joyful as you typically are."

"It's nothing Mom, something just came up that's all."

"Okay. Well, I was just calling up to check on you, we haven't talked in a while so I don't know what's been going on with you."

"I've been fine, just had some stuff going on."

 _Michael and Craig looked at each other knowing that it was a bullshit statement, Meghan wasn't okay by any stretch of the imagination._

"Alright, well I gotta go run some errands, you have time for a call later?"

"I should, yeah." She said as she wiped another tear from her cheek, not making a sound that would give her away

"Love you, Meghan."

"Love you."

 _Meghan handed the phone back to Craig and broke down almost immediately after he grabbed it. Michael stayed with Meghan as Craig went to put back her phone on her desk. This time Meghan held Michael even tighter, it felt like his ribcage was being compressed, but he didn't care. He gently began to rub her back, anything that would get her to calm down he would try. Some time passed before a knock on the door drew the attention of Michael and Craig. Without even saying a word, Craig got up to answer it. Outside stood Yumiko and Mike._

"Hello Craig-san, we um, heard crying coming from your room. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Yumi, Meghan is just having a rough time right now."

"Lass is having a panic attack?" Mike asked worryingly

"I don't know what's going on. I'm guessing it's a panic attack, problem is I don't know what caused it."

"Is anyone there with her?"

"Michael is. He's been sitting with her ever since I got back, she hasn't let go of him."

"Sounds like she had a PTSD episode…." Mike muttered

"I'm hoping that's not the case, but I'm not completely ruling it out. After all, Meghan hasn't had the best time lately."

"I just hope she's okay," Yumi said as she hung her head

"Meg may be hurting right now, but she'll pull through in the end. You don't have to worry Yumi."

 _She let out a disappointed sigh. She was never one to be in a good mood when she heard about one of her best friends be in such a catatonic state. Yumiko stormed out of the room. Mike stuck around after she left._

"She say anything to any of you two yet?"

"Not a word," Michael said without looking

"How long has she been uh," Mike pointed at Michael's chest, "doing that?"

"A while now, if I had to guess it's been at least 20 minutes."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, it's not looking good. Whatever has got her like this is serious."

"Want me to notify Six?"

"No, she just needs to clear her head right now."

"Well then lads, I'll leave you to this, if you need anything from me, you'll know where I'll be."

 _Mike soon left the room shutting the door behind him, Craig soon locked it. He sat back down in front of Michael and Meghan._

"What do you want to do?" Craig sighed

"Let me see if I can get her to her bed, probably isn't helping sitting on a cold floor. Put some extra blankets there for her, she's probably gonna want them."

 _Michael turned his head towards Meghan as Craig got up to rearrange the bed. Meghan by this time had fallen silent, her grip on Michael's chest had loosened a little, meaning that she was finally starting to calm down. He adjusted himself so that he could move into the position to stand, very slowly he began to lift Meghan up. At first, she didn't want to move, as if she was somehow glued to the floor, but she did eventually stand on her feet. Almost immediately she pulled her hoodie over her and scrunched her head into her chest, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Michael walked her over to the side of her bed, moving some of the blankets aside as he sat her down._

"I'll be right back, gonna go grab something from the mess hall," Craig said as he unlocked the door again.

"Grab me a water if there's any, feel like I need a glass of water the size of a Chevy," Michael replied

"Sure thing."

 _Meghan finally let go of Michael and fell back onto the pillow, she covered herself with almost all of the blankets, she didn't try to hide under the covers, which was a good sign. Michael saw this as an opportunity to stretch his legs and arms. Audible cracks came from every part he stretched,_ "Damn that felt good." _he said to himself. Craig entered the room carrying two water bottles along a lime Gatorade for himself. He threw Michael one of the water bottles, which Michael, unbeknownst to him, chugged down in seconds._

"God damn it. Was hoping it'd be a bigger bottle."

"Well don't chug it next time idiot," Craig chuckled

 _A giggle came from behind Michael, he turned to see Meghan smiling lightly at his dismay._ _She pointed at the other water bottle that Craig was carrying, he handed it to Michael who then handed it to her. She sat up so she didn't spill it all over the blankets, taking small sips every few seconds. She reattached the cap after drinking half the bottle, after placing it on the table next to her, she slid back under the covers. Michael crumpled his bottle and threw it into the trash can across the room._

"Reaper 1, Blackbeard 0," Michael said as he put his elbows on his knees

"We're doing this now I see," Craig said

"Hell yeah, we are."

 _Craig finished his Gatorade and crushed the bottle under his foot, he laid on his bed and tossed it in into the trash can._

"Reaper 1, Blackbeard 1," He grinned

"Fine, it's a tie," Michael said while Craig laughed

 _Without warning, Meghan reached out from under the covers, pulling Michael's hoodie and yanking him down next to her. Michael looked to her startled._ S _he grabbed some of the blankets and soon wrapped them around her and Michael. He raised an eyebrow while giving her a questionable look, she hid her face so that he couldn't see the blush that overflowed her cheeks._

"Well, that was…..unexpected," Michael said as he adjusted himself to get comfortable

 _Meghan just shrugged. She pulled herself closer to Michael using her left arm, snuggling her head up next to his chest, just like the first time._

"Well I'll leave you two to do your thing, I'll uh...be around," Craig said as he started to leave

"Go be a pirate."

"Wow, you sure got me good with that one," Craig said sarcastically

 _Michael laughed._ "Just good fun, enjoy yourself." _Craig left and soon Michael turned his attention to Meghan. She was drawing circles on Michael's chest with her index finger._ _Michael pulled down her hood and nuzzled his head onto hers._

"I know this probably isn't the best time to ask this, but do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I don't know if I want to." She said softly

"Well, I'm not going to push you to do so, although, I will say sometimes it's better if you do talk about it."

 _Meghan sighed, she knew Michael was right._ "I guess it is better if I do."

"Remember, if it's too much for you to handle right now, I completely understand, don't force yourself into this simply because it's me asking."

"I'm not." _She took a deep breath._ "After Germany, I've been having nightmares and panic attacks. The thought of never seeing or speaking to any of you guys ever again really hit me hard. I don't think I went one night without crying. I-I also never told anyone what happened to me while I was held captive, I felt like I would get criticized for it, even though in the back of my mind I knew no one on this team would let that happen."

"If you're okay with me asking, what were the nightmares about?"

 _Meghan went silent for a moment, trying to muster up the courage to speak about the events. Michael thought that he had said something which he shouldn't have, but that was quickly put at ease._

"Remember the mask who held that gun to my head during my rescue?"

"I do."

"He, on several occasions had come to 'visit' me, but those visits were for his own pleasure and amusement. Right before you and Craig entered, they were about to rape me…." _Meghan started to tear up again._ "I just remember being so scared….and helpless. I wanted to die. I wanted the pain to go away."

 _Michael did what he thought was right, and that was just to listen. The more she let out now, the better. Michael started to picture what she had endured, he shut his eyes, twitching at the thought of listening to her screams, her cries for help, her prayers to God. He felt his hand clench into a fist like it did when he viewed the video in Six's office. He leaned his head back into the pillow, feeling anger growing inside him. The only thing he could think about was her. He decided to take her mind off of the subject._

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something when I got back from Six's office….."

 _Meghan wiped away a tear._ "Yeah." _She said softly_

"Well? What is it?"

 _Meghan took a second to gather her thoughts before speaking. She was absorbing too much too quickly for her to comprehend much of it. So she went with what came first._

"Well, I don't really know how to put it precisely, so here goes. Thing is Michael, I like you. More than a friend. You've always been here for me, regardless of what happens. Even though you've only been here for a bit more than a month, you've made more an impact on me than most have during my entire time at Rainbow. During those times when you were gone, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what could happen to you. In the back of my head, I knew you would be fine, but the thought just kept crawling back. And frankly, losing someone I care about after what I just experienced, was the last thing I wanted to happen. I've been holding this back for some time now because I didn't know how you would react to it, for some reason I thought you'd be mad at me."

 _Michael tried to take in what Meghan had just told him. This entire time, she liked him, and she thought he was going to be mad with her? Why would she think that?_

"How long have you been wanting to tell me this?"

"It's been there for a while, but after this most recent mission, I felt like I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to tell you."

"Sorry for making you wait."

 _The statement made Meghan smile a little bit. She moved her head and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. He tried to keep his cool._

"And how long have you been waiting to do that?" He smirked

"Long enough." She replied

 _Meghan wrapped her arm around Michael's chest, he ran his fingers through her hair, comforted at the softness. She positioned her head under his, his warm skin made her feel at peace._

"Stay for a while. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere, in fact, I'm perfectly fine with this."

 _Meghan smiled as Michael planted a soft kiss onto the top of her head._

"You know, I had originally intended to have someone help me with this, but I guess this was a way to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were in Afghanistan, Eliza and I had a chat at the dance club about this exact moment, and she said that she'd help me with it."

"Looks like she's gonna be kinda disappointed then huh?"

"Maybe."

 _They laid silent for a couple minutes, just enjoying each others company. It wasn't until Michael tried to move that Meghan had fallen asleep next to his head. Memories of the night he came back from the infirmary hit him like a freight train, but this time, Michael felt a new string of emotions, ones that he hadn't felt in a while. This was going to be different for him, but perhaps that was a good thing and the plus side? He got to be with someone who cared for him, more than anyone had before._


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Right Behind You

_Michael awoke to Meghan sleeping next to him, again. Her arms were wrapped around him as if wherever he went, she would go too. Lucky for him, he was perfectly okay with that. He glanced over to read of the clocks posted near the door. 17:21, one of them read, almost time for dinner. Meghan adjusted herself in her sleep, tightening her grip on Michael. He looked down to see the blonde Navy SEAL fast asleep, her hair was all sorts of messed up. Michael began to fix it, making it look presentable before she woke up. It was about 10 minutes before Meghan had finally begun to wake up. Michael was just looking up at the ceiling, cherishing the moment._

"Evening sleepy head," Michael said as Meghan lifted her head off of Michael's chest

"Evening." She smiled

"I must admit, you got quite the grip when you sleep. Putting those muscles to work."

"Sorry." _She blushed as she put her head back on Michael's chest._ "Thank you for everything earlier."

"Don't mention it. As a person who deeply cares for you and your well-being. Being there for you was the only thing that concerned me."

 _Meghan smiled as Michael pulled her closer to him, his body irradiated heat, giving them both comfort._

"I'm going to go get dinner. Care to join me?" Michael asked as he laid a hand on top of Meghan's.

"Why yes, I would love that."

 _Both of them began to get out of bed. Michael combat rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor, an audible thud followed by a raspy, "_ Ow." _Meghan laughed as he jumped up to his feet, acting as if nothing happened. She wondered if he was being funny just because of what happened, or if he was starting to abandon the stoic personality that he once had, she preferred the latter._

"What? You're not going to combat roll out too? It's fun you know."

"Nah I'm good. I would like some assistance out of bed though."

"Your wish is my command."

 _Michael scooped up Meghan into a bridal style carry, her eyes widened as she wasn't expecting Michael to do that, she blushed once again, but this time Michael saw it. He sat her down while she laughed._

"Let me grab my phone real quick," Michael said as he cracked his knuckles

"Sure thing."

 _Michael retrieved his phone from his desk, slipping it into the front pocket of his hoodie. Meghan put on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts, but she still kept the blue hoodie. Once she was done, Michael opened the door, letting her go first. Once Michael had locked it, they started their way down the steps, Meghan wrapped an arm around Michael's chest, holding him as they walked down the steps. They entered the mess hall to see other operators already eating or in line to get food. Meghan didn't care if people saw her holding Michael, so she continued to do it with a smile. Both of them got their food and found a table. The dinner itself was courtesy of the Germans who made their some of their country's most notable dishes. They began to eat with surprisingly no interference from other operators, some either didn't seem to care or notice, until Eliza saw them. She took a seat in front of them, noticing Meghan who was now leaning her head onto Michael's shoulder as he ate, he couldn't help but smile._

"You two look awfully comfy," Eliza said while grinning. "So I take it, Meghan, that things went well?"

 _Michael and Meghan both looked at each other after hearing what Eliza said. They both could tell what came next, Michael faced Eliza, while Meghan kissed him on the cheek, resting her head back on Michael's shoulder right after. Eliza was practically giddy at this point._

"Knew you could do it."

 _Michael decided to chime in._ "She can be very convincing and straight to the point. Isn't that right?"

 _Meghan blushed, trying to hide her face in Michael's shoulder because of the embarrassment. Michael and Eliza laughed before going back to eating their food. Meghan soon sat up and began to eat her food, savoring the food with each bite she took, the Germans were excellent cooks and she always loved their food._ _Little did she know, she had practically inhaled her food, finishing before Michael had even finished the Bratwurst on his plate._

"You know, it's better to enjoy the food rather than flat out demolish it," Michael said as he took a bite, Meghan smiled as she shrugged.

 _Suddenly, the intercom for the base came to life._

"All Rainbow Callsigns, report to the briefing room at 19:00 sharp."

 _The mess hall went silent for a second before others continued their conversations. Michael finished his bite before speaking._

"Bet it's another operation."

"I don't know why but these White Masks are getting awfully cocky. They keep exposing themselves a lot more than they used too, and they aren't even gaining anything from it." Eliza said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Something tells me that this isn't White Masks. I don't know why, but I have a gut feeling."

"What else would it be then?"

"Natural disaster, virus outbreak, there's a lot of things that can happen these days. Terrorist attacks are just one of them."

"If it was a virus outbreak, Six would just send Gustave, Lera, and Olivier. They have the most medical experience out of everyone here."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 **One Day Earlier**

 **Truth Or Consequences, New Mexico**

 _Dr. Ellen Mackintosh had been swamped with 911 calls. Citizens just kept appearing at the hospitals front door. Almost all were showing symptoms of a new virus, Mackintosh didn't know which one was causing this. The blotchy skin was originally believed to be of a life-threatening skin rash, but eventually, that was proven false due to glowing red material that was visible under the skin. Mackintosh had gotten requests of setting up a med center at the local civic center, but she figured that it was too dangerous to have patients in two different locations that could easily be contaminated, for now, those who were healthy were at the civic center. She left and was greeted by two other doctors_

"We gotta do something about this, we've reached maximum capacity and people are still coming in. I'm telling you, we have got to start moving people out of here into the civic center if they appear healthy."

"No, absolutely not. You started housing people who look healthy at the civic center...," She scoffed, "... you're gonna break quarantine."

 _The sliding glass doors behind her opened as a man with a blanket draped over him had spikes protruding out of his forehead and back._

"H-help me." He groaned

 _Mackintosh recognized the man._ "Boyd?!" _One of the doctors looked at him, terrified at his appearance._ "Oh my god." _He slowly began to approach Boyd but was grabbed by Mackintosh._

"No, don't touch him."

 _Boyd began to have convulsions on his upper body. He closed his eyes, but as he reopened them, they had turned bright red. Spikes ripped out of his body as he transformed into something Mackintosh hadn't seen before. The three doctors stared at Boyd before he let out a nightmarish growl, charging them at inhuman speeds. Boyd, or whatever he had become, Impaled one of the doctors with its spiked arms. Mackintosh turned to run, it was at this moment that she realized that the rest of the patients began to suffer the same fate. Screaming began to echo through the hallways of the hospital as normal looking people turned grotesque abominations, attacking anything that was human. Mackintosh ran to her office and began to barricade her office with anything she could find, she locked the door behind her, but she knew it wouldn't hold for long. She used all of her strength to push her table against the door, sandwiching it between the door and the wall next to her. She took a wooden bookcase and positioned it in front of the window. She crawled back into the corner of her office as the screaming grew louder. Cries for help were heard as people were ripped apart by those who were once normal human beings. The phone began to ring, she immediately unplugged it from the wall. She guessed it was the civic center trying to call her, but at this point, she knew that once these things had overrun the hospital, they would soon reach the civic center._

* * *

 **Hereford Briefing Room**

 **19:00 Hours**

 _By now, all of the operators had gathered in the briefing room. Six was visibly anxious, she didn't know how to deal with this type of situation. Everything else had a plan except for this. As soon as she had organized all of her items she took to the podium._

"Good evening. I don't intend to make this seem like this will be easy because it won't be. And before you ask, the White Masks have no involvement with this."

 _The screen flicked to the map of a town, but instead, it had been marked with quarantine areas and safe zones. Lera and Olivier instantly knew this was about a disease outbreak._

"As of yesterday, the town of Truth or Consequences has been placed under strict quarantine. Reports indicate a virulent new infection that is transforming its victims into, well, I'm not going to sugar coat because these things are the very definition of a monster."

 _Quiet chatter could be heard amongst the operators, Olivier and Lera had curious expressions on their face, nothing that they had faced before had the effects that they were seeing. Michael raised his hand from the back, everyone fell quiet as Six pointed to him._

"With all due respect ma'am, but what does this have to do with us? We're a CTU meant to fight terrorism, not combat diseases."

 _Without answering him, Six switched to another screen that contained a video file. It was the last video transmission from a SWAT tactical team that went in to search for survivors._

* * *

 _The video started out with the six-man team being inserted via helicopter. The first thing the operators noticed was how the terrain in the vicinity did not look normal. Large spikes were visible, towering as high as a two-story apartment building. The air around the Blackhawk was filled with embers from fires that had grown out of control. A mist had limited the visibility of the SWAT team as they approached their objective._

"HQ, Victor 1-1. Enroute to objective, over."

"Copy that Victor 1-1. Stay frosty, we still don't know what is out there. Over."

 _The SWAT team had met almost no resistance by the time they got to their objective. They soon arrived at what looked like an old barn. Spikes had pierced through the wooden planks as if they were acting as support columns for something. As they approached the barn, the mist grew thicker and thicker until it was almost zero visibility. The tactical team shortened their intervals, packing themselves into an even tighter circle than they already were. They raised their rifles as they heard rustling coming from in front of them. Suddenly, one of the operators got snatched into the fog, his helmet feed cutting out. The rest of the team began to panic._

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Where's the contact?!"

 _Another operator screamed as he was tackled to the ground and dragged into the thick fog._

"Contact front!"

 _The team began to fire in the direction of where the contact was called. Nothing fell to the ground. Another operator was soon dragged away. They tried firing in random directions but to no avail._

"What the hell are we fighting?!"

 _Another was dragged into the fog which was followed by more shooting. One helmet cam turned to see one operator have arm ripped off. Some of the Rainbow operators jerked at the sight. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from the sole survivor, for once, the shooting had ceased. The final operator was practically spinning in every direction, searching for a target. A loud roar interrupted the camera feed as the last SWAT member was kicked by what looked like a special infected. He landed on a spike behind him, impaling him through the head, his helmet cam cut off as the video ended._

* * *

 _No one could describe what they had seen. An entire team of SWAT wiped out from an unknown threat. The eeriness and brutality of it took a toll on everyone, making even the legendary Taina feel uneasy while watching it. Six flicked the screen off as everyone was silent, she turned to Michael._

"Does that answer your question?"

 _He didn't have anything to say._

"That was one out of seven teams inserted into the town. None of them made it to their objectives alive. As you can see, whatever these things are, they're lethal."

 _Six paused before speaking again._

"A majority of you will be on a plane to Truth Or Consequences by tomorrow. Ash, you'll be leaving ahead of everyone else to coordinate operations with the National Guard and any Air Force assets that may be available. Meet me in my office right after this."

"Yes, ma'am," Eliza replied

"As for the rest of you. I'll be reading off the list of names that will be on the flight tomorrow. Buck, Ying, Finka, Jäger, Lion, Thermite, Tachanka, Kapkan, Glaz, Doc, Smoke, Reaper, Blackbeard, and finally Valkyrie. The rest of you will be briefed when you get to Truth Or Consequences. You will be called when the flight is ready. Dismissed."

 _The only ones to leave the room were Eliza and Six. Everyone else stood as if they didn't know what to do. It wasn't until Jordan broke the silence that people actually started to get up from their seats._

"So let me get this straight. We're basically fighting aliens."

"In laymen's terms, yes." Gustave pointed out

"Great, but in all honestly. What the fuck kind of virus makes people grow red spikes."

"I couldn't tell you Monsieur Trace."

 _Michael eventually found nothing useful in the conversation so he decided that he'd leave and get everything ready. He ran a few thoughts through his head, contemplating them. He figured that he wouldn't be getting shot at, so that was the biggest plus. However, from what he saw from the video, these things were quick. Having more gear was going to slow him down, which in this case could mean the difference between life and death. With that in mind, bringing a DMR to the fight wasn't the best choice, it also didn't make too much sense if Craig and Timur were coming along since they were both considered to be the best marksman in Rainbow. He got out his 416, the wear and tear were starting to get to the rifle, so he decided it was time to run it through the washer so to speak. Jordan soon joined him in the Armory._

"How you feeling about this one?" Jordan asked as he grabbed his 556

"It's different, I'll say that."

"Makes you wonder why they just don't wipe the town off the face of the Earth."

"With new infections like that, you never know if a contingency plan that you think will work will just do the exact opposite."

"Yeah, good point."

 _The conversation ended about as quickly as it started. Both went back to fiddling or cleaning their weapons. More operators came and went to get their gear ready, but no conversations ensued. After getting his plate carrier, helmet, and his other gear ready, Michael headed to the mess hall for a quick drink. By now it was almost 21:30, so most were already going to bed, apart from a select few. The lights of the mess hall dimmed to where the only thing that illuminated the room was the light near the fridge and the lights at the top of the steps. He sat at one of the open tables near the fridge, casually drinking a bottle of water while fiddling with the wrapper of a granola bar. He crumpled the water bottle as Meghan came into the mess hall, presumably looking for something to drink._

"Couldn't sleep?" He called out to her

 _Meghan turned around to be met with only darkness, she recognized the voice, she didn't know where he was in the room. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and leaned up against the counter._

"Just stressed is all."

"Is it about the mission?"

"A little, but it's also about the past few days. Just can't seem to take my mind off of it."

"What's got you stressed about the mission?"

 _Michael stood from the table and made his way over to Meghan. His figure appearing from the darkness startled her for a second, but she dismissed it._

"It's just….I'm worried I won't perform because of what's happened recently."

"You'll be fine, I know that for a fact. You've been to hell on earth and survived."

 _She smiled a little at the comment. He leaned beside Meghan, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close._

"Remember, you got us watching your back. We won't let you down."

"And what if I don't succeed in watching yours? What'll happen then?"

"You and I both know that won't happen. Don't let it get to you too much."

 _Meghan stood silent for a moment letting the words sink in. To be fair, Michael did have a point. She still was the blonde that struck fear into everyone during training, she was still the one who cared for everyone. Her training would take over in the event of something going haywire, that idea relaxed her. She finished up her water bottle and tossed it in the trash._

"You all ready to go?"

"Yep. GSG-9 was able to recover all of my gear, they had it sent back the other day."

"Good to hear. Come on, I'll walk you back up. I think it's time you and I both had some genuine sleep."

"Got that right."

* * *

 **June 10th, 2018**

 **06:00 Hours**

 _Everyone assigned to Operation: Chimera was already up at this time. Eliza had already hitched a flight the night before since Six needed someone down there. All of the operators geared up in their respective uniforms, it was the first time Michael had seen the CBRN operators in their bright-yellow biohazard suits. He couldn't help think why it was a bright-yellow, they could probably be seen from space when wearing those things. Before leaving the Armory, Olivier handed everyone a visor that could be slipped under any goggles or other various items that others may have been wearing._

"What are these for?" Michael asked

"They're synced with Big Brother. If I scan something, it'll appear as a red outline on the built-in HUD. However, it'll only be for a brief moment because of how long the scan itself actually is."

"Gotcha. Speaking of which, you and I got the only airborne drones, so it'll probably be best to make use out of both."

"Let's save that discussion for the flight."

"Copy that."

 _They made it to the runway where Rainbow's C-17 was already waiting for them. They all filed into the back. Michael and Olivier went off near the front to discuss plans, everyone else sat near the back, either tweaking with their gadgets or conversing amongst each other. Meghan's nervousness was beginning to rear it's ugly head again, but some quick deep breaths quickly suppressed her emotions._

* * *

 **Truth Or Consequences, New Mexico**

 **16:30 Hours**

 _Eliza had been on call practically all day as she was prepping for the arrival of the other Rainbow operators. The situation within the town was getting worse, while Rainbow was gearing up and flying down here, the Air Force had conducted airstrikes on certain targets, which prompted the infection to adapt to these new conditions. New infection forms were being spotted more frequently, especially the Rooter, Breacher, and Smasher variants. The Apex had rarely been seen, but the fact that it was still out there was a problem. Eliza was alerted to the sound of an aircraft landing on the runway outside. Since they were in the middle of the desert, some flat ground offered plenty of room for the C-17 to land. Makeshift sleeping quarters had been set up in order to house everyone at the FOB. Doc, Olivier, and Finka had gone off to the med center to start analyzing samples. Eliza gathered everyone else in the briefing room._

"It's good to see you all, but I'll get right to the chase."

 _Jordan almost immediately raised his hand._

"What, Jordan?

"Tell me this thing is contained."

"For now, but it's adapting faster than we can track." _Eliza switched the screen on her laptop to multiple pictures of special infected, the last picture being of a Smasher._ "We up the ordinance, and it's created this thing."

"And what happens if it gets loose?"

"Mexico is south of us. It breaks quarantine and crosses the border, world is in for one long bad night."

"What about nuking the town?"

 _Alexsandr chuckled at Jordan's comment._

"What? Wouldn't be the first time we've used a nuke in New Mexico."

"It's on the table, but we're here to make sure that it stays a last resort. This is where we turn the tide. Or drown."

"So where do we start?" Sebastien asked

"As of right now there are three targets of opportunity. One is a motel, another is a hospital, and then the last is a barn which the infection is believed to have originated from. Speaking of which, Alexsandr, I need to meet with you after this is over with."

"What does Tachanka need to destroy for the motherland?"

"It's not that, it's more of a political matter more than anything else." _She turned to everyone else._ "Well, that's really all that needs to be said, get your stuff settled, operations with most likely begin sometime later this evening."

 _Everyone else left, leaving Eliza and Alexsandr. He was already on his phone looking at modifications for his LMG._

"Three days ago, NASA tracked a meteorite that fell into this area, we got confirmation that a local named Boyd Brooks, hauled the object back to his salvage yard."

"Coincidence?"

"No. He was trying to sell it online. This is why I kept you. Your Highness."

"Soviet. Very old. Wait….I'm Russian, so I'm supposed to know something about it?"

"I thought you'd appreciate the heads up. We can leave the politics to Six, our job is to secure it."

"What's the plan?"

"Move in on foot and search the area, starting with the house."

"When is this taking place?"

"Once we've dealt with the other two sites, the video that we saw back at Hereford was the team that was assaulting the barn, after seeing what happened to them, we're gonna make sure everyone is good to go."

 _Alexsandr got up to leave, however as he left, Gustave entered. His expression displayed one of great disappointment and anger. Eliza knew this wasn't going to end well._

"Yes, Doc?"

"You and I need to speak. Now."

"Okay, what is it about?"

"Dr. Ellen Mackintosh. A doctor who was coordinating operations at the local hospital before everything went down. Reports suspect she may still be alive."

"Even if she was alive, what good would she be able to do down there."

"Maybe she has a vaccine. Hmm? Maybe she has a cure. Maybe I can stop working in a quarantine tent that's lined with claymores and C4!"

"You're a humanitarian, and I'm not sure you can afford to be."

"You have a better option on the table? Because we're barely containing this, and I hope you don't have a solution that involves a nuclear response. I heard the talk."

 _Ash took a few seconds before breaking the silence._ "Okay. We'll extract Doctor Mackintosh and pray to god she's got answers we could use."

" _Merci._ "

 **18:00 Hours**

"Remind me again Lera why do we have to do this?" Sebastien asked as she injected nanobots in his arm

"Quit asking questions and just sit still. You already know what the nanobots are for. I shouldn't have to explain this."

"Someone is in a pissy mood." He muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

 _Soon after Sebastien left the med center, it was Michael's turn to get his shot of nanobots. He was skeptical at first, mainly because he wasn't fond of having robots injected into his arm._

"So uh, what is this gonna feel like when you do activate these?"

"You haven't experienced the nanobot surge yet?"

"I arrived after CBRN did, so I never did really get to witness either of your gadgets."

"I see. Well, just a basic run-down. These nanobots, when activated, they disintegrate, releasing zinc into the body. It'll act as a nutrient by the body and help with the absorption of the drugs inside. For as long as the surge lasts, which is about 10 seconds, you'll get a boost of stamina, and it'll also stabilize your aim easier."

"Sounds like fun."

"You might feel uneasy the first few times it happens, but you'll adjust to the effects quickly."

"I figured that would be the case."

 _Lera finished up the injection and Michael left the med center, heading back to the tent where he had set his gear. Meghan and Craig had gotten their injections earlier, so they were just sitting around waiting for something to happen. He jumped onto the cot, letting out a heavy sigh as he did it._

"Great, I get to sweat my ass off in this god-forsaken desert with robots in my body while fighting what are effectively extraterrestrials."

"Welcome to Rainbow Six. Enjoy your stay," Craig replied as he polished his rifle shields

"When are we actually going to g-" Michael started to ask as Eliza made her way into the tent

"Reaper and Valkyrie, gear up. You're going in. Jäger is waiting for you at the helipad. Blackbeard, once Jäger gets back you'll be going out with Finka and Ying. "

 _Blackbeard gave her a quick nod. Eliza turned and left as quick as she entered. At least it was too the point._

"Looks like I spoke too soon," Michael stated

 _He exited the tent, donning all of his gear, Meghan followed a short distance behind. The sun had already begun to set, but it was still high up enough to where the surrounding mountains didn't obscure it. Columns of smoke were visible from the base as the fires within the town were still growing. Sure enough, Jäger was right where Eliza said he would be. Lion and Buck were also present._

"Ah, you two are here. Good," Jäger remarked

"So what are we doing?"

"Retrieving an HVI," Sebastien replied

"Wait, there's someone still alive down there?" Meghan asked surprised

"Doc thinks so. Problem is no one has established contact with the HVI since the start of this whole thing."

"Wait who is the HVI?"

"Doctor Ellen Mackintosh. She was the first one to order the quarantine of the hospital and set up healthy citizens in the civic center. Doc thinks that she has some sort of vaccine or cure."

"That's a long shot. If she hasn't been at her lab, she's been hiding. IF she's still alive." Michael added

"Well, time to go find out for ourselves."

 _Everyone began to board the Blackhawk. Jäger was already in the pilot's seat. Michael stopped halfway as something crossed his mind._ "Wait." _Everyone turned to look at him._

"Aren't we supposed to be in MOPP gear? Isn't this a biological threat?"

"The virus has not been distinguished as an airborne agent, it can only infect your system if you get bitten or swallow any contaminated material." Lion replied

"So don't get bit or swallow any glowing red stuff. Gotcha."

 _The flight to the Sierra Veterans Wing was one of silence and nervousness. Michael did one more check on his 416, making sure everything was in working order. Meghan watched him closely as she sat across from him, this was the first time she had seen him prepare for an operation, everything he did was so smooth and he looked like he was calm as can be. Michael looked up and met Meghan's gaze, her green eyes said it all. She looked ready, but there was a slight hint of uneasiness hidden behind that. He set his 416 beside him and took one of her hands into his. He began to draw circles on the back of her hand. Michael shot Meghan a smile under his balaclava, letting her know that everything would be okay. He gave one quick nod before breaking away._

"Approaching LZ. ETA 15 seconds." Jäger called out

 _Everyone began to dismount, Michael placed his left hand on the cargo door handle, ensuring that once they were wheels on deck, they would minimize the time the chopper was vulnerable._ _Jäger landed the chopper with no difficulty, as soon as the wheels hit the concrete, Michael ripped the door open, everyone jumped out and set up a small perimeter. Michael was the last one out, slamming the door shut and giving Jäger the signal to take off._ _The sound of the Blackhawk got quieter and quieter as Jäger went into a holding pattern._

"Alright, you know the drill from here on out." Lion stated sternly, "Reaper, deploy your drone."

"Drone is airborne, searching for entrance points." He paused while he worked his magic, "I got eyes on the front door, it's already busted in. All we need to do is walk in."

"Copy. Reaper, leave your drone where it is. Rest of you, form a diamond off of me, Buck, you'll be leading. Each of you watch your sectors and scan for hostiles. Speaking of which," _Lion began to tap his wrist device,_ "Big Brother coming in for overwatch."

 _As Big Brother sent out its pulses, Reaper was checking his drone, trying to pinpoint where contacts were based on where his HUD was giving outlines. He did notice one particular outline, in the crouched position near the back of the hospital. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together._

"I got a contact, near the south-east wing of the building, holed up in a room," Reaper announced

"That's gotta be our HVI, move." Lion replied

 _The operators kept a small but decently sized diamond formation as they neared the front door. The only way to get to the southeast wing was buy going through the main building and out into the courtyard behind it. While no one was pleased with the situation, it was their best shot. Reaper kept his head on a swivel, keeping his 416 pointed to his front. He noticed a figure walking around near the front of the hospital, it looked like a man wearing a tank top, yelling some sort of gibberish. Reaper pointed it out to Lion, who then signaled for every to halt._

"Reaper drop him," Lion ordered

 _Reaper fired one bullet into the man's chest, the area around the wound became bright orange. All of a sudden the man started to convulse, twitching as his body started to turn. His eyes turned into a blood red mess as he glanced at Reaper, letting out a scream before sprinting at him, completely unaffected by the wound. Reaper sent one more bullet into the roaches head, that put him out of commission for good. The team prepared for other contacts, but Reaper had thought ahead and attached a suppressor to his 416. While it wasn't completely silent and still echoed quite a lot, it wasn't going to aggro everything around them._

"Jesus these things are bullet sponges," Reaper uttered

 _The team pressed further until they reached the front door the hospital, clearing out any other roamers that may have been present. So far, resistance was light, the team made their way to what looked like a security gate that shut when shit hit the fan. Valkyrie peeled off and headed into the office, she disabled the security systems, opening the shutters. Without warning, Breacher's began to pile out of the security room. Buck switched to his Skeleton Key, turning every roach that came near him into a pile of mangled flesh, Reaper began to engage targets that were coming up the rear, Valkyrie tossed one of her 3 nitro cells near the door where they were spilling out of, she detonated it, sending body parts and blood flying in every direction. Lion was providing covering fire for Buck who was trying to back himself into a stable defensive position. Reaper fired at two grunts who ran at him, he managed to down one but as he went to down the other, his gun didn't fire. He was out of ammo. Before the grunt could grab ahold of him, Reaper jammed the barrel of the rifle into the mouth of the grunt. The force of the impact made the grunt stumble back, giving Reaper ample time in order to pull his Glock from his holster and unload four rounds into its head._

"There you go Valkyrie, give em hell!" Lion paused to reload his V.308, "Everyone good?"

"All clear!" Buck shouted

"I'm good over here!" Valkyrie yelled

"Reaper you good?"

"Never better." He replied

 _The team pushed past the security gate, making their way into what looked like a lunch room. SWAT members were scattered amongst the hallways, their bodies mangled beyond recognition. Lion made sure that his team didn't lose focus because of what they were seeing. They pushed further into a courtyard, an Ambulance sat overturned in the middle of it. Screaming and yelling could be heard coming from the target building, Reaper loaded a fresh mag into his 416, slipping the empty one back into his plate carrier. The team proceeded to check every single room, it wasn't until that Reaper had some trouble opening one particular door that they became suspicious._

"Hey Buck, can you do me a favor real quick?" Reaper said as he tried the door

"What's up?"

"Blast the shit out of the door with your Skeleton Key."

"You might want to stand back a bit."

 _Everyone stood behind Buck as he readied his under barrel shotgun. He fired three rounds into the door hinges, it plopped right out of its frame. Screaming could be heard from inside but it was different from the infected's. Buck was the first to enter the room, only to be smacked on the head by a book._ _The rest of the team barged in pointing their weapons at a woman who looked to be in her late 40s. Buck groaned in pain as he stumbled into a bookshelf._

"Are you Ellen Mackintosh?!" Lion demanded

"Yes! Yes, I am! Don't shoot!"She pleaded

 _The team lowered the weapons, Valkyrie went to help Buck who was still dazed. Reaper sighed in frustration while Lion stood there._

"Lady, if we wanted to shoot you, you'd already be dead."

 _Mackintosh sighed in relief. She slowly walked over to Buck, knowing that everyone was watching her every move._

"Sorry about that. I didn't know." _She looked at Lion._ "Now I know this may be the wrong time to ask considering I just injured one your teammates, but are you gonna get us out of here?"

"Not so fast, we want some solutions to this shit fest. So I'll ask the first question, you got anything to stop the infection?"

"I was working on an experimental vaccine when patients first started to roll in. If I wanted to continue, I'd need the vaccine itself, Patient Zero's blood, and also a jet injector."

"And where would that be?" Reaper asked

"In the labs across the courtyard."

"Well since we don't have a map of the place, you're coming with us." _Lion looked to Buck_ "You think you can manage yourself?"

"Y-Yeah, I can. Just wasn't expecting it is all." He responded

 _Lion sighed._ "Alright, let's move. Don't want to be here any longer than we need too."

 _Valkryie tried to help Buck to his feet, but he insisted that he was okay. Buck grabbed his C8 and was at the back of pack watching the rear. Reaper led the team back out into the courtyard. They were about to enter the second building but were interrupted by rustling coming from the flipped ambulance. The back doors shot off as a Smasher came sprinting out the back._ _Reaper tried firing several rounds into its leg, but they just ricocheted off. The Smasher turned and went into a dead-on sprint, Lion pushed Mackintosh into Valkyrie who fell into Buck. Reaper had to jump to the right to avoid the hulk coming straight for him. The Smasher hit a concrete column, snapping it in two and causing the roof above it to fall, it went into a crouched position as it regained its senses. Reaper noticed a large red opening on the back of the Smasher, he knew that was the weak spot, he just had to get something in it. He yelled to Valkyrie._

"Valkyrie! I'm going to get it to run straight at me, once it's disoriented, toss a nitro into the opening on its backside!"

"What?! You're crazy!"

"Too fucking bad, it's what needs to get done."

 _The Smasher soon got back up into a standing position and turned to confront Reaper. Reaper raised his 416, firing several rounds into the armored skull, his whole goal was to piss it off. Succeeding in his mini-mission, the Smasher charged him again. He ducked left as the Smasher crashed into the wall behind him, Valkyrie tossed him a Nitro. He took this as his only chance and planted the c4 in the back of the Smasher._

"Hit it!" Reaper yelled

 _Valkyrie detonated the C4, Reaper wasn't ready for shockwave and was knocked to his feet. As for the Smasher, that small hole in the back turned into a mass of burned and cut flesh. The smell alone was enough to make gas masks seem useless. Reaper got back onto his feet and emptied half a mag into the back of the Smasher. If it wasn't dead from the C4, then it was now._

"Let's get this fucking research and leave."

 _Everyone got back on their feet as Reaper covered them. Mackintosh went over to one of the scanners and entered her biometric ID. How the power was still running, no one knew. Lion decided that it was best to go after Patient Zero's blood first, they roamed the hallways until they found the correct room. Mackintosh broke from the group and rushed over to a whole bunch of cabinets containing blood samples. Valkyrie and Reaper watched the hallway in case they were followed in. Mackintosh found the right sample and grasped onto it tightly, next was the jet injector. Surprisingly enough, no other roaches had been spotted inside the hospital. At first, Reaper thought that they were hiding, getting ready to ambush the operators._ "Infected are smart little bastards." _He thought to himself. Much to his amazement, they were able to retrieve the jet injector and vaccine without any problem. It wasn't until they made it to the roof that things started to become desperate. Lion pulled a flare from his vest and radioed to Jäger._

"We're ready for extract, get us out of this."

"Copy. On my vay in."

 _As Jäger was in on approach, someone or something let out a savage roar. Everyone on the ground looked at the door leading to the stairs and saw the last thing that they wanted to see. An Apex had followed them the entire way but had kept its distance. More and more screams could be heard coming up the stairs, Lion tapped his wrist device._

"Tagging the hostiles!"

 _The visors for each operator lit up red as countless hostiles were seen running up the stairs and climbing up the stairs. Reaper grabbed Mackintosh by the arm and threw her behind some boxes that were scattered on the helipad._ "You better not fucking move a muscle." _He positioned himself at the bottom of the stairs to the helipad and began to drop any grunt that neared it. Lion and Valkryie began to deal with the Apex while Buck handled the grunts coming up the sides. A good three minutes of shooting ensued as the operators kicked, stabbed, and shot through what seemed like an endless amount of roaches. The Apex began to get dangerously close to the helipad as it was practically soaking up bullets but not exerting any sort of physical damage. Valkyrie tossed her final nitro at the bottom the Apex, the explosion sent the Apex flying back into another room, but it quickly regained its composure. It sent a glob of infected material right at Valkyrie, but she ducked just in time. Buck flicked to his Skeleton Key and unloaded all five shotgun shells point blank into the Apex. Nothing. The Apex punched Buck away as he went crashing into the boxes that Mackintosh was hiding behind. Reaper came up and tossed a frag in the direction of the Apex, white-hot shrapnel came flying in every direction, narrowly avoiding Mackintosh. Lion loaded his last mag of V308 and laid down hell. For once the Apex actually showed some type of weakness. The more injured it got, the more it would throw chunks of infected material at the operators. By now it was slinging it left and right, Reaper popped his head out distracting the Apex long enough for Lion to land a quarter of his mag into the head of the Apex. The Apex disintegrated as its body couldn't take any more of the damage being dealt. Lion did one last scan to reveal no other contacts. He fell to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief._

"No more hostiles. We're clear." He stated in between heavy breaths

"Thank god, I don't feel like getting sent through any more boxes tonight." Buck groaned

"I was on my last mag," Valkyrie stated when she checked her plate carrier, "Wait, where's Reaper?"

 _No one had seen Reaper since he poked his head out from cover to distract the attention of the Apex. Lion radioed to Jäger._

"Jäger, do you have eyes on Reaper? I don't know where he went."

"I see him, he's below the platform."

"Merde."

 _Lion stood to his feet and ran past all of the corpses at the bottom of the stairs, Valkyrie followed close behind. Reaper opened his eyes after blacking out, it felt like he had gotten hit by a bus and then backed over. Instead of finding himself on the helipad, be found himself at the base of it, a good 15-foot drop. He rolled over to see Lion and Valkyrie rushing over to his aid. He attempted to stand before they got there, he managed to kneel, but he had to lean on a fence to do it. Lion helped Reaper to his feet._

"Fucking get thrown off a fucking platform by a floating devil, argh, just my luck."

"Save your words, we need to get you out of here."

"Is the HVI safe?"

"Oui, she is safe."

"Good, let's go home then."

 _Valkyrie helped Reaper to the helicopter, while he could still walk, he was too weak to make it there on his own. Buck and Lion had already secured Mackintosh and were sitting on the sides. They passed a surviving grunt on the stairs, its legs missing due to one of the many grenades Reaper had thrown. He pulled out his Glock 19 and put one bullet into its head. The sudden shot got the attention of Jäger._

"Do we have more contacts?!" He shouted

"Not anymore," Reaper replied

 _The mission was complete, the team had managed to secure Dr. Mackintosh and also retrieve her vital research, but with too many close calls. It was only a matter of time before something happened, the hard question to ask was when was it going to happen._

* * *

 **June 12th, 2018**

 **04:15 Hours**

 _Eliza was currently sitting at the briefing room going over the debriefings from the recent operations. While the extraction of Dr. Mackintosh and the destruction of the nursery at the motel had proven a success, both missions nearly resulted in an operator casualty. Eliza wasn't sure how she would deal with retrieving the capsule from the salvage yard, Jordan was helping with communications so he couldn't go out. Jäger was the only pilot on the team, and everyone else was exhausted. If they wanted to get rid of this infection, now would be the time to retrieve it. She decided that this was an all hands on deck mission, the mission would start in four hours. She went to see if anyone was already up, she exited the tent to see Michael doing laps around the tents in his fatigues._

"Never knew you were an early person," Eliza said as Michael passed her, he stopped and turned to face her, beads of sweat ran down his face

"Several years in the military will do that to you." He said while panting, "I think the real question is why are you still up?"

"Planning the next operations, Jordan and I have been taking shifts at this point."

"Part of me would rather be here than shooting roaches in the middle of a town square, but hey, what can you do?"

"I guess I better tell you now since you're up but everyone is going on this next one. There's just simply too much at risk to send such a small team in."

"As long as it gets us out of this place then I'm fine with it."

"Also weren't you thrown off of a platform? Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

"I fell 15 feet, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes, but still. Go get some rest."

"Same could be said for you, you know. I don't think I've seen you in a different change of clothes since I got here."

"Duty calls."

"But not when you're sitting in one spot managing what is basically paperwork." Michael crossed his arms

"I'm just doing what needs to be done. After this is over with then I can sleep."

"Suit yourself, but I'm telling you right now. The more you don't recognize a problem, the more you're going to make irrational decisions, and that can lead to people dying. Especially in this line of work."

"You're starting to sound like Doc ya' know."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Anyways, I gotta go. Need to do a gear check before heading out."

"See ya, Michael."

"Take care."

 **08:30 Hours**

 _Everyone was up in the briefing room getting ready for the last mission of this god awful operation. Eliza still wasn't there yet so they started to chat amongst themselves. Michael sat near the middle with his arms crossed, dressed in his combat fatigues from earlier. Finally, Eliza had arrived and everyone took a seat._

"You know being late keeps us here longer," James uttered, Eliza just rolled her eyes in response

"Okay, as you all know, both operations from the past days were a success. We're this close to ending this nightmare so let's make sure that this goes nice and smooth."

 _Eliza turned the screen to another slide, revealing a map of the salvage yard and some residential houses._

"This mission will involve us securing the capsule that started this whole thing. You'll be bringing modified cluster charges in order to deal with the support columns that prevent us from retrieving the package."

"How many of us are going?" Siu asked

"All of you. I can't risk only sending three or four of you into such a volatile area. You'll leave right after this briefing."

 _Michael left before Eliza could finish her briefing. Of course, he knew there wasn't anything else to go over. Michael liked the details easy, and this mission sounded manageable. Insert, search for a capsule, blow up some stuff, and leave. Simple right?_

* * *

 _Michael decided that he would sit off the edge of the Blackhawk during the flight. He enjoyed the air that flowed across his uniform, but he was kind of disappointed he didn't get some of that air in his hair due to his helmet. James and Siu looked at him as he gazed down at whatever was left of Truth Or Consequences. Craig and Meghan sat next to each other, they were playing a quick little game of rock, paper, and scissors before they were inserted. They used it as a way to calm their nerves before going on a mission._

"Guess who's back?" A voice mocked as Michael's thoughts were interrupted

"Ah yes, it's dickface. Got anything useful to tell me or are you gonna say the same thing again?"

"It's good to reiterate things. Makes you consider them a lot more."

"How about you leave me alone and let me do my job. I'm pretty sure fucking with me isn't the only thing you do."

"Well, sadly it is. You brought this upon yourself you know? Also, nice try with getting with that girl. I bet you're hoping that you can leave all of this behind, well buddy you're in for a big surprise."

"Fuck off."

"HA, sorry pal."

"I said Fuck. Off."

"Nope."

 _Michael pulled the cargo door closed a little bit before hitting it as hard as he could with his first. Everyone looked at him in confusion, but a quick glance from him let everyone know that they probably shouldn't ask. As for Meghan, she knew what was happening, but she knew to bring it up before a mission could cause complications._

* * *

 _Jäger soon dropped them off about half a mile from the salvage yard. A Breacher from had caught eyes of the heli as it landed, but Reaper put a bullet into its head before it caused any problems. On the way to the target area, the group had run into multiple Rooter forms, these bastards were sneaky as hell at first, but became extremely predictable when it came to fighting them. They soon reached the front gate to the house of Patient Zero, since there was a quiet method of getting in without completely blowing open the security gate, they had to disable the power. While it disabled the electric fence that surrounded the compound, it was a line of defense that could be used to slow the roaches movement. They made their way into the house finding a reinforced steel door that led back into the salvage yard._

"Jesus who needs a door like that when you're storing junk?" Smoke asked

"A person who's got something to hide," Buck replied

 _Because Thermite wasn't present during the mission, Blackbeard carried a pack with the modified Cluster charges, and also some of Thermite's Brimstone charges, in case they needed them. He placed an exothermic charge on the door and held the detonator. The charge would need some time to melt through all of the steel on the door, so that meant that the team had to wait. It took about two minutes before the door had completely been melted through, bits of liquid metal still dripped from the top of the frame as the operators climbed through. They were now in the salvage yard, the barn itself could be seen about 50 meters from a gate that separated it from the yard. After scouring the area, Buck and Smoke positioned themselves at two generators which they presumed powered the gate. They activated them all the same time, Lion decided to scan._

"Drone going out!"

"This'll take about three minutes, get ready to defend," Blackbeard shouted

 _Dozens of red outlines were seen running in the direction of the operators, it's like the roaches knew that they were trying to get to the capsule. Smoke throughout some of his Toxic Babes, placing them near the generators, Tachanka set his turret on a balcony that overlooked the entire courtyard, Kapkan placed his EDD's at every choke point he could find, Valkyrie readied her nitrocells, and Buck rocked back the slide on his Skeleton Key after inserting a fresh mag. Grunts and Breachers began to climb up the fences that surrounded the operators, the good thing for them was that there were only three paths the roaches could appear from, each of them was highly defended. Reaper joined up with Blackbeard, Glaz, and Finka who took up positions in a dilapidated house which had good sight lines on two out of the three pathways. Glaz handed Reaper some claymores._

"Set them by the entrances, don't want any bad wake up calls."

"Already on it."

"Finka get ready with the nano-bots, only use them if we actually need them badly."

"Gotcha." She replied

 _The sound of Tachanka's turret shattered the silence, his DP-28 mowed down everything that went in front of its barrel. Kapkan stayed up with Tachanka, making sure he didn't get flanked. He tossed some of his impact nades into the crowd of roaches, some were killed instantly, some were thrown back near the fence. Glaz flipped to his thermal scope and began searching for a target. Considering he had a slow ammo supply, he had to pick and choose carefully, at least in his case he would hit the target every single time. Reaper tossed a frag grenade in front of Ying and Buck, roaches were starting to get a little too close for comfort. Buck gave him a quick thumbs up before peering back into his C8. Blackbeard was eyeing his watch, waiting for the three minutes to be over. A growl from behind him got his attention. A Grunt had made it past the claymore defenses. Not having time to swing his SR-25 around, he ripped his D.50 from his holster and blew the grunts head off after two perfectly placed shots. Glaz looked back to see the body fall to his feet, Blackbeard and Glaz gave each other a quick nod before going back to what they were doing previously._ _Blackbeard got on comms._

"30 seconds until the gate is open! Lion can you do another scan?" He shouted

"Already on it! Let's find those sheep."

 _Not many roaches remained, but they were still causing problems, one of them being ammo consumption. Because of their zig-zag nature, getting headshots which guaranteed a kill was difficult to do. Some operators were starting to get low on ammunition. Much to their relief, the gate opened, allowing all of them to leave their defensive positions and fall back to a stable environment. Valkryie had started to plant some of her nitro cells behind the group as they went through the gate, once the 'door' was full, she set them off. Charred remains landed in front of the operators as the five-pound block of C4 killed everything that was unfortunate to be caught in its blast radius. The team moved in on the barn, the same fog from the video had limited visibility for the operators, just like the SWAT team, they tightened into a circle. Unfortunately for the SWAT team, they didn't have Lion's drone._

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

 _Several red outlines were seen running through the fog. They were subsequently dropped before they got anywhere near the operators, having what was effectively an aim here card was godly. They were close enough to see the inside of the barn, once they reached the inside they noticed the capsule strung from the ceiling._

"HQ, this is Blackbeard. Package found. Readying for extract."

"Copy that Blackbeard, Jäger is on his way. Have it ready by the time he gets there."

"Affirmative."

 _Blackbeard began to prep the cluster charges on the supports. As soon as all three were placed and the team was in position, he started the clock. 3 Minutes, that's all it would take._

"Lion, how many scans you got left?" He asked

"No more, drone needs to recharge after three pulses."

"Dammit, alright you all know what to do."

 _Just as Blackbeard finished his sentence, spikes stabbed through the wood of the barn, sending splinters and little chunks of plywood across the room. Blackbeard requisitioned the holes made for his SR as he began to blast those who breached the exterior. Reaper and Buck had positioned themselves near the front door with Valkyrie kneeling behind them. Grunts and Breachers began to charge toward them from the salvage yard, Reaper and Buck tossed frags ahead of the roaches, naturally, they had no idea what was going on, so they ran straight into the already cooked frag grenades. Whatever was left was gunned down by Valkyrie._

"Jesus, save some for the rest of us," Reaper smirked

"Well go get some then." She lightly smiled

 _Reaper rotated from the front door to the back where Ying and Smoke were holding down of the cluster charges, Ying readied one of her candelas._

"Brace for flash!" She yelled

 _Of course for Ying, her visor helped greatly when it came to reducing the amount of light that was actually received by the eye. Reaper and Smoke weren't as lucky. The roaches reacted just like regular humans would when exposed to extreme light, they stumbled as they ran towards Ying covering their eyes with whatever their arm had become. Ying consequently unloaded her LMG into whatever was at the window. Smoke, still trying to recover from the flash, yelled out something as he stood to his feet._

"You know if you're gonna blind us, bloody say something dammit!"

"Cut the shit we got more incoming," Reaper yelled

 _Ying barely managed to turn around before she was tackled to the ground by a grunt. A struggle ensued but Ying wasn't able to get it off, she was panicking like no tomorrow._

"Help! Someone get it off! Get it off!" She cried

 _Reaper sprinted over and pulled the grunt away from Ying, she quickly crawled away and pinned herself up against the wall._ _Reaper quickly gave a quick kick into the grunts gut, it lunged backward but quickly regained its focus. It let out a final roar before Smoke blew it's head off with his shotgun. Reaper retrieved Ying's LMG and tossed it to her, helping her up as Smoke covered them._

"Not out of the woods yet, keep shooting. I gotta check on the others." Reaper stated

 _Glaz, Kapkan, and Tachanka were on the second floor which overlooked parts of the first floor and also provided a great line of sight outside. Reaper knew that they could handle themselves so he didn't bother with them. He joined Blackbeard behind a broken down car._

"How much time left?" Reaper asked in a hurried tone

"1 minute."

 _Both were alerted as the wall in front of them blasted open. Breacher forms crawled on the walls, acting like spiders. Reaper brought up his 416 to engage, killing the Breacher forms that had made it the farthest in. Blackbeard went to raise his SR-25, but the ground next to him began to sink, a Rooter form popped up from the ground and stabbed him in the stomach with one of its appendages, he yelled in pain. Reaper kicked the Rooter back allowing Blackbeard to put two D.50 rounds into its chest, killing it._ _The both of them suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, at first Reaper didn't know what it was but then he remembered something from earlier._

"Finka did you just hit your nanobots?" Reaper yelled over comms

"You like them?"

"Shit feels weird." He muttered

 _Reaper helped tend to Blackbeard as the wound on his lower abdomen was getting worse by the minute, the Rooter must've hit something important because of the amount of blood he was losing. Lion joined them and supported Reaper. The sound of cluster charges filled the air as the support columns were melted, the capsule having nothing to support it, fell to the bottom of the barn and almost landed on Buck._

"HQ, this is Blackbeard. Agh fuck. Package is secured."

"Affirmative Blackbeard, do you need Medevac as well?"

"Negative."

 _Blackbeard rose to his feet using the car to help carry him, the stab wound was deep, so walking without help wasn't an option. He held a hand over his stomach as he slowly approached where everyone was gathering. Finka and Valkyrie looked at him worried._

"My god, what happened?"

"Fuckin Rooter got me, I'm fine though."

 _The sound of Jäger's chopper was now audible within the distance. Because of the capsules heavyweight, Jäger had to fly in using a modified V-22 Osprey, courtesy of the USAF. Jäger released the sling load cables down through the roof of the barn, Smoke, Ying, and Buck attached them to the capsule. Once it was secured, Jäger hauled it out and fell into information beside two Apaches._

"Package received. Returning to base." Jäger called out on the radio

 _Reaper helped Blackbeard towards the entrance until a loud roar was heard coming from outside. Everyone turned to look in the direction of the turbulent sound. In the distance, three Apex's coupled with hundreds of grunts loomed into view. Obviously, they weren't happy._

"Valkyrie grab my pack," Blackbeard ordered, she did so. "Open it."

 _Blackbeard inspected what was left in the bag, he observed several pounds of C4 in the bag. He had a decision to make, try to fight the Apex's or get everyone else out alive. He went with what he thought was right._

"You guys go, I'm only going to slow you down."

"You're fucking kidding me right? We aren't leaving you here." Reaper replied sternly

"I'm not getting anywhere with this wound. Just go."

"We can get you out of-" Reaper was cut off when Blackbeard pulled out a brick of C4 and attached it to the detonator "Wait what the fuck are you doing?!"

 _Blackbeard began to bleed from his mouth and nose, the blood loss was becoming critical._ "I'm not going home this time."

"Craig we aren't going to leave you, come on!" Valkyrie begged as she was on the verge of tears

 _Blackbeard primed the C4, setting it to a one minute detonation time, all he had to do was press the button and the clock would start._

"Go. I'll be fine."

"God fucking damn it, we are not leaving you!" Reaper yelled

"You don't leave, you all die. I don't leave, you all live."

"Mate we aren't just gonna let you die here!" Smoke shouted

"I'll be dead before I even reach base." His breathing started to become jagged

"You don't know that!" Valkyrie cried

"He's losing too much blood, if we don't leave now he's not going to make it." Lion stated

"God damn it, Craig! For this one time don't fucking give up!" Reaper's voice was getting louder and louder

 _Blackbeard turned to peer outside the barn through a piece of plywood. The roaches were only getting closer and closer. Before any of them could stop him, he started the timer. Everyone looked at him stunned._

"What the fuck did you do? What the fuck did you do?!" Buck yelled

"Mate! Please think this through!" Smoke pleaded

"You all need to go now!" Craig said as he shuffled back up against the wall

"God fucking damn it Craig! Why?!" Reaper shouted

"You have 45 seconds! 45 fucking seconds to get your asses out of here!" Blackbeard yelled with the rest of his strength

 _No one wanted to move._

"Everyone out the back! GO!"

 _The team was hesitant at first but eventually gave in knowing that Craig wasn't going anywhere regardless of what happened. Valkyrie clasped onto Craig's hand, tears were flushing out of her eyes. Reaper had started to fire at the incoming roaches, slowing them down slightly._

"Craig, please don't leave me! Please!"

 _He set down the detonator and put his other hand on top of hers._

"It's okay Meghan. It's okay. I'm fine with this. I'm ready to go." _He turned to look at Reaper._ "Take care of her for me."

 _The clock reached 30 seconds as Reaper began to shake Meghan in order to get her to let go of Craig._

"Valk, we need to go!" Reaper yelled

"I'm not leaving him here!"

 _Reaper went down and pried Meghan off of Craig. She tried to reach out to him one last time but Reaper started to drag her out. Her sobbing was the last thing Craig heard before the screams of the roaches filled his ears._

"It's fine Valk. I'll be okay. I'm right behind you, the whole way." He said softly

 _Reaper and Valk disappeared out of Craig's view as roaches broke through the barn. They formed a semi-circle around him. He held the detonator in one hand as the Apex's went to finish him off._

"I guess it's me who gets the last laugh after all motherfuckers." He smiled as the C4 exploded, killing everything near him

 _Reaper and Valkyrie rejoined the rest of the team on a hill as the barn exploded into a colossal fireball. Valkyrie collapsed onto her knees and began to cry uncontrollably as she saw the barn explode. Reaper put Meghan's head into his chest so that she couldn't see the devastation._

"HQ, this is Lion. Requesting extract."

"Wait? Lion? Where's Blackbeard?"

 _Lion paused before he spoke into the radio again._

"He didn't make it…."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So um yeah, that happened. Gotta say, I really did have trouble writing Blackbeard's death. He's a character with so much potential but is often overlooked in most fanfics, which is why I made him appear in almost every single chapter. Either way, this was a blast to write. I hope you all enjoy it, if you do, please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 9: Demons Dictate Nothing

_Everyone was silent on the way back to base. The only audible noise was the chopping of the rotor blades and the sobs of Meghan. The person who she viewed as a brother, and most of all a mentor, was gone. She couldn't believe it at first. She and Craig had gone on countless missions before this, faced life and death situations like it was a regular Tuesday, and now she would never see him again. The rest of the team sat in silence, quietly mourning the death of their teammate. Michael was taking it the worst, he felt like he was responsible for Craig's death, even though it sure as hell wasn't. Craig's last few words to him stuck with him the most,_ "Take care of her for me", _Michael recited it in his head as if he was learning a new language. He closed his eyes before feeling a tear roll down his cheek, luckily, no one else in the cabin was looking at him. Michael started to think about something he didn't want happening, unfortunately for him, his thoughts beat him to it._

"Got your squadmate killed. Good job. Honestly, it was about time that it happened."

"What do you want? Just here to bother me about it? Well, guess what, you got your fucking wish. Someone in my team died. You happy now? Are you finally going to leave me alone while I grieve over someone who I considered to be a best friend?"

"We wanted you to learn a lesson."

"And what would that be huh? All you've done is come into my fucking mind, and start fucking with me, making me doubt myself. Making me think something like this would happen."

"You brought that upon yourself. Let's face it here, no matter what you do, someone will die. And whether you think you can stop it or not, you can't."

"You know what? I'm actually glad you died. Maybe I'm glad that I don't have to see you in person, otherwise, I'd knock the fuck out of you right now."

"You can spout nonsense all you want, it won't take away the fact that someone you cared for is dead now."

 _In a fit of rage, Michael clenched his fists as tight as he could. A stream of red liquid started to stain his gloves. He didn't care out the pain, the rage substituted for that. All he felt was pure hate and regret. The jolt of the helicopter landing broke him out of his stupor. Without turning to help anyone out, he grabbed his gear and proceeded back to the tents. Eliza and Jordan were standing outside as Michael pushed past them, he never even acknowledged them. He entered his tent and immediately threw his gear to the ground as hard as he could. He didn't care if he broke or smashed something, that was the last thing he was concerned about. He was about to flip his cot over and throw it into the light pole outside until Siu, Lera, and Meghan entered the tent. Meghan's sobs had ceased but she still had tears in her eyes, Lera and Siu did their best to try to comfort her but even they were finding it hard to control their emotions. Michael shot them a quick glance before turning to leave. He was stopped by Jordan on his way out, who put a hand on his shoulder. Michael flicked Jordan's arm off before walking away. He found his way into the briefing room, the chairs were still set up in the same position they had been before the mission. He gave a good long stare at the seat that Craig had been sitting no more than several hours ago. It seemed like an eternity, staring at that seat. Michael was broke from his trance when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around quickly and soon was locked into a gaze with a set of watery green eyes, it was Meghan. Michael couldn't help but envelop her into a tight embrace, which she returned almost instantly._

"I-I miss him. So much." Meghan began to cry again

"I do too….." Michael placed her head into his chest and let her cry, "I do too."

"He…..he didn't want to leave. I-I couldn't…"

 _Meghan let out all of her emotions right there, wailing into Michael's chest as loudly as she could. Michael felt some tears stream down his face as well, but he never made a sound. He laid his head on the back of hers, both of them shedding tears. Michael knew that Meghan was too her breaking point, she wasn't going to take much more of this._

"It's okay...it's okay. I'm here with you."

"He….he's gone, Michael. I-I remember him sitting next to me on the ride there, h-he looked so calm."

"I know he did. He was always like that, you know that the best."

"Then why did he stay? W-Why didn't he just come with us?"

 _Michael lifted Meghan's head and made sure her eyes met his._

"I'm positive that he wanted to be right beside you, the odds were just stacked against him. He didn't want to see you or anyone else suffer the same fate. He wanted to make sure you could live your life, and by ensuring that, he gave his life in the process."

"Why? W-why would he…." Meghan couldn't finish her sentence before she choked up fresh tears.

"He did it for you, Meghan. He will always be with you in your heart, he will always be there right behind you."

 _Michael planted a soft kiss onto Meghan's forehead. She planted her head back into his chest and continued to cry. Michael knew that he had to get something off of his chest, and now was probably the time. He leaned in so that she could hear him at a low whisper._

"Meghan. I know right now you're hurting and there is nothing that can take away that pain, but know this. I will always be here for you. From the depths of hell to the highest point in heaven, I will be by your side. I made a promise to Craig that I wouldn't leave you until the end."

 _Meghan strengthed her grip, she pulled her head from Michael's chest, looking straight at him._

"You sure?"

"Of course I am." _She looked away but Michael put a hand under her chin, making their eyes meet again._ "I won't let anything happen to you. I wouldn't know how to live with myself if something did."

 _Meghan looked to her left and then down again. She couldn't bear to have Michael live with the grief that he was seeing right now. None of them knew what to say after that. They stood in silence for several minutes as both of them held onto each other as tightly as they could._

* * *

 **June 13, 2018**

 **10:30 Hours**

 _No one on the team from Operation Chimera was the same. Six had already been notified, offering her deepest condolences to Michael and Meghan since they were the closest to Craig in Rainbow. Recovery of the body was underway, even though everyone knew that almost nothing would be found based on the size of the explosion. As of right now, Meghan was asleep with her head resting on the side of Michael's left leg. She used his plate carrier and uniform as a pillow. Michael sat there silently as he watched her slumber. Everyone else apart from Michael, Sebastien, and Olivier was asleep._

"She needs you," Buck said as he looked at Michael

"Hmm?" Michael didn't hear him at first

"She needs you. After everything that has happened to her you need to be there all of the time."

"Last thing Craig told me was to take care of her."

"Then you need to do that."

"I already promised her that I wouldn't leave her behind and that I would be there for her regardless of what happened."

"That only goes so far…," Olivier said as he leaned his head on the padding behind him

"I know. But it was practically the only thing I could say that would actually matter."

"Sebastien has a point though. If this pressure keeps up, worst for worst she….you know."

"There's no way. She has too much to lose for her to just end it in the blink of an eye."

"What I'm saying is you need to watch what she's doing the next couple of days. Anything suspicious should be an instant red flag for you since you're arguably the closest to her right now. Elzbieta may be one of her best friends, but she doesn't sleep in the same room as Meghan every night."

"I guess. I just don't know why she would want to do something like that."

"Desperate people do desperate things…"

 _The conversation ended on somewhat of a tense notion. Michael definitely thought about what Olivier had said. Would Meghan actually consider doing something like that?_

 **Hereford Base**

 **19:30 Hours**

 _All of the other operators including Six lined the tarmac as the team arrived. No one could describe the emotions that they were feeling. Craig was arguably the most upfront person when it came to personality in Rainbow, which is why a person like Chul was able to confide in him. He never thought of himself as being better than anyone else, he was the definition of a team player. Six had been told that they had found Craig's body, or, at least some of it. The only thing that was intact was his dog tags, which he always stuck in his boot. It was an old habit that he kept from his time in the SEALs, If you put your dog tag in your boot, you could be identified if your head got blown off. What most of Rainbow didn't know, however, was that Craig had a family. A wife with an 8-year-old daughter. Six shed a tear as she thought about what they were going through right now since the death notification had already been sent out. The C-17 touched down and began to taxi to a nearby hanger, everyone followed. As for the operators on the plane they were preparing to leave, Meghan had woken up but she didn't want to walk alone, she wrapped Michael into an embrace and walked beside him. No one wanted to speak, because they knew that whatever they said it wouldn't help. The ramp lowered revealing everyone else, most of them had their heads down._

"Let's go home," Michael whispered into Meghan's ear

 _It eventually got so quiet in that hanger that it seemed like you could hear a pin being dropped from the other end. However, that silence was interrupted by several sobs from Meghan, some of the operators with Six broke away and tried to comfort her, but Michael held up a hand indicating that this probably wasn't the best time. Michael didn't bother dropping off his gear, he saw no need too and he felt that he could do it some other time. The door to their room was already open seeing as they were getting ready to move Craig's stuff, but for right now, no one was in there. Michael let Meghan proceed to her bed while he took off some of his gear, he ejected the magazine from his 416 before tossing both onto his bed. He went back to tending to Meghan who now had her face buried in her hands. He draped one of his blankets over her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Several minutes passed before someone knocked on the door frame._

"May I come in?"

"You know you don't have to ask Six."

"I know, just respecting privacy is all."

 _Six grabbed a chair from one of the desks and sat in front of Michael and Meghan._

"How are you two doing?"

"We've had better days." Michael sighed

"I'm guessing you both feel like everything is crashing down?"

"She might feel like that, but I'm used to this by now…."

"I know you are. Speaking of which I need to speak to you Michael…..it's about Craig."

 _Michael was kind of surprised that Six was calling him by his first name, normally she was always the professional figure who called people by their last names only._

"Outside?"

"Yes, outside."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

 _Six got up to leave, Michael looked back at Meghan who was still in the same position._

"I'll be right back."

 _Meghan turned to look at him, her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying that she had done, and was still doing._

"O-Okay." She replied before shooting him a weak smile

"Here, lay down. I'll give you some extra blankets when I get back." Meghan nodded

 _Michael stood to his feet, cracking his neck one before meeting Six out in the hallway. Michael could tell that Six was about to tell him something serious, seeing as she was tapping her feet._

"Is the door closed?" Six asked

"Yes, it is."

"All the way? I don't want Castellano to hear this."

"Uh okay," Michael said as he pulled the door completely shut, "So?"

"When I recruited Jenson, he asked me to keep one thing to myself and only myself, but seeing as you were one of his closest friends and one of his fellow teammates, I feel the need to share it with you."

"I'm listening."

"Jenson had a wife and daughter, he never told anyone else in Rainbow except for me. He felt that he didn't want other people to worry about him if he did get hurt, or killed."

"Fuck…." Michael muttered, "Wait why do you not want to tell Meghan, she's arguably closer to Craig than I ever was since he came here with her."

"With the amount of stress that has been piled on her the last few months, I don't want to worsen it any further."

"Olivier told me something like that could happen."

"What do you think she needs?"

 _Michael crossed his arms and pondered for an answer._

"She needs some her time, but not here. Back home. Being in an environment where you're constantly reminded of terrible events doesn't help."

"Okay. How long would you think she needs?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to that, you'd have to ask her because she's going to be the one to gauge how much time she needs."

"Well, I guess that's what we'll have to do then."

"When would you have her go on leave anyway?"

 _Six thought about something, she let off a little bit of a mind light bulb when she figured out what she wanted to say._ "Preferably as soon as possible, the quicker we fix the problem, the quicker she can resume her work."

"So you want to tell her, or should I?"

"You can because you're going with her."

 _Michael raised an eyebrow, he thought he heard her wrong at first._

"Wait, what do you mean I'm going with her?"

"I've seen the way you two interact when you're together. Not to mention, she owes you quite a lot."

"Six, you know better than anyone that we don't owe anyone anything in this line of work. That'll come when a mission is in play."

"I guess, but let's not stray from the original conversation. You're going with her."

"And what if she doesn't want me to go with her?"

"You really think that she would turn down an opportunity?"

"I-I mean, I-I don't-"

 _Michael was stuttering, he didn't know how to correctly put his words in a way that would make him seem right, even though he wasn't._

"See? You know for a fact that she'll say yes."

"Yes, I cannot dispute the fact that she will most definitely say yes, but I mean, what's back home. Especially for me, I've got nothing. You've read my file."

"Experiment with new things. Go find something that you enjoy, I'm pretty sure there's gotta be something you don't do here that you wish you could do back home."

"I suppose." _Michael still wasn't sure about it._

"Just show the lady a good time."

"I know."

"I'll arrange the leave for you two. Once she decides how long she needs, just let me know ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have a good evening, Evans."

"You too ma'am."

 _Six went up to her office while Michael turned back into the room. Meghan had crawled under some of the blankets facing away from the door, her signature shemagh was wrapped around her head. Michael kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Meghan rolled onto her back and stared at him._

"You okay?" _Meghan nodded._ "Mind if I?" _Michael gestured to one side of the bed._ _Meghan nodded yes. As Michael began to take off his leg holster containing his Glock since he still had it on while Meghan scooted further towards the wall._ _He slid under the covers, taking great care not to uncover Meghan._ _Once he was secured he waited for her to make the move, which she did, rolling over to face him. She took off her shemagh and used it as extra cushioning for her head. Michael began to place some stray hairs behind her ear, she didn't smile was comfortable with it._

"I'm guessing that conversation with Six was about me." Meghan blurted

"Some of it was."

"Can you tell me about it at least? It's not anything bad right?"

"It's not bad. She wants, well, I suggested that you just have some time to yourself back home."

"I'm being sent back on leave? For how long?"

"Whatever you decide is reasonable."

"Why am I deciding?"

"Because you're not being sent anywhere on assignment. With everything that has happened recently, we wanted to give you the chance to recuperate."

"So what are you gonna be doing? If I'm leaving and Craig is-" _Meghan paused after saying his name, she lowered her head and her eyes became watery. She took a few quick deep breaths, but tears started to come out again. Michael did his best to wipe them away with his thumb. She mustered up the courage to finish what she was asking._ "I-If Craig is dead then what are you gonna do? Y-you can't just be all alone by yourself."

"I'm sure I'll find something to do. Hereford isn't that boring as people claim it to be."

"I-I'm serious Michael. I don't want you here all by yourself while everyone else has someone to stay with and I'm back home with family. That isn't right and you should know that."

 _Michael was surprised that Meghan had a little bit of an angry tone with her voice. She really was not happy that she thought that he was staying here alone._

"I won't be staying here alone."

"You're going back too?"

"Mhm."

"You have family at home?"

"Nope just me."

"I'm sorry," Meghan said softly

"You don't need to be."

"What are you going to be doing in the States then? If you have nothing to go home too?"

"You know I've held off telling you but I guess in the end I need to tell you anyway." _Meghan sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall, the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon._ "Six wants me to accompany you when you go back home."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. She has noticed the 'interactions' between you and I. So she felt that it would in the best interests to send us both."

 _Meghan opened up space in her blankets and leaped onto Michael, wrapping him up in the blankets. She embraced him as tightly as she could, Michael's eyes opened wide as his ribs were being crushed._

"You're squeezing me too tight." He said in a strained voice

 _Meghan loosened her grip just enough so that Michael could catch his breath. Even though her eyes were watery, she was able to smile._

"H-How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"For some reason, I had some doubt that you wouldn't be glad that I was coming with you."

"Michael, you and I both know I wouldn't say no to something like that."

"So, how long do you wanna be gone for?"

"How does 2 months sound?"

"That sounds splendid."

"You're not turning British on me are you?"

"No, I'm not." _Michael pulled out his phone while Meghan watched him. He dialed Six and put in on speaker._

"Six speaking."

"It's Evans. Two months."

"She wants two months?"

"Affirmative."

"Alrighty, pack your stuff. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, ma'am," Meghan stated

"No need to thank me."

 _Six hung up and Michael put his phone on his chest. Without any time to react, she snatched it off of him and began to search for a song to play._

"Could've just asked you know."

"Wouldn't be as fun."

"You and having fun, I swear," Michael said with a smile

 _Meghan put her head next to his ear._ "It's in my nature," She whispered

 _Michael was extremely pleased that Meghan was starting to fade away from her negative thoughts. Just seeing her smile and having her kind of 'flirt' with him did make him see her as the little sister he never had. And since Craig was now gone and she needed someone to help her through her troubles, he had some big shoes to fill._

"Mind handing me my phone? Need to call my parents." She asked

"Don't you still have mine?"

"I'm playing music off of yours though."

"Alright. First thing I need to is to be released of the bear grip."

"Ugh fine. Make it quick though."

 _Meghan uncovered him giving his arms some area to move around. Just to tease her a little he reached for the phone slower than usual._

"Michael. Come on."

"You can't rush perfection." _Michael eventually grabbed the phone and handed it to her. She dialed her parents, the ringtone was audible but ever so slightly. Someone on the other end picked up and Meghan put the phone on speaker._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom. It's me."

"Meghan! How are you doing?"

"Well, I got some good news and bad news."

"What did you break this time?"

"Hey, that was one time."

"Haha, but in all seriousness what's going on hun?"

"Good news, I'm coming for a little while. They gave me two months of leave."

"What's the bad news then?"

"I'm bringing a boy with me."

 _Michael raised his arms to act offended. Meghan laughed._

"Wow rude," Michael said

"Ooooh look at my daughter Meghan."

"Mooom." She groaned

 _Michael laughed in the background, which earned him a playful punch in the arm._

"You know I'm just playing with you, Meghan."

"I know but it still gets to me."

"I'll tell Dad and get the guest room ready."

"Sounds good. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you."

 _Meghan hung up the phone and collapsed onto the bed, wrapping herself back into the blankets. Michael got up to change out of his fatigues and grabbed the two duffle bags that he arrived here with. Meghan watched him as he started to pack various essentials, he occasionally glanced over to see her staring at him. Fast forward around 30 minutes later and he had all of his stuff prepared. Michael laid down next to Meghan just as she got up to start packing as well. Michael mirrored what she did, watching her as she collected her things. This would be an interesting two months._

 **The Next Morning**

 **08:30**

 _Michael and Meghan got some good sleep, which was a bit of a shock to both of them. Michael was up at the room cleaning his 416 since he didn't get the chance earlier. He didn't really care about getting some of the greases from his rifle onto his plain black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. Meghan had gone down to the mess hall with Emma and Taina to get breakfast before she had to leave. The plane that they decided to catch was going to leave at around 11:45. It took Michael about 5 minutes before he had completely cleaned everything that needed to be, he placed the 416 next to his plate carrier which was situated near the door. He caught a glimpse of his Glock 19 in its leg holster. He went to remove it, making sure it was on safety and didn't have a round in the chamber. As he motioned to put it back, something told him that keeping it for the trip might be a good idea. He had no idea how Six would react to something like that, but if it was for protection purposes, she might actually allow it. He ejected the magazine and left the room, making his way up to Six's office. At first, he was hesitant when he went to knock because of the options that he presented himself with, but he went with it anyway._

"One moment please."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _Michael leaned up against the wall with the magazine in his side pants pocket. He started to scroll through his useless notifications on his phone until Six admitted his entry. He waited to take a seat but Six just motioned to one of the chairs._

"What brings you here this morning Evans?"

"Just had a thought, ma'am."

"And what would that be?"

 _Michael reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the unloaded magazine and held it in his hand._

"I don't know if this is a breach of protocol because I've been here a month and haven't left the base much, if at all, but I wanted to know if I could bring one of my sidearms as protection for the trip."

"Well first things first. Do you really think that you'll need it for the duration of the trip? You two are Navy SEALs, and it'd be awkward for someone in my position to have two of my operators on leave get into a gunfight in the states."

"I understand ma'am, but it's not necessarily the fact if I know that I'll need it, but rather it's just there for last-ditch emergencies. Otherwise, matters will either be handled via other 'straightforward' methods or through the authorities."

"Well, that makes this a little easier knowing that you aren't begging to get into a gunfight."

"Bullets aren't good for your health."

"No, they are not." _Six pulled out some papers that looked like they needed signing._ "I'll let you take the firearm with you. You will be able to fly on a civilian aircraft, however, you will need special ID's, since both of you are not technically Air Marshall's."

"Whatever prevents me from getting shot in front of a crowded airport I'll take."

"Sounds good. I'll have the ID's ready for you at around 10:00. Flight is at 11:45 correct?"

"That is correct."

"Perfect. See you then."

 _They both extended each other a greeting before Michael left the room. Seeing as he now had clearance to bring a sidearm with him he wanted to go with his P226. Once he checked the time and made his way back to the room he grabbed his leg holster and slipped it over his cargo pants. He loaded a fresh mag and inserted the pistol comfortably into the holster, making sure that it was on safety and secured via the straps. After topping off two extra magazines and slipping them into his duffel bag, Meghan walked in. She donned a California state hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans, and also some running shoes. Her hair fell over the front of her shoulders and her eyes seemed to glisten in the brightly lit room._

"How was breakfast?"

"Wasn't bad. All the boys were gone somewhere, we don't know where. So it was just us girls there."

"At least you could eat in peace without Dominic pranking others or Jordan being bombarded by Eliza."

"Hey, as long as they do their stuff away from me I'm cool."

"Amen to that."

 _It was at this moment that Meghan noticed the leg holster that Michael had on. He never told her about doing any firearms training before leaving_

"You going to the range before we leave?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've got a sidearm on your leg."

"Oh, this? It's just for protection, in case we run into trouble while we're back home. Don't worry, Six already knows."

"You don't have to bring a gun everywhere you go."

"I know. Just in the better safe than sorry kind of mindset right now." _Meghan crossed her arms and hung her head. Michael went over to her and put both of his hands onto her shoulders._ "I made a promise to Six that I wouldn't use it unless it was an absolute emergency. You know me, I'm not gung-ho." _Michael let go of Meghan and went to go take a seat at his 'station'. The tan boots that he wore pounded on the desk as he kicked his feet up. Meghan went and laid on her bed, occasionally glancing at Michael as he put earbuds in. After picking a song he put his phone on his lap and tilted his head back while closing his eyes._ _Meghan just gave in and couldn't help but just stare at the man before her. Meghan knew that this trip would be a lot better since Michael was coming along, and the fact that he was taking everything in considering made her heart flutter. She wanted to hug him like a teddy bear again but that would have to be for later. She knew that if her parents caught her like this, she would never hear the end of it. But in her mind, that wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe she could just..._

"Meghan," Michael called out to her

"Huh?"

"You were blanking out. Something wrong?"

"N-No I'm good."

 _Normally, Michael would've caught on almost immediately, but this time he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Michael took out one of his earbuds and checked his watch._

"It's 5 til 10. We should get going, our ride should be outside."

 _Both of them collected their belongings and left the room. They left it unlocked so that personnel could get the rest of Craig's items. Michael and Meghan were stopped by some operators on the way out to the truck, exchanging goodbyes and hugs._

"Stay safe," Ela said as she hugged Meghan, she looked to Michael, "That includes you too."

 _Michael smirked._ "Boys are dumber than girls so I can't promise everything." _Meghan and Ela laughed._

"Call every once and a while, and send pictures. But not anything too spicy."

 _Meghan gave Ela the death glare as she broke out into laughter. She then turned to Michael who raised his hands in surrender._

"Ey don't look at me, she's the one who said it."

 _Meghan shook her head and a smile started to form. She broke away from Ela and started to follow Michael out. Six was standing next to a black Land Rover, holding two lanyards in her hand. Both of them approached her and gave a salute. Six signaled their hands down._

"Here are your ID's, have them on you only when you need to travel via civilian aircraft."

"VIP bodyguard," Michael responded, "Interesting…"

"Oh shush," Meghan replied

"Enjoy your time. If we need you, we'll call."

* * *

 **Flight Enroute to Los Angeles, California**

 **20:15 Hours**

 _Funny enough, the plane that Michael and Meghan had gotten was one of the quietest both of them had been on in a long time. The cliche traveler experience of kids kicking the back seat, loud people, or just idiots, in general, were not present at all. There were some teen couples that were scattered about the cabin but for the most part, it was just people who wanted to get home from business trips. Meghan took the window seat because either way, she wasn't going to let Michael have it, and also because she actually enjoyed the view. The flight was already 9 hours in so they would be over California in the next two hours, Meghan had fallen asleep and Michael was still on his phone. He had to stay awake because he still had the sidearm attached to his leg, and falling asleep on a plane packed full of people with a gun beside you wasn't recommended for safe travel. It was still pitch black outside, so enjoy a nice view of the American homeland wasn't an option._

"Taking vacation huh? Bold move."

"Don't do this to me right now."

"As we've said previously, you brought this on yourself. Everything you do is a bad idea."

"You know, one thing I've learned over the years of you being constantly in my head is that, no matter what you say. It doesn't affect anything. Sure you can make me doubt myself all you want, but in the end, it's me who makes the decisions."

"Keep telling yourself that because it hasn't been working."

"I joined Rainbow, that was a decision that I made and it has benefited me more than being in the middle of fucking nowhere constantly hating myself."

"Remember who made you hate yourself."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that was you who did that. Either way, I'm going to tell you to fuck off. Good day."

 _Michael broke from his 'conversation' and realized that he had woken Meghan up. Cursing himself he tried to readjust himself in his seat so that he wouldn't disturb her any further._ _Meghan pulled down her hoodie and rubbed her eyes, the cabin lights made it somewhat obnoxious to fall asleep but Meghan was able to find a spot where her eyes could readjust without being subjected to anything too extensive._

"Sorry that I woke you up," Michael whispered

"It's fine. Needed to get up to do something anyway."

"Need me to move?"

"If you would please."

 _Michael calmly got out of his seat and let Meghan go past him. She walked towards the front of the cabin towards the bathrooms. Michael saw this as his chance, he stole the window seat._

 **23:10 Hours**

 _Michael was greeted by Meghan's parent's at the terminal when they landed. Meghan was a little nervous about how they would react to Michael's personality, but after a handshake and some light-hearted banter, she knew that they would get along fine. They packed their things into the car and headed off back home. It would take about an hour and a half to get from LA to Oceanside, depending on the traffic, but since it was almost midnight, traffic wouldn't be a problem._ _The drive home was filled with conversations about old life stories and embarrassing moments. At first, Meghan's parents were a little concerned that Michael had a gun on him but Meghan assured them that he wouldn't use it, nor remove it from the holster unless he absolutely needed too._

* * *

 **June 15, 2018**

 **00:40 Hours**

 _Meghan's parents lived in an average gated community house. 2 story, nice kitchen, large bedrooms, it was basically what the American dream was meant to look like. The guest room was upstairs and contained a queen size bed, more than enough for Michael to sleep on. Wardrobes lined the walls as they were sufficient in stocking the types of clothes that Michael had brought with him. He decided that he would keep his spare magazines in his duffel alongside his basic necessities. Because it was midnight and Michael had been awake for at least 15 hours he wanted to get some sleep. Meghan's dad had walked in to check to see if everything was good._

"Mornin Mike."

"Mornin."

"Just making sure you're not having any trouble."

"Well thank you."

"So how long have you known Meghan?"

"About a month now. Got an invitation to her unit and I've been staying with them ever since."

"She introduce you to Craig?"

 _Meghan's parent had met Craig before when some of the Rainbow operators got the holidays off. Meghan usually flew back with Craig to the states and then hitched rides back to their appropriate states._

"Jenson?"

"Mhmm."

"She did, but uh. He passed a couple of days ago while in combat."

 _Meghan's dad let out a heavy sigh, he and Craig were great friends simply because they both had that military mentality and could understand each other's actions._

"I hope Meghan didn't take it too hard."

"Considering I'm her roommate, she handled it a lot better than I was expecting. There were a lot of tears but she wasn't at the point of complete mental breakdown, she was able to compose herself."

"Sucks to see men like him go you know. I've seen my fair share but I never had a brother die by my side, I'm lucky in that regard."

"He was calm as could be when he was about to go. He saved your daughter's life, something for which I'm sure he would be grateful for right now."

"Meghan won't let that go though. Bad stuff has happened to her before and she never let that stuff out of her mind."

 _Michael thought about what happened in Germany, did her father know about that? No, he couldn't have._

"What kind of bad stuff if you don't mind me asking?"

"Her junior year. Broke her arm in a car accident, now that wouldn't be so bad, however, it shattered her chances at becoming an Olympic swimmer."

"I imagine she didn't take that lightly."

"Became a totally different person for a while. Was always depressed, she continued swimming but she didn't enjoy it as much as she used too."

"Sounds like a polar opposite compared to the Meghan I work alongside with."

"She changed her attitude once I got involved, being a man from the military. I didn't take to poor discipline, especially from my own daughter."

"Well, she's been nothing but a caring individual since I met her."

"What about you? No soldier goes throughout his time in war without something to say."

 _While Michael thought the question was a little bit on the nose but he figured her dad would understand._

"Let's just say I've lost more people than I've wanted, but that hasn't stopped me from doing my job."

"I take it that you were used to what the reaction was gonna be when Craig passed."

"The feeling always hits as hard as if it is your first time. But after a while, those feelings numb themselves out. I did shed a couple of tears, but in the end, Craig died with his boots on. The way any soldier would want."

"No greater honor."

 _The mood in the room had changed as Michael looked to see Meghan leaning against the door frame. She was already dressed in a set of dark blue pajamas, and her hair was somewhat of a mess. Meghan's dad was the first to break the silence._

"Going to bed already?"

"Long flights make you tired regardless of whether you sleep on them or not." She replied

"Good night, Meghan."

"Good night, Dad."

 _Meghan kissed her dad on the cheek before going back to her room. Meghan's dad turned back to Michael._

"Anything else you need before I head off?"

"Since I get up early in the morning to do PT, is there a spare house key around so I can get in and out of the house in case I go for a run."

"There's a metallic case under the mailbox when you walk up to the front door, just slide that off and there should be a key there for you. Also, don't worry about setting off an alarm, we don't have one."

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good night."

"You too."

 _Meghan's dad left the room leaving Michael to himself. His room had a mini bathroom in it so he would be able to at least do his business in peace. He went over to the sink and turned on the light, bags were present under his eyes. Even though he was getting regular sleep, he still felt tired as hell. He ran some cold water over his face before plopping down onto the bed. He still wasn't used to southern California weather so he wore a black hoodie to bed, not because he was cold now, but because he didn't want to freeze his ass off when he woke up a few hours later._

 **05:25 Hours**

 _Michael had woken up a tad bit earlier than he had preferred. Albeit he didn't mind being up before everyone else, helping him focus a little more. He left his sidearm under his bed as he changed into a pair of black basketball shorts, and running shoes. He grabbed his phone, sliding his earbuds up through the back of his hoodie and holding the phone in his pocket. He pulled his hoodie over his head and left his room, quietly closing the door behind me. It was still dark outside but it was starting to become light out. He went out the front door and memorized the address before he left, wouldn't help for him to get lost on his first day here. He set out for his early morning 10-mile run, keeping a steady pace to the music he was listening too. He wanted to get a view of the Oceanside Pier so he took a slight detour from the route that he had planned out. The view was something to die for, the white noise of the ocean coupled with a rising sun only added to the experience._

"I see you're trying to enjoy something you'll never see again."

"For someone in your position, I wouldn't be making comments like that."

"Funny."

"You know you don't control me anymore. I've finally realized that everything you've said up to this point has been nothing but bullshit."

"You weren't saying that when your friend Craig died."

"Because then I didn't understand that all you are is a memory, something that eventually I'll forget about, starting right about now."

 _If Michael was looking in the mirror, he would've seen a huge ass grin on his face. While he did sense anger for the voices in his head mentioning Craig, he knew that he could beat it. He just had to keep at it. After getting back to the house it was around 6:20 in the morning, Meghan's mom was up making breakfast, however, Meghan's father and herself were still asleep. Michael greeted her mother on the way in. He took out his earbuds and placed them into his front pocket._

"You're an early bird," She remarked

"It's nice getting up early," He replied

"Wish my husband was the same way," She laughed

 _Footsteps interrupted the two as Meghan walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas, she didn't greet either Michael or her mom but that was because she had probably just woken up and wasn't in the mood to talk yet. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some coffee into it. Michael laughed to himself as he could understand the nature Meghan had right now. Meghan gave him a glare before making her way over to the couch in the living room, Michael followed her and sat down in one of the chairs. She cradled the cup in her hands and started to trace a finger around the edge of the cup._

"Morning," Her raspy voice broke the silence

"Morning."

"How long have you been up?" She asked as she sipped her coffee

"About an hour," He replied

 _She went back to sipping her coffee, Michael sat in silence admiring the chirping birds outside. He got up after several minutes to grab a shower and something to eat, leaving Meghan to herself in the living room._ _The shower was probably the best thing to happen to Michael in the past few days, while he did take them back at Hereford, showering in what was effectively a military barracks didn't compare to a nice house. He could get used to this._

* * *

 _The next few weeks of vacation stretched on a little bit longer than Michael had wanted but it was for good reason. Meghan was home with her parents, so naturally, there was more for her to do than Michael because he was a guest in their house. The most he might do during the day was hang out with Meghan a little bit while she did her 'chores', conversate with her parents, or listen to music while doing some physical training. Meghan went to a local gym whenever she had the time, Michael sometimes went with her but that's only if he wanted too as well. To kill some time, Michael had taken interest in one of the local bars. It was a little joint, but it served more than enough when it came to alcohol, not to mention watching fights between drunk guys was one of the many forms of entertainment that you could find. Michael had left the house a little early to head over, Meghan still wasn't home from the gym, and her parents were out doing errands. He took a seat at the counter and ordered a Corona, he was about to take a sip until his phone buzzed, Meghan was calling him. His long black hoodie, cargo pants, black tac gloves, and tan boots made him catch some eyes, but they eventually went away._

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" She asked

"Just chilling at the bar. Watching idiots be idiots."

"Mind if I come down there and join you? My parents aren't home yet and I don't feel like being all alone."

"Sure thing, I'll save a seat for you."

"Thanks, see you then."

 _Kind of a to the point conversation Michael thought. He never knew that Meghan was a fan of going to the bar. But to be fair, he had been gone on missions when she went out with the gang so he never got to hang with her outside of Hereford. It took a while before Meghan arrived, wearing a burgundy blouse, jeans, and running shoes. She looked around before spotting Michael at the counter, she took a seat next to him._

"Busy day?" He said as looked forward

"A little."

"I know that feeling," He replied

"Speaking of which do you know what time it is? I left my phone at the house."

"It is currently 6:30 in the PM," he said as he slid his sleeve up his arm, revealing a black watch.

"Feels a lot later."

"A little."

 _Meghan ordered a soft drink because she really wasn't into beer or anything else. Michael had already gone through two beers and was almost finished with his third, but he knew he could handle three beers. So he didn't have any trouble standing or walking. About two hours had passed as the two talked conversated here and there, Michael stood from his seat as Meghan looked at him._

"I gotta go to the restroom, I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," She shot him a quick smile

 _Michael headed off to do his business. Meghan sat there until some guys addressed her. She knew of course that they were going to try to flirt with her, no pretty girl sits in a bar alone without at least one guy trying._

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" One of the brave ones asked

"I'm good, thank you though."

"Oh come on, you can't just go to a bar and not get alcohol."

"Don't feel like getting drunk tonight, sorry."

 _The man persisted, he actually thought he could win this. Meghan actually wanted to see how she could turn this around, she hadn't had some real fun in a few days so she wanted a good laugh._

"Mind if I take the seat next to you?"

"Someone is already sitting there."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind."

"You can't just take someone's seat you know, in fact, their drink is still sitting there."

"I'm serious, I'm sure they won't mind." The man let Meghan see the very top of the blade of a knife.

 _Meghan tensed up a little bit, while she could disarm the guy beside him. She didn't know if his other friends would start to get feisty with her as well. It didn't matter if you were a SEAL or not, fighting four guys who are bigger than you in an enclosed space when one of them has a knife isn't a good idea._

"L-Looks like they'll have to find another seat I guess." She stuttered

 _She plastered a fake smile across her face. She was really hoping that Michael would get back here soon. Memories of Germany started to come back, her being all alone with no one to help her. She tried her best to keep her cool but that was starting to run out._

"Hey I-I gotta go. Got some things I need to do."

 _Meghan got up from her seat but she could feel the men follow. She quickened her pace as she pulled out her phone and dialed Michael._

"Hello?"

"Michael, there's these guys following me, one of them has a knife."

"Where are you right now?" He demanded

"Heading outside, I'm gonna cut through the alley on the other side."

"I'll be right there."

 _Luckily the group of men didn't notice that Meghan had been on the phone. Michael exited the bathroom as fast as he could. He bolted out the door, slamming it against the wall. His speedy movement had attracted attention from those about to enter. Ignoring them he carried on. He got a small visual on Meghan leaving the bar and just as she had said, four guys in tow. He put on his hood and proceeded to follow them out, keeping some distance between them. Meghan fast walked, constantly checking over her shoulder. She turned into the alley only to find it in a dead-end. Before she could turn around and get out of there, the four had cornered her. Slowly advancing on her with every step. She tried to back away until her back hit the chain link fence. The guy with the knife brandished it entirely this time._

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a menacing tone

 _Meghan tried to back more and more into the fence hoping that she could somehow break through it. Soon she found herself at the feet of the four men in front of her. One grabbed her hair and yanked Meghan to her feet._

"Hey, fucksticks."

 _The man holding Meghan's hair let loose of his grip, all four of them turned around to see a figure standing in the dark alleyway. They stepped forward to face him._

"I got a bone to pick with you littleshits," Michael asserted

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"How about the attempted rape of a fellow human being?

"Hey, Carl. Looks like the little one has a big boy lookin' after her."

"Looks that way," Carl responded

"I'm going to give you guys 30 seconds to get out of here before you all end up in the back of a fucking ambulance or a police cruiser," Michael started to slowly approach them

"Aww look at you. Protecting women, you're so brave," The man with the knife mocked

"15 seconds," Michael stated

"Let's deal with this bastard and then we can have some fun," Carl grinned

"You got 5 seconds. I'd recommend you'd leave."

"You know, I'm tired of your bullshit."

 _The man with the knife approached Michael, he had now locked himself in a fight with the devil. The man went to jab at Michael with the knife, but he sidestepped and landed a solid hit onto the man's face. He broke away, gaining some distance from the assailant. Filled with rage, the man sprinted at Michael, but with a slight placement of the foot, the man tripped into a pile of garbage bags. Michael stepped over the man and picked him up by his collar, he threw him back a couple feet before delivering continuous blows to the torso and head area. Once Michael was finished, the man lay beaten and bloody. Michael grabbed the knife from his hands and proceeded to play with it in his hands. He looked over to the other three who were utterly horrified._

"Carl is it? Why don't you make the right decision here? Take your friend to the hospital and get him patched up. Also, you fuck with anyone ever again, I swear I'll do more than just bloody you up."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here."

 _Two of the men sprinted off down the alley past Michael. Carl, on the other hand, couldn't get away before Meghan kicked him in the back of the leg and began to hit him repeatedly. After doing what she thought was sufficient, she stood to her feet, leaving Carl with several bruises and bloodied cuts across his face._

"Damn you really went a number on him," Michael said as he walked up to Meghan

"He had it coming," She snarled

"You hurt anywhere?"

"N-No I'm..I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

 _Michael and Meghan double timed it back to the house. It was almost pitch black outside so it was somewhat difficult to navigate but they managed. Once they were both home, Meghan shakingly inserted her key into the front door, even though the incident took place some time ago her adrenaline levels were still high. Michael was the last one in, locking the front door. Meghan went straight up to her room and closed the door behind her. Michael followed her but when she shut the door in his face, he just turned back to go to his room. He removed the knife from his hoodie and placed it on his nightstand. He'd turn it into the police department, but right now it was late and he had just beat the ever living shit out of someone so it could wait. Adding to his laziness, he didn't bother taking off any of his clothes apart from his combat boots. He was about to drift off, but Meghan interrupted him._

"Hey," She stated softly

"Hey."

"Sorry for not saying anything when I went to my room."

"It's all good, I figured that you needed some space so I didn't insist."

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

 _Michael sat up on the edge of the bed, Meghan took a seat next to him._

"There's something I need to get off my chest and I don't think I'm going to get the chance to do it any other time." She said while looking straight into his eyes.

"And what would th-"

 _Michael was caught off guard by Meghan as she pushed her lips against his. Both of them fought for control but none of them could overdo the other. Meghan broke away but was surprised that Michael leaned back in for another. This one lasted a little longer than the other, Meghan placed a hand on the side of Michael's head while he placed his hands on her waist. They wouldn't let anything interrupt this fantastic moment._

"You're not half bad," Michael smiled

"Could say the same about you," She replied, "Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"How could I deny a request from such a beautiful young woman."

 _Meghan giggled as she slid under Michael's blankets. He joined her soon after and were face to face. Meghan initiated another kiss, which Michael gladly accepted._

"You know if Jordan or Eliza find out about this. I don't think we'll ever be left alone," Meghan stated as she caught her breath

"Then it's best that we keep this to ourselves."

"Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight, Meghan."

 _Meghan wanted to leave Michael with a little something before they fell asleep in each other's arms. She knew that this would be the first time she would say something like this to a man who she liked, no needed. She needed him to be there for her._

"I love you, Michael," She said as she gave him a final kiss on the cheek

"Right back at you," He returned with a smile


	11. Chapter 10: Back To Work

_There are some moments in life that are just too good to be true. Just the thrill and excitement are measured to such a monumental scale that it seems like you're in a dream. Michael, however, was not in a dream. Meghan was glad that she had finally found someone to really connect with and to have the same person love you was the icing on the cake. It was one week until Meghan and Michael had to go back to Rainbow, and Michael wanted to savor the last of their vacation. As usual, Meghan had gone swimming at the gym and Michael was lounging around at the house, performing several chores that he had been asked to do. It was 19:00, and Meghan's parents were getting ready to leave to go somewhere. Michael didn't ask because it wasn't his business._

"You'll be fine on your own right?" Meghan's mother asked

"Mhmm, once I finish up here I might go for a walk for something."

"Okay. The spare key is where it usually is, just remember to lock everything before you leave in case you do."

"Will do."

"Thanks, Michael."

"No problem."

 _Meghan's parents left after trying to fumble around with some keys, Michael chuckled in his head as he knew that he would be like that someday. His phone buzzed as he got a text from Meghan._

" _I'll be home in about 15 minutes. Want me to pick something up to eat?"_

 _Michael sat aside the broom that he was using and took a seat in one of the various kitchen chairs._

" _I was gonna finish up some stuff here and then maybe head out somewhere."_

" _Want to go together?"_

" _Sure, I'll wait for you."_

" _Alright. See you soon. ;)"_

 _Michael smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket. After their little 'event' in Michael's room a little while back, the two couldn't stay away from each other. Meghan didn't want to tell her parents, but that was thrown out the window when they saw her giving Michael a peck on the cheek during a car ride. Needless to say, she can barely sit at the table during dinner without blushing everytime Michael is brought up. Michael was a little surprised that her father hadn't given him the 'dad talk' but it all fairness, he was pretty sure her father knew that he would be just fine. Time crawled on until Meghan had finally gotten back, her hair was still somewhat wet but not by much. She gave Michael a quick wave before heading up to change. After a couple of minutes, she came back down dressed in some casual clothing, dark jeans, blue t-shirt, things of that nature._

"How was the gym?" Michael asked as she jumped onto the couch

"Wasn't bad," She replied, "So what are you in the mood for tonight?"

"Honestly I don't know, I'm not really picky about what I eat."

"There's a little place down near the beach, we could go there if you want."

"Sure. Let me get changed into something other than a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I swear it's like these are my only clothes."

"You really need to go shopping for some new stuff."

"That means I have to not be lazy."

"Once we get back to Britain, you're going shopping with me to get some new stuff for you."

"That's where you're the wrong kiddo."

"Call me kiddo again and you'll end up on the floor," She stated playfully

 _Michael went to open his mouth to say something but Meghan gave him the death stare almost immediately, which in turn made them both laugh a little. He got up to get changed into something similar to Meghan, just some casual clothing. After grabbing the essentials, they both made their way to the restaurant that Meghan had in mind._

"333 Pacific, huh?" Michael commented

"My parents and I went here a lot before I left for SEAL training."

"It's a nice place."

 _Michael opened the front door, allowing Meghan and some other bystanders to go ahead of him. He grouped with Meghan as a waiter showed them to a table, which granted them a view of the pier and also the various other restaurants that made up the complex. After ordering their food, Meghan wanted to take it a little further and order a bottle of wine._

"Never knew you were the one to drink wine."

"It's something that I use to decompress."

"Yeah well don't drink too much of it."

"Pfft, after hanging out with other girls like Eliza, Emma, and Monika, there is no such thing as too much wine."

"Mhmm, we'll see Meghan. We'll see."

 _Meghan scoffed._ "Are you doubting my ability to handle wine? Michael," She replied with a grin on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not," He said before he took a bite of his fresh Korean BBQ

"What're you gonna have?"

 _Michael began to look over the menu until he slammed it shut and placed it on the table._

"They got a Budweiser, we're good to go."

 _Meghan shook her head. Soon after his drink arrived and he was finally satisfied. To Michael's surprise, Meghan was actually able to go through at least a quarter of the bottle and be able to stand up straight and talk normally. Turns out the cliché of doubting someone on their alcohol was not always going to end with them being hammered. About an hour later they were finished with their dinner and the waiter came with the check._

"120 dollars for the dinner. Forgot how expensive this place was."

"The food and wine are worth the price if we're being honest here."

"Hasn't changed much since the last time I came here."

"I reckon you still order the same thing to this day?"

"Hey, I'm willing to try new stuff," She said

"Mhmm sure."

"Maybe I just like one meal here."

"Sure, sure, sure," Michael had a smug grin on his face

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8:30."

"We should get going then, even though I'm grown up my parents still want me home by a certain time."

"My god you really are a child deep down."

 _Meghan gave him an annoyed look. They both got up to leave and started to head home. The night sky was littered with distant stars and there was no cloud in sight. The light breeze from the ocean brought back vague memories of BUDs for Michael and Meghan. The only difference was that they weren't shivering uncontrollably and as many people who were military liked to say, 'embracing the suck.' And recently, embracing the suck was the most that everyone in Rainbow could do, especially the Americans. Michael and Meghan had received word a week after that the funeral for Craig was to be held when they got back, and Michael was concerned how Meghan would react to seeing Craig's wife and young child. Deep down he had a thought that she might be fine, but the nagging feeling of all hell breaking loose only increased his makeshift anxiety._

* * *

 **August 16, 2018**

 **Hereford Base**

 **10:20 Hours**

"Welcome back brother."

"Good to see you Jordan," Michael said as he gave Jordan a manly hug

"Enjoy yourself in Cali?"

"A lot more different than Arizona I'll give you that."

"It's because you guys are cooked eggs most of the time in the middle of the desert."

"Damn right."

 _At this point, Jordan had noticed the sidearm that Michael had holstered onto his right leg over his battered jeans._

"Holy shit you brought a gun?"

"Asked Six if I could, and she said yes, which reminds me I gotta return the ID's she gave us."

"Please tell you never needed it."

"No of course not, in fact, I think the only thing it did was collect unnecessary amounts of dust."

"Okay, thank god." _Jordan backed off for a moment before welcoming Meghan back, giving her a hug and participating in some friendly banter._

"Oh hey uh, we got some new people while you guys were gone. Italian operators, one male and one female."

"Fun, more people I have to remember names for."

"It's only two people. At least it's not like the original forty you had to memorize when you got here."

"Yeah don't remind me. I'm gonna go unpack and maybe hit the range for a little bit."

"Alright sounds good. By the way, the new peeps are in the dorm two doors down from you guys, they're next to Grace and Chul."

"Copy that."

 _Michael parted ways from Jordan while Meghan stayed back and chatted with some of her friends. It was weird seeing everyone again but at the same time refreshing. Michael dropped his special ID off at the front desk and proceeded up to his room. The first thing he was greeted by was the multitudes of flowers and pictures of various operators posing with Craig stationed outside. He took a minute to stare at the memorial before he continuing inside. Nothing had changed apart for the absence of all of Craig's belongings, there was one thing that had caught Michael's eye, however. A plaque of Craig was posted on the wall where his things once laid. It was filled with various items, from one of his shemagh's to one of his spare rifle shields, and at the bottom in big bold letters was one of his most used quotes,_ "Keep it simple, no need to be flashy."

"Hope you're going better up there than I am down here," Michael muttered

"Just keep going, you'll be fine," A voice said

"The fuck was that?" Michael started looking around the room expecting to see someone behind him but was met with no such thing

"Been a while huh?"

"No, no, no, no. Don't tell me this is real. Don't tell me I've got you in my head now."

 _Michael started to panic. Craig was speaking to him. No, it couldn't be him, could it?_ _He started to sweat profusely, his legs started to tremble as he couldn't bear this reality of his._

"Mike, you need to calm down man."

"How in the fuck am I suppose to calm down when I've got a dead man talking to me inside my own head?"

"Is that what I am now? A dead man?"

"No! Fuck Craig, I'm just freaking the fuck out because I don't want to experience this shit anymore! I'm tired of talking to people who aren't here! I did it 13 years ago and I'm not doing it again!" Michael yelled as he threw his bags and collapsed against the wall

"Mister, are you alright?" A feminine voice called out from the doorway

 _Michael turned to see a bearded male and female leaning up against the doorway. Looks of concern stretched across their faces._

"Oh, yeah I'm fucking perfect," He said in a largely sarcastic tone

"No need to get pissy with us," The bearded man remarked

"Sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm Adriano and that's Aria."

"Oh yeah, you're the new people Jordan told me about."

 _The bearded man started to get angry at Michael's smartass remarks, even though the last one really wasn't at all. He leaned off of the door and balled his hands in fists._

"Oh really? What else has he told you?"

"I don't know, maybe I have to find out for myself here pretty soon."

 _Adriano approached Michael to meet him face to face but Aria pulled him back before he regretted something. Michael just stared daggers into his eyes, he really didn't what this Adriano character would do, if he wanted to fight, he'd go right here right now._

"We don't want any trouble. It's just that we heard yelling coming from your room and wanted to make sure everything was alright," Aria stated

"Well one, I'm beyond alright. And two, I would like it if I had some space so I can cool down."

"We can arrange that." _Aria turned to Adriano._ "Let's leave him be. No need to get angry at him as well, he's obviously going through something he doesn't want to talk about, so don't pressure him."

"Well, maybe he shouldn't be such an ass when he speaks to others."

"Obviously you haven't seen me when I give a fuck."

 _Adriano raised his fist but Aria caught it just in time._

"Both of you enough! Adriano, I'm tired of this nonsense. Let's just go."

 _Adriano let out an agitated grunt before storming out of the room. Michael went to retrieve his bags and set them on his bed. He knew that he had just sturred some shit with the new people that he could've easily controlled._

"Look, I understand how you feel."

 _Michael paused and glared back at Aria._

"Do you though? Obviously, your friend doesn't."

 _Aria lowered her head as it was a bullshit statement, she was just trying to de-escalate the situation._

"No. No, I don't. When it comes to Adriano, I can never tell what goes through his head. I will admit that he is short tempered when I am around or when someone bad mouths me."

"What is he like your mentor?"

"Kinda. Look, I just wanted to offer my condolences. For the short time, I've been here I've only heard positive things about signor Jenson and what kind of person he was. "

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

 _Aria turned to leave, but Michael cleared his throat before she made it through the door, catching her attention once again._

"Considering I don't want to be a total dickhead like I was back there," _Michael extended his arm for a handshake,_ "Name is Michael."

"Aria de Luca. It was interesting getting to meet you."

 _Michael smiled lightly as Aria returned the handshake._

"Nice to meet you too."

 _Just as Aria exited, Meghan entered the room. While she and Aria didn't get the chance to exchange a 'hello' as they passed by, that would come at a later time. Meghan tossed her bags beside her bed before kneeling on the edge of it. Her blank expression said it all._

"I could hear you from downstairs you know…" She said softly

"Which part did you exactly hear?"

"Pretty much all of it."

 _Michael sighed and hung his head._ "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just worried that it's going to get to you the next couple of days."

"Yeah...I am too." _Michael sat down next to Meghan and rubbed his eyes._ "I'm not sure how long I can keep doing this."

"Same could be said for everyone here."

"By the way, if some new guy by the name of Adriano gets pissed with you because of what I said, just ignore him. I don't want you to get into some bullshit because of me."

"Alright, I won't. Do you want to hit the range together? Just some me and you time?"

"Sure. Anything to take my mind off of this."

* * *

 _Repeated shots of Michael's 416 and Meghan's MPX cut through the range. Ear-protection was useful, but with the trigger-fingers that the both of them had developed, it didn't do much. Michael expended around 600 rounds while Meghan was at around 500, meaning the practice rounds that they were using were on low supply, so that's when they called it a good time to stop._

"This thing has a little more kick than I used to remember," Michael remarked

"Being away from a gun for a while does that," Meghan replied

"Unfortunately. Hey uh, what's the time?"

"Time for you to get a watch."

"Funny. No seriously though, what time is it?"

"Quarter to 1."

"Seems a lot later than that," Michael shrugged, "Eh whatever, I guess it works."

"Want to go grab some lunch?"

"Sure, why not."

 _Both of them returned their respected rifles to the Armory and then headed for the mess hall. It was busy, like usual but the atmosphere just didn't seem normal like before. After grabbing their trays of food, Michael and Meghan sat at a table alongside Emma and Julien._

"Afternoon guys."

"Afternoon Julien," Meghan replied

"So how was your vacation?" Emma asked

"It was good. Missed you guys a lot."

"Anything extracurricular happen while you were back home?" Emma winked

 _Instead of replying, Meghan just gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. Julien smiled and gave Michael a fist bump while Emma was giddy on the other side of the table. It looked like she was about to jump over the table and just hug Meghan to death._

"I knew you two could do it," She stated

"Really Emma?" Meghan grimaced

"How could I not? You two are like the perfect match for each other."

"Sorry for interrupting but I'm going to go hit the gym," Julien stated

"Don't push yourself too hard trying to beat Seamus in the bench-press yeah? We all know that man has got tree trunks for biceps," Michael said as he sipped from a water bottle

"How do you know I'm still after that?"

"Maybe I'm just everywhere at the same time."

"Just don't tell Seamus. I want to at least have some sort of chance of getting close."

"Heh, I won't."

"Bye Julien," Meghan and Emma both waved

"Au revoir."

 _Once Julien was out of sight, Meghan almost immediately turned to Emma who was a little taken back by the fact that the blonde was staring intently at her._

"Is something wrong?"

"So when are you gonna ask him out?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Emma. I've seen the way you look at him sometimes. Admit it, you like him."

"A little…" She replied while hiding a blush

"Don't B.S. me, Emma. I've been around you long enough to know when you've got a crush on someone. Not because it's obvious, but because I did the same thing with Michael."

"Okay, okay. Yes, I do like him, but I don't know if he feels the same."

"Cliché romance problems am I right?" Michael chimed in

"Hey, you be quiet. The ladies are having a talk here," Meghan said

"Continue your talk by all means."

 _Suddenly the base intercom came on._ "Operators Reaper, Ash, Twitch, Hibana, and Caveira report to the briefing room in 10 mikes."

"Jesus a mission already? We legit just got back like two hours ago."

"Wonder what it's for," Emma responded

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out."

"Must be serious enough to send Taina with us."

 _Michael got up from his seat and started to leave the mess hall, Meghan and Emma trailed behind a little. After reaching her dorm, Emma went in leaving Michael and Meghan in the hallway. She caught up to him and walked alongside._

"Gonna miss you, you know."

"Yes I know," Michael responded

"Fair warning about Taina, don't let her get too involved if she does get to do an interrogation."

"She likes doing them?"

"Maybe a little too much…"

"Might be fun to watch then, who knows, I might get to join in."

"If she lets you."

"Oh, she will."

 _Meghan giggled. She gave him a pat on the back before she headed back to the mess hall._

"Hey!" Meghan called out to Michael

"Hmm?"

"Come back to me in one piece."

"Do you always have to say that before I go somewhere?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

 _Michael sat patiently waiting for the rest of the operators to arrive, his AOR-1 Fatigues looked brand new due to them being washed several times over. For a while, he thought no one was going to show up until he heard the door behind him open but no footsteps followed. He turned around in his seat to see no one standing at the doorway, but it wasn't until he turned back around that he was face to face with Taina. She donned her signature black and white face paint and fiddled with her knife in her hands, but Michael wasn't impressed._

"Wow, finally someone doesn't get scared out of their mind when I do that."

"Do you expect it to work on everyone?"

"I find ways to have fun, scaring my coworkers is one of the things I do to entertain myself."

"Doesn't that normally get you a bad rep?"

"Some hate me for it. Others just deal with it, especially Sebastien…"

 _The two were interrupted by everyone else on the team entering alongside Six who followed up the rear by several steps. Michael just crossed his arms in his seat and perched his feet up onto the chair in front of him._

"Nice to see you're comfortable, Evans," Six remarked

"Relaxing is a nice part-time job ma'am," He replied

 _The rest of the operators took their seats as Six prepared some sort of briefing for the group. As soon as she was ready she flicked off the lights and brought up the floor plans of what looked like a compound surrounded by police vehicles._

"I'll keep this short and sweet, as I know many of you like the briefings. Last night, eyewitness reports confirmed the presence of a group of heavily armed men assembling in a compound near Redmond, Oregon. The local PD deployed SWAT teams in order to contain the threat but were met with heavy resistance when they approached the compound. Reports range from Semi-automatic rifles to belt-fed weapons, as well as the possibility of C4 Explosives and suicide bombers."

"So it's a base of operations?" Eliza asked

"Intel seems to point in that direction. The compound itself is secluded from any large population center, with the nearest town being 15 miles away."

"Unless they're storing weapons and money there, why would they pick a spot like that?" Emma inquired

"That's something that is to be determined. Right now, this is a simple breach and clear mission. But if the chance arises in which you can capture an enemy operative and interrogate him, then you are clear to do so."

"Finally something that interests me," Taina stated

"Which is why I picked you for the mission. I knew that you were the best interrogator in Rainbow so if I wanted information, I knew I had to pick you. Speaking of which, Evans."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How are your skills in the interrogation department?" _All eyes were on him now._

"I can make someone talk if I really need them too."

"Would you want to join Pereira if an enemy operative is captured?"

 _Michael felt a slight grin form onto his face._ "With pleasure."

"Very well. Wheels up in about 20 minutes. Get your gear together however you please, just don't miss the flight. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Redmond, Oregon**

 **22:10 Hours**

"You know you've been working on your drone for like the past 4 hours right?" Michael asked

"Indeed I have," Emma replied

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish with it? I mean, all I've seen you do is fiddle with some gearboxes and wiring."

"Trying to see what kind of combination just makes the drone just a little better. Granted the design itself is a masterpiece and I could spend hours talking to you about why it is a masterpiece-"

"Oh boy, here we go with the masterpiece of design speech," Eliza joked as she tied her hair back into a ponytail

"You're just jealous," Emma smiled

"I prefer the knife to do most of my work," Taina remarked

"Knives don't get you through walls quite like my little lovechild here," Yumiko chimed in as she held her X-KAIROS

"I've heard about that thing, didn't you and Jordan build it?"

"Yes, we did. And I've been grateful ever since."

 _The intercom of the MRAP came to life. The team was almost to the compound and they had gotten news that the group inside were becoming a little more trigger happy than they had been since the beginning._

"1 Minute to Insertion. Lock and load," Eliza said

"So Emma, you gonna shock them all to death?" Michael asked as he loaded a fresh magazine into his 416

"I might shock you when we get back!" She replied

"I'm not sure Julien would appreciate that."

 _Emma gave him the death stare while Michael laughed. Once all of his gear was in place, Michael lowered the Quad-NVG mount attached to his helmet and did one last check to see if there were any malfunctions._

"Time to see if you really live up to your name," Taina said as she caressed her knife

"Follow me and find out," He muttered

"Cut the chatter. And codenames from here on out."

 _The MRAP came to a screeching halt and Ash opened the back door, allowing everyone to dismount and then closing it, giving 3 bangs on the back to indicate that everyone was clear._ _They gathered near a shot up police cruiser which was around 100 meters from the compound itself, Ash pulled up the map from the briefing._

"Reaper, I want you to move in from the junkyard. There's the small tower which then leads to showers and the dining hall. Clear out those areas and then clear the second floor on that end of the building. Hibana, Twitch, and I will go through garage and then check the classroom next to basement stairs. Cav, I want you going through big tower and then through meeting hall. We'll all meet in the lobby and then find out how we'll dig them out from basement if there are any down there." _Ash loaded a breaching round into her M120 CREM._ "Any questions?"

 _The silent nods from everyone was a good enough answer for Ash. The team then broke up into their own respective little groups and headed to their entry points. Because Reaper and Cav were separated from the rest of the group, they lowered the volume on their comms or turned them off entirely. Better to be safe than sorry. Reaper approached one of the many entrances to the small tower and took out his drone. He slipped it under one of the homemade barricades that had been set up, sure enough, there stood four White Masks sitting around a table playing a game of cards._

"Ash, this is Reaper. Radio Six. We've got whiskey mikes here with us. Over."

"Reaper, Ash. Lima Charlie. Stay sharp, over"

 _Reaper attached to a noisemaker device, courtesy of Ghost Recon, to his drone since he wanted to keep stealth for as long as he could. Positioning the drone just outside of the barricade, he activated the device, which played a high pitched static noise followed by a semi-loud noise at the end. The White Masks stood to their feet almost immediately and retrieved their weapons. They slowly walked outside into the cold night air. As soon as the last one was outside, he dropped them one by one. The only mask that was able to know what was happening was the lucky one to get a tracer round through his chest, so now he had burning clothes on top of a fatal gun-shot wound. He checked their bodies for any radio, if he found one, it would only make this harder. Luckily this patrol didn't seem to have one._

"Not really a time to be playing cards," Reaper thought

 _He continued down the hallway and went into the showers. The room itself was clear and had two egress points so this was going to be a fallback point if shit hit the fan. Reaper checked his ammo, one magazine with 22 rounds left and then nine magazines to spare, not a bad count. The sound of footsteps caught his attention as someone appeared to be coming from the lobby. Instead of using the rifle, he switched to his Glock. One unsuspecting mask passed by the doorway, not noticing the operator that was set up in the room next to him. Reaper put a gloved hand over his mouth before sending four suppressed 9 mm rounds into his back. Using his drone, Reaper checked the dining hall and neighboring kitchen, nothing to be found. He continued out of the showers and made a hard right, finding himself at a junction between another hallway and a set of stairs that went to the second floor._

"Ash, Reaper. Heading up."

 _He didn't get a response but he figured that they turned off their radios to avoid detection, worth a try nonetheless. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he sent in his drone ahead of him. Various weapons littered the rooms as Reaper came across what was assumed to be the living quarters of the base. White Masks laid sleeping amongst the kid's room and bunk beds scattered about. What would've been a piece of cake was interrupted by the worst sound imaginable, heavy breathing._ _Reaper turned around a noticed a blue light coming down the hallway that he didn't go down._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. This isn't good," He screamed in his head

 _There was no way in hell he could deal with the guys upstairs without having the suicide bomber either notice any of the other dead bodies or come up the stairs to see him executing his buddies, so he went to plan B. Because the noisemaker device was still attached, Reaper quickly flew the drone behind the suicide bomber and activated it inside the bathroom which was to the side of the hallway. The bomber obviously heard the noise and went to investigate while Reaper quietly pulled out his combat knife and followed the bomber. Finding nothing interesting to report on, the bomber was about to turn around until Reaper pushed his head forward, now this wouldn't be such a lethal hit in general, but in this case, Reaper had swung the knife so that when he pushed the bombers head, it would land directly onto the knife in front of him. The bomber gurgled up some blood before Reaper stabbed him again. Now it was time to tend to the guys upstairs._

 ***5 Minutes Later***

 _Everyone, after checking their designated spots, met up in the lobby with relatively no issue. Apparently, Reaper had all the action to himself as all of the spotted White Masks so far were only on his side of the building, must've been his luck. The team gathered around Twitch who deployed one of her shock drones in advance and placed it at the stairs to the basement. The sight that they were met was anything but unpleasant. Multiple Barlett style bombs filled the laundry room, White Masks patrolled the hallways, guarded the bombs, and prepped for them for transport. Twitch wasn't able to get a solid number of the amount of personnel down there but she guessed it was at least 30._

"Looks like we found the jackpot," Reaper joked

"How many flashbangs did we bring?" Ash asked

"We've got nine. Why do you ask?" Hibana replied

"Well. We can always flash them out."

"They reinforced the hatches in the meeting hall, but no that one there," Caveira said

"We can always hit them from multiple sides. Have Hibana get the hatches in meeting, I can use one of my breaching charges on this hatch here, and then we toss flashes and go."

"That's a bit risky, don't you think?" Reaper asked as he put his drone back in his pack

"We really don't have a choice. It's the most we can do."

"Well let's get to work then."

 _Hibana and Caveira made their way to the meeting hall, sounds of the X-KAIROS filled the air as Hibana launched two volleys of pellets onto the reinforced hatches, Ash readied her CREM launcher while Reaper stacked up on the basement door with Twitch right behind him. Before going, Reaper handed Ash his flashbangs, it'd be best for her to have them rather than him try to multitask acquiring targets, throwing flashbangs, and not dying all at the same time._

"Get set to breach."

 _Ash and Hibana pulled the pins on their flashbangs._

"Breach."

 _Ash's breaching round flew into the uncovered hatch, the sound of the round burrowing its way into the wood followed by a medium size explosion. Hibana's pellets were delayed by a slight second but both of them timed their flashbangs just right. Screaming and yelling could be heard coming from the basement, which was the sign for Reaper and Twitch to push down the stairs. Reaper peeked into the laundry room, catching two still stunned masks off guard. The sound of his suppressed 416 was music to his ears. After the barrage of flashbangs ended, Hibana, Caveira, and Ash dropped through their hatches. Hibana narrowly avoided a bullet to the head but Cav was able to neutralize the threat before Rainbow lost another operator. Ash had to duck behind the table in the center of the room after she dropped because of the wall of 5.56 and 7.62 rounds that wanted to have a word with her. She pulled the pin on one of her two flashbangs which she saved and tossed it into the storage area of the laundry room. The subsequent flash of light and loud bang signaled Reaper and Twitch to move. Twitch lined one up and pulled the trigger, her target dropping dead. She repeated that process until she and Reaper were competing for the last one._

"Hibana! How are you and Cav doing down there?" Ash yelled into her radio

"Doing fine so far!"

"Copy that, keep pushing!"

 _Ash got to her feet and joined Reaper and Twitch on the wall leading to the core of the laundry room. The makeshift barricades prevented access coming from Caveira's hatch, so she had to join Hibana on the other end of the door._ _On the count of three, Ash threw her last flashbang into the room, and soon after the team pushed forward. No target was left standing. If they received a body shot during the engagement, they were double-tapped in the head. All went quiet in the basement as the team checked for any pieces of intel and Ash gave the all clear to the authorities outside. Twitch went to the entrance leading from the construction site but as she entered she got close lined and fell to the floor. One mask had survived the assault and was waiting for an ambush. He kicked her F2 away and dragged her to her feet. Placing Twitch into a headlock and holding the knife to Twitch's throat, he told her a simple statement._

"Get the rest of your team in here, I want them to see you die."

 _His voice sent chills down her spine. With no way of getting out of this situation she did as she was told._

"Guys! I found something, get in here," She shouted

 _Reaper was the first through the door, and instantly he raised his 416 in the direction of Twitch and the White Mask._

"Contact!" Reaper yelled

 _After hearing that, the rest of the team came sprinting into the room, training their rifles towards the mask who now had backed himself into a corner, his grip on Twitch tightening by the second which was starting to make her gasp for air._

"Ready to see your comrade die for our cause? I must admit, it's a shame that a body like this has to be exterminated for the greater good," The mask stated

 _Reaper noticed that a part of the White Masks foot was sticking out from under Twitch's legs. Wanting to disarm the threat in front of him but also not risk Twitch's life, he had to make a decision. After a few seconds of analyzing his options, he repositioned around so that the shot onto the mask's foot was easier. Right now the mask was still monologuing about 'their cause' and shit like that. Once he had the angle, he fired one bullet. The shot surprised not only the mask but the operators alongside him. The mask fell back onto the wall as he released his grip on Twitch. She lunged forward into the doorway and began to breathe in as much air as her lungs would allow. Ash and Hibana tended to Twitch, checking her for any exterior injuries. Reaper went up the mask who was now groaning in pain and hit him as hard as he could with the butt of his rifle._

"What do you want to do with him?" Caveira asked

"Let's see if we can't get anything extra out of this place," Reaper said as he pointed the mask laying against the wall.

* * *

"HQ, this is Ash. Come in, over."

"Ash, this is HQ, we read you loud and clear over."

"Get Six, and Valkyrie on a secure video feed. It's for intel purposes, over."

"Copy that. Wait one."

 _Ash turned to Reaper who was busy with the mask._

"Think he'll talk?" She asked him

"He will, just a matter of when he will talk," He replied as he secured the restraints

"Ash, this is HQ. Switch to channel 3 for a secure line to Six and Valkyrie."

"Copy that, switching to channel 3."

"Six, this is Ash. How copy over?"

"We've got you. What's the status of Twitch?"

"She's fine, just a bit shook up is all."

"Alright. Set up one of your drones and we'll patch into the feed."

 _Ash placed her drone on a set of boxes which had a vantage point of the entire room. The mask was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The bleeding in his foot had been stopped, but that would be the least of his problems._ _Twitch, Hibana, and Cav sat in the far back corner. Meanwhile, Reaper was getting some 'essentials' ready for use. The White Mask after a couple of minutes stirred awake and also met with a fist to the face from Reaper._

"Good to see you're awake. The wait was starting to kill me," Reaper remarked

 _The mask spit at Reaper._ "Fuck you!" _He responded by hitting him again in the face._

"So, now that we are on the same page. What were you and your buddies doing here?"

 _The mask didn't respond, angering Reaper a little bit._

"You know. I can always just snap your neck right here and be done with it. Or you can give me what I want and I might be able to guarantee you don't end up in a coffin."

 _He spat from blood from his mouth onto the floor._ "Like I would trust the enemy. You all are misguided."

 _Reaper sighed._ "Where were you taking these bombs?"

"Fuck you."

 _Reaper hit him again._ "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. Where were you taking these bombs?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. Fuck. You."

 _Reaper turned around and grabbed a knife off of the tray of tools. He showed it to the mask before jabbing it straight into the side of his arm. The mask yelped in pain._

"You going to answer my question now? Or am I going to have to repeat myself?"

"I ain't telling you shit!"

 _Reaper twisted the knife while it was still in his arm. The sound of bones snapping made Ash and Hibana shudder. Once Reaper thought the pain was sufficient enough, he removed the knife with a quick but painful pull._

"You've got one more chance. Where were you taking these bombs?"

"W-We were going to take them to schools around the country and detonate them."

"Did any of these bombs leave already?"

 _No answer. Reaper just frowned before placing the knife on the tray. But this time he replaced it with a lead pipe. Before the mask could react, Reaper swung it as his left leg, breaking it almost instantly. Once the mask was able to regain his composure, albeit while cursing like a sailor, Reaper hit him again in the other leg._

"I'll ask again. Did any of these bombs leave yet?"

"No!" The mask cried, "We only got shipments until now!"

"Are there any other targets of interest that you plan to hit?"

 _The man was in too much pain to answer. But Reaper didn't care. This time it was the kneecaps, then the shin, and finally the feet. The hits on the kneecaps made everyone watching twitch, even Caveira. While she was known for her intense interrogations, she didn't go to the extent that Reaper was right now._

"Are you hitting anywhere else?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Bullshit! I think you do know you're just lying. And I don't like liers!" _One swing to the shin again._

"Fuck, I don't know okay! T-The higher-ups never tell anyone anything until it has to be done."

"Ah, not good enough! You can try again after this though!" _Reaper took out his Glock and shot the mask in his uninjured arm._ _The screaming of the mask sounded so good in Reapers ears, some might consider him a psychopath._

"I told you! I don't know!"

"Fuck it. I'm done with this. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Wait, N-!

 _Reaper ended the interrogation by shooting the mask right between the eyes. Blood splattered onto his balaclava and NVG's. The mask's mangled body laid before him. The flesh around the gunshot wounds, the stabs, and impacts was an unrecognizable color. Everyone in the room looked at him as he left the room, no one wanted to say anything after what they had just seen. Ash had to take a moment before speaking into the radio._

"Six, this is A-Ash. Ready for extraction over."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, I had to juggle not knowing what to write and then school all at the same time. If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review. Also, I'll be getting rid of the last update message I posted as a chapter. Felt like I don't need it after making this**


	12. Chapter 11: New Experiences

"Ah shit," Michael grunted

"What's up?"

"Blood dried on the lenses of the NVG's."

"Want some help?"

"If you think you can get it off."

"I may work on my shock drone all the time, but I know the basics."

 _Michael handed Emma the pair of NVG's as she spat on a rag and began to scrub away at the blood. Her hands were still a little shaky from earlier, but it wasn't anything too serious._

"Seeing as it's probably a good time to do it. I apologize for taking it a little too far during the interrogation. I guess I got carried away a little bit."

 _Eliza, Emma, and Taina looked at him a little surprised. Yumiko stayed silent but kept interest in the conversation._

"Why would you need to apologize? You got valuable information," Emma stated

"It's just...I was hoping to leave that side of me behind. It's been a while since I've done something like that."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in here would've done the exact same thing."

"You'd take a lead pipe to someone's legs and beat them until they were a black and purple mush?"

 _Yumiko gagged after the image of the mask's battered legs reentered her head._

"Sorry, Yumi…" Michael sighed and banged his head back against the side of the MRAP

"No, no. It's fine. Just a reflex," She replied

"Fuck, I'm screwing everything up right now."

"No, you're not Michael," Emma stated

"Yes, I am. Ever since I got back, everything has been so fucked up."

"What do you mean by that?" Taina inquired

"Well let's see. I already made the new guy pissed with me because of something I said, and now I got-" Michael stopped in the middle of his sentence

"Now you got what?"

 _Should he tell them? No, they wouldn't believe him. How often does a dead person speak to someone? Wait, would they? Michael buried his head into his hands began to rock back and forth in his seat._

"Just tell them, Mike. No point in stressing yourself out."

"I don't think they're ready to hear it."

"Dude I'm telling you the only way you're gonna get over this is if you talk to someone about it. The ladies, they'll understand."

"I don't know Craig. Most of them were mortified seeing me torture that mask back there, and meanwhile, I'm standing there enjoying it."

"Just trust me this one time."

"If you say so."

"Michael!" Eliza snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Y-yeah um. Sorry about that. Was just thinking about something. Anyway, what was your question again Taina?"

"You didn't finish your sentence. So I was wondering what you didn't finish."

 _Michael paused for a moment, now is the time._ "Ever since I got back... I've had Craig talking to me in my head."

"Craig's been talking to you?" Emma asked

"I-I think. Honestly, I can't tell anymore. I've dealt with so much shit during my lifetime that doing inhumane things to another person that it doesn't affect me, but yet all it takes to break me is for a dead person to start talking me to my head."

 _Emma put down the NVG's and scooched next to him, putting a hand onto his shoulder._

"I'm sorry."

"You know. There were some things I'd figured I'd hide from the rest of you guys because I felt it would make me seem like an outcast."

"Why would we treat you like an outcast?"

"Because you haven't seen the true me yet. All you've seen is bits and pieces."

"Bits and pieces? What is this? Philosophy?" Taina remarked

 _Michael looked to Taina with a blank expression._

"Experience some of the stuff that I have, and maybe you'll come to understand why I fear the things I do…"

* * *

 _The realization that Six was watching the interrogation made Michael more worried than he had ever been during his time at Rainbow. Emma was right in the sense of him getting valuable information, but so much more could've been obtained. Not enough to bring down the White Masks, but more than enough to scare them into rethinking some of their plans, and now that opportunity was gone._ _It was around 14 hours since the mission officially 'ended' and the team had just gotten back to Hereford. Droplets of rain started to pelt Michael's gear as fresh thunderstorms had begun to roll in, the little moment of satisfaction was interrupted by Six standing near the doorway to the barracks, an umbrella in one of her hands and an annoyed look on her face._

"Evans. My office, now," Six commanded

"Yes, ma'am."

 _Six turned away and went inside. Michael let out a heavy sigh and continued on. Emma tried to speak to him but he motioned for her to stop._

"Just don't. I highly doubt it will make a difference in the end."

 _Emma tried to follow him but was pulled back by Eliza, who just shook her head._

"Please don't get yourself into trouble Emma. What happens now is going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"He did nothing wrong, Eliza. Why is Six making it seem like he did?"

"You know how the boss lady is. If she doesn't like how we do something, she's going to tell us straight up no bullshit what we did wrong, and our only option is to learn from it and move on. If we don't do that, then she cuts us loose because we become a liability."

"You don't think she would do that to Michael, would you?"

"Like I said. What happens is going to happen. We'll just have to wait and see."

 _Meanwhile, Michael made his way up to Six's office. She had left the door open so he just invited himself in. He could tell that she was visibly angry about something, and he knew what it was about._

"I imagine you already know why you're being called in here?"

"I have a pretty good idea yeah."

"Have a seat."

 _Michael sighed. Guess it's time to see what happens._

"I'm guessing I'm about to be handed resignation papers?"

"I was considering it. But I'm not going to because you seem to have a good rep with me and also the other operators, not to mention, what you did can be fixed."

"Maybe you should for the greater good," Michael muttered

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing ma'am. Just talking to myself."

"Yeah about that, stop doing it. Castellano told me about your little outburst the other day."

 _Michael frowned._ "She tell you everything?"

"She told me everything. From you alone in your dorm to your altercation with Martello."

"Great."

"Both of you were in the wrong. But what I'm saying is, you need to find a solution to this. If you need treatment, Kateb has a little group that he runs on Saturday nights in the rec room for those who have PTSD on the team. "

"'Sit in the circle and tell everyone your deepest and darkest secrets'. Wonderful."

"Evans, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Either you fix this problem soon, or you're not going out on operations. It's as simple as that. I can't just have you starting fights with other operators and killing every enemy operative that we capture simply because you lost your cool. I gave you an option and it's your decision if you feel like acting on it. If you don't want too, consider yourself back in a SEAL platoon by the end of the month. You're dismissed."

 _Michael didn't say a word as he grabbed his gear and left. He passed Emma and Eliza again on the way down to the Armory, they had already gotten back into some civilian clothes and were heading to the mess hall to get something to eat. Emma broke away from Eliza as soon as she saw Michael._

"How did it go?" She asked

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"No buts, Emma. I said I don't want to talk about it."

 _He continued walking, leaving Emma in the middle of the hallway. She was deep in thought, wondering what to do next._ "No, not this time. I don't care if he hates me for it." _She ran back after him, Eliza shook her head as she ran off._

"Not a good idea, Emma," Eliza muttered

"Michael! Come on just please tell me what happened," Emma begged

 _Michael grunted._ "Emma, I told you no."

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what happened in there."

"For the last time, I said I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine then. Go sulk in a corner."

 _Michael glared at her, she had no idea what she was getting herself into, did she?_

"What did you just fucking say to me?" He menaced

 _The tone in Michael's voice made Emma back off for a moment. This really was not going how she planned it out. She knew he would be angry but she wasn't expecting him to become aggressive about it._ _But, being the stubborn Frenchwoman that she was, she pushed on._

"You heard me."

"Emma, you are treading on some mighty thin ice here."

"Well, maybe that was the plan all along."

"Emma. You have 3 seconds to get out of my face."

"Michael, I'm not going to let you be angry over something silly."

"My PTSD is something silly huh? Wow, fuck you then."

"No, wait. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Emma?" He replied sarcastically

"W-What I meant was...I'm not going to put up with you tearing yourself apart simply because of what someone else thinks."

"Except that someone else is Six, Emma. If she wanted, she could have me out by the end of the day, and there would be nothing I could do to stop her from doing so."

"Regardless."

 _Michael laughed in mockery of Emma's statement._ "'Regardless'. Yeah, that's great advice."

 _Emma finally started to piece together what was going on._

"She doesn't want you going out, doesn't she?"

"No, she fucking doesn't okay! She wants me to fix my fucking PTSD problem or else I'm off the team. No excuses."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I can-"

"What can you do? Tell me, what can you realistically do for a person in my position?"

"Nothing," She replied softly

"Exactly. Now is there anything else you want to demand from me?"

"No."

 _Michael turned and walked away. Emma wanted to cry, but she stayed firm and held her emotions in. Instead of further trying to pursue him and probably ruin their friendship, Emma decided to go to the person who was the closest to him._ _She proceeded to the SEALs' dorm._

"Meghan? It's Emma," She knocked

"One second," Meghan replied

 _The door opened to reveal Meghan with a black sports bra and gray yoga pants. She looked like she had just taken a shower, judging by her wet air and fresh smell._

"Something wrong, Emma?"

"May I come in?"

 _Meghan gestured for Emma to come_ in."Make yourself at home."

 _Emma slowly walked in and took a seat on Meghan's bed. Meghan went next to her, noticing that Emma's eyes started to get watery._

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's about Michael."

"What'd he do?"

"I-I tried to ask him what was wrong, and he pushed me away. He didn't want to talk about it, I kept pressuring him about it, and then he just...snapped."

"I'm sorry. What'd he say?"

"He was like 'What can do you do for a person in my position?'"

"Wait, what happened between him and Six?"

"I guess Six told him to fix his PTSD problem, or else he's gone."

"What do you mean by 'gone'?

"Off the team Meghan. He'll probably be sent back to his old SEAL platoon if he doesn't fix it."

"There's no way Six would do that."

"How can you be so sure? Six is already looking for candidates from another CTU. Losing Michael isn't such a bad thing if you just replace him with two more."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him, he left me in the middle of the hallway headed to the Armoy to drop off his gear."

 _Meghan stood to her feet._ "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Going to go find him. If there is someone he'll listen too, it'll be me. Get Mike and Gustave as well."

"Meghan I don't think this is a good idea."

"Emma, just do this for me, please. I want Michael to stay just as much as you do. But right now, we need to be calm about this. If Michael stays angry, I have an idea of getting the anger out of him. That's why I'm bringing Gustave with us."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're gonna try to get Michael to actually fight us?!"

"Think of it as a heated sparring match. If I can get him to release his anger via various methods, then I can get him to think. Being around him for so long has taught me that if he's angry, either he calms down himself, or something pushes him to do so."

"So why are you getting Mike to come with us?"

"Grandpa may be old but if he can kick my ass in a sparring match then he can probably do the same to Michael. He's just there if things get out of hand."

"If you say so…"

 _Emma went off to find Mike since she already knew where Gustave was. Meghan spotted Michael lounging around in the rec room. He still had his fatigues and boots on, he was just staring off into a wall. Ela noticed Meghan and gave a quick wolf-whistle in her direction. Blushing, she went over to Michael and tapped him on the shoulder._

"Michael, I'm about to head up to the gym. Want to spar?"

 _At first, he didn't respond but when she turned around he got up from his seat and walked beside her. Meghan didn't try to conversate because that would come later. Once they were at the mats, Michael took off his boots and placed them outside the ring. He left his tac gloves on since they had some padding that would help with painful hits, but he figured that he would at least slow down the rate of his strikes because he didn't want to hurt Meghan. She was the first woman to share a genuine connection with him after all._

"I won't be going easy by the way," She said as she wrapped her hands

"Looks like that sets the bar then."

 _Meghan made the first move by starting with a jab and cross, which Michael deflected easily. The whole goal wasn't to spar, it was to get him riled up._ _Annoyed with herself, she lost focus for a split second. Michael picked up on it immediately, and quickly sent a strike into her side, backing off into a defensive position as soon as he could._

"Don't let your guard down now," He smirked

 _Meghan, being the flexible individual that she was, lunged towards Michael. At first, he thought that she was going for a chest strike, only to have his legs fall out from under him. Once Michael had fallen to the ground, Meghan had switched positions in order to place him into a leg headlock._

"Gonna tap out?"

 _Meghan's muscled legs continued to tighten their grip around Michael's neck. Seeing no way out of it, he grunted and tapped out. Meghan could tell that her plan was working. The pair continued to trade blow after blow until the door to the gym opened. Emma was the first one through the door, followed by Mike and Gustave._

"Looks like we have an audience," Meghan remarked

"Let them watch, I don't care."

 _Meghan saw her chance and struck Michael in the jaw with her elbow, stumbling back, she followed it up with a set of strikes to the rubs and the lower abdomen._ _He stood to his feet, wiping some of the blood from his mouth off with his glove._

"Don't let your guard down," She smiled

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this just a little too much?"

"Sparring against my boyfriend? What's not to enjoy?"

"Oh, you're going there eh?"

"Get me to the ground and maybe I'll give you a little treat later."

 _Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head, Gustave just chuckled to himself while Emma bit her lip a little._

"Well, that was quick…" He replied back

"You want to talk about earlier?"

 _Michael stopped almost immediately, he started to shake his head._

"Really? This is what you brought me here for? So that's why Emma is here."

 _Meghan sent a strike into his left cheek, he fell to one knee and groaned._

"Never answered my question."

 _Michael frowned and tried to retaliate back, Meghan dodged the anger filled punch and countered with another one to his left cheek._

"Jesus this is starting to get too easy."

 _Filled to the brim with rage, Michael sprinted at Meghan with every last bit of energy he had left. Too bad for him, Meghan reacted a little quicker than he anticipated and sent a knee straight into his lower jaw, knocking him out cold. Beads of sweat ran from Meghan's forehead as she breathed heavily._

"I'll get a bed ready," Gustave sighed

* * *

 _Bright lights invaded Michael's eyelids as he found himself in one of the infirmaries beds. An ice pack along with a towel was placed over Michael's lower face. Meghan sat beside him looking through her phone in a new set of clothes, indicating that he had been out a while. Doc was making his rounds throughout the infirmary, going back a forth between medical cabinets taking inventory. Michael adjusted himself in the bed, catching Meghan's attention._

"You know next time you want me to get angry at you, try not to have it end with me in the infirmary."

 _Meghan smiled and got up from her seat, planting a kiss on Michael's forehead._

"I did it because I care for you. Letting you release some anger was the best way I get you to talk in a calm fashion about you and Emma."

"Jesus, not this again."

"Six is right, Michael. You can't have this bothering you all the time. You need to find something to take your mind off of it."

"How do you expect me to do it though?"

"Gustave has a group that-"

"Six told me about it, I'm going because I'd rather just find something to do. Not because I actually want to."

"Do it for me then," She started giving him lost puppy eyes

"You know I can never resist that."

"And you love me for it."

* * *

 **August 18, 2018**

 **19:00 Hours**

 _Just as he envisioned it, Michael sat in the rec room in the 'circle' twiddling his thumbs waiting for others to arrive. Gustave showed up a couple of minutes after, followed by Shuhrat, Ela, and Olivier. The only surprising thing was seeing Ela here. Michael had never seen her act as if she had something wrong with her, even around Meghan. Although he wasn't sure what went on when before he came to Rainbow, so he might've missed some details._

"Never thought I'd see you attend meetings like these," Ela remarked as she sat next to him

"The Grim Reaper has things that he regrets, and things that he fears. To live with those fears makes him weak and vulnerable," Michael replied

"Hmph."

"What brings you here? Never envisioned you to be someone who hid something."

"I may be the Bosak Tempest, but I have my demons too."

"I know that feeling."

 _Gustave took his seat and the meeting officially started. For about an hour and a half was just the different operators in the circle sharing what bothered them, what kept them up at night. Pretty soon the topic of the 2015 West Africa Ebola Outbreak was brought up. Michael had heard of the beef between Gustave and Olivier but he never knew the full story, all he heard was that after it was over Gustave held a permanent grudge toward Olivier and it hindered the two medics from even talking to each other._

"Gustave, can you drop it already?" Olivier asked annoyed, "I didn't come here to get ridiculed once again."

"Maybe you wouldn't if you actually listened to me back in 15'."

"I've already told you, you can blame me all you want for what happened. But it won't change a thing."

 _Michael raised his hand, making everyone in the room look at him._ "If I may interject. I'm fairly new to this thing between you two, mind filling me in?"

"He blames me getting his friend killed during the outbreak because he thinks I made the wrong call."

"Maybe it's because you don't care how others feel. You have a reckless mentality that will get people killed," Gustave countered

"I did what had to be done."

"Getting people killed was what had to be done?!"

"I did it to protect others, Gustave! The fact that you have consistently blamed me for the death of your friend and say that I didn't care about him isn't true at all!"

"It's because you don't!"

 _Gustave and Olivier stood from their seats and got face to face._ _Michael bolted between the two and separated them both._

"Okay, before we fucking kill each other let's calm down."

 _Gustave grunted and went to sit down. Olivier stood like a statue, staring daggers into Gustave._

"Look, I may be new to this whole point fingers at each other bullshit. But you two need to get your shit together or else someone is going to die simply because you two can't stop to talk something over."

"He's the one who started it!" Gustave yelled

 _Michael turned to look at him._ "Oh for fuck's sake, Gustave. Out of all the people on base, YOU were the last person I could see doing this. You're mad because your friend died and it was because of the actions of someone else. Guess what, people can't predict the fucking future. Do you absolutely think that Olivier would've gone along with the same plan if he knew that people would die? Of course not!"

 _Gustave finally decided to back off after realizing that he wasn't winning this fight. Olivier sat in his chair with his arms crossed, and frown stretched across his face. After a few moments of silence, Gustave got up and left the room._

"Congrats, you made the guy running this leave," Ela smirked, earning a quick chuckle from Shuhrat

"The man is not stupid, he is just overtaken by emotions. Just like I was when I first joined."

"I think that's the first time he's actually listened to the person who's tried to get him and me to stop," Olivier said

"It's because I stated the obvious. If he wants to always blame you and not realize that mistakes happen, then he will get someone killed because he's too worried about doing such things a certain way."

"That has always been my case, however. Rules have always been a way for me to stay in control of myself and be able to perform effectively."

"Rules aren't bad. Just saying constantly doing things a certain way isn't always the best idea."

"Amen to that…"

"Anyone got the time by some chance?" Ela asked as she stood from her seat and stretched

"Almost 8:30," Shuhrat responded

"Well, in that case, I'm on my way out. Catch you guys sometime tomorrow probably."

 _Ela gave everyone a fist bump before she left, which was extremely odd given her strong but silent attitude. Michael took his seat again and let out a hard sigh._

"So Shuhrat, you finally get Siu to speak to you?" Olivier asked as he leaned back in his chair

"The conversation basically went along the lines of this, 'Hey um, I want to apologize for-", and then she shuts the door in my face before yelling 'Fuck off!'"

"So, no luck."

"I guess you could put it that way." _Shuhrat looked to Michael._ "I don't know how you get by day to day living with the stuff you do, comrade."

"Just another day in the life."

"Seriously, how do you do it though? Especially in this kind of place?" Olivier posed

"I-I don't know, I guess I just kinda...reveled in all of the blood, guts, and death. After living this way for so long and really not knowing anything else I guess I just grew used to it, apart from the dead people speak to me deal."

"You never took a break?"

"I did when I was forced too. My CO's knew that even though I was one of the best operators around, I would need a break, but I wasn't willing to go."

"You tried to talk them out of sending you home?"

"Oh yeah, many times. Most of the time I was met with perplexed looks and some people saying, 'Well why don't you wanna go home?' If I'm being honest with myself I couldn't give them a straight answer but...looking back on it, I'd probably just tell them that I'm better off doing this than lounging around someplace 'safe'."

"Safe is a harsh word to throw around these days."

"Thing's haven't been so bad," Shuhrat stated, "Six has just been sending out 5 or 6 at a time, and not very often I should add."

"Let's just hope it gets to a point to where Six needs 0 at a time."

"Think that it'll ever happen?"

"Not a question of if, but when."

 _The three continued their conversations until more and more operators started to trickle in, which was a good sign for them to finally head off. Michael checked the time and grabbed a beer before heading back._

* * *

 **21:45 Hours**

"You're back a little later than I expected," Meghan said

"Olivier, Shuhrat, and I chatted for a little while."

 _Michael couldn't help but notice that Meghan was already under her covers with almost all of the lights in the room off. Typically she had more energy around this time of night, so why was she in bed already? Not to mention, why was the only light over her?_

"I heard you stepped in between Gustave and Olivier."

"Ela told you about it?"

"Mmhm."

"Never thought I'd see those two go at it, to be honest."

"You experience new things every day."

"I guess." _Michael took a seat in the spinning chair at his desk and turned on the little desk lamp. After a few moments the childish side kicked in, and he began to spin in circles while staring up at the ceiling._

"You having fun over there?" Meghan giggled

"All of the fun," Michael replied

"Why don't you come join me over here?" She asked seductively

 _Michael raised an eyebrow and decided to have a little fun._

"What's in it for me?" He joked

"Get over here and find out."

"Fine."

 _Michael removed his tennis shoes and slipped under the sheets. The first thing he noticed, the feeling of Meghan's warm skin making contact with his, she was only wearing a black set of lingerie. Michael knew what was going on and simply smiled at Meghan._

"You know you don't have to hide it," He remarked

"I figured I'd let you find out for yourself."

 _Michael began to run his hands down the sides of Meghan's torso, avoiding sensitive areas because he was a gentleman and she hadn't given consent yet. So respecting personal privacy was something he held close. But, from the reaction that he was getting from Meghan, she didn't seem to mind. He traced circles on Meghan's stomach, making her laugh occasionally._

"Ticklish?" He asked

"Just a little," She responded with a wide smile

 _Meghan pulled in Michael for a passionate kiss, which he gladly accepted. Michael ran a hand down Meghan's leg, admiring her smooth, silky skin. After finishing their little interaction, Meghan bit her lip a little which made Michael confused for a second._

"You wouldn't mind uh, losing the shirt would you?" She asked blushing

 _Michael laughed and did as he was asked to do. He tossed his black t-shirt across the room onto his bed. Meghan looked upon him in awe, scars littered his torso, printing an image about his past. Leaning in for another kiss she pulled him close._

"You seem nervous," Meghan said as she slid one of her legs in between his

"Never done something like this before."

"Neither have I. By the way, if you want to 'explore' you can."

"You sure? I don't want to-"

"Shh. You're overthinking it."

 _Now having permission, Michael began to find some new and interesting areas. He slowly crept a hand up near her bosom, a small moan escaped Meghan's lips. After reaching his first target, he methodically proceeded up to the next. Passing over her waist, onto her stomach, and finally below her voluptuous breasts. This time, however, he granted control of his hand to Meghan who gratefully took it. She carefully caressed parts of her body with his calloused hand, admiring how wonderful it felt on her soft tanned skin._

"God, you're beautiful."

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing," She replied

 _Michael leaned in and started to plant kisses on Meghan's neck. Her moans of pleasure filled the room as she was overtaken with ecstasy. Her free hand pressed up against his back which just motivated Michael to keep going. Little by little he moved his way down, a kiss here, a kiss there, all he knew was that Meghan was enjoying it. He separated and allowed Meghan to catch her breath._

"You're...really good at doing that," she panted, Michael just shrugged in response, "Tell you what, since you treated me so well…"

"You're not actually saying what I think you're saying."

"No extreme stuff. Not yet at least."

 _The last bit caught Michael off guard. She really trusted him this much with her body? Not to mention she was willing to go into the not being able to walk after a good night territory, making him nervous as fuck._ "Shit, what if she gets pregnant? No, I don't think she's ready to go there. Fuck, maybe she is. What would her parents think? Is she going to react after what has happened to her? Am I seriously overthinking this-," _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something unclipping and then the sight of a black bra flying across the room._

"Holy shit…"

 _After giving Michael the sight of a lifetime, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Nuzzling her head under his and placing it into the very top of his chest. Michael stayed still as Meghan adjusted herself, her breasts pressed up against his chest. They were a little perkier than Michael would've imagined but hey, he wasn't going to complain. Once she had herself settled, he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in closer than she already was. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he did this._

"So...you wanna stay on my side tonight?" She whispered

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He replied softly

 _With a smile on her face and in the safety of Michael's arms, Meghan slowly drifted off to sleep. She didn't care whether or not she was topless while sleeping, all she knew was that she could trust who she was with. Michael stayed up for a little while longer, recollecting on the day's events. And soon enough..._

"Busy day?" Craig asked

"I guess you could say that yeah," Michael smiled and looked down at Meghan who was now completely out

"Looks like you'll be having some fun here pretty soon."

"I'm not sure if even I'm willing to go that far yet. Having sexual intercourse after nearly getting raped by a bunch of terrorists is probably not the way to go."

"I imagine that you're going to let her get to that point first?"

"As long as she is okay with it and she is the one to ask, then I'll try it out. But if she isn't ready, I'll drop it and not push any further. I'm not pussy hungry like some of the guys here."

"Pretty sure that's why Meghan picked you."

"Just nervous to see where it goes."

"Don't worry about the little things. Remember what they always told us in BUDs. It pays to be a winner."

"All in, all the time."

"There you go. Take care, Mike, don't think about me too much either. Enjoy yourself with Meghan. Who knows, she might get that wish of being a mother early."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing," Craig laughed

 _And just like that, the voice in Michael's head stopped. He took a moment to admire the woman before him, kissing her on the forehead before falling asleep._

* * *

 **Authors Note:** So yeah, that's that. The dialogue near the end was basically how I felt while writing this. Never done something like this before so I decided to take it slow and steady. If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review. Criticism is always welcome.


	13. Chapter 12: Go Out Quietly

**Author's Note** : Sorry this took so long to post. I just wanted to take a little break from writing seeing as it was interfering with some school work. Also, I feel really stupid for not making some shoutouts to those who've helped with the past few chapters. Most notably Stevenson117, who has given me some greatly needed criticism/ideas, and those who posted comments on the Chapter 11 Notice. As of right now, I don't know how far I want to continue the story. I really wasn't expecting this story to reach 12 Chapters, let alone gain an audience that actually enjoys it. I don't want to just cut straight to a happy ending, but want to balance certain elements of the story which takes time to do. Idk, I guess I'll just have to see how I feel with it. Now that that's taken care of, onto the chapter.

* * *

 **August 21, 2018**

 **11:30 Hours**

 **Arlington Cemetery, Virginia**

 _Michael watched as 21 gun salute went off beside Craig's casket, he knew how the story went. Every operator from Rainbow was attending the funeral, even Six. Craig's wife and daughter sat in front row of the crowd as the Honor Guard started to fold the American flag that draped over his coffin. Meghan tried back to hold tears as this was the first time she had seen his wife and daughter, let alone know that they existed. Michael laid a hand on her shoulder as she quietly sobbed. Soon enough, the flag was given to a now emotionally distraught widow, who was now hugging it as tightly as she could, hoping that her husband would come back. Six broke from the crowd and slowly approached the podium overlooking Craig's grave._

"Today we gather to honor the life of Craig Jenson, a father, a loving husband, and a partner. At 18, Craig joined the Navy SEALs because he wanted to be part of something bigger and not because he wanted to gloat. He put himself before others, took care of others problems before he took care of his own. Which is why he excelled in nearly every situation he was put in."

 _Six tried her best to keep her composure. As this was the first time she had to attend a funeral for one of her operators, so she was woefully unprepared for the amount of emotional pressure. After not finding any others words, she stepped down and without speaking, silently nodded to Michael. Being to so many funerals, he got the idea that she wanted him to say something. He made his way to the podium, noticing an unpinned Trident placed next to the microphone stand. He took some deep breaths before speaking._

"In the short amount of time that I knew Craig, he was the brother that I've always wanted. Just his presence in the room was able to make someone cheer up. While I could never be a person like him, I just wish that he is remembered for his achievements. H-He was the one that..."

 _Michael paused for a moment and looked into the crowd, his eyes set on Meghan who stood with her arms crossed while her chest slowly racked from deep sobs. Rather than continue what he was saying, he grabbed the Trident off of the podium and made his way over to the coffin. He placed a hand onto the polished wooden surface and hung his head._

"See you on the other side bro. I'll keep things simple, no need to be flashy after all," Michael said with a small smile as a single tear feel down his cheek

 _He took the Trident and hammered it with his hand into the coffin as a last sign of respect, but also as a small sign of guilt. Why did people like Craig have to go, yet the emotionally broken ones who had nothing to lose like Michael get to stay? It didn't make any sense. Michael went to the position of attention and as the bagpipes started to sound, gave one final salute to his brother in arms. One by one, operators from Rainbow started to join him. And as Craig's coffin was lowered into the ground, the shadow of 40 salutes cast over his body._

* * *

 **August 29, 2018**

 **07:30 Hours**

 _The sun had started to rise over the British mainland. Cars started to trickle onto the streets as citizens started their day, or in some cases ending it. Soon the roads became packed as morning rush hour started to occur. Delays were prevalent, especially around the suburban areas since parents had to take their kids to school. Caught in this traffic were two vans with tinted windows. To those walking beside it might've seemed as if these belonged to some private company, however, this was not the case. On the inside, sounds of press checks and mag checks riddled the air. Each occupant checked each other making sure their gear was ready to go, ensuring the ultimate success of whatever goal they had. After the traffic jam had cleared, the two vans proceeded to their destination. Arriving just several minutes later, the lead van came to a screeching halt, with the tail breaking off and proceeding further past. The side and back doors flew open as the heavily armed group dismounted from their vehicles. In front of them stood one of London's pristine grade schools, full of young and innocent children. The coast was clear, prompting the men to reach into their packs and pull out their signature appearance, white ballistic masks._

"Team 2, it's Entry team. You got the back?" One of them spoke with a heavy British accent

"Entry team, Team 2. Exits have been sealed, they won't be getting out this way."

"Good. Time to give them a warm welcome shall we?"

 _The group in the front split into two teams, one going through the front door and the other going through the side door to the gym. Doors opening caught the attention of students who were starting to head to class. Some stayed where they were to see who was entering, only to be utterly horrified to see a dozen men armed to the teeth. In unison, each member raised their rifles in the direction of the students and with one nod, the lead faucet had been turned on._

* * *

 **Hereford Base**

 **07:45 Hours**

 _Michael had just woken up after what seemed like a year of sleep. He honestly had never felt so good, however, it should've been noted he had only slept about 6 hours. Six wanted training to be kicked up a notch a little, so even more time of Michael's schedule had been taken up. As usual, he dressed in basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt, he didn't really want to wear anything else before he had to officially start the day. Meghan opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her chest. Michael averted his eyes so he wasn't caught looking._

"Warn me before you do that," he remarked as he stared into the wall

"Such a gentleman," Meghan giggled

 _Meghan went over to her dresser and grabbed a set of clothes before going back into the bathroom. Michael proceeded to put on a pair of tan combat boots before a loud knock banged on the door._ _Michael jumped to his feet with a confused look on his face and opened the door. Seamus was there in his combat uniform while Mike was behind him, also in fatigues._

"What's going on?" Michael asked

"Come downstairs and check the TV. After that, you and Meghan need to gear up," Seamus replied

 _Michael immediately broke from the door and ran downstairs. Everyone was gathered in front of the rec room's TV as they looked on at the carnage that was unfolding in front of their eyes. A live feed of the school was interrupted by the sounds of heavy gunfire coming from inside, coupled with the screams of men, women, and children. Michael looked to James and Mark, who had their hands balled into fists as tightly as they could. Mark couldn't contain his rage anymore and took one of the chairs and threw it across the room._

"Fucking fuck! God fucking damn it! Why them?!" Mark cried

 _For someone as calm and collected as Mark, his anger was something he never seemed to show, even to his SAS brothers. He stormed out of the rec room screaming profanities while James went to go gear up, one way or another, every Rainbow SAS operator was going on this operation. After all, they swore an oath to God and Country._

"Operators Sledge, Smoke, Thatcher, Mute, Thermite, Reaper, Valkyrie, IQ, Doc, and Lion gear up and report to the briefing room in 7 mikes."

 _Everyone who was picked broke from the TV instinctively. They knew not to let emotions get the better of them right now. It was time to work._

 _ ***10 Minutes Later***_

 _Everyone that was picked gathered in the briefing room, just as instructed. Seamus was practicing his swings with his sledgehammer as if it was a baseball bat. Mike was fiddling with his EMPs, Monika was doing the same with her RED. Jordan was tapping his feet while chewing on some dip. Olivier was in the back trying his best not to get into a confrontation with Gustave, even though the two of them had somewhat made up, the burn marks were still fresh. Six almost came sprinting into the room as she wanted to get the team to the site as quickly as she could._ _The team stopped what they were doing as Six turned the screen on, as with any operation, the first slide was floor plans of the building._

"I'm pretty sure you've all heard on the news about the attack on the school. With the amount of gunfire coming from inside, it definitely sounds like the White Masks. All first responders on site have gone silent. SWAT had to set up a 3 block perimeter, but there is an element at the front and back of the school with sniper support. As of right now, we do not know how many there are, but judging from the two vans that were parked, it's going to be around two dozen."

 _Six was going to continue but Olivier raised his hand in the back._

"Any word on civilian casualties?"

"As of right now, the numbers aren't clear. Those who tried to escape through the back when the shooting started were gunned down."

"Merde," Olivier muttered

"Since there is 10 of you, you're going to split into two teams. Alpha, you'll be comprised of Sledge, Lion, Smoke, IQ, and Thatcher as squad leader. Bravo, you'll have Thermite, Mute, Doc, Valkyrie, and Reaper. Which reminds me, Reaper."

"Yes, ma'am?" Michael responded

"I'm promoting you to squad leader for Bravo."

 _Michael gave a silent nod in response before Six continued on with the rest of the briefing. He was a little unsure of how the situation would turn out, seeing as he had never led a squad in Rainbow before. In the SEALs, you never had to account for each individual operator having their own special gadget that could be useful for any given situation. Granted, he had a pretty good idea of what his team was capable of. If there was a wall, call Thermite. Someone gets shot, call Doc. Michael made mental notes of all of these things as Six shut off the lights to the briefing room and everyone started to go retrieve their weaponry. He was snatched from his thoughts when Meghan gave him a light punch on the shoulder._

"You okay there?" She asked

"Y-Yeah, just making sure I've got everything good to go."

"Well, alright. See you outside."

 _After Meghan shut the door to the briefing room, Michael was all alone. A few more seconds of staring into the wall and soon enough it clicked, he was good to go. By the time he was outside, everyone was waiting for him in the MRAP. Michael climbed inside as Mike shut the door behind him. 3 loud pounds on the window behind the driver signaled that everyone was mounted._

 **08:15 Hours**

 _The sight upon arriving at the school was worse than anything that had been shown on the TV. Granted, from 500 feet in the air, you're not going to make out a decapitated cop in a bullet-ridden police cruiser. But on the ground, it's a whole different story. The 3 block perimeter that had been set up was already flooded with mortified parents not knowing whether their kid was dead or not. News from overwatch sentries had relayed that the group responsible was indeed White Masks and that they were starting to reinforce their positions. Michael didn't bring his drone along with him mainly because of the fact that it was going to slow him down, and also because Lion was coming on this operation, there was no need to bring any other specialized drones._

"You still got 3 scans on the drone right?" Michael asked

"Had to scale it down to 2. Battery life for the drone was decreasing far too much while using 3 and having a quick recharge time. So now the interval between scans is now 20 seconds," Olivier responded

"Well shit. That kinda sucks."

"At least I can have Big Brother over the target for much longer."

"Cut the chatter. We all good to go?" Mike asked as he slung his L85 over his shoulder

 _Silent nods from all of the operators was a good enough answer._

"Alright, you all know the plan. Sweep and clear. Codenames only, and try to stay off the radio as much as possible. We may be kicking in the front door but we may get lucky and maintain some sort of stealth," Mike added

"Stealthing with toxic babes. Sounds like a plan I can get behind," James remarked

"Oi, no going about using your toxic babes unless I say so. Michael, switch to channel 4 so that you and I can communicate."

"Copy that."

"Alright. Let's move out."

 _Thatcher stepped off with his team following close behind. His team went to the back of the school where the White Masks had cut off those who tried to escape. Reaper took his team and made stack up behind him. While it wasn't the best idea in case of friendly fire, each member could watch their own sectors while also relaying information to one another. Once his team was stacked up against the outer wall, he gave the signal to breach and clear. The first room they had to clear was the main office, where high-end staff were likely to be. Reaper and Thermite were the first two through the office door. Two White Masks sat at the windows watching the police and media helicopters circle overhead. Apparently, they hadn't heard the door opening behind them, so with two quick shots, both targets were neutralized._

"Bravo, Alpha. You guys all good down there? Over," Thatcher said

"Alpha, Bravo. Ran into some guards at the main office. Appears most of OPFOR has pushed further into the compound. Over," Reaper replied

"Copy that. Stay sharp."

"Reaper, these guys got a radio on em'. Should I snag it?" Thermite called out

"Toss it over here."

 _Reaper began to fiddle with the enemies radio frequencies. He wasn't looking for one in particular, rather ones that would potentially be used as fallback frequencies. Pretty soon he came across one that had chatter coming through, it sounded like each White Mask team leader since there were only two voices. Valkyrie and Doc were holding at the doorway until they heard some voices coming down the hallway._

"Reaper, turn that down real quick," Valkyrie asked

 _Reaper caught onto what Valkyrie was trying to confirm. One of the voices on the radio sounded like the one coming down the hallway. Without exposing herself to enemy fire, Valkyrie took one of her Black Eye cameras and tossed it onto the wall outside the office. A clear video feed highlighted a group of White Masks who were coming to investigate the gunfire._

"Count four tangos. Tally one belt-fed weapon," Valkyrie stated

 _Reaper moved to the door with Valkyrie and Doc. Unlatching on the pockets on his carrier rig, he removed a flashbang and pulled the pin. He looked at the both of them before tossing it down the hallway. The White Masks yelled in confusion as they were subjected to a flash of light and ringing ears. That would be the last thing they experienced as Doc and Valk popped out of the office and gunned all four of them down._ _After the little engagement, the radio from the White Masks started going berserk. Reaper got on the radio with Thatcher to relay the information._

"Alpha, it's Bravo. Sounds like we've stirred up the hornet's nest. Got anything over on your end? Over."

"Nothing so far, need Lion to give you a scan?"

"Negative. Rather have those when shit hits the fan."

"Copy that."

 _Reaper went back to gather Thermite and Mute who were still checking the office. It wasn't until Reaper slipped and fell that he realized that the entire floor was covered in blood. Trails of it led to a closed door, Reaper didn't have to open it to know what was on the other side. Once everyone was regrouped he had them stack up in order of body armor. Those with the most stayed near the front, while those who didn't have as much were either in the middle or very back._

"Next order of business is...the lower grade hallway. Total of eight classrooms."

 _Michael began to tap his feet as he tried to figure out a plan to clear all eight efficiently while minimizing the chance to be caught in a fatal funnel. After all, hallways with doors were an operator's worse enemy. Everyone else noticed that and started to become worried, was Reaper having an episode right now?_

"Reaper you good mate?" Mute asked

"Yeah." _Suddenly it clicked._ "Here's the plan. These classrooms share a wall with each other, and there's four on each side the of the hallway. Mute you brought your shotgun right?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Alright here's what I want. Doc, Valkyrie, and Mute. You guys will clear the first room on the right. Thermite and I will push on the left. After we've cleared our separate rooms, Thermite you'll place a Brimstone on the wall connecting to the next room. Mute you'll use your shotgun to blast holes in the next classroom on your side. I want to hit them at two separate locations at the same time. Once we are ready, I'll go out into the hallway and knock twice. After that, count to ten and breach."

"How are we going to know if we are hitting civilians on the other side?" Doc asked

"Thermite has drones in his pack. He can recon the neighboring rooms so that we don't cause any collateral damage. Any other questions?" _No answers._ "Radio silence, only call if you need too."

 _The team broke up into their respective groups. Reaper and Thermite stacked on their door while the others stacked on theirs. Reaper shouldered his 416 and went to open the door, only to be greeted by a shotgun blast that destroyed a section of the door and the frame itself._

"Well that's one way of saying hello," He thought to himself

 _Reaper pulled out another one of his flashbangs and tossed it through the hole in the door. The flashbang bounced off the inside wall towards the center of the room. After an eruption of light, Thermite squeezed Reaper's shoulder, a sign to go. Near the back, behind some overturned tables were three White Masks. Reaper acquired the one on the far left while Thermite got the two on the right. With precision, both operators neutralized their threats. It wasn't until the dust settled that Thermite heard something to his right. In a corner were a group of children, some were crying while others were frozen in fear._

"Thermite, you good?" Reaper called out

"Kids," Was the only word he could say

 _Reaper quickly joined Thermite as they attempted to get closer. However, some raised their hands in fear, thinking that the two men dressed in military uniforms were going to hurt them._ _Thermite put his 556 on the ground and put both hands up, assuring that they could see them. Very slowly he picked up one kid at a time and gathered them near the door._

"Follow close behind," Thermite told them

 _Reaper moved into the hallway as Thermite followed him. Once the coast was clear, Reaper gave Thermite the signal to go. One by one he took the kids and led them to the front door, where they were met with SWAT officers. Once they were to safety, Thermite joined Reaper back in the classroom and primed a Brimstone on the wall. As planned, Thermite used one of his drones to scout the neighboring rooms, no civilians were seen, alive that is. However, multiple contacts were seen taking defensive positions after the noise that was just caused next door. Everything was in place, time for the signal. Two loud knocks later and Reaper ran back into the classroom taking cover behind what was the White Masks' original cover, Thermite joined him at the count of five. Once the count hit ten, Thermite pressed the detonator and uttered his most famous line._

"A really big fucking hole coming right up!"

 _Reaper could've sworn he saw Thermite have a smug ass grin on his face as the Brimstone went off. To be fair, it was hard not to smile when something that awe-inspiring was destroying a wall. Reaper tossed in a flashbang after the dust started to settle, Thermite moved from his cover and moved through the left side while Reaper moved through the right. Most White Masks were dazed from the explosion so it was easy pickings for the elite operators. One bastard was unlucky enough as he was right behind the wall when it exploded, needless to say, his body wasn't recognizable by any stretch of the imagination. Gunfire from the room across the hall confirmed that the others were dealing with their own problems. Thermite went to check the bodies to make sure they were actually dead. Then, the gunfire ceased. Reaper moved across the hall, checking both directions before peeking inside. As he expected, Doc, Mute, and Valkyrie had cleared the room of any hostiles. He knocked on the door which startled them but once they saw who it was, they lowered their weapons._

"Bastards really barricaded themselves," Mute stated

"Well, they're dead now. So that's all that matters," Valkyrie responded

"Still got two more rooms to clear. Don't get cocky. You know what happens if you do," Doc said as he loaded a fresh mag into his MP5

"Same formation as last time. Let's move," Reaper commanded

 _Stacking up like before, the team pushed towards the end of the hallway. Faint sounds of gunfire could be heard as Reaper guessed it was Thatcher's group engaging. Once they were at the first to last room, something seemed off to Reaper, the door to the room was slightly ajar. Now, this wouldn't seem as suspicious, but something about it just wasn't adding up. If someone would try to escape they wouldn't close the door behind them, nor would they want to welcome any intruders from the outside. So whoever was in this room, wanted someone to come inside._

"Thermite, you still got that drone?" Reaper whispered

"Affirmative."

"Give this room a quick peek. Something is telling me this isn't a good idea."

 _Everyone watched their sectors as the tiny little drone rolled past. At first, the visibility in the room made it difficult to make out any hostiles or friendlies given all of the dust and debris. But a couple of carefully placed jumps later, and Thermite had a view of the entire room._

"Four tangos. Far right corner barricaded behind tables. All have belt-fed weapons."

"Copy. Thermite, you've got flashbangs, right? I've got none left."

 _Thermite handed all of his flashbangs to Reaper who then gave him a confused look._

"You'll be needing them more than I do," Thermite stated, receiving a nod from Reaper

 _Reaper had an idea but he wasn't sure if the team was going to like it. Rather than wait and find out, he motioned for the team to back up several feet before proceeding back up to the door. With one powerful kick, he rammed the door open and then jumped to the side. All of a sudden, the doorway was engulfed in a hail of gunfire. Reaper shielded himself from the glass that shattered from the door. Seeing this as an appropriate time, the rest of the team joined Reaper and pushed into the room as the White Masks in the room had gone on reload. One White Mask fumbled for his secondary as Mute kicked him to the ground, buried the shotgun into his chest, and unleashed a shell of buckshot. Valkyrie caught one in the middle of a reload before ramming a blade up into his chin and finally up through the top of his head. There was little time for celebration as bullets from the last room came flying through the walls. Every operator ducked for cover, but not were very lucky with their attempts. One round came flying through a bookshelf and hit Thermite in the back of the leg while Doc had leaped onto the ground, only to land on bits of broken glass. Everyone tried to find a position to re-engage but failed too._

"Fuck, Liza' is gonna kill me. Mute, toss me your nitro!" Thermite yelled

"I hope you know what you're fucking doing!"

 _Being the resourceful man that he was, Thermite reused one of the holes that been made and threw the nitro across the hall and into the doorway of the other room. Mute pulled out his phone and detonated the brick of C4. The explosion sent more dust and debris back towards Thermite who used his back to shield him from any other objects. Bits and pieces of two by four tore into his uniform as the entire door frame was sent flying in all directions. Seeing as this was their only chance, Reaper and Mute bolted for the door and charged into the other room while Valkyrie started tending to Thermite's minor wounds. Reaper rammed the barrel of his 416 into the stomach of a White Mask, causing him to fall back and start coughing violently. Mute then blasted his head off._

"You good?"

"Mate, I haven't felt this good in a while."

 _While the statement definitely sounded like a serial killer talking, Reaper knew what he really meant. Now that the objective was complete, he got on the radio with Thatcher to see how his team was progressing._

"Alpha, it's Bravo. Our side of the building is clear. Minor injuries. How copy? Over."

"Bravo, we are in some deep shit right now. White Masks are roaming the hallways with suicide bombers and we can't risk engaging without funneling ourselves. Over."

"Copy that Alpha. Give us three mikes and we'll be there."

 _Reaper tapped Mute on the shoulder and they both ran back to Thermite, Doc and Valk. Thermite was able to walk but needed assistance when trying to do anything other than a normal walking pace. Mute went over to help carry Thermite as Doc relieved Valkyrie._

"Valk, Alpha is in trouble, you're on me. Mute, escort Thermite and Doc back to the front. Once they are secure, make your way back to us. It won't be hard to find us since we're probably going to be in a gunfight."

"Non, I can still fight," Doc reasoned

"Doc, you're not going with us. No matter how much you fight me on this issue, I swear I'll drag you out of here myself if I have too. Now don't fight me and just do what I say."

 _Doc grunted to himself as he knew he couldn't argue with a squad leader. Reaper and Valkyrie checked their ammo and other utilities. Reaper was good on ammo but low on flashbangs, while Valkyrie was still rather full on everything. Once they were good to go, Reaper led them out. While the 'walk' to the hallway where Thatcher and his team were was fairly short and sweet, it was filled with unknown tension and nervousness, not so much from Reaper but rather Valkyrie. Seeing kids in a situation like this made her want to keel over and cry for years on end, but she knew what the risk was going to be. Reaper looked back and saw Valkyrie staring off into the distance, he knew something was wrong._

"You good?" Reaper turned to face her

"Y-Yeah, I'm good."

"Seeing as we're in a combat zone, I won't comment on the fact that you just gave me a BS answer. If you're not comfortable being in here, grab Mute and swap out."

"I said I'm good," She replied sternly

 _Both of them continued and soon ended up mirroring Thatcher's position. The hallway was filled to the brim with White Masks carrying all sorts of various hardware. The one thing that caught Reaper's eyes was the two suicide bombers that were going in and out of classrooms. Reaper checked his magazines one more time to make sure he would have enough ammo. If anything was true about suicide bombers from the White Masks, it's that they took a lot to put down._

"Alpha, Bravo. I'm at the other end of your hallway. What do you want from me? Over."

"Bravo, Alpha. I need you to cause a big enough distraction to make most of these guys down here move to your end of the hallway."

"Make the enemy come to me. Yeah, that sounds about right. Give us two mikes, be ready to move when this kicks off."

 _Reaper did one last check down the hall to tally the number of hostiles he would be dealing with. Once that was squared away, he turned to Valkyrie._

"Got your nitro with you?"

 _She nodded yes._

"Throw it near one of the doorways."

 _Valkyrie used all of her strength and chucked the C4 as far as she could. Reaper kept peeking around the corner waiting for the right moment, he wanted to have most hostiles down near Thatcher's end of the hallway when the explosive was detonated, but at the same time, maybe kill one or two guys who were down near his end. Two guards, which Reaper guessed were finishing up a mini patrol, started to near the nitro. Reaper held up three fingers and waited. The closer they got, minus one. As soon as he lowered his last finger, Valkyrie detonated the nitro. The two guards got sent into the neighboring lockers as the force of the explosion took them by surprise. Reaper waited for some of the dust settled but he didn't need to wait long as a blue light from one of the suicide bombers illuminated silhouettes of other figures. Reaper fired two bursts into the dust. His satisfaction reached a new level when he heard several screams come from the other side._

"Was that good enough, Alpha?"

"Indeed it was Bravo. Pincer em'."

"With pleasure."

 _Reaper took off down the hallway with Valkyrie following behind. They entered the smoke and were immediately in the thick of the action. Reaper had to drop two guys instantly before they saw him and Valk. Pushing from both ends, the Rainbow operators caught the White Masks in a classic pincer maneuver. The only way they could go was into the classrooms which that came out of, but that would only prolong their demise. Sledge was having lots of fun as he kicked a White Mask to the ground, but rather than shoot him, he slammed his sledgehammer directly onto the head of the White Mask, smashing it. The shooting ensued until the White Masks had fallen back to one room. Both teams got ready for a breach, priming their remaining frags and flashbangs. In a swift and perfect execution, the team pushed in and eliminated the remaining hostiles._

"Clear?" Thatcher yelled

"All clear!" Everyone else replied

 _Everyone was still jumpy because of the adrenaline in their veins. Thatcher radioed to the SWAT teams outside that the all-clear had been sounded, and they could finally start recovery operations. Reaper took a seat near the door on an overturned table and looked to Valkyrie who was checking her phone near the door to see where she had placed her cameras earlier in the mission. Granted, she had only placed one but after all of the firefights and such, it was easy to forget where you left a little black sphere. Everyone else was outside the classroom checking each other for injuries._ _Debris littered the floor as part of the walls had been coming apart from the bullets and also the tables that students sat at. Reaper went to rest his head against the wall until something caught his ear, a light beeping sound. He looked around but couldn't find the source of the beeping. It wasn't his radio since it was turned off and all of the nitro cells had been taken out to his knowledge._

"Valk, you aren't playing some audio through your phone are you?" Reaper asked

"No, I'm not."

 _Reaper got up and checked on the other side of the table. Valkyrie became confused as she didn't know what he was looking for._

"Something wrong?" She asked

"Hold on. Hey, guys!" Reaper yelled out

"Yeah?" Thatcher replied

"You guys are fucking around with your radios are you?"

"No, we aren't! Why do you ask?"

"I'm hearing his fucking beeping sound and it's driving me fucking nuts."

"IQ, can you do a quick scan with your RED to check for explosives?"

 _IQ flipped up the screen on her RED and began to hover over the room where Reaper and Valkyrie were. There was the culprit, a singular nitrocell that was located under all of the debris. Suddenly, Reaper heard a groan from behind him. Apparently one of the White Masks had a little bit more vigor in him than anticipated, and in his right hand, he held a detonator for the C4. IQ's eyes widened as she realized what was standing over the nitro._

"Mein Gott! Meghan, run!"

 _Valkyrie had little time to react as she saw the little glowing red light from under the pile of wood she was standing on. For some reason, her brain was telling her to run but her body wouldn't move. Reaper watched as the White Mask smiled and raised the detonator. Seeing this as her only chance to live, Reaper sprinted in her direction and with all of the force that he could, bodyslammed her out into the hallway. Unfortunately, that meant Reaper was where Valkyrie was originally standing. In his final moments before succumbing to his injuries, the White Mask pressed the detonator, blowing the nitro cell that was buried within the floorboards. A huge explosion rocked the operators as dust and debris were once again kicked up into the air. Valkyrie had the wind knocked out of her by Reaper, only to receive the shockwave from the nitro shortly after. Thatcher and his group were blown backward down the hall, but none of them sustained major injuries. As for Reaper, well, he wasn't so lucky. IQ rushed over the Valkyrie and helped her to her feet._

"Meghan! Meghan, are you okay?" IQ asked worryingly

"Y-Yeah. Just a little shook up."

"Oh thank god. I thought we lost you."

 _Valkyrie then saw what would probably be the one thing she dreaded, Reaper's limp body on the other end the room. Without any concern for her own safety, she rushed over to him with IQ trailing behind. He was face down in a corner, blood trailing from all over his body. Valkyrie rolled him over and took out the scissors from her first aid kit, cutting away what was left of his plate carrier. The Spartan Armor plates had absorbed much of the blast but that was only for Reaper's upper chest. IQ ripped off his headgear making it a little easier to breathe as Thatcher and the rest of the team hurried inside. Lion knelt down beside Reaper and started to examine his wounds._

"Deep lacerations on the arms and legs. Is he breathing at all?" Lion asked

 _Valkyrie went to check for a pulse as Lion removed every and any bandage he could find within his first aid kit. Her heart dropped as she didn't feel anything, she couldn't find a pulse on Reaper._

"I-I can't find a pulse on him!" Valkyrie yelled

"Valkyrie, look at me. Reaper is as good as gone if you start freaking out. I need you to start CPR right now as I try to stop the bleeding," Lion stated

 _Valkyrie did as she was told and started to perform CPR. She kept singing Stayin' Alive as that was the beat to keep too while performing chest compressions. It wasn't long before Doc had arrived and took over._

"I need all of you out of here right now. Lion and I need to work," Doc commanded

 _Valkyrie just watched as Doc and Lion struggled to bring Reaper back from the brink of death. She went out into the hallway and collapsed onto some lockers. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She began to cry as she buried her head in between her legs. IQ came and sat beside her, trying to get her to calm down._

"He'll make it through this. Don't worr-," IQ started to say but was cut off

"I-It was right under him Monika. I-I couldn't find a pulse and I-I…" Valkyrie couldn't finish her statement before she choked up fresh tears.

 _IQ embraced Valkyrie as tightly as she could. For a good time of about 30 minutes, they both shed their fair share of tears as the condition of Reaper was still unknown. By now, medics had joined Doc and Lion as they turned it into a makeshift ICU. Pretty soon the extract for the team had arrived and everyone gathered in the MRAP. Reaper had to be airlifted back to Hereford since his wounds were found to be more critical than they were initially observed to be. Valkyrie felt broken once again. In her eyes, she had no one right now, Reaper was the only one who she cared about. The drive back to Hereford was anything but nice and relaxing, but rather sadness and anxiety. Those who were at base were shaken to see Reaper being rushed to the infirmary. Valkyrie didn't bother going to the debrief, rather she stood outside the infirmary door as she watched the medics work tirelessly. The only audible thing that she could hear was the beep from the heart rate monitor. She hung her head and started to pray._

"God, if you're there. Please, please don't make Michael go. I care for him too much for just be snatched out from under the rug. If you do decide that this is his time, at least let me say goodbye."


	14. Chapter 13: A Wild Card

**Disclaimer:** This chapter will feature smut. I know, can't believe it got to this point either but it's nice to try a new style of writing. But that also means some stuff may or may not be cringy/wrong. Who knows, I might actually be somewhat good at it (Press X To Doubt), so don't kill me in the reviews. Pls and thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

 **September 2, 2018**

 **Hereford Base**

 **04:10 Hours**

 _Michael was still in the ICU of the infirmary. The damage done to his body was critical and he needed to be kept under constant watch in case something else went wrong. Injuries reigning from small cuts and bruises to internal bleeding had presented themselves after he had taken an explosive point blank. Michael was now in a coma going on three days, and no one on base knew whether he was going to wake up. In that time, everyone came to visit, wish him a speedy recovery even though they knew full well that he may not. Meghan felt a heavy guilt placed upon her as she saw herself responsible, even though that was not the case. She knew Michael would tell her that. Right now, Meghan was awake listening to some music on her phone in her pajamas, just staring at Michael through one of his rooms glass windows. She just kept picturing his heartbeat, it's steady pace just stopping on the spot. She shook her head as she mentally slapped herself._

"Don't think like that, don't think like that," She repeated to herself

 _Heavy footsteps took Meghan out of her little trance as Gustave entered the room, wearing his white lab coat, amongst his combat pants and boots. A silent greeting was issued between the two of them as he made his early morning rounds, which was mainly him making sure none of the equipment or stashes had been tampered with. Her eyes followed him around the room but she found no need to continue. She flipped through her phone looking for something else to listen too. The song she picked was probably the last one she wanted to hear, One More Light by Linkin Park. Meghan stared at Michael as the lyrics flowed, followed by slow sobs and crying that seemed to get more intense as the song went on. She held a hand up her mouth trying to silence the pitiful sounds but to no avail._ _Gustave dropped what he was doing and went to comfort, of course, he knew it wouldn't be enough._

* * *

"Mein Gott. Meghan run!"

 _The words that would haunt Michael for the rest of his existence. Life is such a fragile thing that many fail to understand the importance of it. By the pull of a trigger or just bad luck, that importance can be snatched away in the blink of an eye. For Michael, that realization was setting in. That split second to act and save one more life, that's all that mattered. His life flashing between his eyes as memories, good and bad, showing themselves for possibly the last time. Then a cut to black, no chance to see what happens after that. Luckily, he had his team there with him. His eyes fluttered open as he found himself in the infirmary. His eyelids felt like they weighed almost a ton, his arms and legs hurt more than they had ever in his entire career. The sound of a breathing mask was something of a horror story, knowing that he was battered and broken, he couldn't do anything to prevent it. In an attempt to gain an understanding of his situation, he tried to tilt his head forward, only to experience the worst pain in his life. Once he realized that his attempts were futile, his mind turned to what happened after the nitro went off. Michael was surprised that he even remembered the explosion, not many do._

"Fuck, wait. Where's Meghan?" He said to himself

 _His thoughts immediately went to the blonde operator. Michael didn't know if she had made it out okay, and the state that he was in didn't make him feel any better. Once again, he got in the warrior mindset. Gotta keep moving, you stay still, you're dead. He tried shifting his right side of his body, only to scream out in pain as his body was telling him not to make things worse than they already were._

* * *

 _Meghan had slowly begun to return to a more stable state, she wasn't wailing, but fresh tears were still appearing. Gustave had stayed with her the whole time, he knew when someone was hurting mentally or physically, that was his job after all._

"Ah fuck!" Someone yelled out

 _Both of them looked up to see Michael trying to move his body. Gustave nearly fell out of his seat as he scrambled to get up. Meghan screamed as the man she thought was gone, was alive. She bolted out of her chair and raced for the door. Nearly kicking it open, Meghan rushed to Michael's side and hugged him as tightly as she could._

"Ow, stop, stop, stop," He pleaded

"S-Sorry," Meghan said as she cried with a huge smile

 _Gustave went to the other side of Michael and took off his oxygen mask, holding it just above his face to see if he could actually breathe on his own._

"Do you know where you are right now?" Gustave asked in a hurry

"On a bed," Michael replied

"I need an actual answer," Gustave retorted

"I'm fine Gustave. Yes, I do know where I am. I do know my name. I do know that I'm in a shit ton of pain," Michael groaned

 _Gustave was relieved to see that Michael wasn't completely delirious, and he answered all of Gustave's questions before he asked them. Part of him wanted to ask how he knew what he was gonna ask, but that was something for another time._

"Just wanted to make sure. I guess I should give you the rundown of what happened."

"Besides me taking a nitro to the face?"

"You should be grateful that your head is one of the things that wasn't affected, you can thank your helmet and facial protection for that."

"Just cut to the chase."

 _Gustave adjusted the headrest on the bed slowly so Michael could see the rest of his body. He winced as he scooted further up, but it was over sooner than he expected. His eyes widened as nearly every appendage was cocooned in bandages._

"Your arms and legs took the brunt of the explosion. Luckily, you can still walk, but for the most part, your skin is going to scar over. Your fatigues and gloves were able to stop most of the heat from getting to your skin, but because of how close you were to the epicenter, you've got second-degree burns on about seventy percent of your arms and sixty percent of your legs. As for your torso area, your chest rig saved your lungs and heart from taking a major damage. However, I had to stop some internal bleeding. Now you've been in a coma for three days as your body is in the early stages of recovery. At first, I thought you had brain damage but after a quick MRI scan of the brain, I didn't find any abnormalities. Needless to say, you're lucky to be alive."

 _Michael just kind of sat there as Gustave told him what happened while he was out. That last bit angered him a little, he didn't feel lucky. He tried shifting his leg, only to wince and groan in pain. Gustave motioned for him to stop._

"Don't. The pain is your body telling you to stop."

"You know I can't just stop."

"Michael, if you keep moving you're just going to make the pain worse. Now you can stay here for a week and a half while your body recovers, or you can spend the next two months groaning on about pain. Your choice."

 _Gustave's question was more rhetorical than anything else. Of course, Michael wanted the pain to go away as soon as possible, but he didn't want to be locked in the infirmary of all places. Doesn't hurt to ask right?_

"Tell me I can at least spend the week in my own room instead of this godforsaken place."

"Sorry to tell you but you can't. I need to monitor you constantly, in case some of the stitches on your legs and arm re-open, or if the internal bleeding starts to show itself again."

"Great."

"However, seeing as she's your closest team member, I'm sure Castellano here wouldn't have any problem at least keeping you company while you lounge about."

"Not like I have a choice really."

"No, you don't. Because I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I didn't let her stay."

"Well, you're not wrong there."

"Alright, seeing as that's settled now. I'm going to get every prepped for your stay, you won't have to stay in this room specifically but you'll still be in the infirmary."

 _Michael gave him a pained nod as he left. Meghan pulled up a seat next to Michael and gripped his right hand with the utmost tenderness. His hand, despite being wrapped in cloth, was still warm. She lightly kissed the top of his hand before flashing him a heart-melting smile. But that quickly faded as Meghan lowered her head. There was an awkward silence between the two but Michael finally felt the need to say something._

"You blaming yourself for what happened?"

"Yeah," She replied softly, "It was stupid of-"

"Remember what I told you?" Michael stated, "Don't down talk yourself because something went wrong. I chose to put myself in harm's way in order to save your life."

"But-"

"Meghan, please. I know you feel guilty for what happened, but I'm telling you that you shouldn't be."

"I-I just...I didn't want you getting hurt because of me."

 _Michael brought his other hand and placed it on top of Meghan's. Even though the pain was tremendous, he didn't show any emotion. He tightened the grip on her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers._

"Meghan, everything will be fine. I'm still here, I'm talking to you. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

 _Her despondent attitude was rejuvenated with glee as her hopes were lifted higher than they had been the past few days. She stood to her feet and kissed Michael on the forehead, moving some strands of hair out of the way so she could stare into his ocean blue eyes._

"Want anything from the room? I'm about to head up and grab a few things" She asked

"Just my phone and headphones in case I get bored."

"Oh you won't get bored while I'm around," she teased

"Is that suppose to be an offer?" He smirked

"I don't know, maybe we'll just have to wait and see."

"Teasing isn't nice you know. Come to think of it, the night on your bed...ah nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing, just thinking to myself."

 _Meghan shook her head in annoyance as she knew Michael was just toying with her. She could never get over that, his playful attempts at humor which just made him even better. But something had occupied Meghan's mind. Why was he thinking about the other night? Michael has never asked for something like that, so why now? She gave him a quick wave before heading out. The cold Hereford air filled the hallways as Meghan proceeded up to the room, her pajama hoodie helped keep her warm but she felt the occasional shiver. She stopped when she heard something come from one of the supply closets near the cafeteria. It was almost 4:30, who would be up at this time in the kitchen? Sebastien? Meghan, figuring Michael could wait just a little while longer, silently stepped towards the closet and put her ear up to the door. It wasn't until she heard Taina yell Sebastien's name that she knew why it was here of all places. She blushed and walked away from the door, leaving the two to their little appointment. Meghan wasn't one to delve into people's sex lives, not just because she was new to the concept, but rather it really wasn't her business knowing who was fucking who. Was tempting to try it, however._

* * *

 **September 5, 2018**

 **12:10 Hours**

 _Michael's body had started healing a lot faster than Gustave had expected, but it didn't lower his time in the infirmary. So far Meghan had been a mom taking care of her son. Michael's legs had finally healed to the point where he could walk, but his arms weren't good enough just yet. Which meant Meghan had to feed him, much to his dismay. Of course, she'd do the airplane and mess with him, but he didn't mind it. Lera had taken over for the week, leaving Gustave to get some rest and catch up on some much-needed sleep. Meghan had someone to chat too besides having the occasional visitor now that everyone knew Michael was alive. Even though he was a boy, he didn't mind listening to the two ladies chat on about girl stuff, a learning curve sure but it was something._

"What're you eyeing there?" Lera smirked

"Hmm? I'm just watching you two blabber on," He replied

 _Meghan cocked her head back and scoffed._

"You act like you don't do the same thing with your buddies."

"To be fair, most of the time we're either drunk or in the five stages of confusion."

"Five stages of confusion? Like drunken confusion or just normal confusion like most of you boys are?" Lera laughed

"To be honest, I don't know what the five stages of confusion are. I think Jordan made it up while he was getting drunk. Also, I take offense to that last statement."

"Uhuh." _Meghan and Lera giggled._

"So Lera, anything new between you and Alex?" Meghan asked

 _Lera noticeably blushed at the question, she had liked the Russian hulk for a while but she could never bring herself around to talk to him._

"Not really, I've been busy working with Olivier on some projects so I haven't really gotten time to chat."

"Just get a case of Russian vodka, he'll probably spill his entire life story to you. If he hasn't already tired you out of the anthem," Michael chimed in

"Since when did you ever talk to Alex?" Meghan questioned

"When I first joined up, had some free time so I hung with the guys for a few hours. Alex came into the room with a half-empty vodka bottle in his hand singing the Russian anthem while simultaneously carrying Maxim over his shoulder."

"I'm guessing you let him be for that time?"

"As long as he didn't come sprinting at me while in his drunken demeanor I didn't really care for it."

"Ah crap, I gotta go guys. Forgot Olivier need me to fill in for a training. Catch up later Meghan?"

"Sure thing, Lera. See ya."

 _Lera exchanged a wave to Michael as he did a makeshift salute. Meghan pulled up a chair near the head area of Michael's bed. He raised an eyebrow as she leaned her head on the side of Michael's right arm._

"Yes?"

 _Michael relaxed as she nudged her head up under his neck, allowing him to rest on a soft cushion of blonde hair. Meghan brought a hand up and began run fingers through his hair._

"Nothing. Just weird not seeing you up and about is all."

"You know if I could I would."

 _Meghan took her hand and traced some circles in the middle of Michael's palm, of course, it was bandaged just like everything else. Michael interrupted Meghan in the middle of her little game and very carefully moved his hand around her head and placed it on her hip. She adored the way how Michael was always careful of her privacy, but maybe she was okay with him going places he really shouldn't have. Of course, she knew that she would have to be the one to initiate it. But how was she going to do it, and how was Michael going to feel about it? She had to do some 'research', but who was she gonna ask._

"Eliza? No, that'd spread like wildfire. Emma? Nah, she and Julien haven't even done it yet. Monika? Yeah, I'd rather not," She pondered in her own mind

 _Meghan kept ticking all of the female operators on her list with no real success of getting anywhere. Then she got to the last box that she quite possibly didn't want to glance over in her head, Taina. Jesus, why did it come to this? It's not like it wasn't obvious to anyone on the team that she and Sebastien were taking it to the next level._

"Jesus, maybe I am involved with people's lives a little too much. But I mean, her fault for moaning so loud," She thought

 _Michael knew Meghan was thinking about something because of how she would tense up real quick and then relax almost right after. Once she had at least something in her mind of what to do, she slowly sat up and gave Michael a kiss with a beautiful smile right after. Nothing special, but a little teaser for what she had planned in her mind._

"I'll be back in a little while. Going to go take care of some things. Don't go anywhere," She smirked

"Yes, Mom," He replied

 _Meghan gave him a glare before leaving, she always hated him calling her 'mom'. But no matter, it was time to get to work. Firstly, where to find Taina during the middle of the day. Given her nature, she loves shadows and darkness, she doesn't like to be seen. Checking the dorm was maybe the least likely place to find her but it was worth a shot anyway._

* * *

 _Taina sat lounging around in her darkened dorm bored out of her mind. Surprising a little, that someone like her would have nothing to do. To be fair, she couldn't have sex with Sebastien mainly because he was out on assignment, and she didn't have Vincent around to talk with because he was training the recruits all day with Mike. She thought about sleeping but then she'd be up all night. Putting on the make-up sounded like fun, but what the hell would she use it for? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts._

"Taina, you there? It's Meghan," She called out

 _Taina questioned why Meghan would be showing up at her dorm of all people. Part of her wanted to Meghan to buzz off and come back another time but she also was curious to Meghan was here. Naturally, she was going to figure out why, but not after having some fun._

* * *

"Damn it, I knew she wouldn't be here," Meghan said to herself

 _Just as Meghan was about to leave, the door cracked open a little. Was it unlocked the entire time? At first, she thought she pushed it open, but curiosity got the better of her. Slowly she peeked her head inside but couldn't see anything besides a faint light coming from the bathroom. Meghan inched her way into the room until she was practically standing in the center of it. She was startled when the door closed behind her, and there stood Taina with a shit-eating grin on her face._

"H-Hi Taina," Meghan stuttered, being absolutely terrified of the Brazilian woman

"Hello, Meghan. What brings you here?" Taina questioned as she fiddled with her knife behind her hands

"I-I just wanted to ask you something…"

"Oh really?" She asked seductively, "And what would that be?"

 _Meghan became uneasy and started to sweat a little. Why did Taina have to be so fucking creepy about it?_

"I-I uh, want to surprise Michael with a little something, a-and I need your experience to help me out with a few things."

 _Meghan's heart nearly stopped when she heard the sound of the door lock. Taina slowly inched her way towards the blonde haired woman, sizing her up._ _Meghan stayed completely still as Taina went out of her view behind her._

"Shit, shit, shit. What is she doing? What is she doing?!" Meghan screamed in her head

 _Then to her dismay, a small lamp turned on behind Meghan. She thought Taina was playing with her mind, luring her into a false sense of security. Sounds of bed sheets rustling behind her only made Meghan more eager to turn around._

"You know you can face me right?"

 _Meghan once again thought this was just another attempt to get her to fall into Taina's trap. Eventually, the fuck it signal was given and Meghan turned around and was extremely relieved but also a little disappointed at what she was presented with. Taina was laying in her bed trying not to burst out laughing._

"You know I'm only playing around with you right?"

"Really Taina?!"

"Oh come on, you can't admit that it wasn't fun."

"I thought you were going to do something a little bit more 'physical'."

"I can if you want," Taina once again had that shit eating grin on her face

"No, please. Anyways, um, I know you have some experience in the area of...you know."

 _If Taina had been wearing her makeup then no one would've noticed the giant red blush that overtook her cheeks but in this case, it was very noticeable. Taina knew what Meghan was asking her advice for and merely held up a hand._

"I get what you're trying to get at. And yes, I can help."

* * *

 **September 10, 2018**

 **19:30 Hours**

"You ready?" Lera asked

"Sure," Michael replied

 _Michael held out a hand which Lera gripped tightly and pulled him to his feet. She was quick to assist him in balancing but he insisted that he try to go without assistance. Being bedridden for eight days in recovery was not the best thing leading up to walking again. His first few steps felt stiff, but after a while, he felt refurbished. Michael immediately noticed the sharp decrease in pain since the last time he walked about five days ago. He was, however, a little disappointed that Meghan wasn't there to walk him back up to the room, but he guessed she was off doing something. Pretty soon he was walking up and down the infirmary with no visible pain on his face. Satisfied with his situation, he gestured for Lera to lead him to the front desk so he could receive his over the counter medication: Ibuprofen. Not the greatest thing in the world but it would have to suffice._

"Need anything else before I let you go?"

"Uh no, thanks Lera. One of these every twelve hours right?"

"Da."

"Have a good night, Lera. Take care."

"Same to you."

 _Michael made his way out into the cafeteria where some were still eating. The smell of food was almost too invigorating but he didn't feel like eating anyway. A beer wouldn't hurt anyone though. Michael took a seat at one of the tables and just stared at one of the walls while casually sipping his Corona. Heavy footsteps to his left gnawed at him to look to see who it was, for one he knew it wasn't Meghan, because she knew how to have quiet feet and there was no reason for her to have boots on right now._ _Michael recognized the figure after he seemed to b-line straight toward him._

"Great, just what I need right now," Michael groaned as Adriano and Aria marched towards him

 _The both of them took a seat in front of Michael as he tried his best to ignore them. While he had made up with Aria, his quarrel with Adriano still lingered and he wasn't ready to diminish his first impression any further._

"Greetings, Michael. Just wanted to come down and check up on you," Aria started

"Well that's very nice of you and I thank you for that," Michael said as he took a drink

 _Aria's stance loosened, her shoulders relaxed and she leaned onto Adriano. Michael didn't acknowledge it because frankly, he didn't care. Adriano cleared his throat before speaking._

"I heard what you did at the school. It seems that I took for a person who wouldn't do what you did, and I sincerely apologize."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. No need to apologize for me being an asshole."

 _Adriano simply shrugged._ "Seeing as our first interaction went bitter. How about a fresh start?" _He extended his arm over the table and placed a hand in front of Michael._

"Sounds good to me." _He accepted the handshake while glancing over to Aria who was smiling._ "Name is Michael."

"Adriano. A pleasure to meet you," He replied

 _The three conversed while they got to know each other better. It was more or less Aria and Adriano spilling their time in G.I.S. onto Michael. He was intrigued by how the two seemed inseparable, every mission Aria was on, Adriano was always right there with her. Michael then got to share his time in the SEALs with the two operators. Aria was surprised by some of the things that Michael was telling them, not necessarily by what he had done, but rather what he hadn't done._

"Appears that Aria and I have had it easy compared to you," Adriano chuckled

"Iraq and Afghanistan is not a forgiving place."

"Indeed."

 _Michael picked up his Corona, noticing the distinct lack of liquid within the bottle. He waffled over whether to go get another beer or head back up the room. Deciding on the latter, he stood from his seat and granted goodbyes to Aria and Adriano. He was glad that he was able to repair an unstable 'friendship' between him and the bearded Italian. Pleased with the days work, it was time for bed. Michael didn't have his key on him, so he knocked. Confused as to why Meghan wasn't answering the door, he knocked again. Still no answer._

"Where the hell is she? She didn't become a night person," He thought

 _Something tempted him to try the door handle, hoping his luck would grant him an unlocked door. Slowly turning the handle, the door was in fact unlocked._

"I'm actually a god," He joked

 _The room appeared to be a void of nothingness it was so dark. Not that an elite Navy SEAL would have trouble walking around in pitch black. Hell, they did it for a living. However, something felt off. Someone else was in the room with Michael. As he slowly approached his bed, the door closed behind him and the audible click of the door lock could be heard. Whoever was behind him was in an advantageous position, Michael froze as he waited for the other person to make the first move._

"You should learn to relax once and a while," a voice whispered

"Care to tell me what you're doing in my room?"

"Take off your shirt and I will."

"Well that was blunt," He thought, "Wonder what's next."

 _He did as he was told, removing his shirt and throwing it against the wall. Whoever was behind Michael came up and placed their arms around his chest. He could tell by the feel of the hands that it was a feminine figure, but he couldn't exactly tell who._

"This isn't Meghan is it?" He blurted out

"Well aren't you the observant one," She snickered

"You going to let me go?"

 _Meghan didn't answer his question but instead moved her chest to the center of Michael's back. Surprised that he was poked in the back, he put two and two together that Meghan was topless._

"Actually tonight I think I want to experience something new."

"And what would that be?" He asked as the Meghan flicked on the light behind him

 _Michael without thinking turned around thinking Meghan was going to be wearing a shirt, even though he had already established that she wasn't. But this time he was even more taken by the fact that Meghan was almost completely naked, apart from a black set of lace panties. Her tattooed arms were placed on her hips and her head was tilted to the side. Michael fought the temptation to melt holes into her body with his eyes, but god damn her body was so perfect. Finally giving in despite all of his morals, he pulled Meghan in for the most passionate kiss they had yet. Each of their tounges danced in each other's mouths as they tried to gain control over the other. Meghan being so involved in the moment jumped up onto Michael, wrapping her legs around his back while holding his face with her hands. Not wanting to stand in the middle of the room for the rest of the time, Michael broke away from the kiss and looked to Meghan's bed._

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He grinned

 _Meghan only had to nod before Michael strolled over to the bedside and lowered Meghan down onto her back. Michael placed a hand on her stomach but gradually worked his way up until his hand completely engulfed one of her breasts. He squeezed the plump mound of flesh while planting kisses on Meghan's belly. Very quickly moans began to escape Meghan's mouth. Eventually, both of his hands were on each of her breasts. Seeing more opportunities to make Meghan savor the moment, he gave her a quick grin switching from her breasts to her nipples. Meghan closed her eyes as Michael masterfully gave each one proper attention, soon he switched from his fingers to his mouth. Meghan was overtaken with the new action and started to moan even louder than before. Michael felt a bulge form in his shorts as he turned on by the sudden order of events, he was enjoying it just as much as Meghan. Once he was done with her breasts he moved his hands down to her hip where her panties were. Something in his mind told him to just rip them right off and get to work but he couldn't see himself doing that, so he went the safe route._

"Meghan?" He asked

"Yes, Michael?" She smiled

"May I?"

 _Meghan nodded, and in quick succession, Michael slowly moved her panties down her legs before tossing it across the room. Michael began to kiss down from between her breasts down to her stomach, and then to her crotch. He spread her legs allowing him an opening. Starting with his tongue, he started to slowly stimulate her clitoris, picking up in speed as time went on. Wanting to give his mouth a rest but keep Meghan in her blissful state, he inserted one finger and began to explore the inside of her pussy. Meghan repeatedly arched her back as she was full of pure ecstasy, her breaths became longer as she moaned louder and louder before she was having to gasp in between each interval. Beads of sweat began to run down her body as she couldn't control her body anymore, she tightened her thighs trying not to release too early, but that plan flew out the window as her juices covered Michael's finger and part of his hand. That didn't stop him from slowing his pace even while she was still relishing from the moment. Michael took the small amount of time to admire Meghan's well-kept body, her toned abs, beautiful tattoos that snaked around her arms, everything about her just captivated him._

"How...did...you get so good at that?" She asked between heavy breaths

"I'll tell you later," He replied

 _Meghan used the rest of her strength to grip onto the side of Michael's shorts. At first he thought she wanted help up, but instead, she gestured him to remove them._

"You know you can just ask right?" Michael had a grin plastered across his face

 _As requested he removed his shorts and boxers, leaving both of them completely exposed to the elements. Meghan wanted more, and she was ready. Michael quickly positioned himself over Meghan as she gripped onto his back. Getting ready for round two, he slowly entered giving Meghan time to adjust to the size. Since this was her first time, there was some pain, but that was soon replaced with excitement and pleasure. His thrusts started off slow, just like before, but this time he really sped up the process. Meghan could feel her legs starting to tingle again as she was nearing another orgasm. Her soft moans soon turned into cries of delight as Michael gave her everything she ever wanted. Michael started to massage her crotch in an attempt to send her over the edge, truth be told, she already was. It was now a game of who came first. Meghan would be the one to be crowned as Michael found Meghan's g-spot. In that very moment, she couldn't take it any longer, moaning as loud as she possibly could as she released for a second time. The intense sensation of Meghan's walls tightening around his shaft was enough to cripple his mind as he was filled to the brim with joy. His shaft spasmed as he released into her pussy, Michael groaned as he let everything loose. Meghan sighed as Michael released himself from her grasps, falling onto the bed next to her. They both looked at the ceiling as they continued to breathe heavily._

"That...was...the best," She panted

"I would have to agree," He replied, "Also, you're on birth control right?"

"Borrowed a pill from someone, don't ask who."

"Fine with me."

 _Meghan turned to face Michael, who smiled as they kissed one more time. He couldn't help but notice the bed sheets were wet with fluids, and not wanting to sleep in a bed dampened from their little night of enjoyment, Michael stood up from the bed and picked Meghan up bridal style placing her onto his. She curled up under the covers awaiting his arrival. Once both of them were situated together, Meghan snuggled up close to Michael and placed her head in his chest._

"Thank you for tonight," She whispered

"It was my pleasure, Meghan. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight. Oh and by the way. Love you," He smirked

 _Meghan giggled._ "Love you, too."


	15. Chapter 14: Not Good Enough

**A/N:** Sorry that this took so long to get out. Last week was utter hell when it came to school and I had little to no time to actually write. The next chapter should be up in I don't know how many days. As always if you enjoy the chapter please do leave a review, it's good to know what is wrong and what I'm doing well. Enjoy.

 **A/N EDIT: Since I'm shit at writing text and noticing the mistakes later on I'm making a quick update to fix some very noticeable grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **September 11, 2018**

 **05:40 Hours**

 _Michael learned to accept one thing about Hereford, it's cold as shit. Four miles into his Five-mile run, he still was shivering his ass off, even with his hoodie and sweatpants. He felt kinda bad leaving Meghan all by herself in the dorm, but she was still asleep beside him when he woke up. And not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty, he simply grabbed her a fresh set of lingerie before heading out. Going around the track a bunch of times seemed refreshing in theory, but it was in the fact the most boring thing an elite operator could do. Michael tried to find something to occupy his mind, mentally taking note of how he thoroughly enjoyed the night before. With his muscles aching and his body freezing, he took a quick second to recuperate by heading inside. He was practically done with his run anyway and he didn't feel like finishing due to the training today. He found his way to the rec room and collapsed onto one of the leather couches, sinking into it as he let out a heavy sigh._

"I must congratulate you brother," Craig popped in

"On what, last night's sex or the fact that I enjoyed it?" Michael replied

"Hey, just be prepared to do it a lot more."

"I figured as much."

"It's whatever man, just do whatever your gut tells you in the end."

"I remember times when I told myself to trust my gut, never turned out the way I thought it would anyway."

"I thought you would've left that behind you by now, especially since you've got all this going for you now."

"Some say that a person's past defines their future, funnily enough, I kind of agree with that statement."

"I think what you need to agree on is that the past sucks and the only way to forget about it is to make the future better."

"Embracing the suck is always something I've done Craig, there is no denying that."

"Just don't let it bother you, plus look at it this way. Holidays are starting to come up, you know what that means."

"A bunch of gifts that I probably don't deserve."

"Would you quit doing that? How long are you constantly going to down talk yourself when alone but when you're with someone else you turn into this completely likable person?"

"I don't know man. Part of me wants to believe that I am that likable person, but at the same time, a little part of me wants to me to become the ruthless killing machine that I once was."

"Let's be honest here. After Oregon, you still are that ruthless killing machine, you just tend to hide it most of the time unless you get an opportunity. Truth be told, Rainbow is going to need people like that going forward. No one can survive not knowing what to do in combat."

"You're saying people like Mike or Jordan won't know what to do in combat?"

"I'm saying they won't act recklessly like some on the team, they are careful and methodical with each of their movements. But every now and then you just need to throw that all out the window."

"Never thought I'd see the day when someone said that my ruthless behavior in combat was actually good for a team."

"It's because some are afraid to admit that. People like Mike, Jordan, Eliza, and all of the other squad leaders. They know what combat is like, but they don't know what combat is like when you've thrown everything out the window and you just gotta go for it."

"I guess. But just because I act a certain way means that it'll influence a mission."

"You say that now, but just wait you are in that kind of situation. Where the only thing that'll depend on an objective getting done is a gun and the person behind it rather than the brains."

 _Michael sighed as his conversation with Craig flooded his brain with old rotten memories. He tried his best to flush them out of his mind but to no avail. Frustrated that his morning was now being ruined simply because of a simple talk, Michael headed back for the mess hall. Not many people were present in the brightly lit room at the time seeing as it was only 6:15 in the morning. Michael grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat at one of the tables that were least occupied. Time went on and Michael soon found himself analyzing the glass mug for any type of feature that deemed itself to be interesting. It wasn't until Ela joined him that he finally had some reason not to fall asleep right then and there._

"Morning," She greeted with a raspy voice

"Sleep well?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Best sleep I've had in awhile."

"Is that before or after you went into your room yesterday?"

 _Michael chuckled while also hiding a small but somewhat noticeable blush._

"I'm guessing you heard Meghan and I last night?"

"More so Meghan, but yeah pretty much."

"Sorry if we kept you up."

"It's fine. I'm actually glad she's found someone who can give her the good company she deserves."

"Didn't know I was considered good company," Michael joked

"Oh please, after the noises I heard last night, obviously you are."

 _The two continued their conversation until the mess hall started to fill up a little more. Mike came around shortly after informing the two of them to meet in Hanger 4 at 11:15 sharp. God knows what that meant, especially when it came from Mike. However, Michael had noticed in previous flights in and out that Hanger 4 wasn't an aircraft hanger, but more so a warehouse that was just called a hanger._ _His mind pondered as he tried to figure out what it was until he felt an arm snake around his torso and a head lean on his shoulder._

"Morning," He greeted

"Morning," Meghan replied as she wiped her drowsy eyes with Michael's hoodie

"Sorry I left you by yourself this morning. You were still asleep so I went about my routine."

"It's fine," She stated as snuggled up closer, "I still haven't done mine yet so you can join me for that."

 _Ela shook her head in disgust as Meghan gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. Meghan looked at her before sticking her tongue out, mocking her._ _Michael just went back to sipping his coffee as he watched the two go about it trying to outdo each other. He thought about what Meghan meant by her routine but instead, he had to remind her of something._

"By the way, the Old Man wants us at Hanger 4 by 11:15. Figured I'd let you know."

"Who the hell is the Old Man?" Meghan asked without thinking

"Did you really just ask that question?" Michael laughed

"Oh, I feel dumb," Meghan facepalmed, "Anyway, I'm about to head back up, the whole reason I came down here was to see if you were here."

"I'll be right behind you."

 _Meghan got up to leave but was unbelievably stubborn when trying to get Michael to join her before leaving. At first, it was sitting patiently but soon it turned into constant taps on the shoulder._

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He stated as he sat down his mug, "Just let me put my dish away."

"Hurry…." Meghan whined

 _Michael laughed as he finished up and soon joined her. They both waved to Ela who was now sitting at a table beside some of the other females. A silence was shared between Meghan and Michael as they headed towards their room, but as they say, silence can convey a lot more than words. Finally reaching their room, Meghan practically pulled Michael inside while biting her lip a little._

"You know, I don't think I got to properly thank you for last night…" She said while blushing

"I mean you did say thank you. That's good enough for me."

"But it's not good enough for me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

 _Meghan disappeared into the bathroom while Michael was getting his fatigues ready for the day. Michael could hear the shower being switched on and not long after that, the door opened ever so slightly with Meghan peeking her head out._

"Come and join me. It'll be fun."

"I swear this is like every romance story ever but fuck it," He replied

* * *

 **Hanger 4, Hereford**

 **11:15 Hours**

 _Everyone was gathered in their respective combat uniform outside Hanger 4 as they waited for Six to arrive. If Six was going to be here then it was obviously something serious, or at least groundbreaking. Hanger 4 itself was massive. The multiple floors for the main hub, a ground floor that could easily fit several 747's inside of it, all of it just intrigued the operators to some extent. Why would Rainbow need a building this big, and at Hereford of all places? Sooner or later, Six arrived courtesy of one of the bases many MRAPs. As usual, she had her clad black work dress on along with high heels, not the type of appearance that you'd expect when you've got towering men like Seamus in full combat gear, but after all, she handled a good portion of the boring paperwork. Six walked over to one of the side doors and motioned for everyone to follow her. At first, there was a hallway that branched off into small rooms, each marked for its corresponding CTU. Six was confident that the operators understood that this was going to be their new training facility, but this time thanks to the folks over at DARPA, Rainbow had some new toys to play around with. Grace, being the tech nerd that she was, noticed the rows of VR headsets and gear that were lined up on tables as they entered what looked like the main hub of the building._

"Ma'am?" Grace called out, "Since when did we get VR headsets?"

"I was able to pull a few strings over at the DOD and acquire some new prototypes that just came off the production line."

"I imagine that these are for training?" Michael asked

"You would be correct. For the longest time, I've wanted to upgrade the training centers and get them out of the main building but I never had a way of doing so."

"Well, what can these things do exactly?" Emma asked as she inspected one of the headsets

"According to sources at DARPA, they can practically simulate any situation at any given difficulty. They've also added some features that I think will bring out the competitive side in all of you one day."

"What do you mean by that?"

"One of the things that we have not been able to recreate is how CTU's would train against each other, especially since you all have basic knowledge, but you each know different approaches to different things. With this system, you can put a team of five preselected attackers against a team of five preselected defenders, and with your gadgets, you will engage in combat with one another."

"Finally, I can shoot Emma's drones without getting in trouble," Masaru chuckled

"Zip it Masaru, you still owe me for damaging one," She grunted

"Calm yourselves. This is just a showcase for right now. The technicians that DARPA sent here to get it installed will run a final diagnostics test before you are able to make use of it."

"And when will that be?"

"From what I have heard there are finishing up as we speak."

"So, what does the bloody thing do exactly that a kill house won't?" Mike asked

"Simulate actual combat. You see, the VR headset along with all of the other gear with try to stimulate your body in order to make you feel like you're in a firefight. The weapons that you have are all redesigned to fit the needs of the simulator. Now you may think, how can you simulate hand to hand combat on a computer? Well, that's because you won't be the only ones using the gear. To simulate White Masks, you'll be pit up against either against the recruits, or a handpicked selection of you."

"All this tech is going to make me go mad."

"Improvise, adapt, and overcome you old geezer," Michael said

"You got me there ye little bastard." _Michael let out a hearty laugh._

"The simulator also takes into account all of your gadgets as well, meaning that each is fully rendered and it'll work just like it would in the field. Some things may still be buggy due to it being a new system, but that's what you are all here to do. Try it out and figure out what works and what doesn't," Six continued

"When do we actually start to train on it?" Eliza asked as she tied her hair back in a ponytail

"As of right now, I have no trouble with you all using it at your leisure. If all of you want to get started right now I wouldn't have a problem with it. Just keep in mind it will feel different than actually firing a weapon. Otherwise, that was all I had for all of you. This took a lot of coaxing to get this here but now that it is, try not to break anything."

"Have 'teams' been established so that we know who works with who?"

"The team lists have been posted in your respective rooms. Don't worry, all of you have the same list. Anything else?"

 _Everyone silently nodded no. Six left the operators to chat amongst themselves as they surveyed the equipment before them. The gear itself was fairly simple, a pair of huge goggles, headsets, and then what looked like shock pads to simulate pain in limbs. Many wanted to give it a go right off the bat so they dispersed and headed to the rooms that they saw when they first passed. As expected, the rooms contained the weaponry that each CTU handled. Michael picked up the replica 416 expecting it to be much lighter than the actual thing but was oddly surprised when it weighed just about the same as a brand new model._

"Ooooh, this is going to be fun," Meghan smirked

"What's going to be fun?"

"You and I are on separate teams."

"Be careful what you wish for…" Michael stated with a sly grin

"Last time I wished for something it ended in a night of pleasure, so I think I will wish for something," Meghan smiled

"Am I going to constantly hear about this for a while?"

"Yep, and trust me. All the ladies know already."

"Oh fun," Michael laughed

* * *

"So, who wants to get this party started?" Marius asked as he slipped some VR magazines into his vest pouch

"Depends on what you want to do," Grace responded

 _Marius looked over the options that he was presented with. He decided to be the first one to give the simulator a go. Since CTU vs CTU required ten operators, he could only do a lone wolf game mode called Terrorist Hunt. Quite fitting for an organization that does just that. The mode had three difficulties to it, Normal, Hard, and Realistic. The only real difference between the two was the hardware that the enemy would come equipped with and also the amount of them. Once everyone had gathered in the spectating room, Grace had hit the button to begin the drill. Monitors were plastered across the screen as the rest of the team were able to view Marius' camera as well as the recruits who he was facing. Once the 'game' been rendered in, Marius found himself at a familiar location._

"They made maps of previous mission locations? Interesting," He remarked

"Is that the clubhouse in Hanover?" Monika asked, "Looks just like it."

"Ja, it is. Too bad it doesn't have the same smell though," He chuckled

"Alright Marius, you know the drill. Go in and kill everything," Mike stated, "Let's see if this thing is the standard after all. Don't use a codename because it is just you in there."

 _Marius stepped off and immediately took a right turn coming from the main gate. He knew the clubhouse in Hanover like the back of his hand, so he knew exactly where he wanted to push from and exactly how quickly he wanted to do it. Since Marius was labeled a defender due to his gadget, he didn't have any drones to work with. He decided to go with the old fashioned way of doing things by destroying the makeshift door with his knife before peeking his head inside. Sounds of gunfire erupted as Marius ducked back behind the doorway. From the sound of it, it was three automatic rifles, one on the balcony that led to the server room, and then two behind the toolboxes near the ladder that went to the blue tunnel. Finding no way of progressing into the area without getting hit, he went with another plan and flanked around to the other side of the garage, facing the two large openings which had been filled with plywood. He thought about completely bypassing the hostiles in the garage, but he knew they could become a problem later. Unholstering his P12 and peeking from an angle, Marius fired two pistol rounds into the wall before shouldering his 416. He waited for the enemy to take the bait, and they did. Tracers pelted the wood as the recruits imitating White Masks fired wildly back to where the shot had come from._

 _Seeing this as his opportune moment, Marius did a quick calculation in his head to figure out where the recruits on the other side would have the be standing to shoot from that position. He fired two quick bursts into where he guessed and like clockwork, an icon appeared in the top right of his vision confirming two kills. Replying with a quick smirk, Marius soon went back around to the door of the garage. The third hostile had moved into the server room, giving Marius a clear shot to get into the storage room hallway. Marius checked the counter at the top,_ "20 hostiles remaining".

"Scheisse, I may need more ammo than I originally thought," He murmured

 _Marius tried to hear out for anything suspicious, voices, footsteps over broken glass, someone reloading, anything that could give away the enemies position. Marius crouched to one knee before peeking his head around the wall that led to the bar. Heavy breathing caught his attention as a blue light started to come down the server room stairs to his front. Analyzing his options in a timely fashion, Marius made a run for it as he darted back into the garage seeing as it was his only escape route that he knew was somewhat secure. The bomber heard Marius sprint off and began to pursue. Because only chance to lose the bomber was to dart outside and take cover behind one of the sheds near the warehouse, Marius took that chance. As he rounded the corner to exit the garage, bullets landed at his feet as one recruit had circled around and came from the main gate as well. Marius had to choice but to duck back into the garage only to see a giant biohazard suit charging straight at him with a red light booming off the front of it. He unholstered his P12 and fired as many rounds as he could at the bomber before it exploded. Marius' headset went black as a title card appeared,_ "Mission failed: All friendly operators neutralized".

 _Judging by his rapid heartbeat and sweaty forehead, Six was right when she said it would simulate actual combat. It was a bit surreal for an operator like Marius to get caught like that too, normally he had every contingency plan already good to go if something went wrong, but all it took was one bomber and a roamer to end his perfect streak. He removed the gear and headset and made his way back into the waiting room where all everyone else was waiting for him._

"So how was it?" Six questioned

"Definitely does what it is designed to do. Don't think I've felt that adrenaline rush in a while, plus I can't hear any of you guys while I have the gear on."

"Good, looks like our investment turned out well."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do voices work in the simulator, it's not like we have radios or the sort."

"The headset has a microphone built into the side, it'll only pick up voice lines rather than background noise."

"Interesting."

"I hope you all enjoy the new facility. As of now, the meeting is adjourned but by all means, continue to practice with the new tech."

 _Everyone gave a final salute before Six headed off back to her office. Mike figured that since everyone was in their combat fatigues, a few more rounds of the simulator wouldn't hurt anyone._

* * *

 _Turns out a few more rounds when it comes down to Rainbow is more like practice the damn thing for the rest of the day. Each operator got to run through the simulator at least once before the team had decided to go onto CTU vs CTU. Obviously, the defenders were a little annoyed having to face attackers that seemingly had more offensive power than anything else. Especially a mixture of Olivier, Lera, and Elias. Those three together basically made defending an objective a living hell but at the same time, it built comradery more than anything else. After ten solid hours of drills, Michael wanted to give the simulator one last go before heading back to the main building. He quickly grabbed what he needed and got to the starting area. He decided to go with something a little bit more challenging than what had been attempted so far._

"Realistic Terrorist Hunt, this can only go so well," He thought in his mind

 _Once he was all good to go, he pushed the button in the prep room to begin rendering in the map. Unannounced to the team, apparently there were two buttons that could start the simulator, one in the spectating room and the other in the prep room. Made things a little easier especially if an operator wanted to practice solo. He watched as the simulator rendered in all of the textures, vividly creating the environment. The roaring sound of dusty winds and Arabic phoning in over the loudspeaker was more than enough to bring back some nostalgic memories, good and bad. Didn't help the fact that coupled with all of this, the rotor blades of a UH-60 became audible overhead, circling like a hawk. Except it wasn't real, Michael wasn't actually there._

"Well I didn't come here to be showered with memories, let's just get this over with."

 _Michael made his way from the East Vehicle Entrance and found an entry point. Using on his many breaching charges, he placed it on a barricaded window before backing off several meters and placing one of his drones. Carefully he weaved his drone in and out of rooms trying to find a way that would guarantee an exit path that was only accessible to him and also places that he could possibly wallbang enemies from the outside. A shot rang out as recruits attempted to fire at his drone, it only delayed the inevitable. Michael pocketed his phone before blowing the breach charge, jumping through the window right after. He caught one recruit off guard before placing two rounds into his chest and one in the head. Hearing footsteps to his left, Michael took cover behind a vending machine, wouldn't offer much cover but it would at least delay the enemy. Having no time to reload his primary, Michael swapped to his p226 and blind fired around the corner while shielding his face with his other free hand. He paused in between firing bursts of two to three rounds, waiting to see if he would get a notification of an enemy being killed. The shooting stopped for a moment but it was only when Michael saw a frag grenade land at his feet that he knew why the shooting stopped. With no other way to escape, Michael kicked the grenade away as best he could. The vending machine that was offering some cover was now ripped in half, Michael saw this as a time to bolt back through the window, but not before having a bullet pass right past his head._

 _Michael had to evaluate what his plan was now, he couldn't go back through the window because every single hostile in there would be expecting some else to happen. There was a balcony that ran above him on the second floor that was relatively clear of hostiles so that's the route he took. He tossed his rappel onto the roof where he could get a solid grip without falling and worked his way up. He took his final jump just as a recruit sprang out of the window below him, Michael quick-drew his sidearm and fired two rounds, one of them hit its mark in the neck but the other missed. The only bad thing is that the enemy now knew that he would be on the second floor, and they could just wait him out. He slipped a fresh magazine into his sidearm before reloading his primary. Just as he pulled back the charging handle to feed a fresh new round, the door to his left that led opened to the balcony broke away as a suicide bomber came charging at him. He raised his 416 and shot four times, two in the leg to immobilize, and two in the head to make sure he didn't press that detonator of his. Seeing as the bomber made a free entry point, Michael proceeded toward the entry point, a white fluorescent floodlight illuminated a staircase which led down to what looked like the lobby, and also a hallway that headed right. Still having his drone available, he quickly scanned the lobby and the surrounding rooms. A cluster of hostiles had gathered to where Michael had previously been, sentries roamed back and forth as they checked underneath desks and chairs. Michael evaluated how many were there and how many were roaming, he only spotted nine which made him worry about where the other nineteen were. Once a plan was in place and he thought about every other alternative, he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and peeked behind the solid concrete wall that stood between him and the enemy. He leaned around the corner finding two targets of opportunity, one suicide bomber and another with a belt-fed weapon._

"Cozy in there?" Jordan said over one of the headsets

"I can make it cozier if you want me too," Michael replied

 _What Michael didn't realize was that his voice was being heard by one of the sentries near the door. He leaned back around the corner to see that every single hostile was headed in his direction. With a quick flip of his selector switch, he fired a quick seven round burst before retreating back up the stairs, he heard the sound of three bodies crumple before he got the notification in the right-hand corner of his visor._

"You're an ass you know that Jordan," Michael grumbled

"Don't lose focus next time then bud," He chuckled

 _Sounds of boots grew louder and louder and Michael ran back out onto the balcony, as soon as he got to what he deemed a safe position at the corner, he pivoted on his right foot and crouched to one knee while shouldering his 416. He waited several seconds for someone to peek into the door but nothing came, instead a smoke grenade popped into the doorway. That's when he started to fire, he couldn't quite tell whether he was hitting anyone or not but luckily the notification system did that for that. Since the smoke was providing some extra time for him to escape, Michael then turned to the door in front of him that went into the Archives. The sound of a crowbar beginning to tear it off its hinges caught his attention. He fired three rounds at head level, grinning when he heard the crowbar hit the ground. His celebration was cut short as a barrage of bullets came flying back at him through the same door, one of them hit him in the left leg which then triggered the shock pad to activate. Having no choice but to crawl away, Michael positioned himself on his back and pointed his rifle towards the incoming rounds, he fired his weapon until his magazine was dry. Since he was on his back, the original hostiles that smoked out the doorway could now only see his head that was sticking out around the corner. One recruit fired a bullet and it narrowly missed the side of Michael's head, he attempted to draw his sidearm but a round connected with his hand. Once again, he felt pain but not something that he couldn't handle. From both doorway's he was pushed back into the corner until he inevitably received around to the head. His visor cut to black as he was declared 'KIA' and the simulation ended. Grunting, he stood to his feet and removed the VR gear from his body, a column of recruits pressured him as they too removed their gear. A silence was shared between Michael and the recruits but he eventually offered his hand out to them to congratulate them._

"Looks like their training has been paying off," He said to himself

 _After stowing all of the gear and making his way back to the spectating room, Michael couldn't help but think that he performed horribly during that simulation. His mind gnawed at him to go back and do it again because something was telling him that a poor performance would cost something later on. He fought the urge to give in to what his mind was telling him, it was his first time in the simulator and he couldn't have possibly known the odds of him beating it. Once he got to his destination, Michael was pestered with the words of 'good try' and 'better luck next time'. It only drove him further down the hole of wanting to perfect every single thing he did. Sooner or later, Six entered the room as every conversed and cleared her throat._

"So, an improvement?" She asked

"Definitely, we're having too much fun with this bloody thing," James replied

"Well, that's good to hear. The simulator is going to shut down here in a little bit to do an update to the software. It'll allow for only one user to be connected for a mission to run, meaning you won't need the recruits to act as enemies anymore."

"When is the simulator going to be back up and running?" Michael blurted

"Should be back up by midnight tonight," Six replied

 _After hearing Six's reply, Michael left the room without speaking a word. Some turned to look at Meghan was who just as confused as everyone else was. She knew Michael was upset about something, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was, and neither could he. Michael left the building and just started to aimlessly roam the base, something inside him was coming back and he didn't want it to. He vigorously shook his head in denial, but whatever was pressuring finally presented itself._

"Looks like you can't get rid of me after all," Owens stated

* * *

 **September 12, 2018**

 **03:20 Hours**

 _Everyone had been told to keep an eye out for Michael as he hadn't been seen after he left the spectating room. Meghan was on edge obviously because she didn't know where he was or what he was feeling. She tried calling his phone as soon as she got back the day to the room the day before but was worried when she found it on his bed. With no communication and no word of his whereabouts, she started looking around the base with the help of a few friends. There was the talk of having Ryad use his Eyenox to try to find him but Meghan felt that it was too extreme. As for Michael, he sat atop one of the many hills outside Hereford in his combat fatigues just thinking. Everything he thought was gone was back and the only thing he had to do was kill that need to be perfect. He wanted to go back to his room but then he would only be questioned out of his mind, so he did what his mind wanted him to do. Since it was still dark, he found his way back into the base, not without having to evade some guards of course, but instead of going home where it was warm and nice. He made his way to Hanger 4 and into the simulator room. His body ached from the lack of food and sleep, and he struggled to keep his eyes open enough. But he wouldn't leave until he finished his goal._

 **08:50 Hours**

"Still no luck with Michael?" Mike asked as he joined Meghan for breakfast

"No. I just...I don't know why he would take off like this," She stated with a heavy sigh

"He probably just needs some time to think some stuff over that's all."

"It's been eleven hours and no one has heard a peep from him, this isn't normal for him, Mike."

"I know lass. How about a change in subject?"

"Sounds good with me."

"Enjoy the simulations yesterday?"

"Enjoyed everything except the last bit," She sighed

"Oi, what did I say?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, can you run through some simulations with the defenders today in about an hour and a half? I know it's a lot to ask but I need someone who I can trust."

"Yeah, I can do that for you."

"Thank you, I need to hammer the recruits today for fucking something else up, but that's pretty normal nowadays."

 **10:30 Hours**

 _Meghan tapped her feet as she waited for the rest of the defenders to arrive, some had shown but as of right now most hadn't. She figured she would at least the people who were here in and let them get ready for goes into the simulator. Meghan was dressed in some casual clothing since she was overseeing the training and not participating in it. After a few minutes of letting the first group in, Ela came running outside with a worried look on her face._

"Meghan, you need to come with me right now," She stated sternly

 _Ela held the door open as Meghan came in and soon sprinted off down the hallways. Meghan had no idea where Ela was taking her but it was only until they entered the spectating room that she knew why. The simulator was already running and going through a scenario, and in the middle of the room was Michael. Part of Meghan wanted to stop the simulation and go chew him out, but instead, she just watched, everyone in the room watched. He was running the same situation as yesterday, but instead of doing it once, the simulator had recorded around seventeen different attempts. Right now, Michael was blasting his way through the simulator, it seemed like he had memorized every single position the enemy could spawn in. Most of the operators were in awe as they observed Michael's reflexes, it's like he was moving at Mach three and killing the enemy before they could even process that he was there. Minutes later, the simulation was over and Michael was successful. He stood like a statue before he stripped away the gear from his body. He made his way into the prep room and actually started to realize what he had just done. The door that mirrored Michael flew open as everyone that was watching came into check on him. Meghan could tell by the way he looked that he was suffering from dehydration and hadn't gotten any sleep. His head was caked with sweat and his Crye Combat Shirt was soaked. His veins protruded from his skin and his hands were balled into fists. Michael blinked as his vision began to fade and soon after he blacked out. He had completed his goal, but in order to do so, he had to push himself to his breaking point._


	16. Chapter 15: Just Like Old Times

**A/N:** This is quite possibly the quickest chapter I've ever typed up while also studying for finals. Yay me, but whatever. If you enjoy what you see, feel free to leave a review. The more feedback I have the better I can make this story. In the meantime, I need some fucking sleep. Enjoy.

* * *

 **September 12, 2018**

 **21:50 Hours**

 _Meghan was sitting patiently beside Michael's bed as he slept in the infirmary. Gustave had to hook up an IV due to the lack of fluids in Michael's body. So far Meghan was still trying to figure why he had been in the simulator for such a long time. Seventeen attempts in the simulator is a long time, and the fact that Michael didn't take breaks was something that intrigued her mind even more. Since it was sleep rather than a coma, Gustave had turned down the lights in his room to a low dim, just so that when Michael did wake up, he didn't have a splintering headache from the lights above him. Meghan grabbed onto one of his free hands and gave it a quick squeeze to see if he was awake, at first she didn't feel anything back but as she went to remove her hand she felt him tuck at it. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, giving a quick glance over to the IV that was stuck in his arm._

"I really need to stop ending up in here," Michael remarked

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to bullshit me, Michael. You know damn well what I mean."

 _Michael took note to her demanding tone, in all honesty, he never wanted to tell her the real reason about what happened when he stormed out of that room. Especially if he told her that he left the base, she'd go apeshit._

"Just had to recuperate for a little bit on my own that's all," He stated

"Recuperate? That's the best excuse you've got? Everyone went looking for you-"

"Woah, hold on. Why is this suddenly my fault?"

 _At this point, Gustave had noticed the noise and made his way over. Meghan recomposed herself as Gustave approached but Michael still had this look of disbelief on his face. Meghan got up to leave but shook her head in anger as she left the infirmary._

"Evening Monsieur Evans, feeling better?"

"I'm hungry as hell but other than that yes."

"No worries, you can go get food after I remove the IV."

"Take your time Doc, no worries," He stated

 _As expected, Gustave took great care in making sure that Michael felt as little pain as possible when pulling out the IV. It wasn't as much a painful process but there was a sting here and there from his past injuries. Once Michael was cleared, he went searching for Meghan. He checked the room, gym, swimming pool, anywhere that might draw Meghan's attention towards it. After having no luck in checking the entirety of the main building and the area surrounding it, he went to the place where she had found him._

"You need to make things right and you need to do it now. Just tell her the truth and she might understand," He thought

 _Being led through Hanger 4 was much easier than trying to search for someone in it, the place was so huge but at the same time so clustered that it was easy for someone to hide. Michael searched the prep room, the CTU rooms, the actual training ground itself but still no luck, the last place he had to check was the spectating room. He made his way up and as he opened the door, Meghan tried to block his entrance with her body weight. Being the stronger individual out of the two, Michael had no trouble forcing his way in as Meghan retreated to the middle of the room with the most pissed off look he had ever seen her wear._

"What the hell is the matter? You chew me out as soon as I wake up, and then you storm off without allowing me to explain myself."

"What is there to explain Michael? You took off and disappeared without telling anyone what was going on in your head or anything else."

"Sorry that I can't be perfect."

"That is a really bad fucking excuse, Michael. The least you can do is let someone know, but nope, you thought that it would be better to leave."

 _Michael started to laugh in pure anger._ "So you're saying I'm not allowed to keep stuff to myself and I have to spill my secrets to everyone? Because that does sound like what you are saying."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

 _Meghan tried to push her way past towards the door but Michael wasn't having any of it. She gave him a glare as he blocked her only exit._

"Move, Michael."

"And I guarantee if I do, you're just going to be in the same shitty mood about my troubles all day. So that's a no."

"Michael, I said move."

 _Michael rolled his eyes in frustration and at this very moment, everything had to be let go. He needed to find a release and right now his voice was ready to take on the challenge._

"And what is leaving going to do?! You still haven't heard me out and now that I'm willing to give a sound answer you refuse to hear it!"

 _Meghan started to back off as she wasn't expecting Michael to blow up in her face like he was right now. Every step she took back he pressed forward, pointing his finger in her direction._

"Every time that you've had your troubles I was there and every time I had mine you were there. But just because I don't want to talk about what goes on in my head gives you the right to lecture me about it! Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not!" She replied on the verge of tears

 _Silence and tension filled the room as both waited for each to say something, but the words never came. Minutes seem like hours as they drilled holes into each other's eyes, trying to read the other's mind to see what they were going to do next. Michael let out a sigh and went to sit on one of the many chairs that were leaned up against the wall. He looked into the floor expecting Meghan to leave, but she just watched his every move, glimmers of shiny tears hung at the bottom of her eyes ready to be unleashed._

"You can leave if you choose too," He stated, "I won't blame you even if you do."

 _Meghan closed her eyes and let a single tear drop slide down her face onto her cheek. She wiped it away with her hand before taking a seat next to Michael who now had his head buried deep into his hands._

"Been having some trouble with the stuff in here lately," He tapped his forehead with his finger, "It only got worse after failing myself yesterday, and I thought that if I could just get rid of that grudge and it would all go away. But in doing so I just had to be the old me for a little while."

 _Meghan put her hands in between her legs and leaned onto Michael, she was really starting to feel like shit for treating him like an asshole. Meghan went to rest her head on her shoulder but it felt like she was resting on a rock because he was so tense, he wasn't relaxed at all and this situation only worsened it._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," He remarked, "Just needed to vent in some way."

"No. Don't be," She whispered

 _Meghan snaked an arm around his back and rested her hand on his waist. Michael grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, giving them a tight squeeze._ _The moment was slightly ruined as his stomach let out an inhuman growl._

"When was the last time you ate?" Meghan asked worryingly

"Yesterday."

"Get up, let's go get something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Just do it for me, please."

"If you say so," He sighed

* * *

 **September 13, 2018**

 **08:23 Hours**

 _Michael jolted awake as Hereford's PA system rang to life. He had only caught the last bit of the message but it was enough to hear the words Reaper and Valkyrie. Meghan was still fast asleep in her bed so Michael had to get her up quick. The sudden noise of the wardrobe's opening and closing finally woke Meghan from her slumber. Her groggy eyes met with Michael's as he handed over her shemagh. Immediately getting the idea of what was going on, she sprung out of bed and the two of them dressed as fast as they could before gathering in the briefing room. Six was already there preparing the brief as the two of them walked in, she tapped her feet as they practically ran to take their seats. Gustave, Sebastien, and Siu joined them seconds later. As usual, the briefing was short and sweet and most of the details would be given to the operators when they arrived on site. Right now, the only concrete detail was that White Masks had assaulted the French Consulate, resulting in the death of the Ambassadors security team along with some of the civilians onsite. Reports confirmed that the Ambo and a majority of his staff were still in the building being held by an unknown number of hostiles. Six wrapped up the briefing and gave everyone their own individual packets which contained basically another briefing alongside some other important notes._

 _After twenty minutes of gearing up in the armory, Michael's group made their way out to the tarmac where a C-17 Globemaster III was waiting for them. Made no sense to Michael for Rainbow to transport five people in something that could fit an M1A1 MBT, but to each their own, it wasn't his gas bill to pay. Once everyone had taken their seats, Michael glanced over the folder, it was mostly just what he already knew besides the building floor plans, but however, he noticed in the back that it had mentioned the term 'HALO'. Now obviously being former DEVGRU, Michael was no stranger to jumping from 30,000 feet so this would be a nice little refresher course if you will._

 **16:44 Hours**

"Four mikes to the drop zone. Get your gear ready," The Loadmaster yelled out

 _Everyone started to do a last minute check on their parachutes and their gear. Siu was obviously uneasy because this would be the first ever time doing anything like a HALO jump, her training in the SDU never even incorporated jumping from an aircraft. She was necessarily scared of the heights per se but jumping out of an aircraft moving at 790 km/h at an altitude where it can be minus 20-35 degrees below zero and you can blackout on average in about 30 seconds is enough to make anyone nervous. Once Michael had done a final check on his gear and Meghan checked the parachute he went over to Siu to make sure everything was secure. The oxygen mask that the operators wore was making Siu's heavy breathing noticeable, and Michael knew that she wasn't going to be calm when that red light flipped to green._

"You good?" Michael asked

"Y-Yeah," She replied

"Your heavy breathing isn't convincing," He stated, "Here's a little tip I learned in the SEALS. Inhale for four seconds, hold for four seconds, and then exhale for four seconds. It'll calm your nerves right before the jump."

"One mike to the drop zone!" The Loadmaster started the cabin pressurization

 _Everyone's visors began to fog up but as with standard HALO gear, the visor cleared up after about two seconds. The afternoon sun illuminated the landscape as there was no cloud in sight, which made it easy to see where your target was. Apparently, the entire reason why they were doing this was that the C-17 had no place nearby to land, even though the aircraft was famous for landing and taking off on short runways. Either way, all that mattered was getting the job done. Michael took a moment to recall of his DEVGRU days, where instead of it being four in the afternoon, it would be pitch black and the only thing that was visible was the night sky along with chemlights that were attached to each operators shoulder. A light tap on the shoulder by Meghan broke him out his trance as the operators got ready to jump. One that light hit green, one by one the operators proceeded to jump. Siu hesitated for a moment but found the courage to let herself go. For several minutes all that was heard was the air that was rushing around them as they reached terminal velocity. Michael kept an eye on his altimeter and kept a note of when he wanted to pull his chute. HALO jumps typically had the individual open at 3000 feet, giving the person time to adjust his or her trajectory based on terrain. Gustave had given the order to open at 2500 feet and that everyone would land at the dedicated police line around a mile away from the target location. As planned everyone did open their chute at 2500, however, Michael had a different idea. At the last moment before losing sight of the Consulate, Michael had veered off course from everyone else._

 _Meghan knew he was fine due to the absence of high terrain but she was still worried as to what he was doing. Gustave tried to radio him but he got no answer. His parachute just seemed to disappear out of view as the rest of the team landed at a nearby park and trees obstructed their view. Once everyone else had been briefed and got ready to ride in the MRAP, Gustave tried one last time to establish contact with Michael._

"Michael, do you copy over?"

"I read you five-by-five," He replied after several seconds

"Affirmative. Where are you? You broke off-"

"I'm about 1 block from the target building, took a little detour after I saw an opening."

"Roger that. We're on our way."

"Gustave, I'd be careful. They've been taking potshots at the MRAP's down here and they aren't small rounds. Sounds like a .50 cal but I can't tell if its Beowulf or BMG. Let's just hope to god it's not the latter."

 _While everyone loaded up, Michael proceeded to sneak his way to the Consulate. Police officers stood behind bullet-ridden cars or some parts of the wall that hadn't been knocked over in the initial attack. The smell of rotten flesh hit Michael hard as he saw bodies pelted with bullets, some were missing limbs, while others were missing their head. He wondered how human beings could do such horrific acts to one another but he soon realized that all it took was one ideology to twist someone's mind the wrong way. As he approached, he took note of how all of the first-floor windows were replaced with the same barricades as the White Masks had typically used. Since he was coming from the established police line, he decided to take a detour through the far left wall that had been demolished. He passed a handful of officers were taking cover behind the back of an MRAP but ignored them when they tried to get him to cease his advance._

"Doc be advised, you're going to experience some ground clutter when you reach the target building. Recommend you dismount west of the Consulate and proceed through the gas station to the backside."

"Roger that, Reaper. Thanks for the heads up."

 _As Reaper continued to make his way towards the garage from outside, a stray bullet whizzed by his helmet. One thing a soldier learns real quick is that if you can hear the snap from a bullet then you are right in front of the rifle barrel. Reaper quickly took cover behind a concrete post and tried to look from the source. At first, there wasn't a reasonable place that he could find that would facilitate a shooter until he looked to the second story window. He caught a glimpse of a muzzle flash right before the concrete that partly shielded his face exploded. Having no other choice but to break contact, Reaper raised his silenced 416 and let loose onto the window above him. Bits of glass rained down onto him as he broke for the half-wall that went under the window._

"Be advised, I've taken contact from the second story window that faces directly west. One shooter, semi-automatic rifle."

 _Reaper could hear yelling coming from the second story but he knew that they didn't know where he was heading. Soon he reached the back door that led into the bottom of the yellow staircase which connected the top floor to the garage. Michael had decided not to bring his aerial drone due to the high risk of clutter within the building and he figured two drones that he didn't have to constantly fly back to him was a nice plus. In replacement of his gadget, he took along a pack with a tomahawk and bolt cutters in case of stubborn locks. Heavy footsteps were heard to his left so he immediately flicked over with his rifle raised. To his relief, it was the rest of his squad._

"Good to see you made it in one piece."

"Same to you. Alright, I'm pretty sure you read the packet right?" Doc asked

"Course I did, hostages are in the Archives while most of the hostiles are located on the first and second floors."

"Why would they put all of their forces if their only leverage is in the basement?" Ying inquired

"They want to make it seem easy. They want us to think that we can just go and grab the Ambo and his staff," Reaper replied

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Buck, you've got your Skeleton Key?" Reaper asked

"Never leave home without it," He smirked

"You and I will take the second floor and work our way through to Admin. Doc, Ying, and Valk will proceed up through yellow stairs and clear up any resistance on the first floor leading from piano all the way through to the far Visa office."

"Then that's the plan. Let's move," Gustave commanded

"Hey, keep in constant radio contact in case something goes wrong."

 _As Doc and his group began to drone out the stairs and the surrounding rooms, Reaper and Buck rappelled up to the second-floor windows. Buck went up farther to the roof and made his way to the skylight which overlooked the top of yellow stairs and got ready to open up the wall that was part of the main consul office. Reaper placed a breach charge on the semi-broken window and waited for Buck to give the signal._

"Ready to kick in the door?" Buck asked

"More than happy too."

 _As soon as Reaper could make out Buck's Skeleton Key ripping apart the wall, he blew his breach charge. Once the dust and smoke cleared Reaper peered into the window scanning for hostiles. He instantly dropped one hostile who was dazed from the explosion while Buck blew the head off of one who wasn't expecting the wall next to him to be opened. Two more White Masks came running into the room but with Reaper's ACOG staring them straight in the face, they never stood a chance._

"Tangoes down, rappelling into Consul."

"Roger that, coming to you," Buck replied

 _Reaper held the hallway as Buck made his way down from the skylight into yellow stairs and through the holes that he had created with his shotgun. Once the two linked up, they pushed forward into the front desk area. Buck went to check the bathroom only to find a White Mask cowering in fear, not wanting to waste a bullet, Buck removed his pistol from his holster before giving the White Mask a solid hit to the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Reaper handed him some zip ties just in case the prisoner decided to wake up a little early._

"Reaper to Doc. One hostile apprehended, notify law enforcement that they'll be saving a seat for a prisoner."

"Roger that."

 _Reaper and Buck proceeded back into Consul office and got ready to breach the waiting room that connected the office to the meeting room. Reaper placed a breach charge on the right side of the wall while Buck primed his Skeleton Key on the left. As Reaper began to back away from the wall, rounds ripped through it, destroying Reaper's breach charge. Buck was knocked to the floor as a round struck him in the chest, Reaper rushed over to him checking for an entry wound._

"Armor caught it, I'm fine," Buck assured

 _Reaper helped Buck to his feet before the two of them unleashed hell upon the wall that they took contact from. Reaper had decided to flank into the front desk area while peeking into the room. The three White Masks that were in there panicked as the wall to their left was being blasted open and the doorway in front of them had a Rainbow operator staring them in the face. Reaper managed to see a White Mask get flown across the room as Buck point blanked him with the remaining shell in his Skeleton Key. Bits of flesh and bone scattered as the buckshot tore through the man's chest, leaving nothing but a gaping hole. Buck being out of ammo for his Skeleton Key, switched back to his AR and fired a short but sweet four round burst into one of the White Masks in the corner, Reaper had already dropped the other one. Reaper took note of the heavy hardware that these guys were packing, and just as he guessed, an M82A1 with 50 BMG ammo sat right beside the window. His attention shifted to shuffling coming from the other room and motioned for Buck to toss one of his frag grenades into the room._

"Oh shit, grenade!" One of the White Masks yelled

 _After an explosion rocked the surrounding rooms, that was the signal for Reaper and Buck to go in. Buck vaulted over the wall that he had broken to pieces and broke right killing a White Mask who was flung to the corner of the room. Reaper hooked left and executed a White Mask that had his legs blown off from the force of the grenade. One White Mask dropped his weapon and put his hands up but Buck was feeling particularly pissed today, so instead of taking a prisoner, he walked up to the man before violently snapping his neck. The two took a moment to soak in the devastation they had just caused, but it was still a war zone, and they still had a job to do. Pushing further into the second floor, Reaper and Buck split up and decided to assault the Admin office from both doorways. Reaper had circled back through the hallway and ended up near the vending machines before turning left into the copy room. He was about to set his last breaching charge on the door to the admin offices until an enormous explosion rocked the building sending Michael to his feet and Buck tumbling through the doorway._

"Reaper to Doc, you guys all good down there?"

"Affirmative, suicide bomber set off his pack before he got near us."

"Let us know if it gets too hairy down there, Buck and I can double back."

 _Once he regained his footing and placed the charge, Reaper got into view of Buck who was standing in the hallway that came from service stairs. On the count of three, Reaper detonated his charge and Buck tore down the barricade with his Skeleton Key. Reaper waited several seconds for a flashbang to come hurtling through the door, and just like clockwork, he heard a piece of metal bounce off the door into the copy room. Except this flashbang didn't go off, before Reaper could yell grenade, the wall next to him busted open sending bits of two-by-four everywhere. Seeing as his plan was somewhat ruined, Reaper sprinted through the copy room and into admin. He spotted a foot underneath one of the cubicles and opened fire on it, and White Mask yelped in pain as the rifle round struck him. He tumbled over leaving only his head exposed to Reaper. Wasting no time, Reaper sent another round down range implanting itself right into the White Mask's skull. Buck was having his own fun on the other side of the room. Reaper turned to see a White Mask get shoved to the ground before Buck drew his knife and drove it into the White Mask's neck. Since the enemy was still alive after this little stunt, Buck took the knife and sliced it upwards until it was touching the White Mask's mandible. The man took his last few blood filled breaths before dying. The second floor was clear and now Buck and Reaper did an ammo check, both were still good to go for another right. Gunfire soon erupted downstairs and Doc's frantic voice came over the radio._

"Operator down! Operator down!"

 _Reaper and Buck turned to look at each before practically running through walls towards Doc's location. They bolted out into the hallway before making a break for the spiral stairs that led down to the first floor. Reaper acquired eyes on Doc who had taken cover in behind the statue at the bottom of spiral as rounds continued to hammer his position. He didn't have sight on Valkyrie or Ying, but his heart dropped as he saw a trail of blood leading into the lobby._

"Doc, who's hit and how bad?!" Buck yelled out

"It's Valkyrie! We got caught in a fucking ambush, I don't know how bad of a condition she is in!"

"Dammit, give us a minute!"

"Buck, go back into admin and rain down hell on the fuckers from above!" Reaper pointed to him

"With pleasure!"

 _Reaper lost sight of Buck as he back-tracked his way to admin. Buck had to guess where the enemy would be but luckily he had all the ammo in the world for his Skeleton Key, so he just laid waste to the floor. Reaper positioned himself at the bottom of spiral before sprinting across into tellers and taking cover behind a solid wall. The gunfire had paused for a moment allowing Doc to move from his position to assist Ying in helping Valkyrie. Suddenly, the floor above the White Mask's began to split in multiple pieces as Buck had gotten into position above them. Reaper took his opportunity and came out from his position. From up top and level ground, Reaper, and Buck relentlessly slaughtered every White Mask that was present in that room, one White Mask was lucky enough to get a shot onto Reaper, hitting him in the leg but running out of ammunition shortly thereafter. Reaper didn't feel a thing, instead to show how he really felt, he dragged the White Mask over to the east corridor before taking his head and repeatedly smashing it into the concrete wall. Not satisfied with his work just yet, Reaper motioned for Buck to hand him a large shard of glass because jabbing into the White Mask's eye. He screamed and twitched in pain before Reaper ultimately crushed his head into the ground one more time, sending the glass shard through the White Mask's head, killing him instantly. Reaper just stared at the corpse before heading over to check on Doc and the others. Valkyrie had received two GSW's to her stomach and was losing a large amount of blood. One bullet had gone clean through, but one had broken up into pieces. Her hands were covered in the thick crimson liquid as she tried to stop the bleeding but she couldn't. Reaper felt a rage build up inside him that needed to be released. It didn't matter about tactics or long-drawn-out approaches, instead, it was now a matter of how fast could these White Masks last before Reaper killed them all. Craig was right about him, he still was that ruthless killer._

 _Reaper broke off from the group before disappearing down the main stairs that led to the basement. Doc was trying his best to keep Valkyrie stable but it was proving to be a struggle. Her eyes started to close as her eyelids became heavy, and each breath she took became shorter and shorter. Doc took his stim pistol and injected her with a vile loaded with chemicals and nutrients that would help to stem the bleeding. As for what Valkyrie was feeling right now, she was scared. She could feel herself slipping away from everything that she loved. She was scared that may not see her parents again, scared that she would never see her friends again, scared that she may never see the man she loved again._

 _Reaper continued his descent down into what he considered to be the gates of hell. Everything that he wanted to hide from his teammates, everything that he had been straying away from ever since Afghanistan, was now finally released. His mind snapped and all that was left was the taste for blood, he craved it, he needed it. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, he heard the talk of two White Masks who sounded like they were getting ready to go out and search for something to kill. Reaper stopped for a moment to unlatch the tomahawk from his back before sending it straight into the spine of one of the White Masks. His friend turned around only to see Reaper's barrel pointed several inches away from his face. Reaper had a blank expression under his mask as he pulled the trigger. The White Mask who had the tomahawk in his spine continued to squirm on the ground trying to crawl away, Reaper smiled as this was exactly what he was hoping for. Slowly he approached the White Mask before forcefully removing the tomahawk, the sound of bones snapping and blood-curdling screams filled his ears as he rolled the White Mask onto his back before burying the blade into the man's gut. Reaper twisted the handle which made the White Mask bleed even more than he already was, more and more screams escaped his mouth as he tried to remain conscious, Reaper cut his wish short by ripping the blade out of his stomach and shoving it directly into his forehead. Those inside the Archives were terrified from the commotion outside, and not one White Mask dared come out to see what had happened to their two comrades. Reaper continued his trek down the locker hallway before finding the main breaker to the building's electrical fuses. With a simple flip of a switch, he turned them off and the entire basement went dark. Muffled screams of confusion and terror could be heard as Reaper neared the Archives. One White Mask that was positioned down at the end of the archives corridor popped a flare and tossed it down the hallway to maximize his vision._

"You see anything?" A White Mask yelled out

"Negative...wait," A White Mask started to make out Reaper as he inched closer without a drop of fear, "Oh shit, shit, shit. Get the fuck on the ground! Get the fu-"

 _The sudden silence was interrupted as the flare went out and the White Mask's lifeless body was flung against the wall behind him. Reaper soon got eyes on the Ambo and his staff, who were bound and gagged to the railings next to the servers. One White Mask untied the Ambo before holding a gun to his head, the White Mask backed himself into a corner thinking that he was in control. Reaper smirked under his balaclava as the White Mask had no idea he was in the same room with the person who just killed around half of his attacking force._

"Whoever you are, I swear to god I'll kill this bastard!

 _From the shadows, Reaper stalked the White Mask watching his every move. He came across another White Mask who was pinned in a corner. Quickly disarming the hostile and ramming the tomahawk through his head, Reaper tossed the corpse to the White Mask's feet, which only made him back up further._

"Show yourself you fucker!"

"If you say so."

 _A red flare lit up in the room as Reaper approached the last enemy in the room. He carried his Glock 19 in one hand with his 416 strapped to his front. As Reaper got closer and closer, the White Mask pressed the barrel of gun further into the temple of the Ambo. Before he could react, Reaper tossed the flare in the White Mask's direction before lodging a bullet right in the middle of his skull. The Ambo fell to his knees and began to shake in fear. Reaper used the knife off of one of the dead White Mask's to unbind the rest of the Ambo's staff._

"Reaper to Doc, Ambo secure."

 _Reaper left the room while the civilians tried to thank him in a language he didn't understand. But he didn't want a thank you, not now. The objective was to find out how Valkyrie was doing, seeing as Reaper hadn't even heard from Doc since they had first taken contact. Heavy footsteps came down the staircase as Doc came sprinting down and started to tend to the Ambo first._

"Êtes-vous blessé quelque part?" Doc asked

"Non, Je ne suis pas," The Ambassador flinched under Docs touch

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est sérieusement blessé?"

"Je ne sais pas. Certains d'entre nous ont des coupures et des ecchymoses."

 _Doc turned to address everyone who looked at him with fearful eyes after witnessing what Reaper did._

"Si vous êtes capable de marcher, restez en groupe et sortez. L'aide sera là."

 _Being the only one who seemed normal, Doc helped everyone to their feet before taking up the rear as the Ambo led everyone out. As they neared the stairs, Doc noticed the mangled corpse of the White Mask and noticed the tomahawk that Reaper had with him at the beginning of the mission._

"So this is where he went…"

 _As Doc got into the lobby he noticed Reaper standing in the lobby with his arms crossed over the blood trail where Valkyrie was before he went on his rampage. She was now being treated by the medics, albeit her condition was critical, but Reaper didn't know that. Doc slowly approached behind him but Reaper heard him long before he even got close._

"Is she alive?" Reaper asked with a blank expression

"Oui, but we don't know if she's going to make it. If you want you-"

 _Before Doc could finish his sentence Reaper walked back down the spiral stairs in order to retrieve his tomahawk. Instead of pursuing him, Doc just let whatever Reaper was feeling run its course. But deep down, Doc knew that if Valkyrie wasn't going to make it, nobody may see the real Reaper again._

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are wondering, thanks to the help from an individual named Streusle, I tried to make the French dialogue seem as accurate as I could. But then again, it may or may not be wrong. If it is, I'm sorry in advance. Also here is the conversation translated:

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No, I'm not"

"Is someone else seriously injured?"

"I do not know. Some of us have cuts and bruises. "

 _Doc turned to address everyone who looked at him with fearful eyes after witnessing what Reaper did._

"If you can walk, stay in a group and go outside. Help will be there. "


	17. Chapter 16: Old Reflections

**September 13, 2018**

 **19:22 Hours**

"Yes, ma'am. Yes, I understand."

 _Doc sighed before ending the call with Six. He had informed Six of Valkyrie's injuries and now had to figure out her transport back. She couldn't be transported via vehicle because it wouldn't be able to offer appropriate care and moving her from location to location would only extend her suffering. The consulate had been cleared of hostiles and all civilians that were non-KIA had been extracted to safety. Doc soon joined Ying and Buck who were loitering by the front gate._

"What's the word from Six?" Buck asked

"Transport is waiting for us at the airport when we get there. As for Valkyrie, she'll need to stay at a hospital until she's cleared," Doc replied

"Doesn't protocol state that if an operator is to stay at a civilian hospital that another operator needs to be with them at all times?"

"Oui, it does. I would stay myself but Six needs me back in Britain."

"Shit, want to have Reaper stay then?"

"Unless any of you want to do it."

"Feel like it'd be better for her partner to be there with her," Ying stated

"That may have to be the case, I'm just hoping he can keep his composure unlike what I saw down in the basement."

"What do you mean?"

"Reaper, he just...snapped. I never thought he'd be an operator that would disembowel a person before slamming a tomahawk into said person's head."

"Jesus…" Buck muttered, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not a word. Merde, I don't even think he knew I was there."

"You going to tell Six?"

"Non."

"Speaking of which, where is Reaper anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Uh, guys…" Ying uttered

 _Doc and Buck had turned their attention to what Ying was pointing out. In the front door of the consulate was Reaper, carrying his 416 by the rail system and the tomahawk in the other hand. They all tensed up as he approached them, not knowing what he would do nor what he would say. Instead, he just walked right past them to the med tent where they were treating Valkyrie. Doc had the instinct to follow him but as he started to walk Buck pulled him back._

"Whatever he is feeling he needs to just ride it out," Buck commented, "If you tell him how she is doing, it may just send him deeper down that hole."

"It's the least I can do, or else he's going to find out one way or another."

 _They exchanged a nod before Doc headed after Reaper. Doc entered the tent and at first, couldn't find where Reaper was until he heard the click of a magazine come from the corner behind him. Reaper finished up repacking a fresh magazine before slipping it into his 416 and racking the charging handle, feeding a fresh round into the barrel. Doc slowly moved his hand to the holster on the leg, worried that Reaper was about to go AWOL. But to his surprise, Reaper flicked the safety switch and laid the 416 across his chest._

"Everyone safe?" Reaper asked while completely ignoring Doc

"Oui. I imagine you know about the travel arrangements right?"

"About someone needing to stay with her, yes, I know," He stated, "I would imagine Ying would do it."

"The team wanted you to stay. We felt it'd be better for someone who knows her better to stay and keep her company."

 _Reaper just shrugged before walking over to one of the medics. Doc could hear a conversation exchanged between the two but he couldn't make out to what had been said. After Reaper gave a nod he grabbed his gear and left, Doc followed him out but lost his trail in the clutter of tents and emergency personnel. Buck waved to him as their MRAP had arrived._

"What'd he say?" Buck asked

"He more or less guessed that we would have Ying stay with Valk, after that he had a little chat with the medics but then he just walked out."

"Well, we haven't seen him at all, want to wait for him?"

 _Doc sighed before answering._ "Let's just go home."

* * *

 **Pisam Hospital, Abidjan**

 **September 15, 2018**

 **03:20 Hours**

 _Meghan's condition had steadily increased as the hours passed. While the bullets had practically ripped her stomach to hell, her body was not failing her. The anesthesia and painkillers had numbed the fire in her lower abdomen but it wouldn't last long. However, that didn't mean the wound was still susceptible to infection, and at this stage in the game, her body was not ready to tackle infection and a gunshot wound at the same time. Her eyes slowly opened to a dark hospital room, shadows of silhouettes passed by one of the windows but were completely obscured by the black-out curtain. She went to move her body, only to recoil in pain. A good sign, but an annoying one. Her eyes widened as she noticed a figure in a dark corner of the room, it sat in a relaxed position with one of its legs up to its chest. In a fit of panic, she opened her mouth._

"W-Who's there?"

 _The figure stood to their feet and slowly marched their way over to Meghan's side of the bed. These footsteps were heavy in nature, signifying that this person had boots on. Because this was a public hospital with barely any security, she wondered if the White Masks had somehow been able to track her down and that this wasn't someone friendly in her room. The only problem on that argument was that the White Masks weren't really known for their hacking potential, and they would really need to find out some more information about the operators themselves before launching something as risky as this. Meghan could feel the figure eyeing her up, scanning every inch of her body. She gulped as the unknown figure headed to the door, not knowing if this would be her last moments. Instead, the lights turned on, not bright enough to cause discomfort but enough to see._

 _Finally, Meghan got to see the figure in full form. It didn't take long for her to realize who it was: Michael. She was curious as to why he was still dressed in all of his combat gear and why his 416 was leaned up against the wall. Michael moved to sit back down in his seat before taking a fresh mag out of his vest and repacking it with 5.56 ammo. He slid his freshly filled magazine into his 416 before hitting the bolt release hatch and chambering a round._

"Michael, what are you doing?"

 _Instead of replying as she thought he would, he merely looked in her direction before turning his attention back to his weapons. A sudden noise outside of the door made Michael jump to his feet. Meghan followed Michael's hand with her eyes as it went to the pistol holster on his upper thigh, the click of the plastic clip made Meghan jump a little as Michael almost drew his Glock 19 from his holster. He opened the door slightly before letting a nurse in with a clipboard. He retreated to the corner that he was originally from, the dark surroundings made it easy to obscure himself. The nurse came over to Meghan's side of the bed before she started to check the equipment and her vitals. She could see Michael watching the nurses every move as if he was a predator stalking its prey. Once the nurse had finally completed her checkup and left, Michael stood up and locked the door, once again returning to his corner._

"Michael, you're scaring me. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," He replied sharply

 _His sinister tone made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Something had happened to him during that last mission but she didn't know what. Meghan began to wonder if Michael had seen her when she first got hit, but after that, she had blacked out so she wouldn't have known that he did. His behavior now was similar to that of Chul or Taina, but both of them had backgrounds to support their anti-social behavior, but Michael? Quite frankly his appearance didn't help at all at making Meghan feel comfortable, but at least she knew he hadn't gone completely crazy. Meghan jumped as she was startled by the sound of Michael's phone ringing. After giving it a quick glance, he stood up and placed the phone in Meghan's hand and switching it speaker._

"It's for you," He stated bluntly

"Hello?" Meghan croaked

"Meghan?" Eliza asked surprised, "Thank god you're okay, all of us were worried sick when we found out."

"I'm not going to die that easy."

"How are you feeling? And where are you?"

"The pain is still coming in waves every now and then, but at least it means my body is healing. Just have to make sure I don't catch anything else between now and the time I leave. As for where I am, I have no idea, some hospital in the city I think."

"Michael there with you?"

"Yeah, oh and I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"One second."

 _Meghan turned to Michael who was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets. She motioned for the door with her head, signaling that she wanted some privacy. Michael merely gave her a nod before exiting the room. She could see his shadow lean up against the window and move to cross his arms._

"You there Eliza?" Meghan asked after clearing her throat

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Tell Gustave that Michael isn't acting normal right now. I don't know what's up with him but he's giving off a Taina or Chul vibe. He nearly pulled his Glock on a nurse."

"Wait why? When did he do this?"

"A couple of minutes ago. I think he's just paranoid that someone may try to hurt me but I feel like that's not the only reason he's acting like this."

"You know, now that you say it, Gustave was talking about what Michael did during the mission."

"Wait what'd he do?"

"Gustave straight up said that Michael 'unleashed his inner demon'. He cleared an entire floor by himself, and he wasn't merciful with his killings."

"Why would we give White Masks mercy? They're terrorists after all."

"No, I mean he really made a mess when doing it. Gustave didn't really go into the details because it made him feel uneasy. It's hard to do that to a medic."

"I've been trying to talk to Michael but he's just been like a boulder to get through. Not to mention, the only time he does want to talk he's doing so in this voice you'd use right before you went to murder them. It's creeping me the hell out."

"You and I both know he wouldn't do anything. Especially to you."

"I guess."

"Just rest up and stay safe alright?"

"I will, Eliza. See you soon."

 _Meghan hung up and painfully tossed the phone to the other end of the bed. She expected to see Michael's shadow sitting outside the window, except it wasn't._

"He probably had to go to the bathroom," She thought

 _Yelling from the hallway outside had attracted the ears of Meghan. People ran back and forth in a panic like headless chickens. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, something was going on and she couldn't react. Meghan was about to pull the blanket over her head to shield herself from whatever was going on until she saw someone get flung past the window. Very slowly another figure emerged into view. Whoever was flung stood to their feet and charged at the man standing before them, however, it didn't work out so well. As the other figure deflected a stab from what looked like a knife, before pile-driving the other person into the ground._

 _All movement had ceased and everything began to quiet down. Meghan held her breath and the door handle began to twist. Michael burst in making Meghan jump, he immediately checked the room before leaning his head out the door._

"Get this sack of shit out of here will you?"

 _Two security guards appeared from the doorway as they dragged a man who looked to be in his 30s away from the hallway. Michael sighed with frustration as he was hoping to somewhat relax after his rage induced slaughter at the consulate but now he had to deal with drunken idiots who thought it'd be a good idea to bring a knife to a public hospital._

"What happened?" Meghan asked

 _Michael turned to look at Meghan, burrowing holes into her skull with his eyes. Michael walked over to her right side and pulled up a chair beside her. He rested his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers. The demonic look in his eyes sent a chill up her spine, she felt as if she wasn't even there for him. She reached out to grasp one of his hands but he jerked it away._

"Trouble happened."

"Oh," She replied softly

 _The two sat in silence as Michael continued to stare into her. He was much more stoic than he had ever been, and it hurt Meghan immensely. Meghan once again moved to take in one of his hands, she just wanted some kind of resemblance from how Michael used to act. This time he was much more receiving, allowing Meghan to grasp his hand tightly before she leaned down and gave it a light kiss. Meghan couldn't see it but Michael had a small grin underneath all of his gear. Perhaps he wasn't so far gone as he originally thought._

 _Fatigue had finally started to settle in the medication as Meghan tried to stay awake. She fought to keep her eyes open but eventually, her head collapsed back onto the pillow and she soon slumbered off. Her grip on Michael's hand was still extremely tight for someone who was practically unconscious at this point but eventually he was able to pry his hand free. He stood and looked on as his shadow cast over Meghan. The way she tried to snuggle into her pillow and cover herself as much as she could with her blankets made his heart flutter a little, in his mind he was protecting his little sister. But for long would that protection last?_

 **11:00 Hours**

 _Meghan shifted on the bed as a light tune and the slight smell of flowers had woken her from her sleep. She could feel Michael's phone on her chest but remembered it not being there. She recognized the song as being one of her favorites, a light instrumental song that she had listened to while growing up. How Michael was able to find out which song she liked the most was beyond her, but the fact that he had the courtesy of finding a way to comfort her was a little endearing._

 _Meghan scanned the room, settling on the bulky yet firm figure of Michael who was back in his little corner with his feet perched up onto another chair. His gear was placed neatly beside him as he quietly slept, the slow rise and fall of his chest made Meghan want to go back to sleep herself but she wasn't ready just yet. The intense pain in her stomach had finally reached the point to where it wasn't that bad when she moved around, giving Meghan some reason to actually get out bed. With a smooth but swift move, she pushed the blankets off of her and slowly planted both feet on the cold floor. Her hospital gown didn't provide warmth but luckily she had another able human body in the room. The door opened as Meghan attempted to stretch but could only get about halfway before the pain flared back up._

"Ah, I see you're already on your feet," a nurse commented

"Just seeing what is comfortable and what isn't," Meghan replied

"That's good. Well apart from coming to check up on you, your ride is going to be here in about an hour and a half. I suppose you would like some clothes?"

"Please."

 _The nurse gave a nod before leaving. Michael was still fast asleep during the entire conversation, which made Meghan gauge how much sleep he had missed out on. She went to retrieve his phone and pulled another chair close to him. She tried to keep the noise down to a minimum but the noise squeak of the chair on the tile flooring made her movements few and far between. Once she was finally comfortable with her spot, she positioned the chair so that she could lay her head on his lap while also being able to somewhat stretch out her entire body. His entire body felt tense like he was still receiving stimuli even while sleeping. The sudden shift of weight started to wake Michael up, his gloved hands felt around for the anomaly. It was until he could make out a hand that he knew Meghan was on him. His somewhat groggy eyes met hers before she rested her head on his lower abdomen._

"Didn't expect you to be so up and about," He remarked with a raspy voice

"I wanted to cuddle with something and you were the nearest thing that'd allow me to do that. Plus, your little gift for me was very sweet," She said with a smile

"Tried to make the place seem like home."

"How did you know which song and flowers I liked anyway?"

"I have my ways," He grinned, "I was able to find out through conversations with your parents what you liked and didn't like."

"Mmmm."

 _The two sat in silence before a nurse came with a pair of tight jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. Meghan slowly got up from her chair and began to change. She purposefully dressed in front of Michael just to see what his reaction would. Granted, it's not like he got to see the full picture as Meghan was only wearing a set of thin, white panties but it was enough to make him get somewhat aroused. However, professionalism set itself firmly into his mind, Meghan may have been off duty due to her injury but Michael was still in character so to speak, so he had to play the part. Once she was finished dressing, she held out her arms coaxing Michael into embracing her. Not wanting to turn a woman down, he accepted the offer and brought her close. His towering physique loomed over Meghan as she placed her head into his chest, the soft rhythm of Michael's hands over her back and the occasional run of fingers through her hair soothed her mind. Meghan loosened her hug before giving Michael a kiss, she stood for several seconds worried that he may not do the same, but to her surprise he did._

"That's the Michael I know," she giggled

* * *

 **Hereford**

 **September 16, 2018**

 **00:15 Hours**

 _Michael and Meghan made their way off the runway as they were greeted by operators who had stayed up to welcome Meghan back. Michael lurked in the shadows as he made his way around everyone else, he wasn't in the mood to chat and he just wanted to get out of his damn uniform. After checking everything into the Armory and making his way back to his room, the gift of warm rushing water was a godsend. Old scars ran up and down his arms as a perpetual reminder of the endless conflict that he had endured all this time. He had given a lot of thought to what he did in the consulate, and he knew Gustave told people about it. It wasn't hard for something like that to spread around the unit like wildfire, he just hoped it didn't make people feel different about him._

"You almost finished in there?" Meghan asked through the door

"Y-Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"No worries."

 _Michael got himself cleaned up before getting into some attire similar to what Meghan was wearing, minus the tight skinny jeans of course. She had entered the shower right after him allowing for some restitution and some time alone. While the soft sheets and blankets were welcome, it only provided a temporary distraction from what was on his mind at the moment._

"You know Meghan is going to question your actions at the hospital right?"

"I know, if I'm being honest I really don't care."

"You will care when it comes to bite you in the ass."

"Just my luck."

"What made you snap anyway? I may be in your head but that doesn't mean I know everything that goes on in here."

"I-I don't know man, I just...I saw Meghan suffering because of something that was completely avoidable and I had to find some sort of release."

"This is the first time something like this has happened to you on the field?"

"More like the first time it went to this magnitude. Normally I'm able to control it but this time, I was merely along for the ride."

"Just stay focussed on what means the most to you and it'll all work out in the end."

"Let's just hope I don't get killed before the end."

"Keep your gun up and head on a swivel. As long as you've still got those two things with you, then you're fine."

"You kinda remind me of my old SEAL instructor."

"In what way?"

"Always giving motivational quotes before handing us our asses on a silver platter."

 _Craig let out a hearty chuckle._ "Yeah, I can see that. Also, you might want to regroup your thoughts here pretty soon. The shower just turned off."

"You're not letting that down are you?"

"Until I see you two have your own house back home, I'm going to taunt the fuck out of you."

"You know if you were here I'd give you the finger."

"And I'd be perfectly fine with it. Watch your six out there, Mike."

"Will do."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes I am aware that this chapter is extremely short in comparison to others, but I had to set up some stuff before I do more after this. The next one with feature a slight big time jump, but that's to set up some more characterization plus some other chapters.


	18. Chapter 17: Scorched Earth

_Months passed as Michael began to slowly loosen from his uncanny behavior. Certainly, it wasn't because of the holidays, was it? This was the first time that Michael was with the team for Halloween, Christmas, and New Years. Michael had to admit that Rainbow knew how to have fun when the time commended it. The lack of terrorist activity helped that along but it was also a time that he could finally start to show the good in him. Whether it was having a drinking contest with some of the other guys or helping some of the girls put up holiday decorations, there was always something to occupy good the peculiar SEAL's mind. He, however, was not the only one to take notice of this change in course. After making a full recovery, Meghan had started to delve into the boy's life a little bit, more so Michael's than anything else. She always noted how his posture would change when she was around. The way he talked when he was with other males versus females. He always seemed so foolish around the males, but gentlemanly around the females. Intriguing, but understandable when she looked at it from his eyes. Of course, during that time, Michael and Meghan had taken the time to further their relationship. Though, the backlash from many disgruntled operators the morning after made them rethink their strategies._

* * *

 _A steady stream of warm water interrupted Michael from his short, but gratuitous trance. Cold weather amongst water training had caused him to catch a slight cold. Nothing that would put him out of action, but an annoyance nonetheless._

"You feeling better?" Meghan's voice rang through the door

"A little. Still congested to hell but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Left you some tea on your desk. Also, remember we got the new recruits coming today."

 _New recruits, or Six's way of giving during the holiday season as some liked to call it. Michael had been voluntold to show them around Hereford, albeit he didn't even know who he was dealing with yet. After finishing up his shower and enjoying his mug of raspberry liquid, he finally took to reading over the files that Mike had provided him with. Being the most senior officer of Rainbow, Mike had to deal with petty things like paperwork and phone calls but this time it was Michael's turn to deal with written bullshit. The first file didn't seem out of the ordinary. Morowa 'Clash' Evans, another shield operator who specialized in riot control. Michael questioned the need for her skillset but he trusted Six in choosing the right people. The next file was the most interesting: Erik 'Maverick' Thorn. During his time in DEVGRU, Michael had heard stories of the Delta operative. Either from his old teammates or just some general hearsay every now and then within the SF community._

"Looks like Six picked up some interesting editions this time."

"Interesting huh? Looks like Jack is going to have some competition to see who can read people's minds faster."

"I just hope to god Thorn isn't one of those idiots who ruins the atmosphere all the time because he's too busy trying to figure out what the next person is going to say."

"I'm sure he has some social skills. I know for a fact you did when you came here."

"Except I didn't spend several years detached from my unit with no way of communication. You think he would've at least brought a Sat Phone or something."

"I suppose. Say you want to grab a coffee? It's not that early."

"Anything to get me busy."

* * *

"Blacked out Tahoe. I see the times haven't changed."

"What else would you expect?" Eliza stated as she undid her braid

"A flight here instead of ground transportation."

"It's probably because of Evans. She operators out of London."

"Oh great, another person with an identical name."

 _Michael crossed his arms and turned his attention to the occupants of the vehicle. Evans exited the vehicle followed by Thorn on the other side. Thorn took a moment once out of the vehicle to survey his surroundings as if the ever constant threat of an attack still lingered. Eliza took the opportunity to approach and introduce herself to Evans before leading her into the main building. Not wanting to stay any longer, Michael did the same. The two men took a moment to size each other up before giving a firm handshake._

"I suppose you already know my name?" Thorn began

"I do. The name is Michael Evans by the way."

 _Michael motioned for Erik to follow him. The two walked in silence before Michael decided to fill the air with some chatter._

"Kabul treat you well?" Michael began

"Better than most places, but it made me what I am," Erik replied

"Your PERSEC must have been tight during the time that you were AWOL."

"Small firefights here and there. But it was never anything I couldn't handle. As for the number of names I used, it has to be several pages long."

"The brass must have been pretty pissed about your OPSEC. JSOC isn't used to having a Tier 1 operator just disappear overnight."

"With the amount of intel I had collected, I still got beat on the wrist, but they didn't want to cut me loose."

"We have a few people here who could give your intelligence gathering a run for its money."

"Six told me this place was multifaceted. GIGN, GSG9, SAS, and SEALS. The talent just never seemed to end."

"You must've felt special coming to a place like this. Being the first SFOD-D to join."

"Flattery is something I tend to ignore. Rather have my skills show for it rather than what something says on a piece of paper."

"I know that feeling."

 _The two finally made it to where Erik would be staying. Michael tossed him the ring of keys which he caught almost instantly._

"You know you're lucky you arrived when you did. Six just had the barracks extended so everyone gets their own room now. Your formal introduction will be in 30, it is boring as fuck. And remember to check your gear into the Armory. The last thing I want is to file a report on a missing firearm."

"No problem. Thanks."

 _Michael gave a final handshake before leaving Erik to his leisure. Having a Delta in the house was going to cause some friendly rivalry but that was all part of the fun, not that Michael wouldn't mind a competition anyway._

* * *

 _As the rest of the team got introduced to the FNG's, Michael saw it as the perfect time to get some rounds down at the range. No one would be around, peace and quiet, just him and the rifle. Meghan kept a close eye and noticed him sneaking out the back during the last moments of the introductions, and knowing how he acted when he was alone, she wasn't about to let that happen again. She knew that he was heading for the range judging by how he made a b-line for the Armory. Not wanting to attract attention, however, she kept her distance and waited for Michael to turn corners before she continued her tail. Short and somewhat audible sounds of gunfire greeted Meghan's ears as she opened the door to the range._

"Not staying for the new people?"

 _Ejecting the magazine and rested it on the table, Michael turned to face Meghan as he removed his ear protection amongst wiping the sweat from his forehead._

"Not a really good use of my time."

"You and Erik have a good conversation?"

"Saw me chatting with him didn't you?"

"I may have caught a quick glance."

"He seems like an alright guy, just can't help but feel he wanted me to converse with him. Especially after reading his background."

"Feel like paranoia is getting the better of you."

"We both know that Tier-1 groups like Delta love to keep shit secret. Doesn't matter if you have the same amount of clearance or not."

 _Meghan leaned up against one of the stations and placed her hands on her hips. She understood Michael's concerns and his reasonable assumptions for making them. But she concluded that Erik would leave habits like that behind._

"Oi, Michael. You in here?" A voice rang out

"Yeah, I'm here Seamus."

"Six wants to see you and Meghan in her office in about 5. Didn't tell me what for."

"Alright, thanks," Michael turned to Meghan, "Ladies first."

* * *

 _Michael hoped this call wasn't because of his and Meghan's recent behavior after lights out but was slightly surprised when he saw Erik standing there._

"Busy day for you," Michael commented

"In today's world? Heh, I wish the grind stopped every now and then."

"Enter," Six said through the door, "Ah yes, you three. Please sit."

"Mr. Thorn, I imagine everything has been smooth sailing for you so far."

"Just another day at work."

 _Six chuckled before pulling out a folder of papers from her desk._

"For the past 24 hours, the DHS has been pestering me with phone calls about a potential threat on the East Coast. They've got no solid evidence on the hot zone as they're calling it, but they don't want to spook a target by sending in local law enforcement."

"If they don't even know if a target is there why are they even coming to us in the first place?" Erik asked

"As much as I wouldn't like to call some agencies tactless. They've reasoned that since we have the best of the best, they don't want to risk other military assets for something that could be completely empty."

"We're cannon fodder for the government now. Great," Michael grunted

"I don't want to send you on this operation either but I'd rather not take a risk, especially since the White Masks have been so quiet these past few months."

"Did the DHS at least provide us with some good news apart from us being their janitors?"

"The good news is that you will not be going alone. The 160th SOAR is going to be doing the heavy lifting in case things decide to go south."

"I thought the Posse Comitatus Act prevented the government from using the Army to enforce domestic policies. Law enforcement falls under that category," Meghan added

"That is their problem to deal with. All I've been told is that they will be involved in this operation for some kind of support role."

"And now we break federal law for the betterment of the population," Michael chuckled

"I know it seems unusual, even I didn't know what to think of it. But this is the hand that we have been dealt. Wheels up will be in 48 hours, I expect this will be a long one so pack for a while."

"Are we the only three going?" Meghan asked

"No. Thermite and Vigil are coming along with you as well. I just haven't briefed them yet but I suspect their reaction will probably parallel yours. Dismissed."

 _The chatter between the three was scarce and somewhat tense as they went back down to their individual rooms. There were too many questions left unanswered and everything seemed too convenient. The compound was just like any other you'd see out of something like an action movie or military documentary. Walled off, only one access road in and out, surrounded by mountains; it was just too perfect._ _Something in the back of Michael's head was clawing at him to see what was wrong with this picture, he knew something didn't feel right._

"Any of this feel strange to you guys?" He asked

"What the fact that the government is willing to break its own rules for the greater good?" Erik answered

"You'd think that the CIA would lead an operation like this, but yet the DHS has the balls to ask for people like us."

"I think you're worrying about it too much. Six wouldn't send us on this op if she wasn't confident in us," Meghan replied

"The last time I didn't know everything, I paid the price for it."

* * *

 _Throughout the rest of the day up until getting ready, Michael just couldn't get behind this operation. Despite Meghan's best efforts to calm his nerves, he couldn't let down something like this given his history. While gathering all of the stuff he needed, he had a little conversation with Erik, Jordan, and Chul. They too were questioning the circumstances but each of them knew that it was going to happen whether they liked it or not. Sensing that he was going to need it, Michael packed three extra magazines; filling his vest to the brim. His dark baggy eyes were dug well into his skull from the numerous hours of scanning over documents but were still observant enough to catch Meghan giving him a look of reassurance._

 _After exiting the building and boarding the plane, Michael found it appropriate for him to get some sleep. The fatigue of going over every detail was starting to get to him, and he wouldn't last long under stress. The last thing he remembered was Meghan leaning onto him as he drifted off to what seemed like a better place._

* * *

"Michael. Michael, wake up."

 _The sudden urgency of the voice shot Michael's eyes open. But the follow-up of laughter made him utterly confused about the situation. He shook his head as Meghan giggled beside him._

"You know Meghan when you said you could get him up quick I thought you were kidding," Jordan chuckled

 _Erik held out a hand which Michael used to pull himself to his feet. The bright sunlight and the lowering ramp of the C-17 gave Michael the clue that they had reached their destination: Fort Campbell._ _It felt satisfying to be back in the States, but now was not the time to dilly-dally in past memories._

"Nostalgia kicking in a little bit for you two?" Jordan directed towards Michael and Erik

 _The only response he got was two shrugs. Michael never really got the sense of nostalgia from being in the military for so long. Sure some places might have resembled another, but it was always different in some way. He was pretty sure Erik felt the same way, DEVGRU and Delta operators never really got used to one thing, except killing of course. A man dressed in a cliché black suit waved them down as they finally stepped onto the tarmac. Michael laughed to himself, this guy really did get the secret service look down pretty good; glasses and everything. Everyone packed into the black SUV that was a couple meters away from where they were waved down, and soon they set off toward one of the main buildings._

* * *

 _A small briefing room had been set up to accompany the operators. The only other people in the room were the pilots. There were only two pairs of pilots; one transport flight, and one escort flight. After a brief introduction of who they were, the game plan was starting to be laid out._

"Dropped off a kilometer from the target? I thought we wanted to get up close and personal," Erik uttered

"The terrain near the compound is too steep for us to effectively land you closer. If we were using an AH-6 we could do it easily, but with an MH-60M; that isn't going to happen unless you want a repeat of Abbottabad," one of the pilots replied

"What does he mean by that?" Chul whispered to Michael

"Bin Laden Raid. One of SOAR's heli's went down because of the compound walls; rotor downwash. I'm guessing they don't want to try the same thing even given the obvious risks," he answered

"...Alright, what will be the plan for our extract?" Erik asked

"Outlaw 1-1, the transport, will land at a preset rendezvous site once given the order from your team. We will be monitoring your radio channels, if at any point we lose contact with you, Outlaw with land at that LZ every ten mikes for five rounds. Once that fifth round is complete, we leave with or without you," the pilot responded

"...Not the best odds but I guess that's the way it has to be."

"In the off chance that your team requires CAS. Dusty 1-1, an AH-6C, will be on station for tasking. If they need to refuel, there is a refuel station five kilometers from the compound. Meaning Dusty will be off station for ten to fifteen mikes."

"And what is the AH-6 carrying?" Michael asked

"The AH-6 will be outfitted with one pod of Hydra 70s and one Gau-19 with 1900 rounds a piece."

"...Better than nothing I guess."

* * *

 _The space inside the Blackhawk was limited but at least allowed the operators some movement when it came to leg space and what not. The cargo doors were left open so that a better field of view was able to be observed from the chopper. Although, SOAR pilots were trained with the idea of striking fast, at night, at a low altitude; meaning the only thing that the occupants would barely see anything that would give them an advantage, or a warning. Once everyone was boarded and everyone donned a headset, the pilot came on._

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and remember do enjoy your flight. ETA to target will be about ten mikes so don't get too comfy."

 _Michael and Erik laughed at the pilot's boastful comment._

"Are they always this cocky?" Jordan asked

"They're the best helicopter pilots in the world. They can afford to be cocky," Michael replied

"Oh yeah. I forgot you have some experience riding with these guys. I never got that advantage when I was in the Marines."

"Maybe you should've joined MARSOC or Force Recon," Michael joked

"But then I wouldn't get to blow shit up all day."

"You guys really love to liven up the mood before an operation don't you?" Erik chuckled

"Are you saying you Delta boys don't talk about who combat jacked before an operation?" Michael laughed

"Combat jack? I thought that was only a Marine thing…" Jordan added

"Jesus you guys are disgusting," Meghan said

 _A short time later and the team was finally dropped off at the LZ. A light storm had rolled in which was beginning to complicate things not necessarily for the pilots but for Rainbow. Visibility in a forest at night, while it is raining, can make things ten times as hard, especially if your job is reconnaissance. Communications would also be strictly hindered due to the overcast. This didn't hinder Rainbow's ability to make ground though, as within twenty minutes they had already reached their designated overwatch point. Reaper was the first one to get a solid eye on the compound via his drone._

"Thermite, how many Brimstones did you bring?" Reaper asked without taking his eyes off his tablet

"The normal two. Why do you ask?"

"We're going to need them."

"Steel structures?"

"The entire compound is surrounded by a steel wall. The only way in is via the front gate which is heavily defended. Can't go over the fence because of the barbed wire, and it's too fucking tall."

"What's at the front gate?" Vigil asked

"Nothing good; MG emplacements, patrols leading in and out. They've got it sealed up tight."

"White Masks?"

"I can't tell from up here. Can only make out silhouettes."

"If they don't have a back door. Why don't we make one?" Maverick grinned as he removed Suri from his pack

"Looks like that's our way in. Vigil, you're on point. Thermite and Valkyrie, you two bring up the rear. Also, Valk, plant some of your cameras on the outside walls. The more intel we have the better."

"Copy that," She replied

"Let's move."

 _Like a roll in the wind, the team slowly approached their way to the southern wall of the complex. As everyone else stood guard, Maverick took to burning a decent sized hole, his blowtorch making quick work of the thick steel wall. He tossed a drone through and gave a quick look before signaling to Reaper that the coast was clear. Valkyrie tossed one of her cams up onto the top of the wall, giving her a good view across the back courtyard and into the loading docks. The rain had steadily started to pick up, and the visibility was becoming worse and worse. Various crates and vehicles had provided more than enough concealment and cover but getting into the heart of the complex was easier said than done. Reaper motioned for the team to hold as he went ahead to scout the western side of the main building. He ran a mental checklist in his head and he went farther from the group; confirmed White Masks, guards covering the doors, one patrol making rounds around the building, sentries and spotlights on the rooftops, something good to hide._

"Thermite, Reaper. Comin' back."

"Copy. We're seeing movement here on our end. Looks like they're packing up to leave."

 _Reaper regrouped and laid out what he saw. The back entrance had one White Mask guarding it while a group of three made rounds around the building. the building itself was similar to the old model of the Hereford Base; three floors and stairs leading to a basement. Although this place had many more ingress and egress points. The plan now was to eliminate the guard at the back door while also taking out the patrol. It was risky due to the many risks of detection but if successful could give them a straight shot into the building._

"...Vigil, you're going to take the one guy by the door. Try not to leave a mangled mess, I know how much you love doing stuff like this. As for the patrol, us four bag em' and tag em', knives only. There was a pile of rocks near the position I went too, god knows for what but I'll use one of them as a noise making device," Reaper stated

"Doesn't your drone have a noisemaker?" Valkyrie asked

"It'd take to long to deploy and snatch."

"Copy that."

 _Without remorse to regret, the team carried out their little deed. Vigil got a little crack out of Reaper's statement because he loved being a shadow of death. As for the patrol, their bodies were now food for the bugs. Reaper flicked the blood off his knife onto one of the bodies before securing it back into his holster. Once they reached the door, Thermite tried the door: locked. Maverick tapped him on the shoulder and Thermite let him take his place._

"I hope you know how to pick a lock," Thermite uttered

"How do you think I acquired most of my safehouses?" Maverick chuckled

 _The door opened to a decently large concrete warehouse with two large garage doors at the front. Packed full of various crates, oil drums, and explosives. A staging point for terrorism. Valkyrie took the time to toss one of her cams up high, attaching it to the ceiling. Scanning via her phone, she was surprised to see no one in the warehouse itself. Unusual given the amount of hardware that was just lying around waiting to be moved or used. To the left of the team was a set of stairs at led up to two sets of catwalks and in the far back corner mirroring the back entrance, was a small office that overlooked the first floor. Thermite threw down a drone and sent it up near the office, peeking into the window via the catwalk across from it. Inside were three people, one sitting in a chair and two facing various computer screens. Vigil and Reaper started to make their way up one set of stairs while the rest moved up the other._

 _Both groups approached the office and waited for Reaper's signal to go. He prepared his sidearm before lightly tapping on the door. Whoever was in there had heard the strange knocking and on the drone feed, one had gotten up to slowly approach the door._

"What the fuck do you want?" the White Mask yelled through the door

 _The man froze as he opened the door only to have a foot lodged in his stomach and a bullet from his horrifying killer. The other two in the room recoiled and tried to reach for weapons strewn about the room but Reaper and Vigil were faster on the triggers. As all three of the White Mask's laid in a pool of each others blood, Reaper gave the all clear from everyone to enter. Valkyrie was fast to point out something peculiar about the computer screens; they were broadcasting her Black Eye camera feeds._

"They hacked my cameras? But ho-?"

 _The bases PA came to life as the front garage doors opened. Thermite took to his drone and went to peek outside. He handed the phone to Reaper with a "we're fucked" look on his face. A phone from one of the dead White Masks began to ring, Reaper removed the phone from the dead man's pocket and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. He held up a hand signaling that only he would talk._

"Ah good, you're not as stupid as you seem," a voice began

"You'll find that goes both ways," Reaper replied

"This is going to go one of two ways; you can either surrender now and come out with your hands up or we can kill you all right now. Which is it going to be?"

 _Reaper looked amongst his team trying to figure out a plan. He could try to bullshit the man outside but he knew that could easily go south. Then he remembered one tiny little detail about the mission plan._

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and I play a game of fuck off. You go first."

 _Reaper threw the phone against the wall, smashing it into pieces. His team looked at him puzzled until he reached for his radio._

"Dusty 1-1, Reaper. You guys ready to get into a pretty good gunfight?"

"Always ready. Dusty 1-1, ready for tasking."

"Dusty 1-1 - Fire mission - danger close. Enemy infantry and possible light armor, 50 meters to the north of our location. Commence gun and rocket run in 90 seconds."

"Copy. 90 seconds."

 _Reaper hung up the radio and gave a quick nod to the rest of the team before he started to walk out of the office. Everyone was hesitant to follow but they knew that Reaper wasn't the only one in the compound, so there'd be no use in hiding. Especially if things were about to be kicked off anyway. Very slowly the enemy came into view, there had to be at least thirty of the fuckers. Reaper dropped his weapons and made his way to the garage doors. His team followed suit and joined him outside._

"Chose to live huh? You know it's really interesting with you freedom fighter types. Thinking that you can somehow change the world-" the White Mask stated

"I'd rather you do whatever you are going to do rather than monologue."

 _The White Mask laughed as he approached Reaper and unsheathed a knife. Valkyrie's eyes went wide as the White Mask got within striking distance and just froze._

"Oh really? And who are you to judge me on what I do? I could kill all of you right now, but I'd rather get something out of my present."

"That's a nice knife you got. Too bad it's your going to be in your throat here in a couple of seconds."

"Wow, look at this badass. You humor me you really do. And how do you figure on disarming me before getting killed yourself?"

"Simple."

 _In the corner of Reaper's eye, he saw two bright intervals of light. He knew what they were. With a quick movement of his body, he shielded himself from two Hydra's fired by Dusty 1-1. The White Mask in front of Reaper was blown forward by the shockwave, knocking over Reaper. Without hesitation, Reaper grabbed the knife from the Mask's hand and drove it straight into his jugular. Blood poured onto Reaper's uniform as the Mask desperately tried to pull the knife out of his neck. The rest of the team ran back for their primaries as Dusty started to pelt the enemy with its Gau-19. Soon enough, the gunfire and explosions had ceased. Only to be replaced with the bodies and screams of the dying._

"Dusty, Reaper. Good effect on target."

"Copy that, Reaper. We're RTB for bingo fuel. Be back on station in one-five mikes."

 _A whizz of a bullet made Reaper duck as he noticed more White Masks in front of him. He broke for his rifle as the rest of the team provided cover fire. Once he got his bearings and recovered his weapons, he peeked around the corner and looked to acquire a target. Minutes went by as a heavy firefight ensued, tracer rounds pelted the concrete walls that the operators took shelter behind as White Masks continued to maneuver throughout the main courtyard; in between cars and containers. Rainbow was outnumbered, and Reaper knew this. Given the order to fall back, the operators began to cover in pairs while three ran back. They continued this process until that had finally reached the very back of the warehouse. The shooting had stopped momentarily, but the sound of grenades landing inside the garage only added to the intensity. All it would take is one grenade to hit those oil drums and explosives and there would be nothing that the team could do._

 _Across from where the team had originally entered was another door that led to the eastern part of the compound. With haste, the team bolted through the doorway into an open hallway. The last thing Reaper had as he closed the door behind his teammates was the sound of a grenade landing at his last position. The explosion rocked the entire building, tipping over Vigil while sending dust and debris after the operators. Maverick and Thermite continued down the hallway looking for any possible point of egress. As both of them neared the end of the hallway, one of the doors that led into a separate room popped open, revealing a White Mask with an AR-15. Maverick shoved his rifle into the direction of the White Mask before disarming him with several 5.56mm rounds. As he went to clear the room that the White Mask has just come out of, the window in the room shattered as bullets tore through the thin glass._

 _Maverick raised his M4 and began to pick off targets one by one as he felt something tap his foot. Reaper was behind him with his 416 cradled in his arms. Valkyrie and Vigil had regrouped with Thermite and bolted outside. After Maverick had finished emptying his magazine down range, he got on his back and propped his feet up against the concrete wall. With a strong kick, he kicked himself back into the hallway where there was more accessible cover. Reaper started to fire over him as he finally got back up to his feet, only to catch the door that they had come from open. Maverick was now on his stomach firing in between Reaper's legs as they both tried to lessen the number of bodies being thrown at them. The White Masks pouring in from Maverick's door soon backed off, allowed him to finally get to his feet._

"Reaper, we need to pull out of this mess. Let Dusty handle the rest," Maverick yelled

 _Reaper finished firing his mag before turning to Maverick._

"We would already be out of this mess if these fuckers would stop charging straight into us."

 _Maverick's eyes widened as the door that he was watching opened and the slight sparkle of a grenade caught his eye. The explosion sent more dust and wood splinters down the hallway. As a White Mask opened the door to throw another grenade in, Reaper and Maverick both raised their rifles and each let off a burst. Multiple rounds struck the White Mask through the door, tumbling him to the floor. His grenade rolled out of his hand as the yells of several White Masks behind him could her heard. Both operators turned around and sprinted for the doorway. Heat invaded their backs as the grenade had ignited the contents of the warehouse, sending fireballs in each direction. As Reaper and Maverick rejoined with the team, the sound of a collapsing building had presented an obvious want to move from their location. Reaper gave the signal to fall back to a safer location as the White Masks pressed their attack. As Maverick and Reaper laid down cover fire, Valkyrie with MPX in hand, turned to sprint to the next piece of cover._

 _Halfway through her sprint, a sharp pain shot up her back as she tumbled to the ground. The screamed in agony as her back felt as if it was on fire. She tried to get to her feet but her legs wouldn't respond. She thought it was just her brain playing tricks on her at first, but she soon realized it wasn't. She started to crawl to whatever piece of cover she could find, anything that would provide protection from the volley of bullets. Reaper went to pivot back but stopped halfway once he noticed Valkyrie crawling on the ground. Tapping Maverick on the shoulder, he sprinted to Valkyrie and started to analyze the wound. The bullet had lodged itself between her T11 and T12 vertebrae in her spine, meaning Reaper couldn't much other than stop the bleeding._

"Dusty 1-1, are you guys back on station?" Reaper pleaded

"Negative, Reaper. We're still three mikes out from your location."

"Damn it. Copy that, Dusty."

 _Reaper cursed a few words in his head before turning his attention back to Valkyrie. The pain in her back was too much to handle as tears formed in the bottom of her eyes. Reaper leaned Valkyrie up against a concrete divider and finally started to bandage the wound. Each time he as much as brushed over the wound Valkyrie would cry in pain. Reaper removed her shemagh before stuffing it into her mouth, not only so that she could have something to cope with the pain, but so that her cries didn't make him lose focus._

"I know it hurts, baby girl. We got you. You're alright."

 _His words of comfort served as temporary relief but there was still the problem of getting shot at. Reaper knew that the bullet had caused direct damage to the spinal cord and some indirect damage to her vertebrae. She needed to be in a hospital soon or she may lose the chance of recovering fully._

"Outlaw 1-1, Reaper. We're in some deep shit down here. We cannot make the primary extract."

"Copy, tell us what you need."

"I've got one causality that needs a MEDEVAC right now. I'm going to pop a flare on a secondary LZ outside the compound. Be advised, this will be a hot extract."

 _Reaper was running out of options to transport Valkyrie, the secondary LZ that he had in mind was at least 150 meters from where they were right now. And with the volume of gunfire, moving Valkyrie without her getting injured further was practically impossible. They could fight it out but once they run out of ammo, what then? Reaper checked his vest; he had three magazines left, the same three that he packed just in case something like this happened._

"Reaper, Dusty 1-1. Back on station, ready for tasking."

"Dusty 1-1 - Fire mission - danger close. Enemy infantry to the north of our location. Requesting immediate assistance."

"Roger that, initiating in ten seconds."

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, Reaper smiled as he made out the collision lights on Dusty. They seemed to descend lower and lower until they were at least 500 feet off the ground. Coming to a hover, Dusty began to release everything it had left. Bright red tracers glimmered in Valkyrie's eyes as they cut open everything in its path. Reaper slung his rifle over his back and started to initiate a fireman's carry. Meghan bit down on the cloth in her mouth as hard as she could as the pain was multiplied beyond belief. Rainbow was now on the retreat as everyone began to fall back to where the secondary extract was. Dusty's guns soon ran dry and now was switching to its reserve of Hydra rockets. Bursts of light flickered behind Reaper as he focussed on the hole that Maverick had originally burned. The sound of rotors got louder and louder as Outlaw's MH-60M finally peered into view. An array of tracers opened up from Outlaw's door gunners as they too started engaged targets._

"Almost there, Meghan. Almost there. You'll be fine."

 _The fact that Reaper had used her real name doing an operation was something that normally she would've scolded him about but this time it just felt right. As the rest of Rainbow boarded, Reaper gently laid Valkyrie down onto one of the benches and took one of her hands to his. Muscles ached, sweat dripped, magazines were empty, mission completed. But at what cost? Reaper berated himself for letting something like this happen under his watch. Valkyrie had just recovered from her last visit and now she has this put on her? It was a rage that he could see coming a mile away but was never something that he could stop._

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out. I would've had it out earlier but the holidays hit and my time got swallowed up. Obviously, this chapter was very military vocab centric and I may have used some acronyms here and there that some people may not know. But being a writer I must have to be able to be flexible, so I'm laying out some of the stuff here that I used.

PERSEC - Personal Security

OPSEC - Operational Security

SFOD-D - Delta Force

JSOC - Joint Special Operations Command

160th SOAR - 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment

AH-6C - Light Helicopter Gunship operated by the 160th SOAR

MH-60M - Specialised variant of the UH-60 for the 160th SOAR


	19. Chapter 18: The Longest Day

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken almost an entire month to get out. School started recently and I've been really busy with that, along with some personal stuff that I needed to take care of. Plus the motivation to write has been at an all-time low because of those two factors so I really wasn't in the mood to write when I did have the time. But I soldiered through it, and here it is.

* * *

"Is she going to walk again?"

"I do not know, Michael. I spent most of my time removing the hematoma and the bullet. Lera's nanobots can repair some of the tissue and surrounding bone but I can't-"

"Yes or no, Gustave. I'm not here to become a medical expert."

"More than likely she can fully recover, but it's going to take several months. And that's just for rehab, who knows what kind of physical strength she is going to lose during that time."

"...Well, that's better than what I was expecting."

"I will keep you posted on her condition. You, on the other hand, need some rest. You look like you've been up for a week."

"I don't need a lecture on sleep deprivation. I'll get enough sleep to satisfy you, how does that sound?"

 _Michael's sarcastic remark angered Gustave slightly but he brushed it off to the side. The guilt of having someone under your command get hurt was slowly crawling back to Michael. He had many questions that had gone unanswered for a pretty good reason: he'd rather not incur the wrath of Gustave or Six for that matter. The mission had been labeled a success, but even then it left more heads being scratched and question marks littered over whiteboards. How were the White Masks able to hack into Meghan's cameras? That was the whole reason that the team got discovered in the first place, so what led up to it._

 _Rather than go to Six right away, Michael went to the tech nerd: Grace. He knew that if there was something the White Masks were hiding somewhat they deemed a secure server, she'd be able to get in lickety-split. After poking around the White Mask servers for a while, the only valuable thing she netted was a list of safehouses, including one that had previously been used before. Unfortunately, this wasn't the information Michael had hoped would surface. But it was a good find nonetheless. He and Grace had made a small little intel packet for Six to look over before Grace had started to notice the strange behavior that Michael had exhibited before when Meghan had first got injured. Her silly banter and friendly demeanor tried to crack the hard shell that Michael had surrounded himself with, but those attempts proved futile as the days went on. Grace thought that it was just her that he was shunning away, but she realized that the rest of the team had tried to reach out to him and were getting the same brick wall._

 _His presence around the base became few and far between, with the only known time of him being out and about was when he needed to eat or when a mandatory training had been called. One notable encounter was during the CQB training that Gilles was leading, he may have been a shield bearer but he knew a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat. Michael was paired with James, the Brit who was known for his boxing skills and his undeniably lethal speed. His mood coupled with the people around only made Michael angrier, and James found out that when Michael was angry that he was not one to tangle with up close. For fifteen minutes the two went at it, trading blow after blow, blood from each others nose and mouth had stained the mat and Gustave had to intervene to prevent something from being severely broken. Word of that had gotten around Rainbow pretty quick, and eventually, it reached Meghan's hospital room. Her concerns weren't entirely focussed on Michael, but given her present situation and how he was acting, how could she not be concerned for him?_

 _During the times that she could have visitors, Meghan had asked Monika and Emma to talk to him. Let Michael know that he didn't have to worry about anything. However, after walking in on Michael throwing knives at one of his walls and giving the both of them a death stare, they decided that it was in everyone's best interests that they just let him be._ _Their quick return was a little shock to Meghan, she thought it'd be long and drawn out._

"So what'd he say?"

"Not a word," Emma replied

"Did you at least tell him that I said everything was okay?"

"We uh, never got to tell him."

"What do you mean you never got to tell him?"

"We heard thuds coming from his room - the door was slightly open so we peeked in. There he was throwing knives at a wall and then gave us the I'm going to kill you stare."

"...Shit."

"Do you want us to go back and try again?" Monika asked

"If you think you can get him to listen to you then I guess. But if he gives you the same signal just do not try for a while."

* * *

 _Michael's bed shook as his body collapsed onto the frame, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as fast as his brain had registered the action. His eyes scanned the ceiling before he felt his vision beginning to fade. He cursed himself for shooing away Monika and Emma without knowing their true intentions. He knew they were trying to help but quite frankly, he didn't want the help. For the first time, in a long time, he felt adrenaline seep into his veins while not in combat. He sat up onto the side of his bed and placed his hands out in front of him. Almost naturally they balled into tight fists as Michael focussed onto a point on the floor, his thousand-yard stare coming into play._

"You know it gets really depressing seeing you tear yourself up right?"

"I'm just tired of bad shit happening to people I care about."

"Everyone on the team feels that way. Regardless of who they are."

"Yeah, but not everyone has the same problem that I do. There are many things that people don't know about me still."

"Same could be said for me. There was a lot that I didn't tell you, even though I practically trusted you the most."

"Like the fact that you had a wife and daughter?"

"That and many other things."

"Like what other things?"

"Nothing that I would've liked to look back on and say was a good time."

"Hmph, I guess I'll leave it at that then."

"Y'know I hate to say it like this, but you really need to stop barricading yourself from everyone when Meghan or anyone for the matter of fact gets hurt. It does nothing good except tear apart the relationship you have with the team."

"You're dead, what would it matter to you?"

"Michael, do you actually consider for one second that I wanted to leave behind everything I had? If I had gotten to choose my fate I'd still be here knocking the days out beside you."

"Wouldn't stop Meghan losing her ability to walk."

"I'm going to say this sounding like an asshole but as someone who cares for you as well. You do not know that Meghan has lost her ability to walk. Gustave even gave you a sound answer. Shit will happen in combat, you know that better than anyone else," Craig spat, "Now that does not mean you have to always consider the nuclear option as the only option. I know that as an operator, you always consider the worst case scenario because it will happen sometimes. But for once in your goddamn life, push that shit away and look for the positive outcomes."

"Positive outcome? What the fuck kind of positive outcome comes from Meghan getting shot in the spine and basically getting paralyzed from the waist down? Also, me always going for the nuclear option? Oh please, my life has been nothing but a fucking nuclear option."

"Is that why you took your chance with Meghan? If your life has always been nothing but a nuclear option then why didn't you think of everything that could possibly happen after you went with her? Why did you offer to go with her to the States to visit her parents? Why did you give her the flowers and turn on her favorite music when she was at the hospital? Hell, why did you care for her when she was crying on the floor in the fucking bathroom? Were those all nuclear options?"

"Stop…" Michael sneered with anger

"Was holding Meghan when she first got hit and calling her 'baby girl' a nuclear option?"

"I said stop…" He repeated

"Was coming to Rainbow your version of a nuclear option?"

* * *

 _Monika and Emma approached Michael's room for the second time. While their hearts weren't completely committed to carrying out what Meghan had asked them to do, given their past experience, they still felt of it as a personal burden to her. Michael's door was still slightly ajar so they expected him to be inside. Opening it slightly they could both see Michael sitting on the side of his bed, his entire body trembling in anger._

"For fuck's sake Craig! I think you've made your fucking point!" Michael yelled

 _Monika and Emma felt their heart rate quicken and their breathing shorten. Emma grabbed onto Monika's hoodie and gently tried to tug her away. Michael finally noticed the two ladies in the room, but he didn't really care. Taking a deep breath he stood and slowly walked over to one of the concrete walls. Monika and Emma thought that he was going to start punching the living hell out of it, but they were ultimately surprised when he just simply fell onto and slid down it until he arms were perched on top of his knees. Right then and there, he broke. Everything that had massed itself - everything that had plagued Michael for so many years was finally let loose._

 _Monika and Emma had no idea what to do; They're witnessing a man who has been known to disembowel his enemies with a tomahawk break down into tears. It was truly something that they had not expected to happen. Emma turned to look at Monika who had tears hanging in the bottom of her eyes. Her empathy for Michael had reached a peak, and words would not be able to heal that wound. Monika knelt down beside Michael and placed a hand on top of his. The soft feeling made Michael snap his head upwards to meet eye-to-eye. His eyes were now bloodshot and his breathing had now stabilized back to normal. Monika did what Meghan would've done in that situation: hold him as close as she could. Michael was taken back by the German practically forcing herself onto him but just her presence made things all the worthwhile. It wasn't long until he felt another set of arms wrap themselves around him; Emma had decided to join in on the little group hug._

 _He had to admit, the image did look kind of weird with Michael sitting up against a wall with two beautiful women hugging him. It was quite enjoyable but also a little embarrassing from his point of view. Michael groaned while letting out a small laugh as his eyes were still watery. His head snapped back up against the wall; Monika and Emma still held their tight grip, determined to comfort Michael for as long as he needed._

"Well, I uh - never expected this," Michael joked

 _His lame attempt at humor still made all three of smile a little bit._

"You good now?" Monika asked

"Never been better," Michael replied

* * *

"Any luck this time?"

"Well, he kind of didn't say anything like last time," Emma responded

"But?"

"But we found him talking to himself."

"Geez."

"Meghan, we heard him say 'Craig' during his rant."

 _Meghan drooped her head knowing exactly what Emma was talking about. She had wished that this only stayed between Meghan and Michael because only she knew about it. Either she was going to spill the truth or she was going to try to keep this a secret._

"Just keep it to yourselves, please."

"Meghan, we know he has a PTSD problem but-"

"Emma, keep this to yourself. Michael has enough to worry about but I do not want everyone to know about it, especially Six."

"Meghan, at least let us in on it. We wouldn't be doing this if we weren't concerned for Michael as well."

 _Meghan let out a heavy sigh before clearing the lump in her throat._

"Okay, look. Ever since Craig's death, Michael has been talking to him since I guess he's part of Michael's conscious or something. I haven't told anyone about it because I felt like that was a boundary that I needed to respect."

"Is that why he's been acting the way he has been all this time?"

"...Well yes and no."

 _The three turned their attention to the sound of Meghan's door opening. There stood Michael, dressed in a black hoodie, along with his combat pants and boots. A black baseball cap with an American flag stitched on draped over his eyes, hiding them from Meghan._

"Is it okay if I uh - have a talk with Meghan privately?" He asked softly

 _Monika and Emma nodded and got up to leave. They both blew Meghan a kiss before leaving, allowing her to bask in the glory. Michael took one of the seats that the two girls had left. He still hid his face, afraid that Meghan would ridicule him, even though her intentions were anything but that. Letting out a heavy sigh, Michael removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair._

"How many times are we going to have this talk?" Meghan asked with a hint of sadness

"Until the day that I finally admit that I'm a piece of work. I just don't know why I haven't recognized it before."

"Is that what your talk with Craig was about?"

"How'd you know?"

"Monika and Emma told me." _He sighed in response._ "They had to tell me, Michael. I've been worried sick about you."

"Worried sick about me? How do you think I feel right now?"

"Not well from what Emma told me."

"I'm guessing she also told you about Craig and I huh?"

"Yeah, they did," she sighed

"Time to see how fast that spreads like wildfire."

"I asked them to just keep it to themselves alright? As long as they keep true to their promise then you shouldn't have a problem."

"You know, Craig brought up something while he and I were talking - something about his past…"

 _Meghan's eyes widened as Michael continued to look at the floor. Meghan was aware of Craig's past - or at least the one that he didn't want the rest of the team to know. She remembered Craig waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night when he first got to Rainbow. His sleep schedule rivaling that of Ryad's. Meghan reached out and took one of Michael's hands in hers, this wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

 **March 13, 2012**

 **Gardez, Afghanistan**

 _A standard night rescue operation. Nothing that the SEAL teams hadn't done a million times before. As one of the best marksman around, Craig was aware of the fact that he'd be picked for this operation. It's not it was a puzzle of okay "who goes here or whatnot", but simply "he's good, pick him". For nine years in the SEALs and now his second year in DEVGRU, his claim to fame was basically his kill count, albeit it was not something to be laughed at. The bearded SEAL was a master in the act of killing._

 _Currently, his team had stayed to act as guidance counselors for the Afghan National Army against the Taliban. He wasn't particularly happy with having to train locals when he was part of the best SEAL team but as the old adage went, orders are orders. Craig could tell that most were patriotic, wanting to rid their country of the terrorist organization. But others - made him question their actions in the first place. They just really didn't seem to care that the Taliban could come into a village, kill indiscriminately, and then leave without anyone raising a finger because of the fear that they instilled in the population. They were just there for a job._

 _Coupled with training, Craig's team had been busy trying to clean up remnants of old Taliban cells in the mountains, and they weren't making it easy. Some SEALS joked that it was like taking Iwo Jima, and to be fair there was some truth in that. The Taliban had hollowed out tunnels in the mountains, making airstrikes not to go-to method anymore. Realizing that American forces couldn't hit them reliably, the Taliban started to spill out into the neighboring villages. With air power out the question, DEVGRU now had to get down and dirty. Craig was to be placed on overwatch with two other Marksman while the entry team, an eight-man SEAL team assaulted the target building, in and out in five minutes. With crosshairs on the target and his finger on the trigger, Craig set to go to work._

 _For this very occasion, Craig had decided to pack subsonic ammunition. Slower than the regular 7.62mm fired out of an SR-25, however, it would be quieter. It wouldn't be dead-silent but with Craig sitting atop a hill 300 meters away, he wouldn't need to worry about receiving the enemy pinpointing his position. Minimizing the incident of friendly-fire, the entry team had attached IR Strobes to their packs allowing Craig and the other Marksman to ID friendlies. As their strobes came into view, Craig began to search for targets. His crosshair settled over the chest of an average built man holding an AK-47. Once the order to fire was given Craig took a deep breath, switched from safety to semi and pulled the trigger. As he exhaled the man in his crosshairs had fallen on his back, the AK in his hands was now on the ground next to him. Target down, find another. One by one is crosshairs fell onto unsuspecting insurgents. By the end of it all Craig had exterminated nine insurgents, a personal record for such a short amount of time that he was on the scope. Sure enough, the assault went off without a hitch and the entry team was now escorting the packages back to the extraction site._

 _One thing that Craig and the Marksman team had not accounted for was the ample amount of cover that blocked their view of the entry team. The only way that Craig was able to see was between small alleys that separated the village's huts from each other, offering Craig a small window in the chance that a target presented itself. Two minutes of constant searching, Craig and the other Marksman almost called it a day until the entry team radioed that someone was tailing them. Craig got back on the scope and was able to ID the man that they were describing. Whoever this figure was, they were not old at all. The build of the figure matched that of someone fairly young, somewhere in the 14-15-year-old range. In the quick glances that he could get at the rest of the figure, Craig noticed that he was wearing an abnormally large jacket for someone of his size. The current weather did not call for clothing like this, and the fact that this figure was not swaying their arms was also another red flag._

 _The farther the figure pushed on, their pace began to quicken. First as a slow walk, then finally into practically a fast jog. Craig became increasingly worried as this unknown person came closer and closer and he had no knowledge on what that person would do. Eventually, two SEALS broke off and went to confront the individual. The blips of the IR strobes were barely visible, seeing as the buildings blocked Craig's into him only seeing the helmets of his fellow operators. Yelling could be heard over the radio as one of the SEALS Interpreters attempted to get the figure to cease his approach. Given that this figure looked rather young, he figured that this individual would actually listen to someone who kills for a living. Much to Craig's surprise, this person did not stop. The two SEALS in front of the individual had started to fall back as they were increasing the distance between them and the rest of their team. Just as they turned their backs onto the individual, the figure broke into a breakneck sprint after them, yelling some inaudible language. Craig started to track the target via radio communication with the SEALS on the ground. Tracking the individual proved challenging as this person was fast, really fast. If Craig wanted to get a shot it would need to be fast. He found a gap between two huts about ten feet wide. He steadied his rifle as he prepared his final calculations; mil-dot calculations, wind speed, the temperature. All of these things lead to him finding a comfortable place to take the shot._

 _In the next three seconds; a shot had been fired, the target had tumbled to the ground, and a brass casing ejected onto the ground beside him. A silent thank you was given as the two SEALS carefully approached the body of the lifeless individual. Turns out this figure was as young as they made him out to be, he couldn't have been older than 16. As the SEALS searched his body, they felt something bulky under his jacket. Very carefully they unzipped the front, only to reveal a vest of explosives. Tears could be seen on the kids' cheeks: he had been crying during this entire ordeal. More searching found that this vest had been designed with a cell phone remote trigger. Luckily, Craig's bullet had shattered the trigger into pieces, completely removing the chance of detonation. That didn't stop the fact of having his heart drop to his stomach. The threat to his squad had been neutralized but at the cost of a civilian who was the victim of war._

 _For days - weeks - months, it seemed like the event would not leave Craig's mind. Every second of the event etched in his memory as if he had experienced it the day before. The nightmares never seemed to go away. Fast forward to his first day at Rainbow, Craig was very clear to Six that he didn't want anyone to know. Due to his lack of treatment and sleep deprivation, Craig began to experience the same nightmares that he had in Afghanistan. Meghan, who was his brand new teammate at the time, took notice of this and was obviously concerned for him. Desperate to rid himself, Craig requested a somewhat lengthy leave. Six was hesitant to let him go but once she found out the reason, she didn't question him._

* * *

"So that's it? He just suddenly got better?"

"I don't have all the answers, Michael. He trusted Six more than he did his closest teammate at the time: Me."

"...Alright, so where he did he go for his leave?"

"Where do you think? He went home to his family."

"He saw it as an escape didn't he?"

"A temporary one at best. He didn't want to leave his job but he felt that he needed to spend time with his family."

 _The subtle cracking of the PA system reached Michael's ears. He let an agitated grunt escape his lips before he got up to leave the room. Meghan grabbed his hand before he could turn around, giving it a tight squeeze before letting go. As he left several medics replaced him, forcing Meghan to return to her painful reality._

* * *

 _Entering the briefing room he found everyone else already sitting in chairs while Six was in the middle of a presentation. He carefully shut the door behind him and stood in the back. A quick assessment of the board indicated that of an upcoming operation. He felt his demeanor switch in the presence of professionalism, which in his eyes was a tiny sideline motivator._

"...local Law Enforcement reports that the place is isolated. No civilian should be within a two-mile radius of the Chalet. Satellite imagery shows rugged terrain surrounding the building, with snowfall limiting air operations. Weather forecasts predict a snowstorm in 24 Hours. Alpha, who will be comprised of Trace, Imagawa, Cohen, Ramírez, and will be inserted to the West via the Gendarmerie. Bravo, who will have Baker, Kyung Hwa, Weiss, Mei Lin, and Pinchon will be inserted to the North by air. Wheels up in 6 Hours. Trace and Baker, meet me in my office after this. If you have any questions, take it up with your designated squad leader after you have been assigned a team. Dismissed."

 _Michael stayed while others left their seats. Six was at the back gathering her things when she noticed Michael standing next to the door. She called out to him and asked if they could have a one-on-one. Not wanting to disobey a direct order, he waited until everyone else had left then joined Six at the front who left her laptop open._

"I have a special assignment for you. Some simple reconnaissance, nothing you can't handle."

"Copy that Ma'am. What am I going to expect when I get there?"

"The place is thought to be a White Mask stronghold for their command. We take this place out, we deal a huge blow to them."

"Why doesn't the French Government just bomb it then?"

"Nam did some lurking around in their servers and determined that this was a data hotspot. While she is a perfectly capable individual, Nam wasn't able to break into their security firewalls. Indicating that this place had some serious protection from cyber attacks."

"How invigorating."

"You'll be dropped in several hours before Alpha and Bravo reach their insertion points. Your job is simply this: Identify any strong points of the building, gain intel of who is there, and finally link up with Alpha and Bravo as they commence their assault."

"Are Baker and Trace aware that I'm going in ahead of them?"

"They will be. You'll be dropped off about two clicks from the building, from there you're on your own."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Gear up, you're leaving in 45."

* * *

 **February 12, 2019**

 **Courchevel, France**

 _The briefing packet that Michael had received told him of the coming battle. While this place was still wooden and didn't really resemble a stronghold, the White Masks had battened down the hatches and were ready to fight hard. Although, nothing was unbreakable, and Michael began to notice holes in the White Masks' defense. Given the prevailing weather conditions, he was able to make ample use of his drone. He drew a map in his head, memorizing every little detail which he would then relay to Alpha and Bravo once they arrived._

 _Michael sat atop one of the many hills overlooking the Chalet, perched up in his foxhole. As day turned to dusk and storm clouds rolled in overhead. Considering the prevailing and future weather conditions, Michael had opted for warm clothing like anyone else would've in his situation. His black Rothco Special Ops Softshell coupled with his plate carrier and Crye Combat Shirt made for a very warm mixture. Although rather bulky, it also offered some more protection in case of shrapnel impacts, so he had that going for him._

 _For the next several minutes, Michael just sat watching the compound. It was rather quiet for such a hotspot of terrorist activity but he figured that all of the action took place inside. It wasn't until he noticed two silhouettes on the master bedroom balcony that he finally decided to find out who was here. Peering through the camera on his drone it was obvious that these two were White Masks, having a white ski mask along with camouflaged fatigues kind of makes you stand out in these conditions. However, Michael noticed that these two appeared more powerful than the other's leadership wise; instead of carrying a rifle they had a holstered sidearm on their hip. It wasn't uncommon for White Masks to appear like this but the thing that gave it away was the red stripe that ran down the right sleeve of their coat, and wardrobe changes typically meant something important. He made a mental note to look out for these two when the assault began, Rainbow might get a nice little snatch and grab out of this._

 _During his little trance of listening to the two Masks chew each other out, Michael hadn't noticed that the snowing had begun to worsen. The little layer that had coated itself onto his 416 grew to an inch thick. This wasn't a problem for Michael, but it would be for the ground teams; they'd have to rethink or completely change their approach. Grabbing the radio from his pack, he moved to a clearing in the trees a couple meters up the mountain to ensure he'd get a clear radio signal._

"Reaper to Strike Teams be advised. Snowfall has worsened. You may have to divert Bravo to a different LZ or just have them travel in with Alpha."

"Copy that, Reaper. Thanks for the info."

 _When Michael returned to his foxhole, he saw the outside lights flick on. Chalet's in this part of the world normally came with outside lights to help guide people on paths due to how dark it got. Just as he got settled, the slight scent of smoke had reached his nose. He stood up, searching for the source of the burning material. His eye caught a slight glimpse of an ember down the mountain. Using his drone, he maneuvered it over to the peculiar site. Sitting around a decently sized campfire was three White Masks, their rifles scattered across the ground as they attempted to warm themselves in the dropping temperature. Michael had considered leaving them, perhaps use them as bait and have Alpha and Bravo clean them up, or he could interrogate them himself. He weighed the odds; it was a while before Alpha and Bravo would arrive and he wouldn't be able to handle three on his own without some leverage._

 _Retrieving his 416 from the snow-covered hideout, he got into a position to where he could oversee the three of them. One got up and went to take a piss leaving the two that were crouched beside the fire. Seeing it as his perfect chance, Michael fired six rounds in quick succession. The bodies stumbled back into the snow, the little flakes starting to mask their bodies from their other friend. He waited for the last to return and grant him with a little surprise. As the other White Mask rounded the corner, his eyes fell onto his two dead comrades in front of him. Before he could yell for help a rifle round penetrated his back making him fall onto his stomach. With all of his might he tried to stand to his feet, but the pain overwhelmed him._

 _The sound of boots crunching the snow sent a chill up his spine and before he could roll over on his back, the boot had clamped down onto the bullet wound, causing immense pain. Fear washed over the terrorist as he felt a cold muzzle break press up against his temple._

"Struggle and I blow your brains out into the snow in front of you," Michael stated coldly

"S'il vous plaît! Je ne parle pas anglais!" The man pleaded

 _Michael only applied more pressure to the mans back to ensure that he was making his point clear. Michael couldn't understand him nor could the man understand him, which put him a little bit of a predicament._

"Reaper to Strike Teams. I've got one Whiskey-Mike in custody but I don't know what the fuck to do with him. He's got a GSW to the lower back but I can bandage it up if you want him alive."

"Reaper, it's Lion. Is the individual responding to you?"

"He can't understand me, over."

"Reaper, put your radio up to him so that he can hear me. I'm going to relay some instructions to him."

"Copy that."

"Quel est votre nom?" Olivier began

"Clément," The man responded

"Ok, Clément, laisse-moi t'expliquer. L'homme qui vous maintient en ce moment n'hésitera pas à vous tuer si vous faites une bêtise. Deuxièmement, si vous voulez vous en sortir vivant, je vous suggère de faire ce que je dis. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être un cadavre dans la neige pour le moment," Olivier continued

"N'importe quoi! Laisse-moi vivre et je te raconterai tout ce que je sais!" The man snapped back, motivated by the tremendous pain

"Bien. Alright, Reaper. Bandage his wounds and then put him to sleep."

"With pleasure," Michael grinned

"Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a di-" The man was cut off as Michael knocked him out with a pistol whip

 _While Michael loathed the fact that he needed to bandage an enemy combatant, Six wouldn't be very happy with him executing another prisoner. Just to be safe, Michael used some zip-ties to properly secure the man, he didn't want him disappearing after all. Based on his location in reference to the Chalet, Michael had opted to get a little closer than usual. There was a wooden tower that overlooked the Eastern side of the building. It was fairly high up, able to see into the second story windows and gave a pretty good view of the lobby door. Giving it a quick scout with the drone, Michael quietly proceeded to the top, noting how there were voices coming from above him._

"Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous avons eu ce travail?" A man spoke

"Boss est paranoïaque depuis l'attaque de l'entrepôt en Amérique. Alors maintenant, il sécurise les autres sites," Another replied

"Nous ne pouvons pas aller ailleurs?"

"Il serait trop difficile de déplacer toutes les fournitures d'ici."

"Et alors? Je préférerais bouger plutôt que de m'asseoir dans la putain de neige en attendant une attaque qui pourrait arriver ou non."

 _Just as the man finished his sentence, Michael put a round in the back of his head. His comrade recoiled; falling out of his chair and struggling to get to his feet. Michael kicked in the side of the head before dragging him to his feet. There he grabbed the back of the man's head and repeatedly smashed it into the wooden pillar beside them. The oak colored wood turned red as the man bled. Once Michael was finished he threw him down the stairs, but not before he too had a bullet in his head._

"You guys wouldn't happen to hurry it up a little would you?" Michael asked over the radio

"Repeat last, Reaper," Ash replied

"Have you guys left the staging point yet?"

"Negative, storm isn't making it easy."

"I don't want to be left alone for too much longer. These White Masks aren't good entertainers."

"Find anything interesting, Reaper?" Thermite inquired

"I did find something, as long as you're not counting snow on that list."

"So funny smartass. Time is of the essence, what did you find?"

"There were these two White Masks I saw earlier, their coats bore a difference resemblance than the regular plain gray and black ones."

"Care to tell us what?"

"A red stripe down the middle of the sleeve. I'm guessing that's some of their lieutenants or something."

"Can you be sure that it's someone in command?"

"For all, I know it could be their fucking janitors, the only way we're going to find out is for us to kick in the front door and ask."

"Stand down until everyone else gets there. What do the defenses look like so far?"

"Typical for an outpost; patrols on certain time schedules, barricaded windows, outside cameras, multiple floors, and sniper teams."

"Sniper teams?"

"Yeah, I just ran into one, well more like I killed them."

"Do you know if that team was the only one?"

"I did a couple of thermal scans with the drone. I wasn't able to pick up anything within a 400-meter radius. Everything outside of that is too high up for them to operate effectively given the low service ceiling of the clouds."

"So you're positive that there are no more snipers out there?"

"I'm sitting in the middle of the open with no cover or concealment in the midst of an enemy outpost and I have not been shot. What more reason do you need?"

 _The sudden cut of the radio made Michael chuckle. He felt relaxed in a combat zone, whereas some people would have kept their professionalism close to heart. Not wasting a second, Michael repurposed the rifle that the sniper team had been using and started searching for targets. The lack of a spotter and increasingly bad weather made it impossible to gauge accurate distances while maintaining consistent suppressive fire. It had been a while since he had even touched a marksman rifle of any sort, his Mk12's only job at this point was to collect dust. Not that he never wanted to use it, but when you have a shooter like Timur on your side you don't really need anyone else. One thing that did intrigue him was that the scope on the rifle was doped for a ridiculously long distance, about 800 meters. Now it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that from Michael to the building was not 800 yards, not even 100 yards. Why this rifle was set for such a long shot made him think that these were rookie shooters, put here just because no one else wanted to fill the role._

"Reaper, it's Thermite. We're Oscar-Mike. ETA 10 minutes."

"Roger that, I'll be waiting for you."

 _Michael discarded the rifle and double-timed it to the set rendezvous point by the lakeside entrance. By the time he had got there, the sound of Alpha's MRAP could be heard just around the corner. Michael kept an eye on the windows, making sure that he was the only one that had heard the MRAP pull up, although he wouldn't be able to say the same thing once Bravo arrived in their chopper._

"Alpha, it's Reaper. I'm at the rendezvous. Are we waiting for Bravo?"

"Negative, Reaper. We'll kick this off and then they can join in later," Thermite responded

"Taking all the glory for ourselves. How charming," Michael muttered to himself

 _Alpha met with Michael and they all pushed to the front door that led to a gaming room of some sort. Ash slung her M120 and loaded a breaching round, however, Michael told her to stand down. Instead, he used one of his breaching charges._

"Wanting to take all the credit there Reaper?" Ash smirked

"No, I'd rather save your rounds in case we need them. I can't launch these across a room like you can."

"Point taken, all yours."

 _A deafening boom shook the building as the front door shattered into bits of wood and glass. As the rest of Alpha breached, Reaper looked over his shoulder to see the collision lights of Bravo approaching. They got here just in time. A bullet cracking over his head brought Reaper back to reality. Alpha was already meeting heavy resistance, their entrance had been heard by the entire building and now everything was converging on them. As Alpha got pushed further and further into the northwest corner of the room, Reaper looped around to the window that faced the doorway where most of the fire was coming from. Using the butt stock of his rifle, he smashed the window before peeking and unloading half a mag down the hallway. His holographic sight fell onto three unsuspecting White Masks who were still focused onto the rest of Alpha. His position became compromised when a hail of bullets struck the frame. Rather than try his luck with peek-a-boo, Reaper crouched to the front door. He motioned for Ash to toss him a flashbang, which he then threw into the doorway. A blinding light and ear ringing noise caused those in the adjacent room to quake as their senses became overloaded. Reaper vaulted over the overturned pool table while the rest of Alpha followed him in. A White Mask was able to recover quick enough to see Reaper's muzzle coming through the doorway. He lunged onto Reaper, knocking his rifle away before Ela shot him in the head. Reaper recovered his rifle but by that time every other terrorist who was in the room was dead._

 _As things started to calm down, Jackal activated his eyenox and began searching for footprints. Lucky for him there were plenty to go around, almost all of them led to different parts of the building. Some of them went to either the bar, basement or to the upstairs library. Whichever one Alpha decided to go to, there'd be bad guys. Thermite took point on heading to the basement with Ash and Hibana following close behind. Reaper and Ela pulled rear security while Jackal continued to follow the footsteps. His concentration into following the path nearly got him killed as his head poked into the doorway that led to the garage. Thermite grabbed his vest straps and pulled him out of the line of fire as bullets came roaring their way. Ela, being one of the more aggressive members of the team, took the opportunity to toss one of her Grzmot mines into the garage. For a moment, the shooting stopped as the White Masks attempted to identify the cotton candy looking device that had been thrown at them. Similar to a flashbang, the mine set off a powerful flash of light and noise stunning all in the room. Ela wasted no time in executing a swift and deadly rush. Her Skorpion making shredding the White Masks, just as it was designed to do._

 _As Ela admired her work, Thermite got set to breach the wall leading into the wine cellar from the garage. The iconic fizzle of chemicals followed by a massive explosion hampered the terrorist's morale, although it didn't hamper their aim. As Thermite tossed a flashbang into the wine cellar, a shot ricocheted off the floor and hit him in the right foot. The sudden pain mixed with adrenaline made Thermite only wince as his foot began to bleed. As a goodbye gift, Thermite leaned around the corner and wasted the terrorist who had shot him in the foot while his teammates cleaned up the rest. Having the most medical experience on the team, Reaper did the best he could to wrap Thermite's foot. He could stop the bleeding and minimize the pain with morphine but he wouldn't be able to stop further damage to it if the bullet did more than originally thought._

"Think you can walk?" Reaper asked as he finished wrapping the bandages

"I can hop, not walk," Thermite replied

"Well good because that's what you're doing anyway."

 _An explosion could be heard on the other side of the building down by the other garage. Shooting and yelling followed right after, looks like Bravo is in the building. Hoisting Thermite to his feet, Reaper slung his rifle his back and threw Thermite's left arm onto Reaper's left shoulder. He would semi-carry him through this gun battle. Ela took point in leading Alpha through the basement. The gunfire on the other side had finally ceased, allowing the operators a second to think. Ela tugged on Reaper's jacket. Leaving the rest of Alpha in the wine cellar, Reaper and Ela moved to clear the rest of the basement. As Reaper got to the doorway, he could hear light footsteps coming from outside. Wanting to surprise whoever was there, he motioned for Ela to get behind him._

"Go right, I'll get left," He whispered

 _A quick nod from Ela assured him. Once they were in position Ela gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, the signal to breach. As they breached, a figure tackled Reaper to the ground, instinctively he went for his sidearm but he soon recognized the masked figure._

"You know Vigil, you shouldn't be so jumpy all the time."

 _Reaper didn't get any response back but was helped to his feet. Peering back into the cellar, he gave the all clear for them to move Thermite The rest of Bravo appeared into view, dust and snow coated on their uniforms._

"Nice of you to join the party," Reaper remarked

"Don't tell me you're turning into Blitz," Thatcher replied

"Ah, whatever."

"What's the situation upstairs?"

"Don't know. We breached into the gaming room on the first floor, then we went into the basement. They're probably hunkering down after our little entrance down here."

"Well then let's get to it. Bravo, on me."

"Hey, ID your targets in case one of these red striped guys gets jumpy. Don't kill unless you absolutely need to."

"I've been doing this longer than you've been alive."

 _Bravo headed back the way that Alpha came through with the intent of pincering any enemy forces in kitchen and in the main lobby. Alpha proceeded to the kitchen while keeping Thermite a fair distance away. Using one of the spare drones that they had, Alpha started to develop a plan of how to handle this. The kitchen and trophy room offered lots of angles for the attackers and the defenders. To clear all three rooms effectively, they'd need to take at least one and be able to hold it. The neighboring trophy room offered the most coverage with the least amount of entry points. Noticing a soft wall, Ela primed another one of her Grzmot mines while Ash readied her M120. Once Thermite gave the signal, Ash fired a round and Ela tossed her Grzmot. Reaper and Jackal immediately broke off and entered trophy as the Grzmot went off. Five seconds, that's all it took for a wall to be opened and a room full of dead White Masks to appear. This was no time to celebrate however, Reaper beckoned them to hurry their asses inside. Once inside Thermite planted a Brimstone on the kitchen wall._

"A really big fucking hole coming right up!"

* * *

 _The resulting gunfight and adrenaline dump fatigued the operators to no end. Alpha had successfully cleared their end of the first floor while Bravo had cleared the lobby and the library upstairs. As one group they regrouped at the library and pushed to the bedroom hallway. Reaper was the first one around the corner, and so was a White Mask. Their muzzles met halfway before they each knocked them away. Reaper tackled him against the furthest wall and began laying in strikes. One thing he did not account for though was the terrorists to his left. Just as a bullet struck the terrorists head in front of him, Reaper felt a sharp sting in his left side. He fell onto one knee before another sharp pain shot up his left arm. He had realized that he had walked into the sight lines of two other gunmen, who had been hiding behind deployable shields near the bedroom door. Fighting the pain, he crawled into cover as best he could while his teammates neutralized the threat. He groaned as he got to his feet and retrieved his rifle. To his surprise, no one knew that he was shot twice. Reaper fell to the back of the line, allowing the others to go in front of him but to also mask the blood that was staining his fatigues._

 _Clearing the office was easier than expected. Little to no resistance was encountered apart from some barbed wire here and a nitro cell located under a stack of papers but that's why IQ was there. Finally, everyone's eyes were on the prize. It had been confirmed that these red striped White Masks should be in here. Ela and Ying primed their gadgets as Hibana, Thermite, Ash, Twitch, and Thatcher got ready to breach. They'd be opening up every single wall from office and hallway in order to really get the White Masks on their toes. Ela and Ying took cover on the office balcony due to them being the only ones who had any sort of stunning utility left. One the count of three everyone detonated their breaching charges. Thermite's and Hibana's charges took a little longer due to them having to go through a chemical reaction first but in the end, it served the same purpose._

 _Everyone's ears rang as the dust and debris from the explosions had not settled yet. Gunfire erupted as Ying tossed one of her candelas into the room, completely blinding anyone and everyone. Everyone besides Reaper was quick to follow Ying into the master bedroom. The pain in his side was becoming extreme and by now the blood had completely stained his left sleeve and the left side of his jacket. While they cleared the room, Reaper bandaged himself as best he could before anyone would notice. After hastily strapping bandages to his side and up his arm, Twitch had come back to check on him. Her eyes went wide as Reaper tried to hide it but only fell onto the wall as a result of the pain._

"Oh, mon Dieu. Michael, what happened?!" She asked panicked

"I'm fine. Just took a couple of rounds while I had that asshole pinned against the wall. I can walk though."

"Non, you need to get out of here! Thatcher, I need some help!"

 _The Brit heard the cry for help and sprinted back to Twitch with Vigil and Jackal following close behind. Twitch had rolled up Reaper's sleeve to reveal a nasty bullet wound and an even nastier piece of stained gauze._

"Bugger me, what the hell happened?" He asked

"He got shot when he tackled the guy against the wall. I don't know how long it's been bleeding like this," Twitch replied

"It's been bleeding like that ever since I got shot," Reaper blurted

"You know you SEALS don't have to act like badasses all the time right? You should've told someone," Thatcher remarked

"Ah, whatever. We got the job done didn't we?"

"Shut up. Our job now is getting you out of here."

" _Thatcher, you might want to get over here and look at this_ ," IQ spoke over the radio

"Affirmative, be there in a second."

 _Reaper stumbled as he got to his feet. Twitch insisted on helping but he shunned her away, the only way to know if you're good is if you can go it alone. The first few steps felt wobbly, nausea started to kick in, although the bleeding had finally stopped. Everyone was mustered around the bathroom door, which intrigued and concerned Reaper at the same time. Twitch eventually got tired of seeing him struggle his way around the building so she slung his uninjured arm over her shoulder. For such a petite build, she could carry her own weight and then some. An incessant beeping reached Reaper's ears as Twitch continued to assist him. A yellow cloud of smoke began to peer into view, and Reaper's mind went into overdrive mode. The bomb was the same model of the ones used in Afghanistan and Bartlett, the bright yellow frame giving away the look of the explosive almost instantly. This bomb packed a larger punch, however, with bricks of C4 littering the floorboards around it and then on it. IQ and Thatcher were examining the device before Twitch set Reaper down to assist them. The White Masks that Reaper had identified earlier with the red stripes sat in the bathtub with their heads bleeding and their hands bound._

"No detonation cord anywhere?" Twitch asked as she began to examine the canisters

"Nein. All of this is set up to be remote detonated," IQ answered

"Just have Thatcher EMP the bomb and let's get out of here," Ash asserted

"Hate to break it to you lass, but I used all of my grenades. I'm not going to be able to do anything about this one."

"We just leave it then? The snowstorm could carry that stuff for miles. And what if it hits a nearby town or village?"

"If I may interject," Reaper stated as everyone turned to look at him in his beaten state, "the mountains around here are too high up for anything to reliably get past it. The only - argh. The only way that stuff is getting over those mountains is if it were to be released above the summit."

"So it's safe then? We can just leave it?"

 _As Twitch went to examine a wire, a phone that was attached to the bomb turned on, displaying a timer. At first, she thought it was a design qwerk although the five-minute countdown proved her wrong._

"Guys we gotta go!" Thermite yelled

"What about them two?" Ela gestured to the two White Masks

"Leave em!"

"Negative. Jackal and Vigil, you each grab one. Make sure they're fully knocked out before you do. I'll call extract at the front yard. Tell Gendarmerie to pull their guys back, we'll be extracting by air. Reaper, you need help or are you good?" Thatcher declared

"I can walk if that's what you're asking."

"Well you're going to have to fucking run, we don't have all day. Everyone outside."

"Command, this is Bravo. We've got an explosive that's primed and we have no methods of defusing. Requesting immediate extract at our location. Flare will be popped at LZ," Thatcher added

"Command copies all. Bravo, be advised. Extract will only be able to be on the ground for one mike. The weather is picking up and whatever is caught out here pretty soon is going to be wishing it hadn't."

"Copy that, Command. We'll be there."

 _The longer Reaper fast walked, the more painful the wound got. The constant movement did not help his bandages either, they were still secured but if he took it too fast then the bleeding would resume. By the time he had gotten outside, the snowfall had made visibility to nearly 10 feet in front of the individual. How they were going to get extracted in this he did not know. Reaper then remembered the White Mask that he had left up near the campfire. If that man wanted to escape he could've by now but what good what that have done him? With all of the strength that he could possibly muster, Reaper took off in the opposite direction from the LZ. Sure enough, the White Mask was still laying where Reaper had left him. He wouldn't be able to carry this guy alone, so he had to call for help. Vigil, being a quick individual, had seen Reaper come over here and was already on his way. The noise of the chopper could be heard as Reaper hopped his way to the extraction zone, the pain in his side reaching a level that he himself could not describe. The visibility was now at near zero, and if they didn't leave quick then they would be stuck flying in this garbage. Just as Vigil loaded the other White Mask onto the chopper and turned to face Reaper, the building erupted into a colossal explosion. The impending shockwave sent Reaper flying into a neighboring tree, out of view of his fellow comrades. Bits and pieces of debris began to pelt the helicopter as Vigil hopped on board, continually searching for Reaper. The pilots, knowing that they couldn't stay, began to lift the wheels off the deck. The team began to look at them puzzled._

"We've still got a man out there, what the fuck are you doing?!" Thermite questioned

"We made it clear that we could be here for one minute only," one of the pilots replied

"You son of a bitch!"

 _Thermite lunged himself at the pilots, destined not to leave Reaper out in the snow where he would have little to no chance of surviving the night given his current conditions. Ash and IQ stopped him midway, using all of their strength to keep the FBI heard breacher at bay. Eventually, he let up but replaced his physical anger with curse words. Once the chopper had landed, Thermite stormed off to the makeshift staging area. Everyone gave the pilots a death stare as they couldn't possibly fathom the idea that they didn't care about someone dying. Vigil voiced his opinion a little better by punching the co-pilot straight in the jaw, leaving him to writhe in pain on the cold concrete floor. Doppler radar had displayed the area over the Chalet to be completely engulfed in snow. If Reaper was still alive then he'd have one hell of a night to get through, and everyone knew that it was a big if._

* * *

 _By now everyone had been returned to Hereford. The jolly attitudes that were typical amongst completed operations were now turned sour as they now had to explain that a friend to all was not coming home. Given their friendship, Emma, Eliza, and Monika would now have to tell an already hurting Meghan that Michael wasn't coming home. Their walk to the infirmary was less than exhilarating as they tried to figure out who would break the bad news. Meghan was awake staring at the ceiling until her attention turned to the three females clad in combat gear. Beaming a wide smile, Meghan was happy to welcome her friends in, although her behavior changed once she saw her friends wearing devastated expressions._

"What's going on?" Meghan asked sternly

 _The three of them couldn't help but look at the floor in shame. Emma and Eliza tried repeatedly not to cry but their emotions soon overwhelmed them, and they couldn't take it anymore. Monika went to speak but found she could get the words as tears formed in her eyes as well._

"Monika, what the hell happened?!" Meghan yelled frantically

"Michael didn't make it."

 _Meghan thought that Monika had stuttered and replied with a confused look on her face._

"Wha-What do you mean he didn't make it? He's out there in the mess hall isn't he?!"

 _Monika couldn't muster the courage to respond._

"Monika answer me!"

"I'm sorry, Meghan."

* * *

Translations for the French Dialogue:

"S'il vous plaît! Je ne parle pas anglais" (Please! I do not speak English)

"Quel est votre nom" (What is your name)

"Ok, Clément, laisse-moi t'expliquer. L'homme qui vous maintient en ce moment n'hésitera pas à vous tuer si vous faites une bêtise. Deuxièmement, si vous voulez vous en sortir vivant, je vous suggère de faire ce que je dis. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être un cadavre dans la neige pour le moment" (Ok, Clement, let me explain. The man who is holding you right now will not hesitate to kill you if you make a mistake. Second, if you want to get out alive, I suggest you do what I say. You are lucky not to be a corpse in the snow at the moment)

"N'importe quoi! Laisse-moi vivre et je te raconterai tout ce que je sais"(Whatever! Let me live and tell you everything I know)

"Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" (Wait, what did he say?)

"Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous avons eu ce travail" (Remind me why we had this job)

"Boss est paranoïaque depuis l'attaque de l'entrepôt en Amérique. Alors maintenant, il sécurise les autres sites" (Boss is paranoid since the warehouse attack in America. So now he secured the other sites)

"Nous ne pouvons pas aller ailleurs?" (We can not go anywhere else)

"Il serait trop difficile de déplacer toutes les fournitures d'ici." (It would be too difficult to move all the supplies from here)

"Et alors? Je préférerais bouger plutôt que de m'asseoir dans la putain de neige en attendant une attaque qui pourrait arriver ou non." (So what? I'd rather move than sit in the fucking snow waiting for an attack that might or might not happen)


	20. Chapter 19: Back From The Dead

**Didn't expect this at all not going to lie. I honestly thought I was done for good when I uploaded that last chapter, but some of that vigor is back in me. Also yes, the title is in some sort of way a representation of how I feel right now. The past few months haven't been kind to me. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

 **February 14, 2019**

 **8:30 Hours**

 _For the second time in Rainbow's history - there would be no celebrations, no morale-boosting, no pats on the back. While most wanted to have the mentality of "Duty first, grieve later", the crying coming from Meghan's hospital bedroom made that determination difficult. Six had called for a meeting in which a recovery operation would be arranged, obviously, everyone was present due to the circumstances although there really wasn't much to prepare other than to see who was going._

"...I'm only able to send three operators to France. Reason being that I need Rainbow to be at near full strength if the White Masks decide to come out of hiding again. If you want to go - just give me a signal. Streicher, I'm tasking you as the pilot."

 _It wasn't a surprise that Jordan, Erik, and Jack were the first to raise their hands; at least it made Six's choice easier. After giving them the flight arrangements, everyone was quick to leave the room. Presumably heading back up to their individual sanctuary's since the current mood didn't convey any excitement. Still concerned about his state of mind and overall condition, Eliza trailed Jordan until it was just them in the hallway. Judging by the quickness in his pace, it wasn't hard to tell that this mission was going to take an emotional toll on him. She tapped on the shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks, but he elicited no response to her until she spoke up._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Jordan? I'm not saying that you can't care about Michael, he was my friend too."

"Leave me alone 'Liza."

"But-"

"But nothing!" _He snapped at her, pointing a finger at her chest_ , "If you are going to question me on my decision - do not bother trying. I'm going whether you like it or not."

 _She fought the urge to fume back at him as he walked away but in the end, he was right. She wasn't going to stop him - regardless of what she told herself. Jordan did not mess around when it came to things like this. Most of those emotions came from his days in the Marines, where fresh infantry grunts knew not to get too attached but did anyway - or after the little debacle Rainbow had in New Mexico._

* * *

 **February 13, 2019**

 **Time Unknown**

 _A deafening wind and a freezing chill had jolted Michael from his slumber. He attempted to sit up, only to have his helmet impact a branch. The splitting headache made it difficult to focus but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was on his own right now. Confusion set in as he tried to determine how long he had been out. Judging by the snowfall and pure black that surrounded him, he estimated that it was early in the morning but it was a guess after all. Speaking of snowfall, Michael noticed that his uniform was coated in a slick layer of it. He was lucky that he was wearing the clothing he did, otherwise, he would've died from hypothermia. In an attempt to roll over onto his side to get out from under the tree, the sudden jolt of pain in his abdomen hit him like a freight train. It didn't help that his rifle suppressor was also pressed up against his wound - prompting a pain-filled grunt._

 _Finally coming to, Michael hobbled his way out from under the tree into what was the front yard of the complex. Shards of glass and pieces of two-by-four littered what used to be the gaming room. The second floor was nowhere to be seen, instead, it was replaced with the billowing plume of gray smoke. Tires marks carved tracks in the snow, although there were no cars to compliment them, no chance of immediate rescue. Seeing as this wasn't his first rodeo with the chance of death Michael began to run through some options. With his radio smashed under his equipment and his supply of food and water completely gone, those options didn't offer permanent solutions._

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm feeling fan-fucking-tastic."

"As much as I want to say something about the sarcastic remark, can't really blame you."

"Just popping in for a chat or is there something you want to tell me."

"I mean - I don't know what there is to say. You're still _here_ so I guess that's something positive."

"Here for sentimental conversations, Craig?"

"I didn't sign up for an advanced therapy session, I'll give you that," He chuckled

"Maybe that's the first thing I'll experience when I get out of here. _If_ I ever do."

"Having doubts about your chances of survival?"

"Sure - we'll go with that," He groaned

"You still bleeding or is that red stuff just ketchup you sat on under the tree."

"Very funny, you're such a comedian."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood, smartass. Now check the damn bandages."

 _Michael gently pressed over the entry wound, his warm tender flesh panicking at the presence of his cold digits. The gauze pads had stayed secure, although they were covered in blotches of dark red - almost black in some areas. Michael reached to the side of his pant leg, where he always kept spare cloth in a little pocket._

"You know you're going to need cold water before you do anything with that right. Same goes for your arm."

"Don't act like I didn't get drilled on FAK use during BUDS or any other point up until now."

"Just reminding you is all."

"The only thing I need to be reminded of is to not eat the snow."

"You didn't bring your canteen with you? Or anything with liquid?"

"Oh I did - I just don't know where it went. I'm guessing it displaced itself during the final explosion."

"God you're such a mess," Craig chuckled

"Amen to that."

 _Michael carried on despite his dubious manner. His assessment of the Western part of the building proved to be a waste of time. He figured the only way he would be able to have some type of running water through the pipes, and judging by the wet debris, there was a leak somewhere around here. He knew that he was dehydrated but to what extent he did not know, albeit his extremely dry mouth and light nausea started to lean towards calling it severe. Stumbling amongst the rubble, he had found what had been the entrance to the blue hallway stairs. Surprisingly, very little debris had landed at the entrance, still making it somewhat of a haven to escape the elements while getting a consistent supply of oxygen. Given his injuries, moving the debris would be quite the hassle but he knew he had to do it in the end._

 _After about ten minutes of extensive and extreme pain, Michael had finally cleared a man-sized hole and slipped down into the hallway. At first, he questioned why the power wasn't on in the hallway, but very quickly the "holy shit I'm dumb" comment started to circulate. Using whatever battery he had in his mounted flashlight, he began navigating what was left of the garage and neighboring wine cellar. Both seemed to have collapsed in on themselves completely when the building started to come down, which was fairly understandable but that was not Michael's main concern, no matter how much it prohibited him from gaining access to other areas. The further he went into the bottom floor, conditions had seemed to deteriorate from shitty to FUBAR. At first, the air was somewhat fresh due to the snowstorm outside but eventually, Michael had started smelling a mixture of French wine and charred flesh. White Mask corpses littered the floor, allowing Michael to take a moment to really soak in the carnage that he and his team had left behind. It was one thing to be in the moment and have the adrenaline coursing through the body because all you were focussed on was not getting killed. But to see the aftermath when everything was calm - it just brought a whole new perspective - one that Michael chose to cloud with his morals._

 _A glimmering liquid had caught the attention of the SEAL, one that he had counted on was still here. Rushing over to the severed water pipe, Michael removed every bit of his headgear, gulping down as much water as he could. The chance of it being contaminated didn't really matter much to Michael, given the dire situation. Once his stomach ached from the amount he drunk, Michael collapsed up against a concrete slab. Next came the painful part of the procedure: washing out his fresh wounds. Removing the gauze from his arm and abdomen, he needed to find something to bite on in order to control the pain. Grabbing his balaclava that he had previously discarded, Michael placed it into his mouth as sort of a pseudo-gag. Given that his arm hurt less than his abdomen, he wanted to start there first. The initial sting was more agonizing that he had originally intended; leaving his arm under the running water, Michael repeatedly slammed his other gloved fist into the debris beside him while biting the cloth as hard as he could to soldier through the pain._

"Almost there, buddy. Almost there," Craig repeated, "You got this - just keep going."

 _Once the dried blood and dirt had cleared itself from the wound, Michael had begun to wash off the gauze that was not even close to its original color - while it wouldn't get rid of the blotch, it would at least keep a minuscule amount of bacteria out of the wound. Knowing that even more pain was going to come along sooner or later, he began to prep his abdomen for the exact same process. Because this wound was much larger than the other, Michael had expected to tear his balaclava in half with his teeth just to muster enough strength to prepare for the coming hell. Scooting himself underneath the pipe, Michael let the freezing cold water drip onto the entry wound. He screamed in anguish, hoping that this ordeal would be over soon._

* * *

 **February 14, 2019**

 **10:43 Hours**

 _The chopping of rotor blades and almost inaudible radio chatter seemed to be the only thing alive in the cabin as the trio made their way to France. Conversations between them had halted after they discussed retrieval of the body; how long they would have on the ground, etc. Their headsets crackled to life as a female voice came across the long-range radio._

"Alpha Three, this is Base. How do you read, over?"

"Base, this is Alpha Three. We read you five-by-five," Jordan responded

"Just wanted to see how you boys are holding up."

"We've had...better days, Emma."

"Don't pressure yourself over it too much, Jordan. Michael went out a warrior - just as I imagine he would want too."

 _Unbeknownst to Emma, the comment made Jordan want to forgo engaging in any more conversation - even if the intentions were nothing but compassionate. Erik soon took Jordan's place on the airwaves, chatting with the others back at base for a little while before ultimately ending in the same silence that consumed the fellow hard-breacher minutes before. Jordan buried his head in his hands once more before Jack's voice perked up in his headset._

"Y'know I can't be the only one asking myself the question of is he still alive?"

 _Jordan thought about the question long and hard - wanting to deny it but at the same time keeping a slight glint of hope within him._

"I doubt it, Jack," Jordan responded with a low voice

"Cmon, Jordan. You don't know for sure."

"He was already injured from the firefights and could barely keep up as it was. If that explosion didn't do him in, then the weather surely would have by now."

"If he was able to get out it and patch his wounds in whatever way available, he has a good chance of survival," Erik chimed in

 _Jordan sighed heavily before sitting back upright in his seat. His wandering eyes caught the sight of the others staring at him, but he didn't regard them at all._

"I guess we'll have to see for ourselves then."

* * *

 _Michael hissed as the last of his bandage secured itself over the open wound. His little scream fest had kept his mind occupied through the excruciating pain but that would only suffice for so long. With the bleeding stopped and his mind somewhat relaxed - thoughts of Meghan flooded into his head. He'd hoped that she wasn't suffering too hard because of him but from the short time that he had experienced her companionship, he knew that wasn't the case. His imagination proved to serve only as a curse, invading him with images of a broken and lonely young woman. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek - soaking into the fabric covering his face. The sudden crash of an object nearby jolted him back to combat readiness. Unholstering his sidearm and loading his final magazine, Michael got to his feet and slowly limped his way over to investigate._

 _An agonizing groan escaped its way from under a fallen down wine cabinet that was secured in place by the collapsed roofing. Michael raised his weapon at the sight of a severely injured White Mask who appeared to have just woken up to his current situation. The man's panicked eyes soon fell onto Michael's cold and calculated ones and the tension in the air rose. Because of the immense weight crushing the man, it made speaking almost impossible. The only thing that he could surmount was one word with a thick French accent while holding his arm out. Michael guessed that he was pleading with him; kind of comical coming from a terrorist whose only purpose is to inflict pain and suffering. Though for some reason, Michael didn't feel the urge to kill this guy, and he didn't understand why. He's dedicated his life to killing those who meant to harm others, but somehow this guy gets a pass? Pitted against his own mind, Michael continued to tell himself that saving this guy wouldn't help anyway. Throughout all of this chaos and confusion, the White Mask had given up his efforts of trying to struggle. His plastic mask made a thud as he face-planted into the floor beneath him - a signal that perhaps he was ready to die._

 _Going against every single one of his morals and everything that he was trained to do, Michael holstered his weapon, sparing the life of his enemy. The next few minutes were spent getting the White Mask out and onto his feet. However as it would soon become apparent, something was seriously wrong with the wounded terrorist, seeing as he had lost all ability to move his legs. Michael adjusted his stance, allowing the terrorist to get somewhat comfortable while having his legs dragged underneath him. The SEAL placed his adversary where he had been sitting just minutes before. The White Mask groaned as a stain grew underneath his tac-gear before spilling out from his shirt. For once in a blue moon, Michael displayed some visible worry about the White Mask's pain. The man had already suffered enough._

 _Michael reached back into his pockets searching for any leftover bandages. The White Mask looked perplexed, although silently praying that he was going to get some help. After fumbling around, Michael pulled out his last remaining piece of gauze that wasn't part of his uniform._

"Are you able to lift your shirt so I can apply this?"

 _The White Mask gave him a confused look. It then clicked that this guy may not even speak English. Using whatever brain power he had left, Michael struggled to remember some lines of French that he had practiced with the French operators during the holidays. They were just simple phrases but they were enough to make it through an interrogation._

"Pouvez-vous parler anglais?", Michael asked slowly

"Yes I can," the White Mask replied, albeit with a very heavy accent

"Good, can you lift your shirt so I can help you with that?"

 _Without answering the White Mask gently did what Michael had asked. Although he would've preferred some verbal cooperation, at least the guy was talking to him. Michael got to examining the wound, looking for any sign of infection. Luckily, there was none or else this guy wouldn't just be moaning and groaning on the ground. The White Mask muttered several curse words as Michael applied the bandages. It wasn't the best patching up he had done, but it would last this guy a while. During this process, the man had discarded his signature ski-mask, revealing his gruff facial features, supplemented by hazel green eyes. To Michael's surprise, he looked young; such was the case with terrorist groups, recruiting young men to fight for causes that they didn't fully understand. By now, Michael had sat back down and for a while, the two shared an awkward silence. In a way it was almost peaceful; two enemies at each other's throats for so long that it was quite nice to not feel the urge to kill each other - well somewhat. Seeing as these two would be here for quite some time, perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to at least talk to each other before Taina ripped this guys throat out._

"You got a name?" Michael raised

"Lio," the man replied blankly, "You?"

 _Obviously, Michael wasn't going to give him his real name, that'd be a shitshow for a multitude of reasons._ _But it was still courteous to reply._

"Mitch," Michael replied before the two went back into silence.

 _There was a short interval before Michael glanced over at the White Mask, who appeared to be slumped over half asleep. It was weird to see this guy so calm, perhaps it was just his body allowing itself some breathing room. This gave Michael some time to relax back into his thoughts, which ultimately fell back upon Meghan._

"Why'd you do it?" The White Mask asked bluntly

"Do what?" Michael returned

"Spare me. Why'd you do it?"

 _Such a harmless question with so much depth behind it. Michael truly didn't know what to reply back with._

"You had every chance to kill me but yet you didn't do it. Isn't that what you're trained for no?" the man added

"I guess you're one of the lucky ones."

"I don't consider myself lucky," the man responded

"Just be grateful I didn't put a bullet in your skull and leave you to the maggots."

"Grateful that instead of being dead I now get to be pulled into your world? _Va te faire foutre_ ," he sneered

 _Perhaps this conversation wasn't the best idea._

* * *

"One minute, Alpha Three," Marius stated as they broke through the cloudline, giving them a clear view of the compound

 _Jordan gave the rest of his team the heads-up, allowing them time to ready their gear. Not much needed to be brought, but each member insisted they bring their primaries; Erik and Jordan with their AR's while Jack packed his semi-automatic shotgun._ _Rather than bring his signature Brimstone charges, Jordan had packed a small ruck so that Michael's weapons could be retrieved; everything needed to be accounted for. Erik moved from his seat to the right door and yanked it open. Cool air rushed into the cabin before the scent of smoke became apparent._

"Thirty seconds!" Marius yelled

"Stack on me," Erik announced

 _Jordan racked his charging handle and positioned himself on the other side of the door. Jack fell in between the two._

"Ten seconds!"

 _Jordan glanced over at his two teammates, their eyes glued to the outside world. All emotion faded from Jordan's face after a few seconds, his training starting to kick in._

"Five seconds!"

 _As soon as Marius' wheels had touched the ground, the three were already out and securing a perimeter; typical infantry procedure. Jack gave Marius the all clear before the German took the heli into a holding pattern. The group formed a staggered column, allowing the team to each cover a small section of ground while also staying within close proximity to one another. Erik scanned the debris in front of him with his ACOG, however, the smoke made visibility almost zero. Jordan made sure to watch his footing with all of the debris littering the ground until something drew his attention. He let out a whistle getting the attention of his partners who quickly joined him by his side._

"Tough son of a bitch," Erik chuckled as they all stared at the footprints leading out from under one of the many trees in the front yard.

"Well that answers one question, now the current one is where he could he have gone in all of this?" Jordan asked; motioning to the destroyed chalet.

"Tracks end about 15 meters up ahead, I guess we'll have to search," Jack proposed

"You can't be serious - that structure is gone, there is no way he got in."

"The explosive was on the second story on the other side of the compound, the basement could've survived a cave in," Erik stated

"You're basing this off of a hunch?"

"You have any other ideas?"

"No - no not really."

"Then let's go, the faster we get this shit cleared the faster we get out of here."

 _With haste, the three made their way to the destroyed building. Their carelessness portrayed little regard to safety but after second-guessing themselves so many times, they wanted to be sure. Their quick circle around the compound yielded no entryways into the first or second stories; the stairway leading from outside into the basement had been covered in debris. Jack soon pointed out a clearing and swiftly they all proceeded to it. Finding themselves in the hallway labeled blue on their maps, Jordan began retracing his steps from the operation. The basement had become pitch black, even though it was about mid-morning outside. Enlisting the help of their rifle mounted flashlights, Erik and Jordan checked every single corner, piece of rubble, or clearing that could possibly shelter a human while Jack went to clear the wine cellar. Jordan's hope continued to diminish until Jack's voice filled the entire basement._

"Package located! I got him!"

 _Jordan nearly tripped over himself as he and Erik rushed to get to Jack. The sight they were met with was less than favorable but it was good nonetheless. Michael was slumped over asleep with his sidearm in his hand and his rifle slung over his chest. Erik rushed to his side, tapping his helmet rather than move his body in case of a neck injury. Michael stirred as he opened his eyes, gripping his pistol just a little tighter than before. The sudden appearance of his teammates in front of him made him think that he was hallucinating but that was not the case._

"Took you guys long enough," Michael chuckled softly

"Shut up," Jordan replied gleefully, "Let's get you up on your feet shall we?"

 _Michael attempted to stand but tumbled over as he let go of the wall: he was extremely weak. Erik and Jack caught him in time before any other damage could be done but they needed to get him out fast. As they were exiting, a White Mask that had been lying next to Michael had started to crawl towards the group._

"You've got to be shitting me. These guys are still alive?"

"Jordan. He comes with us," Michael croaked out

"Michael, you can't be serious."

"I promised him he wouldn't die. Now let's go. And don't hurt him any further, he's already been through enough."

 _Jordan looked to the others for some sort of reasoning but they too were perplexed by what Michael was suggesting. Respecting his teammate's decision, Jordan reluctantly hoisted the White Mask into a fireman's carry and followed the rest out. Erik went ahead and radioed Marius._

"Marius, we got him. I'll mark LZ with red smoke. Be advised, you will have 5 souls on board instead of 4."

"Copy that, Erik. Who's the 5th?"

"A White Mask."

* * *

 _A crowd gathered at the helipad as Marius' chopper came into land. Word had spread to some that Michael had been found but the information regarding his well-being was unknown. Emma, who had been standing near Monika and Eliza, nervously tapped her feet as the wind from the rotors blasted her hair around. In the next few seconds, the chopper was on the ground and everything seemed to speed up. Marius had disembarked from his pilot seat, leaving his trademark helmet on as he rushed to the side door facing the base. He yanked it open allowing the others to flow out. Jordan had rushed out to confront the crowd while the others stayed behind to check on what looked like bodies._

"Mike and Seamus, they need you guys at the chopper right now to carry a stretcher," Jordan yelled, "Gustave, get some equipment set up in the med-bay. He's alive. Expect another guest arriving soon."

 _He's alive. Those words alone froze many of the operators. They had assumed he would be dead, but nope, here he was. Emma turned to look at Monika and Eliza, both of whom were speechless. Most didn't even see Gustave sprint off to the infirmary, nearly ripping the front doors to the base off their hinges. All watched as Michael was hauled off, his uniform almost unrecognizable save for his American flag that was velcroed onto his plate carrier and helmet. His stretcher was closely followed by another one with Seamus at the helm. Those looking at first thought it was a civilian until the man's mask came into view. Monika broke off to follow the Americans and lone German who had been carrying Michael. As they hauled him into the infirmary, the first thing to go was his gear. Next came the smell; Monika nearly gagged as the smell of wood and flesh filled the room. It seemed caked into Michael's pores along with all of the soot and dirt. Gustave examined the bandages that he determined were quickly put on and needed treatment. The number of veins protruding from Michael's arm didn't help at all either: dehydration had kicked his ass left right and center. The medic had his assistants insert IVs into Michael's arm while he dealt with the bandages and the cleaning: it was a truly hectic scene._

"Monika, you cannot be here right now. I need to work," Gustave commanded her

"I cannot sit off to the side?" She questioned

"No, I need all the space I can get."

"Okay," She replied softly

 _Without another word, Monika had dismissed herself. Other than the commotion in the room behind her, the infirmary was quiet. A soft hand landed on her shoulder as Emma and Tina had joined her side._ _Monika's eyes soon fell onto Meghan's room, which was just down the hall. She should've been the first to know. As Monika entered Meghan's room, she found the SEAL asleep with one of Gustave's assistants by her side. Quietly she asked the assistant if she could have the room to her and her friends. The assistant was reluctant but eventually gave in. Emma and Tina had stayed at the back of the room silent while Monika pulled up a chair next to Meghan. The blonde had started to wake from her sleep and noticed her other blonde companion next to her._

"Hey," Meghan greeted her

 _Monika stayed silent as she thought of a way to tell Meghan. The woman read her like a book, instantly realizing something was off._

"Monika…"

"They found him, Meghan."

 _Meghan instantly began to tear up. The toll of Michael's death had been rough on her - or so she thought._

"Where'd they find it?"

"Meghan. They found him. He's alive."

 _Words could not describe Meghan's face as she processed what Monika said. Her grip on the German's hand tightened._

"I-Is he here? Did they bring him back?!"

"Yes, Meghan they did. He's in the infirmary right now getting patched up."

"How bad is it?" Meghan asked frantically

"I don't know. Gustave wouldn't let me stay. From what I could get a glimpse of he should be alright."

"Should?"

"He was out in the cold for god knows how long with GSW's, among other things, it'll take some time."

 _Meghan, although on edge after hearing what had happened to him, was immensely grateful that Monika brought her the news. While there was the what if factor, Michael had survived worse._ _She wanted to see him so badly but given her own situation, Gustave wouldn't even let her budge outside of physical therapy. He would have to come to her._

* * *

 **February 15, 2019**

 **03:40 Hours**

 _Once again, Michael had woken up in the infirmary. This place was like a second home to him by this point; that wasn't a good thing either but he still joked about it in his head. Perhaps that was the perk of getting shot and blown up all the time, you could laugh at yourself for it later. As usual, Gustave was making the rounds at this time of morning in his lab coat. The white contrasted all of the dark blue's around him but at least it gave Michael something to track with his eyes._ _Seeing as the good doctor was nearing his bed after checking up on Lio, the White Mask who now had an armed guard by his bed, Michael decided to engage in conversation._

"You always up this early or did you take the night shift as well?" He perked up

"After having to take care of you so many times I may as well work some overtime," Gustave chuckled

"Yeah, I don't blame you there."

"Well since you're up I may as well tell you what you're in for."

"Oh boy, here we go again."

 _Gustave mocked Michael by adjusting some imaginary glasses as if he was a professor reading off of a document._

"GSW's to the lower left abdomen and arm. Mild concussion and burn marks."

"That's it? Seemed worse."

"Probably because you were almost subjected to hypothermia and the blood loss was severe. You are lucky to be alive. If you were out there another day I don't think you'd be sitting here."

"Looks like I lucked out."

"Yes, you did."

"What about him over there?" Michael pointed to Lio

"He's not in good shape, but I doubt that will get him some empathy from anyone on base. He's still a White Mask."

"One that has lost a lot," Michael muttered

"Pardon?"

"Nothin'. It's just that him I bandaged that guy up so I kinda felt responsible for him. After that, it was just more silence until he asked me why I did what I did."

"You talked to him? What'd you say?"

"Nothing that would compromise any of us. But I just talked to the guy. Asked how he got to where he was now."

"And?"

"His family died during the November 2015 attacks. And I guess ever since then he's felt angry that his government couldn't protect them from something like that happening."

"And yet he never thought his thinking was flawed?"

"A man who thinks he's right won't stop to consider if he's right or wrong. If he's motivated by the right things, then nothing can stop him."

"I suppose that's true."

"Also, tell Taina not to go too hard on the guy."

"After I release you, you can talk to her yourself."

"Wait, I'm getting released this early? My body hasn't healed that quickly has it?"

"Surprisingly enough it has. Of course, you'd have to credit Lera for some of it, she has some of her nanobots still in you. They did most of the work healing the tissue."

"Healed by robots. That sounds mildly terrifying."

"As much as I question the utility of the gadget, I can't question the usage that it has had on treating injuries here and out in the field."

"Maybe you could integrate them into your stims."

"Putting robots into my medicine? I think I'll hold off for now," Gustave chuckled

"I'm sure you will," Michael sat up in his bed slowly, getting used to the stiffness of some of his muscles, "Feels great to be a rock again."

"Someone brought you a clean pair of fatigues and cleaned your boots for you. They're waiting for you in the bathroom."

"Copy that."

"Oh, I'd suggest getting things cleared up with Meghan. Needless to say - no one's gonna forget those cries."

 _Meghan. God, what could she be thinking right now?_

"I feel like an asshole for getting hurt on every fucking operation, I don't know what it is."

"You and her both know the risks, I just don't think she's used to having a companion to see her through it all the way. But she's a strong individual, and I know that she's glad to have you."

"Thanks, Gustave."

"Mon plaisir."

 _Michael stood at the door to Meghan's room for quite a while. Every so often he would raise his hand to grab the handle but he kept stopping himself halfway. Gustave's words back in the medbay cut a little bit farther than they should've. It seemed kind of odd that the thing stopping the "Reaper" was something relatively simple. Rather than stand here and look like an idiot, he carefully opened the door and made his way in. The sight of Meghan sleeping made his heart flutter. The slow rise and fall of her chest comforted him in a way he hadn't felt in a while. Simply stroking her blonde hair brought a tiny tear to his eye. And to think that he was so close to losing this, to losing her, he wasn't going to do it again. She couldn't afford it, and neither could he._


	21. A final goodbye

I am aware that this is a bit out of the blue, especially considering how long ago I posted the last chapter but I needed to make a decision and I didn't want to keep you all in the dark. I have decided that I won't be continuing the rest of this story given that I am about to embark on a brand new chapter of my life. Recently I've made the decision to enlist in the military, and all of my time has been dedicated to achieving that goal.

But for what it is worth, I am tremendously grateful for those who have stuck around reading this story. I could never imagine that this story would accumulate over 18,000 views with 56 people marking it as one of their favorites. Overall, the experience has been one I'll never forget. I will continue to linger around on people's stories, leaving reviews every now and then but in terms of writing, I might return, only time will tell.

This is FrickinRaft, signing off.


End file.
